Jestem tu dla ciebie
by Luelle
Summary: W noc śmierci Lily i Jamesa Potterów, Dumbledore wymusił na Severusie obietnicę. Jednak, gdy Snape spotyka swojego męża przybywającego z przyszłości, postanawia ją złamać... TŁUMACZENIE HP/SS Slash
1. Chapter 1

Jest to tłumaczenie tekstu „**In This World For You**" autorstwa **SnapesFavorite**. Zgoda od autorki jest. Za betowanie rozdziałów dziękuję Behemot7.

Link do oryginału: .net/s/2522479/1/I ... ld_For_You

Zapraszam do czytania!

Luelle

* * *

**Prolog**

**1981**

– Martwi?

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, stojący naprzeciwko Albusa Dumbledore'a, zachwiał się i przytrzymując biurka, starał się uspokoić. Od silnego uścisku zbielały mu kłykcie.

– Oni nie żyją? – zapytał, a jego twarz stała się bledsza niż zwykle. Spojrzał na dyrektora, szukając potwierdzenia, że to jednak nie jest prawda. Nigdy go nie odnalazł.

– Przybyłem za późno – odparł starszy mężczyzna bezbarwnie. – Zawiodłem.

Albus ukrył swoją zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach.

– Dziecko przeżyło, Severusie – dodał po chwili. – On żyje.

– Żyje? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Snape. – Ha… Harry żyje?

– Tak. Nie wiem _jak_ i _dlaczego_, ale żyje – przytaknął Dumbledore.

Młodszy czarodziej ocknął się z zamyślenia.

– Gdzie on jest? Albusie… Gdzie on jest?! Musimy…

– Jest teraz z Hagridem. I w związku z tym muszę już iść…

– Idę z tobą – przerwał mu Severus, lecz dyrektor uniósł rękę, by go zatrzymać.

– Nie, Severusie. Zrobiłeś już dość. Chcę, żebyś został w Hogwarcie. Hagrid, Minerwa i ja zajmiemy się dzieckiem.

Brunet mógł jedynie patrzeć jak dyrektor przemierza długość gabinetu i wchodzi do kominka.

– Co z nim zrobicie? – zapytał cicho.

– Zostanie pod opieką krewnych Lily.

– Mugoli – Severus prychnął z oburzeniem. – Zostawisz go z _mugolami_?

– Chyba nie chcesz sam go wychowywać, prawda? – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Młodszy mężczyzna zarumienił się.

– Tak myślałem. A tak przy okazji, wydaje mi się, że to jest idealna okazja, byś odnowił obietnicę, którą mi złożyłeś dwa dni temu.

Severus zamarł.

– Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie pozwolisz, by twoja własna przepowiednia przeszkadzała tej, dotyczącej dziecka.

– Ale jeżeli jest to moje przeznaczenie, to dotyczy ono również Harry'ego! – oburzył się Snape i po raz pierwszy Albus zrozumiał, jaki naprawdę jest mężczyzna stojący przed nim. Poczuł się bardzo zmęczony.

– Rozumiem, mój drogi i jeśli to prawda, to przeznaczenie znajdzie sposób, by się wypełnić, nie sądzisz? Jednakże, z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń muszę cię prosić, byś zrobił wszystko co w twojej mocy, by do tego nie dopuścić.

– Posłuchaj – dodał Albus ze znużeniem, gdy drugi czarodziej nie odpowiedział. – Gdybym nie wierzył, że to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie dla wszystkich zaangażowanych, nie prosiłbym cię o to. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego Harry'emu.

Ruszył w stronę kominka i spojrzał na bruneta wyczekująco.

– Mam twoje słowo?

Severus próbował przemówić, lecz jego gardło było zbyt ściśnięte.

– Sybilla może się mylić – powiedział w końcu.

– Równie dobrze może się nie mylić! – Albus zaczął się niecierpliwić. – Ale jeśli tak jest, to Harry'ego czekają o wiele większe wyzwania, niż twoje szczęście.

Pożałował swoich słów, gdy tylko je wypowiedział. Twarz Severusa zmieniła się w beznamiętną maskę.

– W porządku, dyrektorze – skinął grzecznie. – Ma pan moje słowo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekretarka**

**1993**

– Lumos – powiedział znużonym tonem Severus, przechodząc przez dziurę za portretem.

Gdy znikła ciemność, oczom Mistrza Eliksirów ukazał się znajomy widok jego prywatnych komnat w Hogwarcie. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy je opuszczał pod koniec zeszłego semestru. Po prawej stały półki sięgające sufitu, które wyglądały jakby miały się zaraz zawalić pod ciężarem umieszczonych na nich książek. Po lewej zaś dwoje drzwi prowadzące kolejno do łazienki i sypialni, a pomiędzy nimi ogromne biurko sprawiające wrażenie recepcji. Nie, żeby Severus potrzebował takowej. Jedynymi osobami, które okazjonalnie przychodziły do jego komnat był Albus Dumbledore i Draco Malfoy.

Biurko stało na wprost dużego kominka umieszczonego w centralnym punkcie pomieszczenia. Naprzeciwko niego znajdowała się obita zielonym aksamitem, wyglądająca na wygodną kanapa, z fotelami po obu stronach. Za kominkiem, w najdalszym kącie pokoju były trzecie drzwi prowadzące do jego prywatnego laboratorium i składziku. Nigdzie nie było okien, jako że kwatery Slytherinu znajdowały się całkowicie pod wodą, a Severus nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, by coś mu ciągle przypominało o tym, że mieszka po sąsiedzku z trytonami. Odrzucił również propozycję magicznych okien. Lubił to uczucie odseparowania, jakie dawały mu lochy. Pasowało, czyż nie?

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Severus upuścił swoje rzeczy (paczkę książek, zużytą, skórzaną torbę i małe pudełeczko wypełnione magicznymi składnikami) na podłogę. Bez wątpienia jakiś uważny skrzat błyskawicznie się o nie zatroszczy.

– Znowu tutaj. Kolejny rok w Hogwarcie, cóż za radość.

Spojrzał na stolik do kawy umieszczony przed kanapą. Na małej, czarnej tacy stała butelka najlepszej Ognistej i szklanka, a pomiędzy nimi liścik. Severus uśmiechnął się. Nie musiał go czytać, by wiedzieć co w nim jest. „Witaj z powrotem, Severusie. A.D"

_Co rok to samo._

Nie żeby narzekał.

Leniwym ruchem różdżki napełnił szklankę, usiadł w jednym z foteli i rozejrzał się. Jego wzrok spoczął na ogromnym mahoniowym biurku. Takie czyste i niezaśmiecone wyglądało obco, ale mężczyzna wiedział, że to się zmieni w przeciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. W końcu uczniowie byli już w drodze. _On_ był już w drodze.

_Pod warunkiem, że nie napompował konduktora_, pomyślał Severus z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i uniósł szklankę w cichym toaście. Chłopak _naprawdę_ miał styl. Czasami.

Gorycz wkradła się do jego serca, więc szybko wziął duży łyk Ognistej, by zdusić znajome uczucie. Powoli rozluźniając, oparł się wygodnie i zamknął oczy, delektując się uczuciem palącego płynu w gardle.

– _Przepraszam, panie Riddle, ale profesora Snape'a nie ma obecnie w biurze. Czy mam coś przekazać?_

Oczy Severusa natychmiast się otworzyły.

Chłopak siedział za jego biurkiem. Prawą dłoń zacisnął w pięść i przyłożył sobie do ucha, wyraźnie imitując mugolski przyrząd o nazwie „telefon". W lewej ręce trzymał pióro i szybko pisał nim na kartce.

– _Pański numer to 4–7–2–3–2–6–9. W porządku. I dzwoni pan w sprawie…? Kolejnego spotkania śmierciożerców, rozumiem._

Severus mrugnął.

– _Dobrze, panie Riddle _– odparł słodko chłopak po chwili słuchania rozmówcy. – _Przekażę profesorowi Snape'owi, by oddzwonił do pana, jak tylko wróci po porażce… to znaczy z obiadu._

Spojrzał w górę i mrugnął do Snape'a obnażającego zęby. Znał te rozwichrzone, czarne włosy. Znał te do bólu zielone oczy. Znał bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Znał to wszystko całym sercem.

Harry Potter.

Tylko, że to nie był on.

A może był?

CO DO CHOLERY?

Mężczyzna zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Dotrzymał obietnicy złożonej Dumbledore'owi, prawda?

Severus Snape był dobrym chłopcem. Spędził ostatnie dwa lata, rujnując Harry'emu Potterowi życie. _Bardzo dobrym chłopcem_. Spędził ostatnie dwa lata, dręcząc Chłopca, Który Przeżył, gdy tylko miał ku temu okazję. _Zaiste bardzo dobrym chłopcem._ Severus Snape skutecznie niszczył każdą możliwość bycia lubianym w oczach Harry'ego.

Czyż nie?

Profesor gapił się z otwartymi ustami. Chłopak, uśmiechający się do niego wesoło, był bez wątpienia Harrym Potterem. Wyglądał nieco doroślej, niż osoba właśnie zaczynająca trzeci rok w Hogwarcie (Severus był pewien, że jest już pełnoletni), nie miał okularów i nie wydawał się już tak niezdrowo wychudzony, jak wtedy, gdy ostatni raz go widział… Ale to był Harry Potter.

Wciąż się na niego gapił.

Chłopak, który nie mógł być, ale był Harrym, odkładał właśnie słuchawkę. Pochylił się nad biurkiem i zacisnął wargi, koncentrując się.

– _Następne spotkanie śmierciożerców jutro o północy_ – pisał uważnie i czytał na głos równocześnie. – _Musimy zaplanować jak zabić cholernego Pottera. Oddzwoń najszybciej jak możesz._

Znów spojrzał w górę i przyglądał się Severusowi z łagodną ciekawością.

– _Wiesz_ – odparł po chwili poważnie. – _Jeśli nie będziesz __ostrożny__, może uda mi się dojrzeć początek uśmiechu na twojej zrzędliwej, ale jakże seksownej twarzy._

Snape nie śmiał się poruszyć ani nawet oddychać.

Harry pochylił się nad biurkiem.

– _Na Merlina!_ – zawołał. – _To jest to! Uśmiech! I… O bogowie, cóż to! On się śmieje, panie i panowie, on się śmieje! Severus Snape się śmie…_

Znikąd nadleciała poduszka i trafiła chłopca w głowę.

Severus mrugnął.

Harry zniknął.

xxxxxxxxxx

– Zemdlałeś, Potter? Longbottom mówił prawdę? Naprawdę zemdlałeś? – Draco Malfoy prawie trząsł się z radości.

Harry Potter poczuł wdzięczność, że oszczędzono mu konieczności znalezienia ciętej riposty, gdy zobaczył profesora Dumbledore'a wstającego ze swego miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim. W ciągu kilku sekund w Wielkiej Sali zrobiło się cicho. Nawet Malfoy, choć niechętnie, zajął się gapieniem na stojący przed nim pusty talerz.

– Witam na kolejnym roku w Hogwarcie! – Dyrektor rozpoczął swoją coroczną mowę powitalną, a Harry z roztargnieniem przyjrzał się profesorom siedzącym po obu stronach Dumbledore'a. Jego oczy spoczęły na nauczycielu eliksirów i Harry'emu zajęło kilka minut zrozumienie, że Snape również na niego patrzy. Jego ciemne oczy wydawały się wwiercać w Harry'ego, jednakże ich wyraz był nieodgadniony. Potter mrugnął przerażony i sekundę później Severus Snape spoglądał już zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy nauczyciel wiedział już, co się stało w pociągu. Jeżeli Malfoy uważał, że Harry mdlejący na widok dementorów był zabawny, to Snape pewnie nigdy nie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć. Poczuł się, jak jego serce zamarło na tę myśl. Skupił swoją uwagę z powrotem na mowę Dumbledore'a i zaczął entuzjastycznie klaskać wraz z Ronem i Hermioną, gdy profesor Lupin został przedstawiony jako nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Może ten rok, mimo wszystko, nie będzie taki zły…

– Popatrz na Snape'a! – syknął mu nagle Ron do ucha.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na mężczyznę. Jak większość uczniów Potter był przyzwyczajony do ciągłego widoku skrajnego obrzydzenia na twarzy Snape'a, ale grymas, który wykrzywił twarz nauczyciela patrzącego teraz na profesora Lupina, przeraził nawet jego. To nie była złość – to była czysta nienawiść. Harry znał ją, aż za dobrze. To był wyraz, który Snape miał na twarzy zawsze, gdy zawieszał wzrok na Harrym…

xxxxxxxxxx

Nadal wstrząśnięty tym, co zaszło w jego prywatnych pokojach mniej niż dwie godziny temu, ale ze swoją zwykłą maską chłodnej arogancji na twarzy, Severus usiadł na swoim miejscu przy stole nauczycielskim i obserwował uczniów wchodzących po kolei do Wielkiej Sali. Zanotował nieobecność pewnego czarnowłosego studenta trzeciego roku, zanim był w stanie się powstrzymać i udawał zupełnie zrelaksowanego, kiedy zobaczył jak ten trzecioroczny zanurkował do sali chwilę później, razem z tą Granger. Młody, irytujący Potter lubi dramatyczne wejścia, nieprawdaż?

_Jaki ojciec, taki syn._

Severus ledwie zdołał ukryć uśmiech, kiedy zauważył Draco dokuczającego Harry'emu, gdy tylko Gryfon usiadł przy swoim stole. Nie miał pojęcia o co tym razem chodziło jego chrześniakowi, ale (co było do przewidzenia) Harry nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego z powodu spotkania z młodym Malfoy'em.

_Co powiedziałby Draco, gdyby wiedział…_

Głos Albusa Dumbledore'a oderwał Severusa od jego myśli. Musiał się opanować. Natychmiast! W żadnym wypadku nie mógł pozwolić, by Albus dowiedział się o tym, co zdarzyło się dziś wieczorem. I najważniejsza rzecz, musiał przestać myśleć _a jeśli_. W życiu Severusa Snape'a nie było miejsca dla _a jeśli_. _A jeśli_ przestało istnieć w chwili, w której dał słowo dyrektorowi szkoły.

Tej przeklętej nocy, wiele lat temu.

A jednak miał kolejną wizję. Po wszystkich drwinach, szyderstwach, spojrzeniach pełnych obrzydzenia, okrutnych uwagach i mnóstwie szlabanów, którymi torturował chłopca… Harry ukazał się mu dziś wieczorem, pierwszy raz od dwóch lat. Siedział w jego prywatnych pokojach, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, żartował, uśmiechał się, drażnił z nim, śmiał się… bardziej żywy, bardziej rzeczywisty niż w jakiejkolwiek przeżytej wcześniej przez Severusa wizji. Czy to możliwe, że _wciąż_ nie zdołał zmienić przyszłości? Severus studiował twarz Harry'ego. Chłopiec wydał się zagubiony w myślach, gapił się beznamiętnie przez salę. Doskonała okazja do szybkiego wejścia w jego umysł i...

Po tym wszystkim musiał wiedzieć, prawda?

Miał _prawo_ wiedzieć jak bardzo musi się pogrążyć z tym przeklętym chłopcem. Severus zebrał swoje myśli i skupił się całkowicie na Harrym. Prawie natychmiast ich umysły połączyły się i przez chwilę Severus był przestraszony. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie _tak_ łatwe. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu, by nad tym rozmyślać, gdyż otoczyły go myśli, wspomnienia i emocje Harry'ego.

**Dementor.**

**Zimno.**

**Krzyki.**

**Strach.**

**Ciemność.**

**Lupin.**

**Wstyd.**

**Czekolada.**

Severus nagle stał się świadomy oczu Harry'ego spoczywających na nim i chociaż był pewien, że chłopiec nie mógłby czuć wtargnięcia do swego umysłu, zerwał kontakt i zmusił się do odwrócenia głowy.

Dementor zaatakował Harry'ego!

Ogarnęła go zimna furia. Nie zgodził się zrezygnować ze swej przyszłości (przyszłości, która zawierała zadowolonego, zdrowego, osiemnastoletniego Harry'ego bazgrzącego absurdalne wiadomości przy jego biurku) dla _tego_.

_Gdyby nie było tam Remusa…_

Severus trząsł się z wściekłości. To było niedopuszczalne. Nie pozwoli, by coś podobnego się powtórzyło.

Bez względu na to, co obiecał.

_"Życiowy Towarzysz to ktoś, kto ma zamki pasujące do naszych kluczy, i klucze pasujące do naszych zamków. Kiedy czujemy się wystarczająco bezpieczni, by otworzyć zamki, nasze najprawdziwsze ja ujawniają się i możemy być zupełnie i szczerze tym, kim jesteśmy. Możemy być kochani za to, kim jesteśmy i za to, kim chcemy być. Każdy z nas odsłania najlepszą część siebie. Bez względu na wszystko, co wokół nas idzie źle, z tą jedną osobą jesteśmy bezpieczni w naszym raju"._

(Richard Bach)


	3. Chapter 3

**Odkrywając przyszłość**

Severus Snape nie miał poważania dla zbyt wielu ludzi. Ściślej mówiąc, często zastanawiał się, czy był jedynym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie z IQ wyższym niż IQ filiżanki. Sądził nawet, że wiele mówił o kompetencjach wilkołaka jako ostatniego nauczyciela OPCMu fakt, iż jego zatrudnienie wydawało się być przebłyskiem geniuszu ze strony Albusa Dumbledore'a. Severus był człowiekiem na tyle, by przyznać, nawet jeśli tylko samemu sobie, że Remus Lupin, wprawdzie wilkołak _i_ Huncwot (to drugie było według Severusa większą wadą), był raczej kompetentnym nauczycielem. Był również raczej przyzwoitą osobą.

Jak na wilkołaka.

Albo Huncwota.

Nie, żeby Severus Snape był ekspertem od przyzwoitości.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, doszedł do wniosku, że Harry mógł wybrać dużo gorszą osobę, by nauczyła go Zaklęcia Patronusa. Mimo to Severus nie mógł nie zauważyć coraz większej ilości czasu, jaką ten przeklęty chłopiec spędzał w biurze Lupina, ani rosnącego podziwu w oczach Gryfona za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na mężczyznę. Pomijając fakt, iż nie powinien na to zwracać uwagi.

Co gorsza, Severus nie był jedyną osobą, która to zauważyła.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry zdecydowanie odepchnął filiżankę poza zasięg wzroku.

– Jeżeli dzisiaj wypiję jeszcze chociaż jedną filiżankę herbaty, będę wymiotować – poinformował pokój wspólny Gryffindoru i bezceremonialnie uderzył z hukiem głową o stół. Zamknął oczy i ziewnął nad kawałkiem pergaminu zatytułowanym: _Odkrywając przyszłość za pomocą herbacianych fusów_.

Nagle Harry usłyszał w pośpiechu odsuwane krzesło i podniósł głowę w samą porę, by zobaczyć Rona wbiegającego przez drzwi prowadzące do łazienki chłopców z okrzykiem „Z drogi! Muszę siusiu!".

Hermiona spojrzała znad książki, w której chowała nos od przeszło dwóch godzin i rzuciła pogardliwe spojrzenie na pracę domową chłopców.

– Skończyliście w końcu te głupie przepowiednie?

– Tak! – odpowiedział radośnie Harry. – Ron w przyszłym tygodniu będzie walczył z Wielką Kałamarnicą i cudem przeżyje, by mi o tym opowiedzieć, a ja… Chwileczkę.

Spojrzał w dół na pergamin.

– Och, prawda. Podczas następnego meczu quidditcha złapię znicz i pomogę naszej drużynie wygrać z Ravenclawem. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

– Co ty nie powiesz.

Harry spektakularnie ziewnął, na co Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nadal masz problem ze spaniem, prawda? Czy to znowu te sny? – zapytała cicho.

Potrząsnął głową lekceważąco, wyraźnie nie chcąc zagłębiać się w ostatnio ulubiony temat Hermiony Granger: „Bardzo Dziwne Sny Harry'ego Pottera".

– A tak w ogóle, to co czytasz? – zmienił temat, wskazując na książkę spoczywającą na jej kolanach. – Byłaś bardzo… pochłonięta.

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

– Och, to… Nic takiego. Nie będzie cię interesować.

Usiłowała pozwolić książce ześlizgnąć się do plecaka, jednocześnie zasłaniając Harry'emu tytuł. Ale dzięki refleksowi, który pozwolił mu zdobyć pozycję najmłodszego szukającego Hogwartu w tym stuleciu, zabrał jej ją z ręki.

– Harry!

– _Życiowy towarzysz_! – Harry przeczytał tytuł dramatycznym tonem. – _Czy znalazłeś już swojego? Napisane przez Byrona T. Altheusa_.

Unosząc brwi, spojrzał kpiąco na Hermionę, której rumieniec miał teraz odcień ciemnego różu.

– Więc powiedz mi – zapytał Potter konwersacyjnym tonem, przeglądając kartki z udawanym zainteresowaniem. – Znalazłaś już swojego, Hermiono?

– Znalazła _co_? – Ron wrócił i dołączył do nich przy stole.

– Swojego życiowego towarzysza – odpowiedział gorliwie Harry i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Hermiona wydęła wargi. Jednak Ron, który gapił się na książkę w rękach Harry'ego, wyglądał na zgorszonego.

– Nie wierzysz w te rzeczy, prawda? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak życiowy towarzysz, Hermiono! – Ron zrobił minę, jak gdyby „życiowy towarzysz" był nazwą szczególnie paskudnej rasy pająków. – To tylko stek bzdur, które wymyślili mugolscy pisarze, by sprzedać swoje durne historyjki.

Hermiona zaczęła wyglądać na bardzo rozgniewaną.

– Jakżeby inaczej, Panie Jestem Na Poziomie Emocjonalnym… – chwyciła jedną z leżących na stole łyżeczek i rzuciła nią w Rona – ŁYŻECZKI!

Następnie pobiegła w kierunku damskiego dormitorium i trzasnęła drzwiami. Ron gapił się na to ze zdziwieniem.

– Ja… ona… krzyknęła… nie, no! – jąkał się oburzony. – Przy okazji, to bolało! – dodał po namyśle.

Harry szybko schował nos w książce, by ukryć szeroki uśmiech, gdy usłyszał głośne „I dobrze!" z piętra. Weasley wstał, wciąż kręcąc głową.

– Cóż, idę do łóżka. Idziesz?

Harry skinął głową z roztargnieniem, jego oczy nadal były przyklejone do trzymanej w rękach ksiązki.

– Idź pierwszy, ja najpierw posprzątam ten bałagan.

– Powodzenia – ziewnął Ron i ruszył ku schodom. – Dobranoc.

Zaczytany Harry machnął niewyraźnie w kierunku Rona.

– Dobranoc, Ron.

Hermiona znalazła go następnego dnia wcześnie rano, wśród ich pracy domowej z wróżbiarstwa. Zasnął na _Nasze Sny – znajdź życiowego towarzysza w swoim śnie_, rozdziale piątym książki autorstwa Byrona T. Altheusa…

xxxxxxxxxx

– Ach, Severusie! Wejdź i usiądź.

Severus usiadł w fotelu stojącym naprzeciw dyrektora i spojrzał na starego czarodzieja niepewnie.

– Dropsa? – Albus wskazał serdecznym gestem na stojącą miedzy nimi dużą miskę cukierków.

– Domyślam się, że to nie jest spotkanie towarzyskie? – spytał Severus opryskliwie, ignorując ofertę.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego poczęstował się cytrynowym dropsem, odchylił na swoim krześle i obserwował młodszego mężczyznę siedzącego przed nim. Delikatny uśmiech towarzyszył charakterystycznym iskierkom w jego oczach. Przez kilka sekund przyglądali się sobie bez słowa. Wtedy Dumbledore przemówił.

– Severusie, miałeś ostatnio jakieś wizje?

To nie było pytanie.

Snape miał zbyt wiele godności, by udawać, że nie wie do czego nawiązywał dyrektor. Był również zbyt inteligentny, by odpowiedzieć zwykłym kłamstwem. Zamiast tego wybrał „półprawdę" – używanie jej było sztuką, którą doskonalił przez wiele lat praktykowania oklumencji i pracy jako szpieg Zakonu.

– Jedną.

– I nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

To również nie było pytanie.

Severus wzruszył ramionami nonszalancko.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę by ta wizja miała jakieś wielkie znaczenie.

– Co zobaczyłeś?

Stanowczo odsuwając z umysłu obraz tych szmaragdowych oczu śmiejących się do niego, odparł kpiącym tonem.

– Dorosłą wersję Harry'ego Pottera gadającą głupoty. Jakkolwiek nic niezwykłego.

To naprawdę ledwie kwalifikowało się jako kłamstwo. To nawet nie była półprawda. Jednakże nie sądził, iż mądrym posunięciem byłoby napomknięcie o tym, że ta dorosła wersja Harry'ego określiła go jako seksownego.

– Gdzie znajdował się Harry w twojej wizji?

Na kilka chwil nastała cisza.

– W moich prywatnych pokojach – odpowiedział w końcu Severus. Chcąc, aby to zdanie brzmiało mniej obciążająco, dodał:

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że Potter był członkiem kadry nauczycielskiej. Kolegą z pracy.

Oczywiście Severus nie miał takiego odczucia, ale w chwili gdy wypowiedział te słowa na głos, zabrzmiały dziwnie prawdziwie. Dumbledore wydawał się być wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowany.

– Bardzo dobrze. I również odniosłeś wrażenie, że wasza więź zniknęła na dobre? – Jego ton sugerował, iż równie dobrze mógłby prosić o raport w sprawie brytyjskiej pogody, jednak patrzył ostro na swojego rozmówcę. Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów wyczuł napierającego na jego umysł legilimentę. Zaskoczony odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

– Nie jestem do końca pewny.

Albus pokiwał głową.

– Tak myślałem.

Dyrektor wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po biurze. Severus spojrzał w dół na swoje własne dłonie i stwierdził, że są zaciśnięte w pięści.

– Chłopak już niedługo będzie miał szesnaście lat, Severusie – odparł wreszcie.

Snape pomyślał, że to lekka przesada, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Harry Potter kilka miesięcy temu skończył trzynaście lat, ale się nie sprzeciwił. Nie powiedział absolutnie nic.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim Harry przez ciebie może się znaleźć. Czy nie uważasz, że powinieneś być w stanie przerwać te więzi, zanim on skończy szesnaście lat?

Severus zamknął oczy. _Oczywiście!_ Pomyślał gorzko. _Nie wspominajmy niebezpieczeństw, na które TY go wielokrotnie naraziłeś, pozwalając dementorom pozostać na terenie Hogwartu _(wspomnienie Harry'ego spadającego z miotły po ataku dementorów na boisku do quidditcha wciąż powodowało ucisk w jego żołądku). _Nawet__ nie wspominajmy ostatnich dwóch lat. I jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, to nie mówmy również o niebezpieczeństwie, na jakie ja się wystawiam każdej minuty przez rozrywanie tych więzi. _

Nie pierwszy raz Severusa zdumiewał fakt, że jak na kogoś, kto zawsze wygłaszał kazania o „sile miłości", dyrektor wydawał się raczej obojętny na jego dobro w tej sprawie. Ale oczywiście _on_ nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. To nie _jemu_ było przeznaczone uwolnienie świata od zła. To nie o_n_ urodził się, by zmienić wszechświat. _On_ był tylko Severusem Snape. Niegodnym miłości.

– Jestem w pełni świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, profesorze! – wypluł w końcu. – I możesz spać spokojnie, zapewniam cię, że _nigdy_ celowo nie naraziłbym Harry'ego na żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

– Więc upewnisz się, że więź została zerwana?

Severus miał ochotę się śmiać z absurdalności tego wszystkiego.

– Ależ oczywiście! – zadrwił, jego słowa ociekały sarkazmem. – A skoro już mi przypomniałeś, mógłbym nawet spróbować odejmować punkty jego domowi lub dawać mu dla urozmaicenia szlabany. Albo, co powiesz na wręczanie złych stopni, upokarzaniu go i jego przyjaciół lub mówieniu źle o jego ojcu kiedykolwiek tylko nadarzy się okazja?

Teraz Severus naprawdę się śmiał, ale nie był to radosny dźwięk.

– Nie martw się, Albusie, posłusznie postaram się, abym na zawsze pozostał w czołówce listy _Ludzi, których nienawidzę_ Harry'ego. Na drugim miejscu, w zasadzie.

Dumbledore spokojnie go obserwował, dopóki nie skończył swojej tyrady. Wtedy pokiwał głową.

– To wszystko, o co cię proszę.

To było _wszystko_.

Przez moment Severus był w stanie tylko na niego patrzeć. Wtedy parsknął kpiąco.

– W zasadzie, to wszystko może się udać. To nie tak, że nigdy nie wypróbowywałem tych metod, nieprawdaż?

Ale Dumbledore po raz kolejny zignorował jego sarkazm.

– Może po prostu nie starałeś się dość mocno – odparł lekko. – A teraz, jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz dropsa?

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus wyszedł z biura dyrektora i skierował się z powrotem na dół do lochów, czując wściekłość na cały świat. Był przekonany, że wystarczająco dobrze chronił tę wizję „Harry'ego z przyszłości" przed Albusem, lecz starszy czarodziej i tak był podejrzliwy.

Żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł, gdy jego umysł został zalany falami obrazów z wczorajszej wizji. Dumbledore prawdopodobnie i tak nie uwierzyłby, że są prawdziwe, nawet jeśli zdołałby je wychwycić w jego umyśle. Pewnieuśmiechnąłby się rozbawiony i z iskierkami w oczach powiedziałby mu, że powinien częściej gdzieś wychodzić.

Spotkać nowych ludzi.

Znaleźć sobie miłą kobietę.

…_Nierówny oddech. Poszukujące ręce. Niecierpliwie rozchylone ponętne wargi…_

Lub mężczyznę.

…_Wyginające się w łuk plecy. Nie mogące się skupić szmaragdowe oczy. Erekcja ocierająca się o jego własną…_

Lub oboje.

…_Jęk. „Och na bogów, Severusie, proszę! PROSZĘ!" …_

Severus bez przekonania usiłował zamienić tę zbyt znajomą twarz z jego wizji na kogoś zupełnie obcego. Tylko po to, by sprawdzić czy jest w stanie.

…„_Kocham cię, Severusie. Na Merlina, kocham cię"…_

Poczuł smak goryczy w ustach. Jego ciało zatrzęsło się w buncie, który chwycił go za gardło. Stał tak przez kilka chwil, dopóki się znów nie opanował. Gdy tylko mu się to udało, z jego ust wydobył się krótki, szorstki śmiech.

– Masz kłopoty, Snape. Duże kłopoty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atramentowo-czerwona Róża**

Padało od wielu dni.

Ron wyjrzał przez okno i westchnął w duchu, myśląc o perspektywie spędzenia kolejnego dnia wewnątrz zamku. Dobrze, że przynajmniej jutro mieli w planach wyjście do Hogsmeade. Neville przysięgał, że słońce nie świeciło odkąd wrócili z powrotem do Hogwartu i winił za to dementorów. Hermiona wywróciła tylko oczami, ale Ron i Harry doszli do wniosku, że to co mówił Neville miało sens.

Przez jedną, godną pochwały chwilę Ron spróbował skupić się z powrotem na profesorze Binnsie, ich nauczycielu historii magii. Jednak monotonne dudnienie deszczu uderzającego w okna nie sprawiało, że równie monotonna wypowiedź ducha była choć trochę bardziej interesująca. Dlatego też uwaga Weasleya szybko popłynęła w innym kierunku. Rozglądając się po sali, doszedł do wniosku, że jego koncentracja i tak nie była najsłabsza w klasie. Dean i Seamus grali w kącie w wisielca, a obok nich Neville próbował zaczarować Teodora, swoją żałosną ropuchę w złotą rybkę. Przez moment Ron zastanawiał się nad wytknięciem mu, że będzie potrzebował akwarium, jeśli transmutacja się powiedzie, ale zdecydował się nie naprzykrzać.

_Kiedy to się skończy?_

Obok Rona, Hermiona również nie zwracała zbyt wiele uwagi na zajęcia. Zamiast tego, siedziała pochylona nad czymś, co podejrzanie wyglądało jak jej notatki z numerologii (nie, żeby kiedykolwiek interesował się tym tematem). Harry, który siedział po jej drugiej stronie, wydawał się być głęboko zaabsorbowany czymś co, Ron był pewny, nie miało nic wspólnego z historią magii. Czasami oznaczał niektóre paragrafy w książce, w której był zaczytany. Ron nie wiedział, co to było, ale ostatnio widział Harry'ego czytającego całkiem często.

_Prawdopodobnie „Latając z Armatami, Tom II"._

Co jakiś czas Harry gorączkowo bazgrał notatki na kawałku mugolskiego papieru w kratkę. Używał nawet mugolskiego długopisu zamiast pióra. Brunet używający mugolskich przyborów do pisania, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chodziło o bardzo pilną sprawę, chociaż Ron nie był tego do końca pewien. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie traktował pracy domowej jako pilnej sprawy. To było zadanie Hermiony, więc Ron zanotował sobie w myślach, by po zajęciach sprawdzić czy Harry nie ma gorączki.

Teraz brunet pochylał się w kierunku Hermiony, jak gdyby chciał skonsultować z nią to, co czytał i rozmawiali, cicho szepcząc. W porządku, może mimo wszystko to nie było _„Latając z Armatami, Tom II"_.

Rozległ się dzwonek i wszyscy uczniowie ze zgiełkiem wpychając książki i notatki do plecaków, wybiegli przez drzwi sali. Tylko Hermiona i Harry pozostali na miejscach, nadal z ożywieniem szepcząc o nieznanym Ronowi temacie. Zaczynało go to drażnić.

Umyślnie robiąc wszystko powoli, Ron zaczął grzebać dookoła swojej torby, przysłuchując się uważnie.

– Cóż, jeżeli to prawda, lepiej żeby mnie znalazł zanim skończę szesnaście lat. – Usłyszał słowa Harry'ego. – W innym wypadku… Mogę mieć kłopoty.

Ron pomyślał, że Harry wydawał się raczej radosny na myśl o kłopotach. I chociaż nie wiedział, co szesnaste urodziny Harry'ego miały do rzeczy, wywnioskował, że jego przyjaciele mogli rozmawiać tylko o Sam–Wiesz–Kim i poczuł się dziwnie zrelaksowany. To na pewno nie było coś, od czego umyślnie trzymaliby go z daleka, więc powiedział żartem:

– Cóż, lepiej pozwól _Snape'owi _cię znaleźć przed twoimi szesnastymi urodzinami, Harry albo na pewno będziesz miał problemy. W końcu następne są eliksiry, więc… – Ron pomachał rękami przed Harrym i Hermioną – …wstawajcie!

Ron mógł przysiąc, że Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego nieufnie, ale zaraz ciemnowłosy chłopak skrzywił się i wyjęczał.

– Eliksiry. Cholera! Masz rację.

Złożył starannie notatki i włożył je w środek książki. Ron spróbował podejrzeć w przelocie tytuł, ale Harry wydawał się trzymać książkę w sposób, który zawsze osłaniał okładkę przed jego wzrokiem. Kiedy Hermiona zobaczyła, że się przygląda, zabrała książkę z rąk Harry'ego (również robiąc szopkę z ukrywaniem tytułu), stuknęła lekko różdżką i wymamrota zaklęcie, którego Ron nie mógł całkiem zrozumieć. Gdy wręczyła książkę z powrotem Harry'emu, jej oczy błyszczały.

Zaskoczony Harry spojrzał na przód książki.

– Her… Mój… Och… Na! – wyjęczał sekundę później. – „_Eliksiry dla idiotów"?_

Hermiona zachichotała psotnie i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Pierwsza rzecz, która mi przyszła do głowy…

Pisnęła, gdy Harry usiłował trzepnąć ją książką w głowę, zanurkowała pod jego uniesionym ramieniem i wybiegła z klasy. Harry był tuż za nią.

Ron poczuł się zdecydowanie opuszczony.

Spotkał się z nimi znów na korytarzu naprzeciwko lochu, w którym odbywały się eliksiry. Zajęcia jeszcze się nie zaczęły, ale studenci woleli pojawić się na czas, niż znosić gniew profesora na tych, którzy ośmielili się spóźnić. Wszyscy cicho rozmawiali lub usiłowali zrobić ostatnie powtórki („I do czego były potrzebne te języki smoków?") - Można było usłyszeć gdzieś Neville'a. („Żeby wsadzić ci je w tyłek po zajęciach, głupku!") - Z innej strony było słychać Draco Malfoya. Harry jednakże znów był pochłonięty książką, czasami pokazując coś Hermionie, która pochylała się, czytała i kiwała głową w zamyśleniu.

„_Eliksiry dla idiotów",__ no jasne,_ pomyślał zdenerwowany Ron i gdy zobaczył profesora Snape'a zbliżającego się do jego dwojga przyjaciół od tyłu, przez chwilę rozważał danie im ostrzeżenia ale… rozmyślił się. Doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie zasłużył na maleńkie uczucie zadowolenia jakie poczuł, kiedy Snape zakradł się za Harry'ego i zadrwił:

– Interesująca lektura, _Potter_?

Snape miał sposób wypluwania nazwiska Harry'ego – jakby było jednym z najbardziej wstrętnych stworzeń znanych ludzkości – z tym mógł konkurować tylko Malfoy Junior.

Harry podskoczył.

Książka spadła na podłogę.

Hermiona ukucnęła, by ją podnieść, ale Snape był szybszy. Z niezwykle usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem, spojrzał w dół na książkę w swoich rękach i przeczytał:

– Eliksiry dla…– zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Harry'ego podejrzliwie (Ron przelotnie zastanowił się, czy Snape również pomyślał coś w stylu „Eliksiry dla idiotów, no jasne!"). Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

Wtedy notatki Harry'ego wyślizgnęły się z książki.

Opadły wdzięcznie na podłogę, w międzyczasie ściągając na siebie wszystkie spojrzenia. Harry wydawał się sparaliżowany z szoku i przyglądał siętylko, jak Snape schyla się jeszcze raz, by podnieść kartki.

– To jest prywatne! – warknęła Hermiona, gdy rozwinął arkusze. Snape rzucił jej zaledwie zimne spojrzenie i zaczął czytać. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i ostro spojrzał na Harry'ego, wodził wzrokiem tam i z powrotem od notatek w jego ręce do Pottera. Nagle wyjął różdżkę, stuknął w książkę i cicho powiedział:

– _Specialis Revelio_.

Hermiona sapnęła.

Harry zamknął oczy.

Ron wstrzymał oddech.

Severus Snape zbladł.

Gapił się na, jak Ron wiedział, _prawdziwą_ okładkę książki Harry'ego przez długi czas. Wtem, bez słowa, stuknął w książkę jeszcze raz, wepchnął ją z powrotem Harry'emu i obrócił się nagle.

– Do środka – warknął na uczniów, wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. Snape otworzył drzwi klasy i zniknął wewnątrz, powiewając czarnymi szatami. Każdy śpieszył się, by podążyć za nim. Tylko Harry stał bez ruchu na miejscu, przyciskając książkę do piersi. Gdy Ron przeszedł obok niego zauważył, że tytuł znów brzmiał „Eliksiry dla idiotów".

xxxxxxxxxx

To była sobota i zamek był niezwykle cichy. Z wyjątkiem pierwszego i drugiego rocznika, wszyscy studenci poszli do Hogsmeade. Severus, który spokojnie siedział w jednym ze swoich foteli z książką spoczywającą na jego kolanach, przewrócił oczami.

– Pozwól mi to sprecyzować – powiedział sam do siebie, patrząc na ogień tańczący na wprost niego. – Wszyscy za wyjątkiem pierwszego roku, drugiego roku _i_ Harry'ego Pottera.

Severus uśmiechnął się pogardliwie na myśl o mugolskich krewnych chłopaka, którzy nie podpisali głupiego pozwolenia na wypady do Hogsmeade z jakichś głupich powodów.

_Może dlatego, że wiedzą, iż obłąkany, szalony, lekkomyślny ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego jest na wolności?_

Słuszna uwaga.

Severus nie wiedział zbyt dużo o Dursleyach i to mu w zupełności odpowiadało. Spędził ostatnie dziesięć lat przed przyjazdem Harry'ego do Hogwartu, wyobrażając sobie chłopca jako nieznośnego małego dzieciaka, rozpuszczonego przez jego głupią ciotkę i wuja. Jak łatwodzięki temu było mu udawać, że zadanie rozdzielenia jego więzi z dzieckiem Jamesa Pottera będzie prostym zadaniem.

Severusnigdy nie miał problemów z zasypianiem przez te wszystkie lata. Tylko czasami jego sny były psute przez wizje kruczowłosego młodego mężczyzny z rozświetloną skórą jak najdelikatniejszy marmur. I gdy się pojawiały, Severus szybko zaprzeczał, by skóra jak z marmuru należała do Pottera. Nieważne, że przepowiednia Trelawney była zbyt jasna, by móc udawać, że jej się nie rozumie.

_**"I to, co będzie prowadzić do zwycięstwa nad ciemną stroną, będzie ostatecznie prowadzić do jego upadku.**_

_**Chłopiec, który przeżył umrze dla mężczyzny, dla którego żyje".**_

Przez pierwszy rok po narodzinach Harry'ego uwierzenie, że Severus mógłby **KIEDYKOLWIEK** być mężczyzną, „dla którego żyje" Harry było za trudne. Wbrew argumentom Lily, James kategorycznie zabronił Severusowi chociaż spojrzeć na jego syna i ten nie był w stanie zrozumieć w jaki sposób jego ścieżka mogłaby kiedykolwiek skrzyżować się z tą Harry'ego. Poza tym, jakie _naprawdę_ miał dowody na to, że Harry'emu przeznaczone było bycie jego towarzyszem pewnego dnia? Wszystkim co miał Severus były jego wizje. Sny, które jak James uparcie utrzymywał, Severus sfabrykował, aby mu dokuczyć. Sny o bladym młodym mężczyźnie z ciemnymi włosami i okrągłymi okularami; młodym mężczyźnie, który był podobny do Jamesa Pottera tak niepokojąco, że dawno temu Severus był pewien, iż to był James. I kto mógł go wtedy winić?

Cóż, James mógł, oczywiście.

I Syriusz Black oczywiście.

Ale wtedy Lily i James Potterowie zostali zabici przez Lorda Voldemorta. A Harry przeżył Klątwę Zabijającą.

Prorok Codzienny szybko okrzyknął go _Chłopcem, Który Przeżył_.

I wówczas wszystkie fałszywe pretensje odeszły w niepamięć. Severus dostał polecenie, aby nie pozwolił jego własnej przepowiedni wtrącać się w tę dotyczącą dziecka. Harry Potter był przeznaczony do uwolnienia świata od Diabelskiego Nasienia i potem szczęśliwego życia. Oczywiście, jeśliby przeżył. Harry Potter nie miał zmarnować swojego życia, będąc pewnego dnia pomagierem jakiegoś brzydkiego, starego mężczyzny. I _naprawdę teraz_ myśl, że dziecko, małe dziecko, miałoby być jego towarzyszem była co najmniej śmieszna.

To, wspomnienia o Jamesie Potterze i fantazje o równie nadętym synu pomagały mu trzymać się z daleka od Harry'ego Pottera wystarczająco łatwo.

Wtedy w końcu nadszedł moment, kiedy oczy Severusa spoczęły na Harrym po raz pierwszy w jego życiu. Mały chłopiec pośród innych równie małych pierwszorocznych czekających na przydział do ich domów. Rozglądał się dookoła po Wielkiej Sali ze strachem, nieco przestraszony i bardzo podekscytowany… i Severus poczuł, że jego osłony opadają.

Podczas gdy niewątpliwie ciężko było myśleć o tym małym smarkaczu jak o równym, a nawet jako o przeznaczonym mu partnerze (dotąd Severus uważał za prawie niemożliwe myślenie o chłopcu w kategorii „_przyszłego_ _kochanka"_), to było nawet ciężej odrzucić go teraz jako zepsutego potomka Jamesa Pottera. Kilka cech Harry'ego, jak na przykład nieujarzmione czarne włosy czy te ohydne okrągłe okulary, na pewno sprawiały, że chłopiec wyglądał jak wierna kopia jego ojca, ale jego oczy przeczyły temu.

One były zupełnie jak oczy Lily.

Nawet wtedy Severus za wszelką cenę utrzymywał pozory bezbrzeżnej nienawiści wobec Harry'ego (i wszystkich innych w tym przypadku) i ogólnie myślał, że wykonał piekielnie dobrą robotę. W krótkim czasie jawna niechęć Severusa do chłopca została odzwierciedlona w szmaragdowych oczach Harry'ego – i to uczyniło życie Snape'a dużo łatwiejszym.

I wtedy zaczęło boleć.

I wtedy dowiedział się, że Harry szuka informacji o życiowych towarzyszach.

_Być może jest jeszcze nadzieja._

Severus potrząsnął głową, jak gdyby chciał ją oczyścić z tych wszystkich niestosownych myśli. Nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób. Tu chodzi o życie Harry'ego i to nie on narazi je na niebezpieczeństwo. A jednak Severus wciąż się zastanawiał, jak wiele razy wcześniej, jakby się wszystko potoczyło, gdyby nikt się nigdy nie dowiedział o jego życiowym towarzyszu. Gdyby nigdy nie powiedział Jamesowi….

xxxxxxxxxx

_Było dawno po północy i pokój wspólny Slytherinu był pusty i cichy. Pusty za wyjątkiem młodego chłopca, nie starszego niż piętnaście lat, siedzącego przy stole blisko kominka. Cichy za wyjątkiem miękkiego odgłosu jego pióra skrobiącego po pergaminie._

_Kiedy skończył, czarnowłosy chłopak przeczytał swój tekst kilka razy (jednocześnie drapiąc swój raczej duży nos), dopóki nie był pewien, że nie zapomniał niczego ważnego. Wtedy wyczyścił koniec swojego pióra brudną, starą szmatką i ostrożnie zanurzył w butelce czerwonego atramentu, stojącego obok czarnego, którego używał wcześniej. Schylił się nad pergaminem raz jeszcze i z wykrzywioną w skupieniu twarzą, oraz koniuszkiem języka między wargami, ostrożnie zaczął rysować. W kilka sekund piękna atramentowa róża zakwitła obok miejsca, gdzie chłopiec podpisał pergamin: „Z wyrazami miłości, Severus Snape"._

_Chłopiec zwany Severusem wyprostował się i podziwiał swoje dzieło z dumą. _

_Kiedy atrament wysechł, delikatnie podniósł papier i go zwinął. Potem ostrożnie obwiązał go czerwoną wstążką i po czułym dotknięciu jego różdżki, wstążka uformowała się w niezwykłą różę, pasującą do tej, którą młody Ślizgon narysował chwilę wcześniej._

– _Świąteczko? –zawołał chłopiec, przerywając ciszę. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po pokoju ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nagle, z miękkim pyknięciem pojawił się skrzat domowy i popatrzył na niego niecierpliwie. Severus uśmiechnął się. _

– _Tu jesteś – stwierdził uprzejmie. Po chwili dodał bardziej podekscytowany: – Skończyłem, Świąteczko! Napisałem list!_

_Świąteczka, skrzat domowy, podskoczyła z radości, równocześnie klaszcząc w swoje małe ręce. _

– _To cudownie! Młody panicz nie będzie tego żałował! – pisnęła szczęśliwie. _

_Severus westchnął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu który pojawił się na jego twarzy. _

– _Mam nadzieję, że masz rację – powiedział cicho. – Zaniesiesz to teraz do jego dormitorium, Świąteczko?_

_Skrzatka wzięła ostrożnie zwój pergaminu, który jej podał i trzymała w dłoniach, jak najdelikatniejszą rzecz na świecie. I tak właśnie myślała. W końcu miała w swoich wyciągniętych rękach__serce młodego pana. _

– _Dopilnuję, by pan Potter to otrzymał – obiecała. Jej głos przeszedł w pełen szacunku szept._

_Severus skinął głową._

– _Dziękuję, Świąteczko. Połóż na jego łóżku, żeby znalazł to zaraz po przebudzeniu. Ale nie budź go! I sprawdź czy nie pomyliłaś jego łóżka z łóżkiem kogoś innego__._

_Oboje niespokojnie przełknęli ślinę na myśl o Syriuszu Blacku znajdującym ten list i skrzatka przysięgła na swoje własne życie, że nie popełni błędu. Potem zniknęła._

_Następnego ranka Severus obudził się i z dziwnym uczuciem tuzina chochlików tańczących polkę w jego brzuchu, obrócił się na łóżku i ukrył twarz głęboko w poduszce. Naprawdę to zrobił! Napisał list miłosny do Jamesa Pottera! Wyjaśnił wszystko o życiowych towarzyszach, swoich snach i skąd wie, że James i on byli stworzeni dla siebie od zawsze. Chochliki zatupały mocniej._

_Czy Gryfon przeczytał list? Czy był w drodze do ślizgońskich lochów, by się przywitać?_

_Przez chwilę Severus bawił się, wyobrażając sobie jak uśmiechaliby się niepewnie do siebie przez chwilę i jak James, bez wątpienia śmielszy z ich dwóch, pociągnąłby go do zgniatającego uścisku. Nic więcej. W końcu mama Severusa powiedziała mu wyraźnie „Żadnego zabawiania się przed ukończeniem szkoły!". I to wystarczyłoby chłopcu, zwykły pomysł trzymania Jamesa w ramionach przyprawiał go o zawroty głowy. _

_Jego sny właśnie miały stać się rzeczywistością!_

_Severus pozostał w swoim łóżku wystarczająco długo, by jego współlokatorzy wstali… i jak czuł, dość długo, by James Potter obudził się, przeczytał jego list i, cóż, przyzwyczaił się do faktu, że jego przeznaczeniem jest bycie z chłopcem, którego nienawidził. Ale Severus nie musiał się martwić o tak nieistotne szczegóły. Priya wyjaśniała mu to wystarczająco często. Jeżeli Severus i James __naprawdę__ byli życiowymi towarzyszami (a jego sny nie pozostawiały żadnej innej możliwości!), to James zrozumie swoją miłość do Severus już wkrótce. Potrzebował tylko małego szturchnięcia we właściwym kierunku._

_Severus uważał, że list miłosny był bardzo dobrym szturchnięciem._

_W końcu Severus nie mogąc już tego znieść, odciągnął zasłony na bok i zeskoczył z łóżka na podłogę pustego teraz dormitorium. Ubrał się ostrożnie i – po wzięciu kilka głębokich oddechów – otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. On również był pusty. Wszyscy poszli na śniadanie. Jamesa Pottera nie było po drugie stronie portretu Slytherina, ale Severus nie niepokoił się. Prawdopodobnie czekał na niego w Wielkiej Sali, zajmując mu miejsce obok siebie przy stole. _

_Będąc z każdym krokiem coraz pewniejszym siebie, Severus poszedł na górę. I do czasu, gdy dotarł do sali wejściowej na parterze, czuł się rozradowany._

_Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył Severus było mnóstwo arkuszy papieru. Zostały przypięte na każdej ścianie, co najmniej sto było zaczarowanych, by kręciły się w powietrzu, a inne, leżące na podłodze były deptane przez chodzących nieostrożnie uczniów. Studenci zgromadzili się w małe grupki i prawie każdy trzymał kartkę w swoich rękach. Ich głowy obróciły się, kiedy Severus Snape wszedł do sali wejściowej. Niektórzy unikali jego spojrzenia i rumienili się, inni uśmiechali się współczująco, a wielu otwarcie szczerzyło się do niego głupio. Gdzieś indziej studenci śmiali się na głos._

_Znikąd podszedł do niego jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Lucjusz Malfoy. _

– _Co się dzieje? – spytał Severus, kiedy Malfoy pociągnął go w kierunku dużych drzwi wejściowych. _

– _Później, Sev! – syknął blondyn i dosłownie zaczął wlec go na zewnątrz. Ale było za późno._

_Duża, piękna róża już przykuła uwagę Severusa._

_Wyrwał rękę z uścisku Lucjusza i podniósł jeden z wielu papierów leżących na ziemi przed nim. _

_To było to. Jego atramentowo-czerwona róża kwitła obok słów „Z wyrazami miłości, Severus Snape"._

_Rozejrzał się wokoło, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co jego serce już - że każdy pojedynczy papier latający dookoła sali niósł ten sam podpis._

_Tę samą różę._

_Ten sam list._

_Severus poczuł jak coś w nim pęka._

xxxxxxxxxx

Szalone pukanie obudziło Severusa ze snu i chwilę zajął mu powrót do rzeczywistości. Wyczuł swojego chrześniaka przed drzwiami kwater i jak gdyby na zawołanie, Draco Malfoy zaczął wrzeszczeć:

– Sev! Severusie! Otwórz! Wujku Sev!

Wciąż pukał.

– Merlinie przeklęty! – warknął Severus i otworzył drzwi trzepnięciem różdżki. Draco wpadł do środka, potykając się o własne nogi.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

– Cóż za wdzięk, Juniorze.

Draco skrzywił się, usuwając z oczu kilka ubłoconych kosmyków zwykle platynowoblond włosów (według niego w bardzo arystokratyczny sposób) i powiedział spokojnie:

– W samą porę.

– O co chodzi, Draco?

Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości nie pozostawiło Severusa w najlepszym z nastroju.

– Pomyślałem tylko, że byłbyś zainteresowany tym, że właśnie widziałem głowę Harry'ego Pottera latającą niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty – powiedział spokojnie młody Ślizgon.

Severus mrugnął.

– Ty… co?

Draco opowiedział mu o tym, co wydarzyło się w Hogsmeade.

Severus chciał udusić Harry'ego. _Och, do cholery z tym chłopcem!_ Żeby wymykać się do Hogsmeade, gdy ten szalony Black pałęta się, tylko Merlin wie jak blisko.

Wypadł na zewnątrz, a Draco klapnął na kanapę swojego ojca chrzestnego z chichotem.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus stwierdził, że Harry zrobił wszystko co mógł, aby wyglądać na niewinnego. Uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby nie byłby tak rozgniewany na chłopca. I oczywiście, gdyby uśmiech nie zniszczyłby zupełnie jego przykrywki.

Rzecz jasna Harry stanowczo zaprzeczył, by jakakolwiek cześć jego ciała kiedykolwiek latała w okolicy Hogsmeade.

– Byłem w wieży Gryffindoru – skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Tak, jak pan powiedział…

– Czy ktoś może to potwierdzić?

Ich nosy prawie się dotykały i Severus wiedział, że sondował chłopca. Zachęcając go. Kusząc go, by zrozumiał, kim naprawdę był jego towarzysz. Był jak mugolskie dziecko bawiące się zapałkami.

_Subtelny._

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, lecz z twarzami oddalonymi od siebie jedynie o kilka cali, Severus prawie mógł zobaczyć za oczami chłopca, jak pracował jego mózg. Tym razem Severus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ale oczywiście to nie zmieniło faktu, że bardzo chciał złoić dzieciakowi skórę. _Narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo! _

Z powrotem się wyprostował i zaczął tyradę o tym, jak ludzie w kółko wychodzą z siebie, by Złoty Chłopiec był bezpieczny i jak on się im za to odwdzięcza?

Jednakże Severus nie sądził, by jego słowa robiły na nim jakieś wrażenie. Harry tylko gapił się na niego beznamiętnie…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Syriusz podszedł do niego w dniu, kiedy Hogwart aż huczał od plotek na temat listu miłosnego Severusa do Jamesa Pottera. _

– _Hej, Smarkerusie! Szukasz swojego towarzysza? – To słowo w jego ustach brzmiało jak coś niewłaściwego._

_Severus widział, że James Potter stał tylko kilka stóp za Blackiem. Nie patrzył na niego. Zamiast tego utkwił swoje puste spojrzenie w jakimś niewidzialnym punkcie na jego piersi._

– _Powiedz mi, pedale.__ Czy kiedykolwiek spojrzałeś do lustra? – wykrzyknął Syriusz._

_Severus nie wiedział czym był pedał, ale nie zabrzmiało to jak komplement. Ale z resztą niewiele słów skierowanych do Severusa kiedykolwiek tak brzmiało._

– _James, posłuchaj! – spróbował go przekonać. – Możemy przez chwilę porozmawiać? Sami?_

_Syriusz zarechotał. _

– _Sami? Posłuchaj uważnie, Snape, bo powiem to tylko raz. JAMES POTTER NIE JEST HOMOSEKSUALISTĄ! I nawet jeśliby był, to NIGDY, PRZENIGDY nie byłby z taką szumowiną jak ty. Teraz SPADAJ!_

– _James! – błagał Severus. – Proszę, porozmawiajmy!_

_Ale James wciąż tylko beznamiętnie gapił się na niego._

xxxxxxxxxx

– Jak niesamowicie jesteś podobny do swojego ojca, Potter – powiedział cicho Severus i znikąd w jego umyśle pojawiła się atramentowo-czerwona róża. – On także był nadzwyczaj arogancki. Puszył się jak paw, otoczony swoimi przyjaciółmi i wielbicielami… Podobieństwo między wami jest uderzające.

To oczywiście było kłamstwo, ale nagle poczuł, że musi wydobyć z Harry'ego jakąś reakcję. _Musi_.

– Mój tata nie puszył się jak paw – powiedział chłodno Harry. – Ja również tego nie robię.

– Twój ojciec również nie przywiązywał żadnej wagi do zasad – ciągnął dalej Severus. – Był tak nadęty…

– Zamknij się!

Harry doskoczył do niego. Jego pięści były zaciśnięte i na chwilę powaga jego odpowiedzi bardzo przestraszała Severusa.

– Coś ty do mnie powiedział, Potter?

– Powiedziałem ci, żebyś przestał mówić o moim tacie! – Harry sprawiał wrażenie szalonego. – Znam prawdę! On uratował ci życie! Dumbledore mi powiedział!

Słowa uderzyły Severusa jak gałąź Wierzby Bijącej. Dumbledore mu powiedział.

Harry wiedział, co jego ojciec zrobił. Co zrobił Syriusz.

Co zrobił Severus.

Atramentowo-czerwona róża wydawała się uschnąć... aż Severus nagle zrozumiał, że wściekły nastolatek przed nim nie miał zielonego pojęcia o czym mówi. Dumbledore nie powiedział mu wszystkiego. Harry nie wiedział o liście.

Nie wiedział o atramentowo-czerwonej róży.

Nie wiedział, jak niewiele brakowało, by Syriusz odniósł sukces, zwabiając go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty pod fałszywym pretekstem, że czeka tam na niego James skłonny mimo wszystko porozmawiać o liście. Chcący przeprosić i coś w tym stylu. Nie wiedział, jak upokorzony był, kiedy jego ojciec zatrzymał go w ostatniej chwili, przyznając się, że to wszystko było żartem. Nigdy nie planował rozmawiać z Severusem o czymkolwiek, a co dopiero o ich nieistniejącej wspólnej przyszłości. Zamiast tego Snape miał według planu wpaść prosto w łapy szalejącego wilkołaka.

_Czyż to nie było romantyczne?_

Ale Harry nic o tym nie wiedział, więc Severus nie mógł winić Gryfona za to, że był na niego zły. Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony i ulżyło mu, kiedy ich dziecinną, małą walkę na spojrzenia przerwało delikatne pukanie do drzwi.

– Tak? –zapytał Severus, pocierając szybko oczy. Kilka sekund później wszedł do środka Remus Lupin.

– Wszystko w porządku? Usłyszałem krzyki.

Ironia bycia uradowanym na widok Lupina nie uszła uwadze Severusa.

– Niech pan wejdzie, profesorze – powiedział bez złośliwości. – Może będzie pan miał więcej szczęścia i odkryje, w jaki sposób Harry znajdował się w wieży Gryffindoru, podczas gdy jego głowa krążyła po Hogsmeade.

Rozkoszując się głębokim zmieszaniem na twarzy swojego kolegi, Severus przemknął obok Harry'ego i zostawił ich stojących w jego biurze.

Szklanka Ognistej nagle wydawała się idealnym pomysłem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cienka linia między miłością a nienawiścią**

To był dopiero pierwszy dzień po powrocie do Hogwartu, a Severus czuł się jakby nigdy nie wyjeżdżał. Minął spokojny czas letnich wakacji, minął azyl jakim był dla niego dom, minęła... nieobecność Harry'ego Pottera.

Wszystko przeminęło... a on wrócił. Powrócił z Dumbledore'a _To wszystko dla większego dobra, drogi chłopcze! _mrugnięciem_, _wystraszonym Trelawney _Zniszczyłam twoje życie, ale nie wolno ci patrzeć (na mnie), jakbyś chciał rozerwać mnie na strzępy,_ _Severusie! _wzrokiem i Harry'ego Pottera _Gardzę tobą, ty tłusty, stary draniu!_spojrzeniem – które było przyklejone również na twarzach wszystkich pozostałych uczniów.

By wszystko ułatwić i tak dalej.

Wystarczy oddać to w ręce Syriusza Blacka – specjaliście od niszczenia życia Severusa Snape'a! Temu mężczyźnie zajęło dobre trzy godziny osiągnięcie czegoś, czego Severusowi nie udało się zrobić w trzy lata: sprawienie by Harry Potter prawdziwie, szalenie, głęboko go nie cierpiał.

I Harry go znienawidził. Było to wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy młodego od ich konfrontacji we Wrzeszczącej Chacie pod koniec ostatniego semestru. Severus został tak oślepiony przez nienawiść do Blacka tamtej nocy – a nawet bardziej przez jego lęk o Harry'ego – że nie był w stanie wyczuć tego, co Remus Lupin i dzieci już wiedziały. Syriusz Black był niewinny. Nie _chciał_ tego wiedzieć. Tak, być może Black nie był winny zdradzenia Lily i Jamesa. _N__adal _jednak był pokręcony i niebezpieczny! Niektórzy ludzie zasługują na celę w Azkabanie za samo oddychanie… i Syriusz Black był zdecydowanie jednym z nich.

Tak więc teraz rozdzielenie go z jego towarzyszem było ostatecznie zakończone, Severus był tego pewien. Sposób w jaki nastolatek piorunował go spojrzeniem był wystarczającym dowodem, naprawdę. Nie wspominając faktu, że doroślejsza wersja Harry'ego Pottera nie zakłócała jego snów od tygodni. Szczerze, nie poświęcał chłopcu zbyt wielu myśli przez te wakacje. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę go to zaskoczyło. Severus oczekiwał, że ich definitywna rozłąka spowoduje o wiele większy ból serca i fizyczne cierpienie.

Dobre wyzwolenie, naprawdę.

On i Harry Potter prawdopodobnie nigdy nie byli życiowymi towarzyszami.

Jednak, skoro już wrócił do Hogwartu, Severus musiał przyznać, że _wciąż_ było mu ciężko tolerować obecność chłopca. Ten fakt wytrącał go z równowagi, a czasami nawet irytował. To, oczywiście, mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy: wciąż byli ze sobą połączeni albo... on po prostu nie lubił tego dzieciaka i tyle.

Mówi się, że linia między miłością a nienawiścią jest cienka.

Jakkolwiek by nie było, Severus był zadowolony z powrotu do swoich prywatnych komnat tego pierwszego wieczoru w szkole i tym samym błogiej przestrzeni wolnej od Harry'ego Pottera. Wszystkim czego teraz chciał była gorąca kąpiel, kieliszek wina i dobra książka. Najlepiej wszystko na raz.

Ceniąc tę spokojną ciszę, która go przywitała, nauczyciel ułożył w stos eseje piątego roku o Wywarze Zamraczającym na swoim biurku i zrzucił z siebie szaty, które położył starannie na krześle. Za szatami szybko podążyły elegancka czarna koszula, buty i skarpetki. Następnie, mając na sobie tylko czarne mugolskie spodnie, szczodrze nalał sobie kieliszek wina i poszedł do łazienki.

Ruch jego różdżki odkręcił kurki wanny, a kolejny dodał zielony płyn do kąpieli do parującego strumienia wody. Potem wrócił do salonu, by wziąć coś do czytania. Przez chwilę badał swój raczej imponujący księgozbiór, sporadycznie popijając czerwone wino. Bulgoczący odgłos płynącej wody wypełnił jego kwatery i powoli Severus znów zaczął czuć się spokojny. Właśnie wybrał książkę i chciał zdjąć ją z półki… kiedy zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Woda przestała płynąć!

Na moment nastała ogłuszająca cisza.

I wtedy ktoś zaczął śpiewać.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy nie pamiętał ostatniego razu kiedy płakał (chociaż gdyby ktoś go przycisnął, uparcie obstawałby przy tym, że to prawdopodobnie było tylko raz w wieku lat trzech, gdy jego beznadziejna niania zmusiła go do noszenia tego śmiesznie plebejskiego garnituru z małymi fioletowymi królikami), ale właśnie teraz miał na to wielką ochotę.

Bolała go każda kość w jego ciele.

Profesora Moody'ego to nie obchodziło. Ciągnął go na dół po schodach prowadzących do lochów Slytherinu i jedynie miażdżył rękę Dracona swoim dzikim uściskiem. Chłopiec nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko iść, potykając się dalej. W końcu dotarli do portretu, który chronił wejście do komnat opiekuna domu.

– Otwieraj! – warknął Szalonooki, ale piękny sfinks na obrazie nawet nie mrugnął. Jednakże kiedy zauważyła zmaltretowaną postać Draco i morderczy uścisk ręki nauczyciela wciąż spoczywającej na ramieniu ucznia, zmarszczyła brwi. Draco uśmiechnął się głupio. Wiedział, że myśleli o tym samym.

Severus Snape nie będzie zadowolony.

Moody raz jeszcze domagał się wejścia, ale ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Draco, sfinks potrząsnął głową.

– W tej chwili nie można przeszkadzać głowie domu – poinformowała ich. – Może pan wrócić później, profesorze, ale sugeruję, by najpierw pozwolił pan chłopcu odejść.

Serce Draco ścisnęło się i rozpaczliwie zastanawiał się, co robił jego ojciec chrzestny. Co prawdopodobnie mogłoby mieć takie znaczenie, że sfinks nie uważał oczywistego niebezpieczeństwa w jakim był Draco, za pilniejszą sprawę?

xxxxxxxxxx

W pierwszym odruchu Severus chciał wedrzeć się do łazienki i przekląć intruza w coś wystarczająco małego, by mógł to zgnieść stopą.

To przez ten glos zmienił zdanie.

Severus miał wrażenie jakby sięgał do samego środka jego jestestwa, pieszcząc go, miażdżąc, naprawiając – składając w całość z powrotem. Przez chwilę nauczyciel stał sparaliżowany, unieruchomiony przez siłę jego własnych emocji i słuchał uważnie radosnej piosenki, która dochodziła z jego łazienki.

_Będę tym, który ściągnie ci płaszcz*_

_Tym, który weźmie na siebie winę_

_Będę tym, który nazwie cię kochankiem_

_Teraz i zawsze_

_Ty będziesz tym, który mnie uspokoi_

_Tym, który utrzyma mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach_

_A ty krzyczysz: zamknij się, zamknij się_

_Zawsze gdy to mówię…_

Śpiew ustał i mężczyzna usłyszał odgłos rozpryskiwanej wody. W końcu zdolny do ruchu, stanowczo przeszedł przez salon i otworzył drzwi do przyległej łazienki, zbierając siły na to, co wiedział, że zobaczy. Wiedział to w sekundzie, w której usłyszał ten głos, wiedział to w sekundzie, w której jego emocje niemal go udusiły. Miał kolejną wizję.

Nawet jeśli tak, to widok prawie nagiego, pełnoletniego Harry'ego Pottera w jego łazience był niepokojący.

Niepokojący w raczej atrakcyjny, jego zdaniem, sposób.

Harry siedział na krawędzi wanny, odwrócony plecami do Severusa. Rozpryskiwał wesoło wodę lewą ręką, obracając zielone plamy płynu do kąpieli w białą pianę. Za wyjątkiem ciemnoniebieskiego ręcznika, który był swobodnie owinięty wokół jego tali, był nagi, a Severus pijany widokiem młodego mężczyzny naprzeciwko niego.

Jego życiowego towarzysza.

Był bez wątpienia wyższy i starszy, ale jego kruczoczarne włosy _wciąż_ były w typowym nieładzie i odstawały pod różnymi kątami zupełnie jak u oryginału. Nadalnosił parę tych samych starych, okrągłych okularów. Jego sylwetka była delikatnie umięśniona i dobrze zarysowana, a blada, prawie błyszcząca skóra wyglądała..._kusząco_... na gładką i bez skazy.

Harry wydawał się teraz pogrążony w marzeniach. Bez pośpiechu nabierał białą pianę, tylko po to, by obrócić rękę moment później i obserwować, jak bańki ześlizgują się z powrotem do wody. Fala spokoju obmyła Severusa i zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie były jego własne uczucia, tylko Harry'ego.

Severus czuł jak stopniowo traci zdolność do oddychania. To była tylko wizja! Jak mogła być tak prawdziwa?

Nagle Harry znów zaczął śpiewać .

_Będę tym, stojącym obok ciebie na fotografii_

_Będę w twej kąpieli, gdy będziesz tego chciał_

_Będę tym, na kogo śmiejąc się, przewrócisz_

**Kochał Harry'ego.** Ta wiedza uderzyła Severusa z tak zupełną jasnością i prostotą, że odczuł to jak objawienie. Jak mógł _kiedykolwiek_ wątpić w swoje własne wizje, marzenia, w swoje uczucia?

_A ty krzyczysz: zamknij się, zamknij się_

_Zawsze gdy to mówię_

_Będę tym, który trzyma cię w niepewności, przeklinającego_

**To zawsze był Harry.** Jak do cholery _kiedykolwiek_mógł wziąć JAMESA POTTERA za swojego towarzysza?

_Będę tym, który rozjaśni twe kolory w białej kąpieli_

_Będziesz tym, który znokautuje mężczyznę, z którym się biłem_

**Harry był jego.**

_A ty krzyczysz: zamknij się, zamknij się_

_Zawsze gdy to mówię…_

Nagle Harry wydawał się poczuć, że nie jest sam i odwrócił się. Gdy tylko dostrzegł Severusa, na jego twarz wkradł się uśmiech i znów Snape wyczuł emocję przepływającą przez niego, która do niego nie należała, chociaż niewątpliwie odzwierciedlała jego własne uczucia.

Miłość.

Severusa zaskoczyło to, że jego zmysły legilimenty były wystarczająco silne, by wychwycić uczucia zjawy, ale uzasadnił to sobie tym, że prawdziwe wizje były oknami do przyszłości – to było jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Oni mimo wszystko_ byli_ życiowymi towarzyszami. I nie było mocniejszej więzi niż ta.

Jakie to miało znaczenie, tak czy inaczej? Nie miał możliwości, by pozwolić tej wizji stać się rzeczywistością, ale nacieszy się tym póki może... tak więc uśmiechnął się do chłopca, który teraz szeroko się do niego szczerzył.

– Tutaj jesteś! – powiedział Harry. – Czekałem na ciebie... leniu.

Nabrał kolejną garść piany i wesoło cisnął nią w Severusa. Mężczyzna zastygł w bezruchu. Czuł tę pianę ześlizgującą się z jego twarzy. _Wyczuł_ jej zapach. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe... to była tylko wizja.

Na pewno?

Harry zaśmiał się i wstał ze swojego miejsca na wannie. Podszedł do Severusa, który stał jak wrośnięty w ziemię i zatrzymał się bezpośrednio przed nim. Snape zauważył, że mimo iż _Przyszły Harry_ urósł mniej więcej kilka cali, wciąż był prawie o głowę niższy od niego i musiał podnieść wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Chodź tutaj – powiedział ciepło Harry i zanim Mistrz Eliksirów zorientował się co się dzieje, chłopak zdjął z siebie ręcznik i wytarł nim delikatnie twarz Severusa. Mężczyzna czuł, jak gdyby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody, kiedy ich ciała dotknęły się. TO BYŁO NIEMOŻLIWE! Nie powinien NAPRAWDĘ CZUĆ Harry'ego.

W takim razie to NIE MOGŁA być wizja. To NIE MÓGŁ być Harry Potter.

To musiała być (może test Dumbledore'a, albo Voldemorta?) pułapka.

Sekundę później młody mężczyzna, który wyglądał jak Harry Potter, został brutalnie przyszpilony do zimnego muru łazienki.

– Kim jesteś? – warknął Severus.

Chłopiec popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów, a potem na różdżkę, która była wycelowana w jego gardło. Severus wyczuł jego zmieszanie i ponownie był zdumiony siłą ich pozornego kontaktu i klarownością jego legilimencji. Ale to _nie był_ Harry. To po prostu _nie mógł_ być on!

– KIM JESTEŚ? – powtórzył.

Chłopiec zamrugał nieco zaskoczony, ale nie przestraszony. Severus czuł fale zaufania promieniujące od bruneta... i chwilę później twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się znów w psotnym uśmiechu.

– Och... Próbujemy dodać nieco pikanterii? – Jego glos przeszedł w zmysłowy szept. – Jestem Harry Potter i byłem bardzo, _bardzo _nieposłusznym chłopcem. Dasz mi teraz szlaban... _profesorze_?

Mówiąc to pochylił się i złożył namiętny pocałunek na ustach Severusa.

Mężczyzna odepchnął oszusta. Głowa chłopca zderzyła się z kafelkami z okropnym łomotem, a Severus zadrżał z bólu przeszywającego jego własne ciało.

– Nie jesteś Harrym Potterem! – warknął i dźgnął swoją różdżką tak mocno gardło bruneta, że ten syknął z bólu.

– Co...? – zakaszlał. – Sev, to boli!

Młodszy mężczyzna był bardzo zdezorientowany, ale Severus wciąż nie wyczuwał jego strachu. Zamiast tego Potter spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– To nie jest zbyt podniecające, wiesz? Jestem jak najbardziej za byciem perwersyjnym, ale lepiej znajdź szybko inną propozycję, jeśli dziś w nocy chcesz coś dostać.

To zbiło Snape'a z tropu. Być może to tylko uczniowski (lub członków grona pedagogicznego) dowcip, ale nie pozwoli, by ktoś mówił do niego w taki sposób. Obrócił chłopca dookoła, tak by stał przodem do ściany, wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu, krzyżując je za plecami i szarpnął nimi brutalnie. Harry wrzasnął.

Severus przycisnął całym swoim ciężarem nagiego, młodego mężczyznę tak, iż był bezradnie przygnieciony do białych kafelków, a jego okulary przekrzywiły się.

– Kto cię przysłał? – szepnął mu do ucha groźnie Snape. – I jeśli myślisz, że kupię twoją gównianą historyjkę o byciu Harrym Potterem...

– Straciłeś rozum? – wychrypiał Harry. – Jestem Harrym Potterem. Kim innym miałbym być? Gilderoy'em Lockhartem po Wielosokowym?

Severus ostro szarpnął, a chłopiec pisnął. – Severusie, przestań! To ja! HARRY! Jeśli naprawdę jesteś aż tak paranoiczny, dlaczego po prostu nie użyjesz na mnie cholernej legilimencji?

– Harry Potter nie wie o legilimencji! – zasyczał triumfalnie Severus i szarpnął ramionami chłopca ponownie dla lepszego efektu.

– Czy ty sobie kurwa ze mnie żartujesz? – krzyknął Harry, próbując obrócić głowę wystarczająco, by spojrzeć na niego. – TY byłeś tym, który mnie jej nauczył, Sev! Razem z oklumencją! Na moim piątym roku!

– Harry Potter rozpoczął dzisiaj dopiero czwarty rok nauki – odpowiedział zimno.

– Severusie, to nie jest śmieszne! – zawył ze złością Harry. – Jeśli to miał być jakiś rodzaj niesmacznego dowcipu, poddaje się, w porządku? Nie mam w takim razie poczucia humoru. Jestem Harrym Potterem, na Merlina! I nie jestem już więcej przeklętym uczniem! JESTEM TWOIM MĘŻEM!

Severus poczuł ucisk w żołądku, jakby właśnie coś przeoczył.

– To jest niemożliwe! – wyszeptał. – Nigdy bym cię nie poślubił.

Ciało pod nim zwiotczało. Fala upokorzenia uderzyła Severusa tak mocno, że pozbawiła go tchu. Harry odezwał się po długiej przerwie.

– Zostaw mnie, Severusie – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Zostaw mnie w tej chwili.

I ten z jakichś powodów... tak zrobił.

Młody mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. To początkowe ciepło, które wypełniało jego zielone oczy, gdy patrzył na Severusa kilka minut temu, odeszło. Zamiast tego jego spojrzenie nagle wydało się okropnie otępiałe. Bez ostrzeżenia nauczyciela zalała powódź obrazów.

Harry siedzący przy pianinie, uśmiechający się do niego z iskrzącymi się oczami.

Lucjusz, Draco i Harry biegający po ogrodach Malfoy Manor.

On i Harry kochający się.

Pieczęć rodziny Snape'ów.

On celujący swoją różdżką w klatkę piersiową nieznajomego, pulchnego, trzęsącego się nastolatka.

Harry tańczący komicznie dookoła kuchni, Świąteczka obok niego kopiująca jego ruchy ze śmiechem.

On i Harry wrzeszczący na siebie.

Dwie piękne obrączki.

On i Harry całujący się namiętnie.

On uśmiechający się.

Harry i Draco obejmujący się ramionami i z triumfalnymi wyrazami twarzy – Harry ubrany w koszulkę szukającego Slytherinu, a Draco Gryffindoru.

On energicznie odciągający Harry'ego od myślodsiewni.

Błyszcząca choinka ze stosem kolorowych prezentów pod nią.

On śmiejący się.

Harry leżący w szpitalnym łóżku z nim siedzącym obok.

Harry, Draco i Priya siedzący przy pianinie, śpiewający i grający radośnie.

Narcyza i Harry obejmujący się nawzajem.

On i Harry latający bez mioteł.

On i Harry wymieniający przysięgi.

Gdy się skończyły, Severus zachwiał się na nogach, niezdolny do zrozumienia tego, co właśnie zobaczył.

– Harry! – wyjąkał. – Harry!

Uśmiech Pottera był niewielki i pozbawiony radości.

– Więc w końcu jestem Harrym, co?

Podniósł ręcznik i owinął go ciasno wokół bioder. Następnie podświadomie pocierając bolące ramię, zaczął się rozglądać.

– Gdzie są moje głupie ubrania? – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc Severusowi w oczy. I nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Niespodziewanie Severus zrozumiał.

Jeśli on był w stanie czasami zobaczyć przyszłość, wobec tego być może Harry był w stanie...

Severus zrobił krok w kierunku młodego mężczyzny i położył nieśmiało dłoń na ramieniu swojego towarzysza. Harry nie wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk, zauważył z wdzięcznością, zamiast tego podniósł wzrok na Severusa z nadzieją. Jego oczy błagały o wyjaśnienie.

– Czy kiedykolwiek podróżowałeś w czasie, Harry? – zapytał łagodnie starszy mężczyzna.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

– Wiesz, że tak! Hermiona i ja użyliśmy zmieniacza czasu raz, pamiętasz? Kiedy ratowaliśmy Syriusza przed twoimi dementorami. – Miał tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zmieszanego.

_Więc tak to zrobili. Złośliwe, małe gnojki._

Severus w jakiś sposób powstrzymał się od załamania nerwowego.

– Nie – powiedział zamiast tego. – Mam na myśli... spontanicznie. Bez pomocy zmieniacza czasu.

Harry uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

– Oczywiście, że nie! O czym ty...? – Chłopiec zamarł w środku zdania i... zrozumiał. Pierwszy raz tego wieczoru promieniował strachem. – Ty nie jesteś Sev! – powiedział, niedowierzając. – To znaczy... nie jesteś moim Severusem, prawda?

Severus potrzasnął głową.

– Harry Potter, którego znam właśnie skończył czternaście lat – odparł cicho. – Dzisiaj zaczął się jego czwarty rok.

Potter zamknął oczy.

– Mam osiemnaście lat – stwierdził bezbarwnie. – Jestem... o kurde! – przerwał, gdy uderzyła w niego świadomość tego, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

– Chcę iść do domu – powiedziałdrżącym, przerażonym głosem. – Nie chcę tutaj być. Ty... ty mnie nienawidzisz!

Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę oskarżycielsko i Severus poczuł nowy przypływ paniki pochodzącej od chłopca. Niespodziewanie Harry popędził obok niego do salonu. Severus podążył za nim.

– Severus? Sev, słyszysz mnie? – krzyczał gorączkowo Harry. – Chcę iść do domu! Proszę, zabierz mnie, Sev. Proszę, przyjdź i zabierz mnie!

Serce mężczyzny pękło, gdy usłyszał Harry'ego proszącego jego przyszłą osobę, błagającego _Severusa_, by zabrał go do domu. Nauczyciel wciąż szukał słów pocieszenia, kiedy nagle wyczuł, że ktoś stoi po drugiej stronie portretu. To był jego chrześniak.

I był ranny.

xxxxxxxxxx

Przez moment profesor Moody gapił się na Sfinksa. Potem spojrzał na Draco i warknął:

– Masz hasło?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

Oczywiście _miał_ hasło do prywatnych pokojów swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale zostałby przeklęty, jeżeli dałby go temu gadowi. Draco nigdy też nie prosił o wejście przy pomocy hasła. Miał go używać tylko w razie nagłych wypadków, a w normalnych warunkach wchodził do komnat wuja tak jak wszyscy.

– Jesteś jego zepsutym chrześniakiem, nie mów mi, że nie masz przeklętego hasła!

Draco znów potrząsnął spokojnie głową.

Szalonooki nie kupił tego. Wydał z siebie niskie, groźne warknięcie i szarpnął obolałe ramię Dracona tak brutalnie, że ten krzyknął.

Portret odsunął się.

– Natychmiast go puść! – zagrzmiał Severus Snape.

Każde włókno jego ciała wydawało się promieniować w furii. Draco nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie widział ojca chrzestnego tak rozgniewanego… i to napełniło go dziecinną dumą. To było dla _niego_!

Moody wydawał się rozumieć, że to nie był czas, by testować cierpliwość Mistrza Eliksirów i w końcu ręka Draco została uwolniona.

Blondyn szybko uciekł poza jego zasięg. Ukrywając się za Severusem, czuł się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by posyłać charakterystyczny malfoyowski uśmieszek swojemu znienawidzonemu nauczycielowi obrony. _Przegrałeś__, dziwaku! _Piorunując go spojrzeniem, pocierał pulsujące ramię, mając nadzieję, że zostanie paskudny siniak, który mógłby później pokazać ojcu. Poza tym, pewnie będzie miał wystarczającą ilość śladów od obijania się o sufit i twardą, kamienną podłogę Sali Wejściowej.

Wielokrotnie.

W postaci małej, białej fretki.

Zły i upokorzony, Draco powtarzał nieustannie w swoim umyśle tamte wydarzenia, mentalnie popychając obrazy w kierunku legilimenty stojącego obok niego (dogodnie opuszczając swój wcześniejszy atak na Pottera), mając nadzieję, że Severus je zobaczy. Jego oczy łzawiły na wspomnienie tych traumatycznych momentów. Jego ojciec chrzestny wydawał się wyczuć jego strapienie. Położył w uspokajający sposób dłoń na szyi Draco i delikatnie przyciągnął go bliżej. Czuły gest bardzo zaskoczył chłopca, ale też sprawił, że poczuł przypływ dumy. Takie pokazy sympatii zwykle były zarezerwowane dla prywatności ich domu i były dowodem tego, jak rozgniewany był Severus. Czy zrozumiał o co chodzi z transmutacją, czy nie... Szalonooki miał prawdziwe kłopoty!

Draco chciał zachichotać z radości.

– Idź – powiedział cicho do Draco Severus, a jego przenikliwe spojrzenie nadal wbijało się w Moody'ego. Do powstrzymania tryumfalnego okrzyku Draco zużył ostatnią uncję samokontroli. Moody był _już_ martwy!

Zamiast tego posłał swojemu wrogowi jeden ostatni uśmieszek zanim zniknął wewnątrz pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kiedy Severus Snape powrócił do swoich kwater kilka minut później (po zastraszeniu Moody'ego szerokim wachlarzem okropnych klątw, dzięki którym trafiliby do Azkabanu, w razie gdyby choćby usłyszał, iż ten bękart znów tknął jego chrześniaka), nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia ulgi, gdy znalazł Harry'ego wciąż przemierzającego jego salon. Jednocześnie czuł się winny za bycie takim egoistą. W końcu chłopak wychodził z siebie ze strachu.

– Harry! – zaczął bezradnie Severus. – Wszystko będzie…

Harry obrócił się dookoła.

– _W porządku_? – wrzasnął. – Nic nie jest w porządku! Pokazałem ci przyszłość! Powiedziałem ci, że się pobierzemy. A ty mnie nienawidzisz, do cholery!

Snape patrzył, jak chłopak się załamuje.

– Co jeśli zniszczyłem wszystko, pokazując ci te rzeczy? – mówił dalej Harry. – Co jeśli powstrzymasz się teraz od zakochania we mnie? Z samej złośliwości! To znaczy, sam to powiedziałeś, że nigdy byś mnie nie poślubił! Właśnie taki masz do mnie stosunek! Nawet mnie jeszcze nie lubisz!

Harry upadł na kolana. Wszystkie siły wydawały się go opuścić.

– Sev... – powiedział błagalnie. – Chcę moją rodzinę z powrotem! Proszę, nie odbieraj mi tego. Nie odbieraj _nam_ tego! Kocham cię. O Boże, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię kocham! Proszę, proszę nie odbieraj mi mojego...!

Ale już nigdy nie dokończył ostatniego zdania.

Harry Potter zniknął.

Świeża rana wydawała się otworzyć w piersi Severusa pomimo wielkiej ulgi, którą czuł w imieniu Harry'ego. Chciał, żeby chłopiec do niego wrócił!

Tak straszliwie chciał go z powrotem.

* * *

* Piosenka Marca Owena „Makin' out" przekład własny


	6. Chapter 6

**Dziwadło**

Harry Potter cały dzień był w podłym nastroju. Siedział na parapecie, na zmianę gapiąc się w ciemność na zewnątrz lub warcząc na przechodzących Gryfonów, którzy mieli odwagę, by spytać go, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Dlatego też pokój wspólny szybko opustoszał, za wyjątkiem Złotej Trójcy, pomimo iż była dopiero dziewiąta wieczorem. Hermiona zamierzała zostawić Harry'ego w spokoju (w końcu miał wystarczająco dużo na głowie), dopóki nie popełnił istotnego błędu.

Wyładował agresję na kilku książkach.

Ona i Ron popatrzyli w ciszy jak Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca pod oknem i rzucił się w stronę dormitorium. Patrzyli w ciszy, kiedy przymaszerował z powrotem na dół, niosąc duży stos książek, który zakołysał się niebezpiecznie przed nim. Patrzyli w ciszy, gdy wziął pierwszą książkę i wrzucił ją do ognia.

Ale Hermiona nie mogła cicho obserwować, jak pali drugą.

Była przy nim w momencie, gdy podnosił rękę, by rzucić następną książkę do kominka. Chwyciła go za ramię, wyrwała książkę z jegouścisku i wrzasnęła:

– Wystarczy już!

Harry spojrzał na nią.

A po chwili uśmiechnął się (Hermionie na sekundę przypomniał się Draco Malfoy) i spróbował spalić trzecią książkę zamiast tamtej.

– HARRY, STOP!

Hermiona zdołała uratować również trzecią książkę, ale Potter wydawał się całkowicie zdecydowany zniszczyć stos w swoich rękach. Gorączkowo rzucał książki jedna za drugą – kilka trafiło w zamierzony cel, ale większość z nich wylądowała żałośnie na podłodze, ponieważ Hermiona machała rękami naokoło, chcąc odepchnąć większość książek lecących z rąk jej przyjaciela.

– RON! – krzyknęła. – Może mi pomożesz?

Ron Weasley, który gapił się na scenę przed nim, ocknął się i przyszedł z pomocą Hermionie. Zdołał wydrzeć pozostałe książki z rąk Harry'ego i szybko przeniósł je na stół stojący najdalej od szalejącego przyjaciela, podczas gdy Hermiona użyła Zaklęcia Wygnania, by odsunąć leżące na podłodze książki na bezpieczną odległość.

Powietrze dookoła Harry'ego wydawało się rechotać z jego wściekłości, kiedy stał pokonany. Jego pięści były zaciśnięte, gdy patrzył groźnie na swoich przyjaciół.

– To są _moje_ książki! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I mogę z nimi zrobić cokolwiek zechcę!

Teraz Hermiona była pewna, że Potteroszalał.

– Dlaczego chcesz spalić te książki, Harry? Co się stało? – zapytała swoim najbardziej uspakajającym głosem, ale chłopak nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego rzucił się na swój ulubiony fotel, skrzyżował ręce i zagapił się na płomienie. Hermiona potraktowała to jako znaczącą poprawę i zdecydowała się nie drążyć sprawy, dopóki nie usłyszała, jak Ron mówi:

– Ale… Te wszystkie książki są o życiowych towarzyszach!

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape machnął różdżką nad cuchnącym kotłem stojącym przed nim. Sekundę później bulgocząca, żółta (a powinna być niebieska) mikstura wewnątrz zniknęła, a kociołek wyglądał jak nowy. Szybkim skinieniem różdżki mistrz eliksirów przeniósł lśniące naczynie do innych pustych kociołków, które zgromadziły się za jego biurkiem, czekając na przeniesienie do magazynu.

– Cóż, to jest kolejne O* dla pana, panie Longbottom – mruknął Severus i natychmiast pióro, które unosiło się w powietrzu ponad otwartymi stronami czarnego, oprawionego w skórę notatnika obok nauczyciela, zanotowało małe O w jednej z wielu kolumn poniżej.

Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem Severus odchylił się na krześle i wyglądnął za okno. Jego myśli błądziły bez celu do momentu, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na sześciu złotych obręczach górujących wysoko nad boiskiem do quidditcha, majaczącym w oddali. Nawet jeśli Severus nie mógł zobaczyć ziemi stąd gdzie siedział, wiedział że – za wyjątkiem sześciu złotych bramek – boisko quidditcha było w tym momencie raczej nie do poznania. Wysoki na dwadzieścia stóp żywopłot biegł zygzakiem przez całe pole, rozciągając się w jeden gigantyczny, mroczny labirynt.

Trzecie zadanie Harry'ego Pottera.

Natychmiast wspomnienia pamiętnego wieczora ostatniego lata, kiedy znalazł przyszłą wersję Harry'ego siedzącą w jego łazience, spłynęły na niego i były, jak zawsze, zapowiedzią znanego już teraz bólu serca. Jak straszliwie chciał go znów zobaczyć! Nie tego szalonego nastolatka, który go nienawidził, nie, ale swojego _męża_. Tego Harry'ego Pottera, który powiedział mu, że go kocha. Tego Harry'ego Pottera, który chciał... Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko do samego siebie... świntuszyć z nim.

Wszystko wydawało się wyzwalać wspomnienia tamtego wieczoru. Od niewinnych kafli, przez Bijącą Wierzbę, po zwykłe miotły – cały cholerny zamek był pełny rzeczy przypominających mu o Harrym Potterze.

Nie wspominając samego Harry'ego Pottera, oczywiście.

Severus pozostawał tak niewidoczny na ścieżce nastolatka, jak to tylko możliwe. Widywanie czternastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera stało się nieco… niepokojące. Nie czuł żadnego fizycznego pociągu do tego nastolatka (co było zupełnie normalne nawet dla życiowych towarzyszy jako, że Harry nie był pełnoletni), ale ilekroć Severus spojrzał teraz na chłopca, był zmuszony przypomnieć sobie o jego silnym, nagim ciele, przyszpilonym do ściany łazienki, które czuł… pewnego dnia poczuje… owinięte wokół jego własnego. I te mentalne obrazy wcale nie pomagały zwalczyć tęsknoty Severusa za przyszłym Harrym.

Odpychając wszystkie niewłaściwe myśli ze swojego umysłu (myślenie o gumochłonach i Filchu zawsze skutkowało), Severus przyciągnął następny kociołek do sprawdzenia. Eliksir Draco lśnił doskonałym odcieniem niebieskiego. Pióro właśnie miało starannie napisać doceniające W czyli _Wybitny_, kiedy nagle ogłuszający brzdęk rozległ się w sali.

Nauczyciel i jego samopiszące pióro podskoczyli zgodnie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zaalarmowana Hermiona patrzyła na książki na stole.

– Dlaczego chcesz je wszystkie spalić?

– Ponieważ ich nie potrzebuję, w porządku? – ryknął Harry.

– Mógłbyś je przekazać bibliotece – zasugerował Ron, a Harry parsknął pogardliwie.

– Proszę bardzo. Nie obchodzą mnie. – oświadczył.

Hermiona była teraz naprawdę zmartwiona. Niepewnie klęknęła przed krzesłem Harry'ego i położyła dłoń na jego kolanie.

– Proszę, powiedz mi co się stało, Harry – powiedziałamiękko. – Dlaczego jesteś taki przybity?

– Rozmawiałem z Syriuszem –wyznał w końcu z bólem brunet. – O moim towarzyszu.

– O… o… _twoim_… twoim, co? – wybełkotał Ron.

– I co powiedział? – spytała Hermiona.

I Harry im opowiedział.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Syriusz Black opróżnił całą butelkę soku dyniowego jednym haustem i beknął z zadowoleniem. – Przepraszam – powiedział._

_Harry uśmiechnął się._

– _Zapomniałem, jak dobre jest jedzenie w Hogwarcie – wymamrotał Syriusz, niecierpliwie zrywając opakowanie z trzeciej kanapki. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, kiedy Syriusz pożerał zawartość paczki, którą Harry przyniósł do jaskini, będącej kryjówką jego ojca chrzestnego. Harry zaczynał się już niepokoić, że nie przyniósł wystarczającej ilości jedzenia, kiedy Syriusz oblizał swoje palce, każdego po kolei, z głośnym cmoknięciem i oświadczył: _

– _Merlinie, ale jestem pełny!_

_Harry westchnął z ulgą._

– _Więc… – powiedział Syriusz konwersacyjnym tonem, wpychając opakowania i zużyte serwetki do pustej papierowej torby. – Czytałem „Proroka Codziennego"._

_Harry wywrócił oczami._

– _Och, tak?_

– _Masz dziewczynę, nieprawdaż? – uśmiechnął się Black._

– _Nie mam!_

– _Och. – Syriusz wyglądał na rozczarowanego. – Cóż, Hermiona zdecydowanie byłaby dobrym wyborem, według mnie. Jest przebojowa, ale... – pokręcił głową z podziwem._

– _Hermiona jest moją PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ! – Wyraz oburzenia na twarzy Harry'ego był tak komiczny, że starszy mężczyzna zachichotał. _

– _Tam skąd pochodzę to nie najgorszy start._

_Harry mlasnął językiem lekceważąco._

– _Więc spotykasz się z kimś innym, w takim razie?_

_Kiedy Harry poruszył się nieswojo, a Syriusz szturchnął go. _

– _Jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym! Powinieneś mówić mi takie rzeczy! – drażnił się z nim._

_Harry wydawał się zamyślony to._

– _Syriuszu…? – spytał ostrożnie, drapiąc się w głowę. – Czy ty… uhm… wierzysz w życiowych towarzyszy?_

_Jego ojciec chrzestny wzdrygnął się. _

– _Życiowych towarzyszy? –powtórzył ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Dlaczego pytasz?_

_Harry zarumienił się. _

– _Ja… nie wiem. Dobrze… znaczy… myślę, że mogę mieć swojego._

– _Skąd to wiesz?_

– _Mam takie sny… – odpowiedział Harry z wahaniem._

_I wtedy słowa wypłynęły z jego ust._

– _Zawsze je miałem, ale ostatnio stały się w pewnym sensie bardziej… intensywne. A także częstsze. Cóż, nawet nie wiem, czy mogę je nazwać snami, ciężko to wyjaśnić. To coś bardziej jakby… tam ktoś był. Obecność. Nie widzę go, ale wiem, że on tam jest. I potrzebuję go tam. Czuję się źle, gdy go nie ma zbyt długo!_

– _W twoich snach?_

– _Tak! I nie! Czasami myślę, że mogę go nawet poczuć, kiedy nie śpię. Nie, nie poczuć. Wyczuć go. Jakbym wiedział, że ktoś idzie obok mnie pod peleryną niewidką czy coś w tym stylu. Ale kiedy wyciągam rękę, nie mogę go chwycić. Nie wiem, kim on jest! Wszystko, co wiem…! – Harry powiedział ostatnie słowa z odpowiednim dramatyzmem – Wszystko, co wiem to to, że go KOCHAM!_

– _Go? – spytał cicho Syriusz._

_Harry pokiwał głową._

– _Kiedy byłem mały, myślałem, że on jest aniołem. Moim aniołem. Ale kiedy spytałem o to moją ciotkę i wuja, powiedzieli mi, że anioły nigdy nie traciłyby czasu na pilnowanie takich niegodziwych dzieci jak ja – przełknął ciężko Harry. – Więc zacząłem myśleć, że to były jakieś wspomnienia. Jak te o moich rodzicach. Ale… cóż… to nie są wspomnienia! _

_Harry zarumienił się wściekle. _

– _I wtedy Hermiona czytała książkę o życiowych towarzyszach. Śmiałem się z niej, myślałem, że to tylko takie dziewczyńskie, romantyczne brednie, ale potem także przeczytałem tę książkę i to wszystko brzmiało… tak… znajomo. W jakiś sposób wszystko nabrało sensu –kontynuował gorączkowo Harry. – Te książki mówią, że nie jest się w stanie poznać swojego towarzysza, dopóki nie ma się około szesnastu lat, ale że zawsze można go wyczuć, ponieważ jest częścią ciebie. I, Syriuszu, wiedziałeś, że można umrzeć, jeżeli nie odszuka się swojego towarzysza do tego czasu? – Harry wyglądał na oburzonego. – Mam nadzieję, że go odnajdę, Siri! Albo że on znajdzie mnie! Och, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będę wiedzieć, kim on jest!_

– _Więc jesteś homoseksualistą? – powiedział Black._

_Harry otworzył usta. I z powrotem je zamknął._

– _Co? – odparł niepewnie._

– _Więc jesteś homoseksualistą? – powtórzył Syriusz._

_Harry był zupełnie nieprzygotowany na takie pytanie. Odkąd pamiętał odnosił się do obecności w jego snach jako do niego. Nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, co oznaczało posiadanie męskiego towarzysza. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, kim przez to był._

– _Czy to jest złe? – spytał cicho Harry._

_Syriusz nie odpowiedział od razu. _

– _Nie pomyślałem o tym, to wszystko –odpowiedział chwilę później._

_Harry'ego zabolało rozczarowanie, które usłyszał w głosie ojca chrzestnego. _

– _A zatem ty również tak myślisz – powiedział__twardo._

_Mężczyzna wyglądał na zakłopotanego. _

–_Co myślę?_

– _Myślisz, że jestem dziwadłem!_

– _Harry, tego nie powiedziałem! – Syriusz zabrzmiał na szczerze wstrząśniętego. – O czym ty mówisz?_

– _Dursleyowie zawsze mi to mówili. Że jestem dziwadłem. Że jestem nienormalny. I może mają rację – zaśmiał się gorzko Harry. – Teraz mogą również dodać __**geja**__ do mojej listy nienormalności! _

– _Nie jesteś nienormalny! – odpowiedział stanowczo Syriusz. – I w porządku jest bycie gejem. Byłem zaskoczony, to wszystko. Nie chciałem cię zmartwić! Ale posłuchaj, Harry! Powinieneś zapomnieć o tej sprawie z życiowym towarzyszem. To jest… to i tak jest nonsens, jeżeli byś mnie zapytał. I naprawdę powinieneś się teraz skoncentrować na innych rzeczach zamiast na tym dupku. Masz trzecie zadanie za pasem, powinieneś ćwiczyć zaklęcia i… _

– _Kim? – przerwał mu ostro Harry._

_Syriusz spojrzał na jego przestraszony. _

– _Co takiego?_

– _Powiedziałeś, że muszę się teraz skoncentrować na innych rzeczach zamiast na tym dupku. Kim?_

_Syriusz zbladł jak kreda. _

– _Wiesz, tylko tej… sennej… osobie… rzeczy… twojej! – wyjąkał._

– _Więc dlaczego nazwałeś go dupkiem?_

– _Tak po prostu! –zamachał rękami wokoło, ale nie spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy._

_Potter gapił się na niego._

– _Syriuszu, czy wiesz kim jest osoba z moich snów? – wychrypiał. Jego głos wydawał się podnieść o oktawę lub dwie._

– _Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzył się Black. – Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć?_

– _SYRIUSZU!_

– _Harry, mówię ci, że nie…_

_Ale Harry nie pozwolił mu skończyć. _

– _Siri! – wysapał. – Jeśli wiesz coś na temat znaczenia moich snów, musisz mi powiedzieć! Jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym! Jeżeli ty mi tego nie powiesz, to kto to zrobi? Mam PRAWO wiedzieć!_

_Kiedy Syriusz nie spróbował nawet odpowiedzieć, Harry zdecydował się użyć ostatecznego argumentu. _

– _Jeśli mi nie powiesz… wstanę i odejdę. Nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę, Syriuszu i mówię to poważnie – powiedział cicho, ale zdecydowanie._

_Mężczyzna wyglądał, jak gdyby Harry go uderzył._

– _Harry, nie mogę ci powiedzieć! – wrzasnął rozpaczliwie. – Obiecałem!_

– _Komu? – odwrzasnął Harry._

_Black schował twarz w rękach._

– _Twojemu ojcu._

_Harry zamarł. _

– _Mojemu…? Tata wiedział? Wiedział o moim życiowym towarzyszu? I nie chciał, żebym wiedział, kto to jest? – spytał niedowierzająco. – Więc ja… __**mam**__ towarzysza?_

_Syriusz podniósł wzrok. _

– _Och, tak, w porządku! – prychnął gniewnie, wydymając ze wstrętem wargi. – Ale pozwól mi powiedzieć ci jedną rzecz! Lepiej ci bez niego, Harry! On cię nienawidzi i nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego!_

– _Nienawidzi mnie? – szepnął odrętwiale Harry._

– _Tak! – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby jego ojciec chrzestny. – Zapomnij o nim, Harry, bo jemu na tobie nie zależy. Jest szumowiną, zaufaj mi! Trzymaj się ludzi, którzy się o ciebie troszczą. Znajdź sobie miłą dziewczynę…_

– _Nienawidzi mnie? – Cały kolor odpłynął z twarzy chłopca. – Wie, że istnieję, wie, że jestem jego towarzyszem i nienawidzi mnie?_

_Syriusz pokiwał głową._

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter siedział w środku sterty kociołków za biurkiem Severusa, rozczochrany i zarumieniony. Miotła leżała u jego stóp.

– Ups – powiedział.

Severus mógłby przysiąc, że czuł jak jego serce zamarło na chwilę. To _zdecydowanie_ nie był ten sam humorzasty nastolatek, który siedział w klasie jeszcze tego poranka! To był _on_!

Przyszły Harry zachichotał nieśmiało, wstał, poprawił swój strój i podszedł do biurka, gdzie gdzie wciąż siedział całkowicie sparaliżowany Severus.

– Muszę nad tym popracować, prawda? – zadumał się i usiadł sobie na kolanach Snape'a, obejmując go, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że dla Harry'ego prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.

Stwierdził, że podoba mu się ten pomysł.

– Grałem w quidditcha z kilkoma trzeciorocznymi, ale kiedy zobaczyłem otwarte okno, zdecydowałem, że poradzą sobie beze mnie przez jakiś czas, a _ty_... poradzisz sobie z moim towarzystwem! – opowiadał z ożywieniem Harry (_Nawet nie wiesz jak!_ pomyślał Severus), zupełnienieświadomyfaktu, że wszystkie okna za nim były zamknięte, a boisko quidditcha było teraz labiryntem i leżało opuszczone. Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień zaczął obsypywać twarz starszego mężczyzny delikatnymi, lekkimi pocałunkami. Głowa Severusa odchyliła się niedbale i zamknął oczy.

_Słodki Merlinie!_

Jeszcze raz przyszła wersja Harry'ego Pottera wydawała się nie mieć pojęcia, że właśnie skoczyła do Hogwartu z przeszłości. Przez krótką chwilę Severus rozważał powiedzenie mu tego (pytanie _kto_ sprawił ten przeklęty zamęt zdecydowanie cisnęło mu się na usta), ale kiedy przypomniał sobie załamanie chłopca podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania, zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie trzymać język za zębami. Początkowo czuł się trochę winny za wykorzystywanie sytuacji w ten sposób, jednak zachowanie jego towarzysza sprawiło, że szybko przestał logicznie myśleć. Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę na widocznie nadwrażliwy fragment skóry na gardle Severusa, którego ten nawet nie był świadomy dopóki młody mężczyzna na jego kolanach nie zaczął go delikatnie ssać.

Co dobrego zrobi przygnębianie chłopca?

Kiedy język Harry'ego trzepnął pierwszy raz, mistrz eliksirów był niezdolny do ukrycia jęku.

– Widzę, że to był jeden z moich lepszych pomysłów – szepnął zadowolony Gryfon. Severus czuł, jak uśmiechnął się przy jego szyi.

_Bachor!_ pomyślał.

Usta Harry zostawiły gardło Severusa i wolno przesuwały się w górę, dopóki nie spotykali się w czystym i delikatnym pocałunku. I kolejnym. I kolejnym – aż Severus poczuł język Harry'ego przesuwający się po jego wargach figlarnie, domagając się wejścia. Ich języki spotkały się bez wysiłku.

Ręce Severusa wolno rozluźniły uścisk na oparciu. Ostrożnie – i tak bardzo delikatnie – umieścił dłoń na krzyżu Harry'ego. Kiedy żaden sprzeciw nie nastąpił, łagodnie przesunął drugą na jego szyję, przyciągając go głębiej do pocałunku. Młody mężczyzna zrelaksował się w jego objęciach. Fala emocji Pottera – oszałamiające połączenie żądzy, miłości i bezkresnego zaufania – uderzyła w Severusa i zmieszała z jego własną potrzebą. Ich pocałunki stały się coraz bardziej niespokojne, a ich oddechy płytsze. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Severus poczuł, że robi się twardy. Ten fakt nie uszedł uwadze Harry'ego. Nieznaczny odgłos aprobaty wyrwał się z gardła Gryfona i zaczął wić się na kolanach Severusa, wydobywając westchnienie z obu mężczyzn, gdy ich erekcje się spotkały.

I wtedy – tak nagle i niespodziewanie jak się pojawił – Harry zniknął.

…

Kociołek Draco Malfoya uderzył w ścianę z głośnym brzękiem, gdy bardzo zdenerwowany, bardzo rozdrażniony i nadal bardzo pobudzony Severus Snape rzucił go przez pokój z całej siły.

…

_**PRZEKLĘTY ZŁOŚLIWIEC!**_

xxxxxxxxxx

– Panie i panowie, trzecie i końcowe zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego właśnie się zaczyna…

Reszta słów Ludo Bagmana utonęła w głośnych owacjach i aplauzie pochodzących z loży dookoła boiska do quidditcha.

Harry Potter spojrzał w górę.

Drewniana widownia wyglądała jakby miała zaraz pęknąć pod ciężarem tłumu. Każde miejsce było zajęte i wszyscy spoglądali na czterech finalistów Turnieju, kibicując im w podnieceniu. Widział panią Weasley, Billa, Hermionę i Rona machających do niego, więc zmusił się do uśmiechu i odmachał im. Jego oczy prześlizgiwały się po tłumie.

Czy_ on tu jest?_

Harry stwierdził, że pomysł, aby ktoś z Hogwartu był jego towarzyszem, miał sens („Draco nienawidzi cię dość długo, wiesz, to może być on!" – wskazał pomocnie Ron, parskając śmiechem. On naprawdę nie brał tej sprawy z towarzyszem zbyt poważnie). Harry mógłby policzyć ludzi, których znał poza szkołą na palcach jednej ręki. I chociaż oni wszyscy praktycznie nienawidzili Harry'ego za samo to, że oddycha, było mniej niż prawdopodobne, by ktoś z nich był jego towarzyszem. Byli w końcu jego rodziną.

Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Och, ale to by się zgadzało. Jego własna _rodzina_ go nienawidziła! Więc to miało sens, że jego towarzysz również.

Dursleyowie zapewne mieli rację.

On _był_ dziwadłem.

Harry zacisnął pięści. Jego paznokcie boleśnie wbijały się w miękką skórę dłoni, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. I kiedy usłyszał ostry dźwięk gwizdka Ludo Bagmana, wszedł do labiryntu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

*O – czyli Okropny, jedna z negatywnych ocen


	7. Chapter 7

**Kompletny szaleniec**

Chwycił butelkę tak, jak gdyby tylko ona utrzymywała go przy życiu. Trzęsącymi się palcami, zapominając chwilowo o magii, odkorkował Ognistą i… nie znalazł żadnej szklanki w zasięgu ręki, by do niej nalać. Warknął coś dość niegrzecznego do skrzata domowego, który podskoczył (mając oczy większe niż talerze obiadowe), ukłonił się i zniknął z pyknięciem. Ale kiedy Świąteczka, oddany skrzat Snape Manor, wróciła mniej niż trzydzieści sekund później ze szkłem w ręce, butelka Whisky była już do połowy pusta.

I skrzatka wiedziała, że coś było nie tak.

Podeszła do miejsca, gdzie jej pan siedział zwinięty na podłodze i obserwowała go, niepewna co zrobić. Świąteczka wiedziała, że w sytuacjach takich jak ta zwykły skrzat miał zamknąć oczy _i_ zatkać uszy, cicho zniknąć i kontynuować jakiekolwiek prace domowe, które musiały zostać zrobione.

Jakoś to wydało się jej teraz niewłaściwie.

Poza tym, Świąteczka była bardzo dumna z faktu, że tu w Snape Manor nikt nie traktował jej jak zwykłego domowego skrzata. Była traktowana jak rodzina. Inne skrzaty też jej to mówiły – część ze strachem, kilka z zawiścią, ale większość z wielkim wstrętem.

Jej mistrz znów wziął duży łyk drogiego trunku. Kiedy odłożył butelkę po raz kolejny, spojrzał na nią otępiałym, zachmurzonym spojrzeniem, który ją poważnie przestraszył. Nagle jej ukochany pan skulił się, jak gdyby waga jego własnego ciała stała się zbyt dużym ciężarem. I jęknął. To był gardłowy dźwięk, nasycony takim bólem, że serce Świąteczki ścisnęło się.

I wtedy skrzatka pobiegła po pomoc.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter i jego kuzyn Dudley Dursley stali jedynie kilka stóp od siebie, oświetleni przez światło księżyca, które rozjaśniało wąską uliczkę. Obaj chłopcy spoglądali na drugiego wzrokiem pełnym pogardy – ale tu kończyły się podobieństwa. Podczas gdy Harry był bladym, raczej małym i tak chudym, że wyglądał na chorego, chłopcem z okrągłymi okularami i kruczoczarnymi włosami, Dudley pucołowatym blondynem, o głowę wyższym od Harry'ego i zdecydowanie nie był niedożywiony. Jego markowe dżinsy i tenisówki wyglądały schludnie, były najwyraźniej nowe i drogie. Ubrania Pottera były poszarpane, brudne i o kilka rozmiarów na niego za duże.

Dudley zwęził złośliwie oczy.

– Kim _jest _Cedrik? Twoim chłopakiem? – zachichotał.

– Przestań, ostrzegam cię – powiedział bezbarwnie Harry.

– Cedriku, och, Cedriku! – Dudley zapłakał wysokim głosem. – Cedriku!

– Dudley, zamknij się.

Dursley zaczął pocierać swoją dużą klatkę piersiową i brzuch rękami. Jego oczy odwróciły się w tył czaszki, a język wysuwał się z otwartych ust.

– Oooch, Cedriku! – piszczał kpiąco. – Och, mój Boże! CEDRIKU!

– Zamknij się!

Dziwaczny wyraz ekstazy na twarzy Dudleya został teraz zastąpiony przez zimne szyderstwo.

– Pedał! – powiedział.

Harry wskazał różdżką wprost na serce kuzyna.

Czternaście lat bycia niecierpianym przez Dursleyów (_Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia!_) zmieszane ze wstrętem do samego siebie (_On mnie nienawidzi!_) i połączone z całą nienawiścią jaką kiedykolwiek czuł do Voldemorta i jego popleczników (_A oni po prostu się śmiali!_). Zabójcza kombinacja emocji przepłynęła przez niego gwałtownie, zanieczyszczając magię w jego żyłach, i koncentrując się na końcu różdżki.

W tym momencie nie chciał niczego innego, jak tylko zadać ból.

Komukolwiek.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zrozumienie, że nagły chłód nie był spowodowany gryzącym go gniewem.

W Little Whinging był dementor.

xxxxxxxxxx

– To Cruciatus! – taka była pierwsza myśl Priyi, kiedy zobaczyła Severusa leżącego na podłodze jadalni.

– Sprowadź Lucjusza! –krzyknęła do Świąteczki i skrzatka zniknęła natychmiast.

Priya, pełna wdzięku kobieta koło pięćdziesiątki, hinduskiego pochodzenia, uklękła obok mężczyzny, którego kochała jak własnego syna i przytuliła go. Severus uczepił się jej mocno. Jego oddech przeszedł w krótkie przerywane sapanie, a jego oczy wydały się mętne od cichego bólu. Kołysała go łagodnie w przód i w tył, szepcząc „ćśś, mój drogi, wszystko będzie dobrze" i „już w porządku, Sev, jestem tutaj" – te małe rzeczy, które znaczą wszystko i nic.

– Co się stało? – spytała po chwili Priya, bardzo starając się nie dopuszczać paniki do głosu. Pocałowała delikatnie jego głowę. Ku jej uldze, niedługo potem oddech Severusa znów się ustabilizował i wyrównał. Jego wzrok pojaśniał, podniósł się powoli.

– To Harry – wyjaśnił**.** – Więź staje się silniejsza.

Przez chwilę myślał, że Priya będzie płakać. Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu i szybko podniosła dłonie do ust, jak gdyby chciała powstrzymać wyrywający się z nich okrzyk.

– Och, ależ Severusie! To cudownie! – powiedziaław końcu rozradowana.

Uśmiech Snape'a nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

– Jest tak rozgniewany, Priyo – odpowiedział cicho. – Tak skrzywdzony. I tak pełen nienawiści.

Schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Priyo, co ja zrobiłem? Co _robię_? To jest złe! On jest moim towarzyszem! Powinienem go bronić przed jakąkolwiek krzywdą! Zamiast tego wysłałem go prosto w ręce Czarnego Pana. – Jego ciało znów się napięło.

Kobieta wzięła go za ręce.

– Nie zrobiłeś tego! – przekonywała. – To wina Riddle'a, Sev! Przede wszystkim Albus nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić dziecku uczestniczyć w tym turnieju! Nie wiń siebie!

Severus potrząsnął głową.

– Mogłem temu zapobiec, Priyo! Gdybym powiedział Harry'emu z przyszłości o jego skoku w czasie, to ten mógłby mi opowiedzieć co się zdarzyło tej nocy! – wrzasnął. – Mógłbym nie dopuścić do odbycia się trzeciego zadania i Cedrik Diggory nadal by żył!

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wkroczył przez nie Lucjusz Malfoy, z drepczącą koło jego stóp Świąteczką.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał, gdy zobaczył Priyę i Severusa siedzących na podłodze.

Gdy tylko Severus zauważył swojego przyjaciela, jego twarz posiniała z gniewu.

– Ty! – ryknął, chwycił butelkę alkoholu stojącą obok niego i rzucił w arystokratycznie wyglądającego blond mężczyznę. Ognista minęła głowę Lucjusza o włos i zderzyła się ze ścianą za nim, gdzie rozbiła się na setki kawałków. Trunek opryskał całą ścianę, nawet Lucjusz nie został oszczędzony.

Malfoy jedynie cofnął się.

Spokojnie wyjął chusteczkę, wytarł twarz i kilka plam na jego czarnej szacie.

– Och naprawdę, Severusie – wycedził znudzony. – A ty nadal ględzisz o…?

Severus skoczył na równe nogi, rzucił się naprzód i zatrzymał tylko kilka cali przed blondynem, wyglądając na gotowego do uderzenia.

– Ględzę? – powtórzył niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. – Harry mógł być już martwy. Mógł umrzeć, a ciebie to nie obchodzi. Tylko byś się przyglądał!

Pierwszy raz cień emocji przemknął przez twarz Lucjusza.

– Wiesz, że to nieprawda, Severusie – odparł. – Nie _tylko_ przyglądałem się. Gdyby nie ja, twój drogi Harry Potter prawdopodobnie byłby już martwy.

Snape parsknął.

– Och, proszę cię.

Malfoy na zewnątrz wydawał się obojętny i opanowany, ale jego niebieskie oczy niespodziewanie zapłonęły.

– Bądź sprawiedliwy, Severusie! – powiedział**.** – Powrót Czarnego Pana był dla mnie takim samym szokiem jak dla ciebie. Nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać, kiedy aportowałem się na to cmentarzysko. Nie wiedziałem, że Harry Potter tam będzie. Nie wiedziałem! Ile razy muszę ci to powtarzać?

– MÓGŁ ZOSTAĆ ZABITY! – ryknął Severus, jego oczy błyszczały.

Priya, która stała obok niego, położyła pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Lucjusz Malfoy pokiwał posępnie głową.

– Ale tak się nie stało, Severusie, on nadal żyje. Nie jestem dumny z tego, co zdarzyło się tej nocy, ale nie – tylko – przyglądałem – się – powiedział, akcentując każde słowo. – Przyznam, że ten chłopiec jest o wiele bardziej utalentowany i sprytny niż Draco kiedykolwiek… – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale było tylko tylu śmierciożerców, tylko tyle Zabójczych Klątw, ile czternastoletni czarodziej, obojętnie jak potężny, mógł uniknąć. Gdyby Czarny Pan zauważył moje przeciwzaklęcia, zarówno Harry, jak i ja bylibyśmy teraz martwi. Ale z ręką na sercu przysięgam, że zrobiłbym to znów, Severusie.

Jego twarz stężała i syknął:

– W odróżnieniu od _innych_ ludzi w twoim życiu, ja się o ciebie troszczę! Oddałbym za ciebie życie, Severusie Tobiaszu Snapie i to znaczy, że oddałbym życie również za twojego towarzysza. Wiesz, że to jest _sama_ prawda.

Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na sobie. Wtedy nagle Severus pociągnął drugiego mężczyznę i przytulił.

– Wybacz mi, przyjacielu – szepnął.

– Już w porządku – odpowiedział spokojnie Lucjusz, poklepując szybko ramię bruneta zanim się od siebie odsunęli. – Ale pozwól mi powiedzieć chociaż tyle, Severusie. Myślę, że że to najwyższy czas, abyś zapomniał wreszcie o tej idiotycznej obietnicy jaką dałeś temu staremu głupcowi. Nie możesz oszukać przeznaczenia! Tak bardzo starałeś się znienawidzić tego dzieciaka… a jednak Potter cię ma. Haczyk, linka i ciężarek. – Uśmiechnął się prawie łobuzersko. – Ile jeszcze razy twoja własna przyszłość będzie musiała siedzieć ci na kolanach i całować do nieprzytomności, zanim się jej poddasz?

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemnił krzywy uśmieszek zanim znów stał się poważny.

– Ale przepowiednia… – zaczął, lecz Lucjusz przerwał mu lekceważącym ruchem ręki.

– Przepowiednie! – wypluł. – Naprawdę zamierzasz stać z boku i pozwolić, by ta Trelawney zniszczyła zarówno twoje życie jak i tego z chłopca? S_ybilla Trelawney_, Severusie, pytam cię!

– Dałem Dumbledore'owi moje słowo, Lu. Muszę usunąć się z życia Harry'ego – odpowiedział Severus; nigdy nie żałował złożenia tej obietnicy bardziej niż teraz.

– Możesz teraz cofnąć swoje słowa, Severusie – powiedział nagle miękki głos za nimi.

Piękna, delikatna kobieta z długimi blond włosami takimi jak u Lucjusza stała w drzwiach, trzymając w dłoniach kawałek pergaminu. Snape rozpoznał czerwoną pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii.

– Harry Potter wyczarował patronusa – powiedziała Narcyza Malfoy. – Chcą zniszczyć jego różdżkę.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus czuł się zdecydowanie nie na miejscu, gdy otworzył małą białą bramę prowadzącą do domku na Privet Drive numer cztery kilka minut później. Mugolskie domy i towarzyszący im odczuwalny brak magii w powietrzu nie sprawiały, że czuł się niekomfortowo. Jednakże dziś wieczorem, powietrze dookoła tego szczególnego domu było przesycone z magią.

Harry Potter był kompletnym szaleńcem.

Kroki Severusa powodowały osobliwe, chrupiące dźwięki, gdy szedł po małych kamykach, którymi wysypana był ścieżka prowadząca do drzwi. Jego droga była oświetlona jedynie przez światło zza jednego z okien schludnego, ale wyglądającego bezosobowo mugolskiego budynku, który był domem jego towarzysza.

Przystanął, kiedy usłyszał krzyki dobiegające z wnętrza domu.

– Wynocha! Wynocha! Dość tego! Jesteś historią! Nie pozostaniesz tu, jeżeli jakiś dziwak cię szuka! Nie będziesz narażał mojej żony i syna, nie będziesz sprowadzał na nas kłopotów! Jeżeli masz zamiar robić to samo, co twoi rodzice, mam dość!

W kilka sekund doskonały obraz życia rodzinnego Harry'ego Pottera, który Severus sobie wymalował przez ostatnie czternaście lat, ten z zauroczonymi i kochającymi krewnymi, rozpadł się w proch. Każde słowo, które przedostawało się przez zamknięte okna Privet Drive numer cztery, w czystą, bezgwiezdną noc, zwiększało jego niedowierzanie i gniew.

I zrozumienie, że jego decyzja, by tu przyjść była właściwa.

xxxxxxxxxx

– Wyjdź i nigdy więcej nie pojawiaj się na naszym progu! Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle cię przygarnęliśmy za pierwszym razem, Marge miała rację, powinniśmy cię byli oddać do sierocińca. Zejdź mi z oczu, dziwolągu!

Harry Potter miał dość.

Zgniótł list Dumbledore'a, który ostrzegał go, by nie opuszczał domu i odrzucił go gniewnie. Ten odbił się od spoconego czoła jego wuja i wylądował na podłodze w kuchni.

– W porządku! – ryknął Harry.

Przemknął obok krewnych, którzy gapili się na niego głupio i wyszedł z kuchni. Trzymając różdżkę w jednej ręce, szedł wzdłuż wąskiego korytarza i otworzył gwałtownie drzwi wejściowe.

– Odchodzę, w po…!

Zaskoczony gapił się na osobę stojącą po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Fala emocji uderzyła w Harry'ego, tak nagle i z taką siłą, że jego kolana ugięły się i musiał przytrzymać się drzwi, by się podeprzeć.

_Chciał rozszarpać sobie twarz… Chciał płakać u jego stóp… Dlaczego tak długo… Chciał go przekląć do nieprzytomności… Chciał się rzucić w jego ramiona… Weź mnie do domu… Chciał rzucić na niego Crucio… Chciał być podniesiony i zabrany stąd… Dlaczego tak długo… Chciał go nigdy więcej nie widzieć… Nigdy więcej nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść… Weź mnie do domu… Dlaczego tak długo… _

– Profesorze Snape! – zawołał Harry.

A po chwili:

– Jeżeli pan myśli, że zostanę tu chociaż sekundę dłużej, to lepiej niech pan się zastanowi jeszcze raz, bo mam dość bycia tutaj! Mam dość tego wszystkiego! Nie jestem już dłużej głupim małym dzieckiem i nie będę patrzeć spokojnie jak zabierają mi r…

– Zabierz swoje rzeczy – powiedział Severus.

Harry przełknął.

– Co?

– Chcesz się stąd wydostać? Więc weź swoje rzeczy i chodź ze mną.

Harry zamrugał.

– Iść z panem _gdzie_?

Wyraz twarzy Snape'a był niezgłębiony.

– Do domu – odparł.

Harry nie poruszył się, a Sev wzruszył ramionami.

– Jeżeli chcesz poczekać na Ministerstwo… – Obrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

– Poczekaj!

Severus zatrzymał się.

– Daj mi dwie minuty! – powiedział Harry.

– Masz jedną – odparł mężczyzna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tam gdzie serce**

Harry nie sadził, by teleportacja kiedykolwiek zalazła się na jego liście „ulubionych sposobów podróżowania". Opierając się pragnieniu zaciśnięcia oczu z całej siły, kilka razy szybko zamrugał zanim rozejrzał się dookoła. Razem ze Snape'em stał u podnóża raczej stromego wzgórza, przeciętego wzdłuż przez masywne, kamienne schody. Stopnie były oświetlone z obu stron przez dziesiątki pochodni, które unosiły się w powietrzu w takich odstępach, że mógł zobaczyć całą ścieżkę wiodącą do wielkiej rezydencji wyłaniającej się przed nimi.

– Możesz już puścić moje dłonie, Potter.

Niewątpliwie tej nocy głos Snape'a brzmiał jakoś inaczej, ale dopiero teraz Gryfon zrozumiał dlaczego.

Po raz pierwszy nazwisko Harry'ego, wychodzące z ust profesora, nie brzmiało jak Niewybaczalne. I do tego całkowity brak złośliwości w sposobie, w jakim mistrz eliksirów zwracał się do niego tego wieczora, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie teraz Harry zgniatał jego dłonie w swoich. Z pewnością Snape nie współczuł Harry'emu z powodu tego co go dzisiaj spotkało. Nie obeszłoby go zbytnio, gdyby różdżka Harry'ego została zniszczona, prawda? Z pewnością nagle nie wyhodował sobie serca…

…

Och.

Słusznie.

Ręce Snape'a.

Wciąż je trzymał.

…

Harry puścił dłonie Severusa Snape'a jak oparzony.

– .

Zaczerwienił się efektownie.

_Wysławiaj się_, Potter.

Przez sekundę Harry był pewien, że zobaczył cień uśmiechu pojawiający się na twarzy Snape'a, ale chwilę później mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego plecami.

– Chodź za mną.

Zaczęli wspinać się po schodach w ciszy. Kufer Harry'ego był lewitowany po jego prawej, unosząc się zgodnie z niedbałym ruchem różdżki profesora i chłopak był wdzięczny, że musiał nieść tylko pustą klatkę Hedwigi („Wypuść sowę, znajdzie cię") śmiesznie długą kondygnacją schodów. Kiedy z trudem wchodzili wyżej i wyżej, otoczeni przez trzaskające pochodnie, które wyznaczały ich ścieżkę ciągle zmieniającym się obrazem światła i cienia, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać co w niego wstąpiło, by podążać za mistrzem eliksirów niczym jakiś głupi, mały szczeniak.

_Snape wciąż mógł być śmierciożercą. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego człowieka. I tym bardziej nigdy mu nie ufałem. Dlaczego u licha mam mu teraz uwierzyć? Pójście ze Snape'em mogło być najgorszą decyzją w moim życiu. Również ostatnią. Te przeklęte schody mogą prowadzić prosto do kryjówki Voldemorta. I te pochodnie, naprawdę! Jak melodramatycznie! Prosto z kiepskiego, mugolskiego horroru. Nie ufam ci. Nie, proszę pana, nie zaufam panu w ogóle._

A jednak już to zrobił.

Ale tylko troszeczkę.

– Profesorze? – powiedział w końcu Harry, stanowczym głosem przerywając ciszę. Miał na języku setki pytań.

_Dlaczego przyszedłeś i mnie zabrałeś? Dlaczego jesteś teraz taki uprzejmy? Ktoś rzucił na ciebie Imperio? Rzuciłeś go na mnie? To twój dom? Jak długo mam zostać?_

Ale zadowolił się:

– Dlaczego nie aportowaliśmy się przed domem?

– Magiczne bariery – odpowiedział Snape.

_Jesteś paranoikiem, co?_ – pomyślał Harry.

– Och – powiedział tylko.

I to było to.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy nudził się.

Wyłączył telewizję i po jednym ruchu jego do tej pory niezarejestrowanej, nielegalnej różdżki, ściana za telewizorem otworzyła się bezgłośnie, połykając imponującą wieżę Hi–fi i znów się zamknęła, zostawiając pokój Draco nieskazitelnie i doskonale wolnym od mugolskich wynalazków.

W końcu nie chciał stracić reputacji.

(Torba M&Ms'ów o smaku masła orzechowego się nie liczyła. Były tak cholernie dobre, że nie mógł ich zignorować żaden czarodziej.)

Przez chwilę Draco rozglądał się po swoim pokoju, zastanawiając się co mógłby teraz zrobić, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na _Księgę Zabronionych Uroków_ (nie do końca legalną), leżącą na jego stoliku przy łóżku. _Naprawdę_ powinien zwrócić ją swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu!

To będzie doskonała okazja, by zwinąć kilka wspaniałych, czekoladowych ciasteczek Priyi. Nie dosłownie, oczywiście.

Draco Malfoy był przecież gentlemanem.

Może Severus będzie w nastroju do gry w czarodziejskie szachy? Lub zamiast tego, zawsze będzie mógł się zająć życzliwym znęcaniem się nad Świąteczką, skrzatem domowym.

…Letnie wakacje były cholernie długie bez kilku podatnych Gryfonów do dręczenia…

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał znad stosu papierów leżących przed nim na biurku.

– Draco – przywitał syna z uznaniem. – Dobry wieczór. Wejdź.

– Witaj, ojcze! – powiedział Junior. – Chciałem tylko skoczyć do Seva i zwrócić mu tę książkę.

Pomachał woluminem o urokach dla demonstracji i podszedł do kominka po lewej stronie jego ojca.

– Draco… – zatrzymał go Lucjusz, wtedy zawahał się, jak gdyby rozmyślając co następnie powinien powiedzieć. Chłopak popatrzył na niego niecierpliwie.

– Tak, tato?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, lekko kręcąc głową.

– Nic. Poproś Priyę o kilka tych jej zachwycających herbatników, dobrze?

Draco uśmiechnął się.

– Oczywiście.

Wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu do ognia, który nagle buchnął szmaragdowozielonymi płomieniami i wszedł do środka.

– Snape Manor! – zawołał… i zniknął.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hinduska otworzyła drzwi w chwili, gdy Severus i Harry weszli na werandę. Powitała ich z ciepłym uśmiechem.

– Już jesteście!

– Priyo, to jest Harry Potter – powiedział profesor Snape i kolejny raz chłopak pomyślał, że jego nauczyciel eliksirów brzmiał dzisiaj dość neutralnie. – Potter, to jest Priya.

Bez zbędnych wstępów kobieta przyciągnęła Harry'ego do miażdżącego uścisku.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Harry.

Podczas gdy Priya dalej robiła zamieszanie wokół bardzo zakłopotanego Harry'ego Pottera („_Niech no ci się przyjrzę! Jaki z ciebie atrakcyjny, młody mężczyzna! Ale taki szczupły! Dokarmię cię, kochany, nie martw się_"), Snape minął ich, niosąc kufer chłopaka do domu. Harry widział, że wywracał oczami. Ale się uśmiechał.

Snape naprawdę się uśmiechał.

_Niech ktoś wezwie aurorów._

xxxxxxxxxx

Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, następną rzeczą jaką zrobiła Priya było zaciągnięcie Gryfona do kuchni.

– Bez dyskusji – powiedziała surowo, lekceważąc całkowicie nieudolne próby Harry'ego przekonania jej, że w ogóle nie był głodny.

Gdy brunet został delikatnie przepchnięty przez salę wejściową Snape Manor, rozejrzał się dookoła z zainteresowaniem. To był bardzo miły dom. Przyjazny, czysty, przestronny, zapraszający… zupełnie _niesnape'owaty_, naprawdę. Chłopak nigdy nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad „pozaszkolnym życiem" jego profesorów i teraz zrozumiał, że po prostu założył, iż nauczyciele Hogwartu nie mieli takowego. Zawsze wyobrażał ich sobie żyjących w szkole, dzień w dzień, w ogóle bez życia prywatnego. Potter poczuł się nieco zawstydzony swoją małostkowością. Priya pchnęła drzwi do kuchni.

Harry pomyślał, że to była śliczna kuchnia. Śliczna kuchnia z jednym niezwykle dużym niedociągnięciem.

Siedział w niej Draco Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco bezceremonialnie upuścił czekoladowy herbatnik do szklanki mleka.

– POTTER!

Zagapił się na niego.

Harry rozejrzał się, sprawdzając czy pomieszczeniu są jakieś wyjścia awaryjne, ale żadnych nie dostrzegł.

– Malfoy – odparł z rezygnacją. – Jaka miła niespodzianka.

Wykrzywili się na siebie.

Priya wyciągnęła krzesło spod stołu na środku kuchni, przy którym siedział Draco.

– Usiądź, kochanie – powiedziała do Harry'ego. – Przygotuje ci jakiś obiad.

Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się.

– Kochanie? – wyszeptał.

Harry usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Draco i patrzył jak Priya podchodzi do Ślizgona, mierzwi jego srebrnoblond włosy i składa pocałunek na jego głowie, po czym kieruje się w stronę patelni, wiszących na ścianie za nim. Jakoś Potter wątpił, by potarganie doskonale ułożonych włosów blondyna mogło komukolwiek ujść płazem. Albo całowanie go publicznie. Spiął się w sobie, oczekując napadu złości, który pewnie miał teraz nastąpić, ale Draco zaledwie przebiegł ręką po włosach i uśmiechnął się, wyglądając na zupełnie nieskrępowanego.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pojawienie się Snape'a przypadkowo nie przeniosło go do równoległego wszechświata.

– A teraz! – powiedział Draco. – Czy ktoś do licha powie mi, co on tutaj robi?

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape obrócił się na pięcie, kiedy usłyszał głos swojego chrześniaka za drzwiami kuchni.

_Pozwól Priyi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Pozwól, że Priya również zajmie się trzymaniem tych dwóch nastolatków z dala od swoich gardeł._

Odchodząc na palcach od kuchni, Severus przeszedł salę wejściową i wszedł na schody, kierując się do swojej sypialni, kiedy usłyszał miękki chichot nad sobą. Podniósł głowę i znalazł się oko w oko ze znajomymi zielonymi tęczówkami, które błyszczały z rozbawieniem. Harry Potter stał oparty o balustradę galerii na pierwszym piętrze ze swobodnie skrzyżowanymi rękami.

– Czyżbyś nie był w nastroju na tom dwieście dziesiąty „Nastoletniej wojny Draco Malfoya i Harry'ego Pottera"? – uśmiechnął się.

Severus próbował ograniczyć ekspresję swoich emocji do minimum.

_Przyszły Harry. _

Wolno kontynuował swoją drogę na piętro, jego oczy nie opuszczały młodego mężczyzny.

– Harry – powiedział ostrożnie. – Czy wiesz, że…

– Znów udałem się w przeszłość? Tak, wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ciężko było tego tym razem nie zauważyć, patrząc na siebie przechodzącego przez drzwi i tak dalej.

Severus dotarł na górę. Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Cześć! – powiedział miękko.

– Cześć – odparł Severus raczej zachrypniętym głosem.

Patrzył w dół na… _mój mąż_… Harry'ego, czując się nagle bardzo skrępowanym. Czy wolno mu było go dotknąć? Czy Harry _oczekiwał_, że go pocałuje?

Jak gdyby był w stanie czytać w myślach Severusa, Harry podszedł do niego, zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Pociągnął szaty Snape'a prawie nerwowo.

– Może mnie pocałujesz, hm? – szepnął.

Severus ujął twarz młodego mężczyzny w dłonie. Ale zamiast pocałować go, powiedział:

– Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Przepraszasz?

– Za to, że ostatnim razem nie powiedziałem ci o twoim skoku w czasie. Mogliśmy powstrzymać Voldemorta. Wybacz mi!

– W porządku, Sev. Nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać – stwierdził cicho Harry. – Miałem już wystarczającą ilość napadów histerii. Uwierz mi, już niedługo dostaniesz swoją słowną reprymendę na temat całej tej sytuacji od tego drugiego mnie, który siedzi teraz w twojej kuchni.

Severus pokiwał głową.

– Wyobrażam sobie.

– Teraz, co do tego pocałunku…? – powiedział chłopak.

Severus nie potrzebował kolejnego przypomnienia. Schylił się i miękko nakrył wargi Harry'ego własnymi, przyciągając chłopca bliżej, w swoje objęcia. Harry jęknął z zadowoleniem w jego usta zanim przerwał pocałunek.

– Sypialnia! – wysapał. – Naprawdę nie chcę, by Draco i moja „mini wersja" trafili na nas, kiedy będziemy się obściskiwać.

Severus zbladł.

_Sypialnia? Obściskujący się?_

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Wszystko w porządku, Sev – powiedział żartobliwie, pchając Severusa przez korytarz. – Wiesz, już to wcześniej robiliśmy.

– Skoro tak mówisz – warknął Severus.

Ale nie protestował, kiedy Harry pchnął go do jego sypialni, zamykając za nimi stanowczo drzwi…

xxxxxxxxxx

Mglisty dym gęstniał wokół dwóch osób wewnątrz kryształowej kuli aż stali się niewyraźni i w końcu zniknęli zupełnie.

Albus Dumbledore odchylił się z powrotem na krześle, jego dłonie tworzyły krzywy trójkąt przed jego ustami.

– Podróżowanie w czasie! – przemówił do ciszy swojego biura. – To naprawdę bardzo imponująca zdolność, panie Potter.

Rozległo się krótkie stukanie do drzwi i weszła profesor McGonagall, wyglądająca na spiętą.

– Albusie – powiedziała, wykręcając ręce. – Potter zniknął!

– Zniknął? – powtórzył dyrektor, kładąc ręce z powrotem na biurko. – Ale powiedziałem Petunii…

– Najwyraźniej Harry'ego już nie było na Privet Drive numer cztery, kiedy twój wyjec doleciał – poinformowała go Minerwa. – Nie ma go w Norze! Ale członkowie Zakonu już go wszędzie szukają.

– Wszyscy? – spytał Dumbledore.

– Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Severusa – odpowiedziała wicedyrektorka. – Jak dotąd nie byliśmy w stanie się z nim skontaktować.

– Rozumiem. – Albus spoglądał w dół na kryształową kulę przed nim przez dłuższy czas.

– Myślę, że znajdziesz chłopca, gdy tylko zlokalizujesz Severusa – odparł w końcu, cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jego wargach.

– Severusa? Ale…

– Mam przeczucie, że Severus nie jest już zadowolony z naszej małej umowy – stwierdził dyrektor spokojnie.

McGonagall wyglądała na zaintrygowaną.

– Umowy? Masz na myśli … tę o Potterze? O _trzymaniu się z daleka_ od Pottera?

– Właśnie to mam na myśli.

– Ale… Severus nawet nie lubi tego dziecka. Zawsze myślałam, że jego niechęć do Harry'ego jest szczera, a nie jest tylko częścią waszej umowy.

– Och, jestem pewien, że tak było – powiedział Albus ze smutnym uśmiechem, spoglądając jeszcze raz w pustą kryształową kulę. – Ale najwidoczniej Harry Potter wkrótce zdecyduje się wziąć sprawy w swoje własne ręce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Małe kroki**

Burza kruczoczarnych włosów łaskotała go w nos, a jego prawa ręka zaczynała powoli drętwieć. Severus Snape nigdy w życiu nie był tak zrelaksowany.

Teraz jego ramię zaczęło kłuć w proteście, gdy Harry przesunął się nieznacznie i przez moment Severus wstrzymał oddech, przestraszony, że przyszłość chce już odzyskać młodego mężczyznę leżącego w jego ramionach. Ale Harry tylko wtulił się w niego mocniej i dość gwałtownie schował twarz w zgięciu szyi profesora. Sev objął go mocniej.

– Jestem starym głupcem, nieprawdaż? – zapytał.

– Dlatego, że nie skorzystałeś z okazji i nie wgniotłeś mnie w materac?

Severus poczuł diabelski chichot Gryfona równie dobrze jak usłyszał.

– Tak, Potter, dokładnie to mam na myśli – powiedział sucho.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów zadowolony.

– Cóż, pogodziłem się z tym, Severusie. W przeciwieństwie do innych ludzi w tym pokoju, mogę po prostu wrócić do mojego własnego czasu, zaciągnąć mojego męża do tej konkretnej sypialni, na to konkretne łóżko i… – przysunął się bliżej i szepnął konspiracyjnie – …pieprzyć go do świtu.

Severus _odmawiał _rumienienia się.

Harry zaczął przyglądać się swoim paznokciom obojętnie.

– Podczas gdy ktoś, kogo znam – (to było oczywiste, że było mu ciężko utrzymać normalny wyraz twarzy) – musi czekać, nie powiem jak długo, aż młody i, powiedzmy to otwarcie, kompletnie niewinny Harry Potter, będący tam na dole, pozwoli mu wreszcie zabrać swoje dziewictwo.

Severus _zdecydowanie _nie zamierzał się rumienić!

Harry z drugiej strony zarumienił się wystarczająco mocno za nich obu, gdy jego spokojna maska w końcu zaczęła się kruszyć.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem! – parsknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Jestem naprawdę wstrząśnięty, Potter – uśmiechnął się Severus z aprobatą. – Któż mógłby przypuszczać, że stałeś się takim lubieżnym… maniakiem seksualnym.

Harry patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami.

– No wiesz, Severusie! – powiedział z udawaną niewinnością. – Wszystkiego nauczyłem się od ciebie.

– Do cholery, na pewno – gderał Severus, uśmiechając się i odsunął kosmyk włosów z czoła Harry'ego. Wtem stał się poważny. – Rozumiesz dlaczego nie chcę się z tobą przespać, prawda?

Potter gorliwie pokiwał głową.

– Chcesz się wyszaleć zanim zostaniesz zmuszony do ustatkowania się ze mną.

Nawet zwykła myśl o rozglądaniu się za kimś innym niż Harry sprawiała, że Severus czuł się chory. Chłopak zaśmiał się, widząc zirytowany wyraz twarzy starszego mężczyzny.

– Oczywiście, że rozumiem, Sev! Chcesz by _mój _pierwszy raz był _naszym _pierwszym razem. I to jest… – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie – …bardzo honorowe, profesorze.

Harry pocałował miękko ramię Severusa zanim położył na nim głowę.

– Nie będę w stanie zachowywać się tak cnotliwie zbyt długo, prawda, nieznośny mały chochliku? – powiedział Snape, próbując brzmieć na przygnębionego.

– Nie powiem! – odparł śpiewnie Harry.

Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się uśmieszek. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spędzał tak miło czas jak teraz. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie _nigdy _wcześniej. Kto by pomyślał, że żartowanie i kłócenie się z Harrym Potterem może być takie zabawne?

_Życiowi towarzysze!_

Nagle, ogarnięty emocjami, złożył stanowczy pocałunek na głowie Harry'ego i szepnął:

– Chciałbym, żebyś nigdy nie musiał odchodzić!

Harry podniósł się i popatrzył na niego uważnie.

– Ale ja jestem _nim_, Severusie! – odparł po dłuższej chwili i wskazał na podłogę sypialni, w przybliżonym kierunku kuchni na dole.

Severus był zakłopotany.

– Wiem, ale…!

– Nie zapominaj o tym! – powiedział Harry natarczywie. – Nie zapominaj troszczyć się również o _niego_! On jest mną i potrzebuje cię! Zaufaj mi, wiem o czym mówię. – Nie uśmiechał się. – Nawet jeżeli już nigdy nie będę w stanie podróżować w przeszłość, zawsze tu będę! Jeżeli chcesz zobaczyć mnie… popatrz na _niego_. _Jestem _nim. Jesteśmy tą samą osobą!

– Harry, wiem to! – Severus również się podniósł. – Wiem!

– Ale musisz to także _zrozumieć_! – stwierdził poważnie Potter. – Wiem, że nie kochasz mnie… _jego_… jeszcze. I, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam – teraz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie – ja również cię jeszcze nie kocham. Ale będę. Już niedługo! To znaczy, ja już, ale … och, pieprzyć to! Wiesz o co mi chodzi!

– Więc dobrze zrobiłem, sprowadzając cię tu?

– Tak.

– Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci, dlaczego… – głos Severusa obniżył się.

– Dlaczego byłeś dla mnie takim dupkiem przez te wszystkie lata? – pospieszył mu z pomocą Harry. – Tak, powiedziałeś.

– I?

– Żadnych więcej pytań, Severusie! – przerwał mu chłopak, kręcąc głową. – Już teraz wystarczająco mieszamy w przyszłości.

– Ale…

– Profesorze Snape?

– Potter?

– Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj.

xxxxxxxxxx

Priya oglądała zdjęcie Harry'ego Pottera wiele razy.

Śmiała się, widząc jak jego niedobrowolnie sfotografowana postać zawsze próbowała uciec z widoku na pierwszej stronie „Proroka Codziennego" i zachwycała się jego niczego niepodejrzewającą, niewinną twarzą – czasem wymizerowaną, czasem załamaną – w różnych książkach historycznych, które opisywały cud „Chłopca, Który Przeżył". Ale teraz wiedziała, że żadne ze zdjęć nawet po części nie uchwyciło prawdziwego piękna Harry'ego.

Był tak słodki jak cukiereczek. I zupełnie również tego nieświadomy.

Kiedy Priya pośpiesznie (rozpoznawała głodnego chłopca, kiedy go widziała!) robiła jakiś obiad dla Harry'ego, nie mogła się oprzeć chęci obserwowania go kątem oka.

Gryfon rozejrzał się po kuchni z nieskrywaną ciekawością, jego oczy błądziły jak najdalej od Draco, który siedział po drugiej stronie blatu, patrząc na Harry'ego z równie widoczną nieufnością. Ale podczas gdy Draco wyglądał na kogoś, kto miał pełne prawo tu być, to Potter czuł się raczej nie na miejscu. Miał przygarbione ramiona jak gdyby było mu zimno, a dłonie zaciskał mocno wokół zbędnego materiału zbyt długich rękawów. Jego lewa stopa poruszała się szybko na poziomej rurce stołka, przez co wyglądał na nerwowego i stale czujnego – i tak prawdopodobnie było.

Ale Priya była pewna, że to się wkrótce zmieni. Ona _dopilnuje_, by tak się stało!

Och, jak czekała na ten dzień; na moment, gdy Harry Potter w końcu przekroczy próg ich domu.

_Jego _domu.

Dobrze pamiętała, jak piętnastoletni Severus zwierzył się jej z dręczących go snów i wizji. Jakże był zaniepokojony powtarzającymi się snami o czarnowłosym chłopcu z alabastrową skórą, o którym wtedy myślał, że był jego szkolnym kolegą - Jamesem Potterem. Kiedy Priya powiedziała mu o istnieniu życiowych towarzyszy, był podekscytowany tym, że w końcu znalazł wytłumaczenie dla swoich snów, ale jednocześnie zdruzgotany perspektywą bycia związanym z kimś, kogo nawet nie lubił.

Ani on, ani Priya nie spodziewali się, że więź będzie mieć tak ogromną siłę, aby zwykła obecność rodziców Harry'ego – Jamesa Pottera i Lilly Evans – wystarczyła do pobudzenia świadomości Severusa. Wizje o swoim przyszłym towarzyszu na długo przed jego narodzinami były przypadkiem tak rzadkim i ekstremalnym, że w literaturze widniała o nich tylko mała wzmianka.

I kiedy Severus wiele lat później powiedział jej o swojej umowie z dyrektorem, Priya nie martwiła się. Jeżeli więź między Severusem i Harrym była wystarczająco silna, aby dosłownie przezwyciężyć czas, to była również w stanie stawić czoła manipulacjom kilku walczących ze sobą obłąkanych indywiduów.

I zdaje się, że miała rację. Harry Potter siedział teraz w ich kuchni, czyż nie?

Oczy chłopca zaszkliły się, gdy umieściła przed nim wypełniony talerz z jajecznicą, tostem i pieczonymi ziemniakami. Spojrzał na nią niemal podejrzliwie, jak gdyby potrzebował potwierdzenia, że naprawdę wolno mu zjeść wszystko co było na talerzu, a nie tylko patrzeć na to.

Priya pokiwała głową zachęcająco.

– Jedz, kochany! I w razie gdybyś nie wiedział, nikt nigdy nie wyszedł z tej kuchni bez dokładki. Prawda, Draco?

– Zgadza się, proszę pani! – zasalutował Draco z ustami pełnymi czekoladowych ciasteczek.

Kiedy Harry wydawał się przekonany, że nikt mu nie zabierze posiłku, zaczął entuzjastycznie nabierać go widelcem, jedząc z zawrotną szybkością.

– Chyba jednak jestem głodny – oświadczył z małym, zawstydzonym uśmiechem, gdy zauważył pełen zrozumienia uśmiech Priyi i zdumione spojrzenie Draco.

– Nie żartuj – mruknął Ślizgon, nalewając sobie kolejną szklankę mleka. Potem wstał i wziął następną szklankę z kredensu i również ją napełnił. Bez słowa umieścił ją przed Harrym i z powrotem usiadł. Harry zadławił się jedzeniem i zaczął kaszleć.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

Priya przygryzła wargę, aby ukryć śmiech. Jeden mały krok dla Malfoya, jeden olbrzymi skok…

Właśnie wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek i Draco chciał wstać z krzesła ponownie, ale Priya położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Ja otworzę, mój drogi. Zostań i dotrzymaj towarzystwa Harry'emu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gdy Priya przechodziła przez salę wejściową, usłyszała szepty za jednymi z zamkniętych drzwi na pierwszym piętrze. Zatrzymała się, żeby posłuchać. Śmiech perlił się w dół schodów, otaczając ją. Priya zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

To doprawdy jest więź wystarczająco silna, by przezwyciężyć czas.

Dźwięk dzwonka sprowadził ją z powrotem na ziemię, więc skierowała się do drzwi.

Na zewnątrz stał mężczyzna. Natychmiast rozpoznała w nim wilkołaka. Miał połataną wierzchnią szatę i wyglądał trochę na niedysponowanego, co pewnie miało związek z tym, że zbliżała się pełnia. Lecz mimo to był niewątpliwie przystojnym i wyglądającym na uprzejmego mężczyzną, jego spojrzenie było otwarte i przyjazne. Obok niego siedział duży, czarny pies.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedział grzecznie wilkołak. – Nazywam się Remus Lupin. Jestem… przyjacielem… Severusa Snape'a. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy byłaby możliwość, porozmawiania z nim przez chwilę.

Patrzył na nią niecierpliwie.

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale Severusa nie ma w tej chwili w domu – skłamała Priya bez mrugnięcia okiem. – I nie jestem pewna, kiedy wróci. Czy mogę coś przekazać?

Pies szczeknął raz. Lupin szybko położył dłoń na jego szyi.

– Tak – odpowiedział. – Proszę mu powiedzieć, że Zakon potrzebuje jego pomocy w raczej pilnej sprawie. Proszę mu powiedzieć… powiedzieć, że chodzi o Harry'ego. Harry'ego Pottera.

Priya pokiwała głową.

– Harry Potter. Powiem mu, gdy tylko wróci.

– Dziękuję! Do widzenia.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i Priya zamknęła drzwi.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mimo, że jedzenie Priyi było po prostu przepyszne, Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak świadomy prostej czynności podnoszenia widelca do ust. Czy Priya _naprawdę _musiała wyjść i zostawić go samego z Malfoyem? To było trochę niegrzeczne, prawda?

Z drugiej strony Draco wcale nie wydawał się zakłopotany. Był po prostu niezwykle cichy i przyglądał się Harry'emu jak jastrząb, patrząc podejrzliwie na każdy jego ruch. Nie, żeby Harry mógł go za to winić. Jakby Draco nagle pojawił się u Dursleyów… Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl.

– Co jest takie zabawne, Potter? – rzucił natychmiast Draco.

– Wyobrażałem sobie tylko moją minę, gdybyś to ty nagle pojawił się w domu mojego wujostwa.

Przez moment Draco wydawał się zszokowany i Harry nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że Ślizgon nie oczekiwał od niego uprzejmej, szczerej odpowiedzi zamiast zwyczajowej, uszczypliwej riposty, czy po prostu pomysł umieszczenia Malfoya w mugolskim domu był dla niego zniewagą. Prawdopodobnie obie te rzeczy.

Wtedy Draco zmarszczył nos.

– Marne szanse! – zakpił.

– Właśnie – pokiwał głową Harry i skupił swoją uwagę z powrotem na talerzu.

A poza tym czy Malfoy nie powinien już iść spać? Nie ma nic lepszego do roboty? Starszych pań do sterroryzowania i małych dzieci do wystraszenia czy coś?

Ale Draco wydawał się mieć dużo czasu.

– Więc co zrobiłeś, że chcą zniszczyć twoją różdżkę, Potter? – zapytał, wkładając sobie do ust kolejne ciasteczko.

– Wyczarowałem patronusa.

Draco wywrócił oczami.

– Doprawdy, Potter! Czy ty nie masz żadnego stylu? Jeżeli jesteś tak zdesperowany, by zrobić wrażenie na twojej szlamowatej dziewczynie Granger, to przynajmniej nie daj się złapać.

_Jeżeli wepchnę swoją różdżkę do jego nosa, czy zostanie to odczytane jako samoobrona? Z trollem to zadziałało prawidłowo!_

Ale Harry'emu została oszczędzona konieczność (a Draco agonia) dowiadywania się tego, kiedy Priya wróciła do kuchni.

– Chcesz więcej, kochaneczku? Lub może jakiś deser? – spytała Harry'ego.

– Nie, dziękuję! – odparł szczerze Harry. – Jestem pełny, naprawdę. To było pyszne, dziękuję!

Priya uśmiechnęła się.

– A ty, Draco? Jakiś deser?

Blondyn potrząsnął głową.

– Mam dość! – uśmiechnął się, wpychając jeszcze jedno ciasteczko do ust.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedziała kobieta. – Myślę, że to najwyższy czas, by pokazać Harry'emu jego pokój. Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, mój drogi – stwierdziła z czułością.

Sen był ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej myślał teraz brunet, ale zrobiłby wszystko, by się uwolnić od Malfoya.  
– Faktycznie, jestem – odpowiedział, udając, że tłumi ziewnięcie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry obudził się następnego ranka, czując się rześkim i zupełnie wypoczętym pierwszy raz od tygodni. Podejrzewał, że zeszłej nocy zasnął, gdy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, wbrew swojemu przekonaniu, że oczywiście _nigdy _nie będzie w stanie spać pod dachem Snape'a. Musiał także spać jak kamień, bo nie pamiętał ani jednego koszmaru i ani razu się nie obudził.

_Małe cuda i tak dalej._

Wyskoczył z łóżka i podbiegł do drzwi, a odgłos jego stóp został zagłuszony przez miękki dywan. Otworzył drzwi tylko na tyle, aby móc wyjrzeć na zewnątrz i usłyszeć, czy ktoś inny (najlepiej Priya) był już na nogach. Natychmiast kuszący zapach… _kawy i naleśników?_… śniadania zaczął unosić się w pokoju i, ku niedowierzaniu Harry'ego, szybko odpowiedział mu niski pomruk jego żołądka.

Doprawdy nie może być przecież _cały _czas głody!

W rekordowym tempie wziął prysznic, ubrał się, usiłował (i szybko zrezygnował) ujarzmić swoje włosy i zszedł na dół. Stanął przed kuchennymi drzwiami i zapukał.

– Wejdź.

_Och_.

Profesor Snape.

Przez sekundę Harry rozważał obrócenie się i powrót do łóżka, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że jest Gryfonem.

Gryfoni powinni być odważni.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry wszedł do kuchni.

xxxxxxxxxx

Snape spojrzał znad „Proroka Codziennego".

– Dzień dobry, Potter! – powiedział, odkładając na bok gazetę.

– Dzień dobry, proszę pana – odparł chłopak sztywno, nagle boleśnie świadomy tego, jak głupio musi wyglądać w za dużym czerwonym swetrze i połatanych dżinsach. Były tak długie, że aż postrzępione na końcach, ponieważ stale przydeptywał brzegi swoimi zdartymi tenisówkami. Dlaczego musiał być takim prostakiem?

Jeżeli Snape coś zauważył, nie pokazał tego. Wskazał na pusty talerz naprzeciwko siebie.

– Usiądź, Potter – powiedział. – Naleśniki będą gotowe za chwilę.

Kiedy Harry zawahał się, uniósł brwi.

– Nie lubisz naleśników?

– Lubię! – odpowiedział szybko Harry i usiadł na krześle.

– Mleko, sok, herbata…? – zaoferował nauczyciel, nalewając odrobinę mleka do swojej filiżanki kawy. Zaczął ją mieszać i spojrzał na Harry'ego pytająco.

Harry, który wciąż musiał się jeszcze przyzwyczaić, że może zdecydować co chce jeść, przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

– Erm… – powiedział, rozdrażniony tym jak słabo nagle brzmiał jego głos – …czy mógłbym także prosić o kawę?

Snape pokiwał głową i nalał mu filiżankę kawy.

– Obsłuż się – powiedział, wskazując na śmietankę i cukier stojące na stole między nimi. Potem wstał i podszedł do pieca. Harry obserwował, jak jego mistrz eliksirów przenosi nie jeden, ale zadziwiającą ilość dziesięciu naleśników z patelni na pusty talerz. To był jeden z tych momentów, które przypominały Harry'emu jak fajnie jest być czarodziejem.

_Proste przyjemności._

Snape wrócił do stołu i nałożył hojną porcję magicznych naleśników na talerz chłopca, pozornie głuchy na jego słabe protesty („Nie, naprawdę, tyle wystarczy!"), zanim wziął sobie jeden naleśnik i usiadł. Jedli w ciszy.

Kiedy skończył, Severus odepchnął swój pusty talerz od siebie i jeszcze raz sięgnął po „Proroka Codziennego".

Harry, teraz nad naleśnikiem numer trzy, studiował pierwszą i ostatnią stronę gazety, nie tyle z zainteresowania co z wygody, tak naprawdę nie mając gdzie patrzeć, kiedy pewien nagłówek przykuł jego wzrok.

_**TAJEMNICZY WŁAMYWACZ PO RAZ KOLEJNY ZDUMIEWA MINISTERSTWO**_

_Zeszłej nocy Ministerstwo Magii jeszcze raz padło ofiarą tajemniczego Włamywacza, przy czym jest to trzecie włamanie w ciągu dwóch miesięcy. Jak poinformowało „Proroka Codziennego" anonimowe źródło, najwyraźniej tym razem również nic nie zostało ukradzione._

„_On przychodzi i odchodzi niezauważony. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak przedostaje się przez nasze zabezpieczenia, ale faktem jest, że musi być bardzo potężnym czarodziejem. Zdumiewa nas to, że zawsze usiłuje się dostać tylko do jednego pokoju. Nie kradnie niczego – chociaż nie ma tam prawdopodobnie niczego, co mógłby ukraść – ale niszczy". _

_Gdy zapytaliśmy o dalsze informacje, nasze źródło stało się widocznie podenerwowane._

„_Nie mogę z wami rozmawiać o tym, co się znajduje w tym pokoju, ale wygląda na to, że nasz włamywacz usiłuje to zniszczyć, czymkolwiek to jest. I według mnie, prędzej czy później mu się uda. A wtedy… Boże, miej nas w swej opiece!"._

Przez chwilę Harry zabawiał się wymyślaniem najstraszniejszych i trudnych do wyobrażenia sobie rzeczy, które mogłyby zostać schowane wewnątrz wspomnianego pokoju w Ministerstwie Magii, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi kuchenne zostały otwarte. Oczekując Priyi, Harry obrócił się na krześle z uśmiechem. Zrzedła mu mina, gdy zobaczył Draco Malfoya wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. Niósł na prawym ramieniu miotłę.

_Czy on nie ma swojego domu?_

– Dzień dobry! – powiedział energicznie blondyn.

_Był. Zanim się pojawiłeś._

Draco albo nie wyczuł żalu Harry'ego, albo go on nie obchodził (Harry podejrzewał to drugie). Położył coś obok teraz pustego talerza Gryfona. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że był to znicz.

– Nudzi mi się – poinformował go Draco. – Zagrajmy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prawdziwe kolory**

W tym czasie w Snape Manor powstał rytuał.

W pół do ósmej Harry schodził do kuchni, gdzie Snape (Priya z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie była obecna) siedział już przy stole, czytając gazetę. Po wejściu Harry'ego i grzecznej wymianie powitań, Snape odkładał gazetę, nalewał im obu kawę i podawał śniadanie. Jedli w przyjaznej ciszy i kiedy Snape kończył, rozdzielał gazetę, oddając jedną połowę (sport i komiksy) Harry'emu i wracając do czytania reszty. Nie rozmawiali dużo, ale Potter czuł, że cisza między nimi nigdy nie była krępująca. Czasami dyskutowali na temat artykułu, który właśnie przeczytali lub ubliżali Ricie Skeeter. Harry był zmuszony przyznać, że ironiczne poczucie humoru Snape'a może być diabelnie zabawne – jeżeli tylko nie było w ciebie skierowane. A skoro tak, bardzo polubił fakt, że nie był ofiarą sarkazmu Snape'a… zbyt często.

Punkt dziewiąta trzydzieści wpadał Draco (_Dzień dobry!_) i nakazywał Harry'emu dotrzymanie sobie towarzystwa. Harry zawsze protestował dokładnie dwa razy, co Malfoy oczywiście ignorował.

_Nudzi mi się, zagrajmy w szachy._

_Nie lubię szachów._

_Nie bądź śmieszny, chodź._

_Nie._

_Rusz się!_

_Och, no dobra._

…

_Nudzi mi się, poćwiczmy zaklęcia._

_Nie możemy używać magii poza szkołą._

_Chodzi ci o to, że…?_

_Nie chcę._

_No chodź!_

_Och, no dobra._

Przed poddaniem się i podążeniem za Ślizgonem z kuchni (przez cały ten czas buntowniczo mamrocząc), Harry pytał Snape'a, czy chciał, aby najpierw posprzątał ze stołu, ale nauczyciel zawsze odmawiał i ostrzegał ich, aby nie spóźnili się na lunch – bo inaczej! – zwykle zostawiało to Harry'ego jąkającego coś w stylu „tak, proszę pana, do widzenia, proszę pana!" przed wybiegnięciem na zewnątrz.

Trzeciego dnia Harry stwierdził, że bardzo lubi swoją nową codzienną rutynę, chociaż był coraz bardziej przekonany, że _naprawdę_ dostał się do równoległego wszechświata. Jak inaczej można było wyjaśnić, że obecność dwóch ludzi, których najbardziej nienawidził, teraz stała się… cóż… całkowicie znośna?

Prawdę mówiąc, miał ubaw!

Może to było powietrze w Snape Manor, może było coś w wodzie… ale zarówno Draco jak i Snape wydawali się być wręcz _towarzyscy_ podczas tych wakacji.

Trzeba przyznać, że Malfoy nadal był tak samo przykry jak wcześniej, ale gdy tylko nauczyło się nie brać go zbyt poważnie, wydawał się całkiem zabawny. Harry szybko doszedł do wniosku, że rządzenie się Draco (zupełnie jak u Hermiony, naprawdę) nie było niczym innym jak tylko przyzwyczajeniem i zwykle ustępowało pola kompromisom, gdy tylko było się wystarczająco wytrwałym. Poza Hogwartem Draco Malfoy nadal był zepsutym dzieciakiem i obrzydliwie ambitnym snobem, ale zdecydowanie brakowało mu jednej rzeczy: zjadliwości.

Harry i Draco zwykle obchodzili ziemie Snape Manor do południa (_punkt pierwsza – bo inaczej!_), potem wracali do domu, by zjeść lunch z Priyą i profesorem Snape'em. Następnie Draco czasami szedł do domu (_Do zobaczenia jutro, Potter!_ – _Musisz?_), ale zwykle obaj marnowali kolejną godzinę, kłócąc się o to, co będą robić i dokąd teraz pójdą, zanim ponownie znikali na zewnątrz.

Ale to wieczory Harry polubił najbardziej. Po obiedzie profesor Snape, Priya i on przechodzili do salonu (czasami dołączała do nich Świąteczka, skrzat domowy), gdzie zwykle siedzieli przed kominkiem, pili herbatę i czytali jedną z wielu książek z biblioteki albo rozmawiali o tym jak spędzili dzień.

Harry nigdy nie mówił dużo, ale godzinami mógł słuchać Priyi i swojego nauczyciela eliksirów, dyskutujących o jutrzejszym menu, składnikach eliksirów, które trzeba uzupełnić lub o tym, co na brodę Merlina zrobić z nieoswojoną orchideą, która szczęśliwa, wywoływała zamieszanie w szklarni. Harry kochał te spokojne momenty!

Pomagały mu zapomnieć.

Mimo że Harry zawsze lubił wizyty w Norze, to stale przypominały mu one o domu, którego nigdy nie miał. Rodzicach, których nie posiadał, braciach i siostrach, których nie miał… zamiast tego tkwił ze swoją _rodziną_. Bardzo kochał Weasleyów, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się przy nich jeszcze bardziej wyobcowany… i Harry nie sądził, aby miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że był jedyną nie rudą osobą w ich gronie.

W Snape Manor rzeczy były nieco inne. Nikt mu nie przypominał jakim był _dziwadłem_, jaką biedną sierotą albo bohaterem, którym przypuszczalnie miał zostać.

On był… _tylko Harrym_.

Nikt nie robił przedstawienia, by dać mu „Najlepsze Wakacje W Jego Życiu", ale również nie czuł się, jak gdyby jego obecność była zaledwie tolerowana. Właściwie nawet nie czuł się tu już jak gość.

Tu, w Snape Manor Harry czuł się jak część czegoś.

xxxxxxxxxx

– Profesorze?

Severus spojrzał pytająco znad brzegu swojej porannej gazety, ale Harry pochylał się z uwagą nad „swoją" połową Proroka i nie patrzył na niego.

– Potter? – rzucił Severus.

– Co według pana jest w tym pokoju w Ministerstwie, do którego ciągle się włamują? – zapytał Harry.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, Potter. Ale oczywiście mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zdołają to ukraść lub zniszczyć, lub zrobić z tym cokolwiek chcą, żeby dla odmiany było więcej miejsca na bardziej interesujące artykuły.

Na to Harry spojrzał na niego, podnosząc brwi z powątpiewaniem.

Kilka sekund minęło w ciszy.

– Rzeczywiście niezła odmiana, nie uważasz? – odparł śmiertelnie poważny Severus i Harry zachichotał. – Nie żartuję.

Kontynuował czytanie artykułu o ostatnim włamaniu do Ministerstwa, a Severus wrócił do własnego z uśmiechem. Rozkoszował się uczuciem zadowolenia spowodowanym tym, że Harry zaczął uśmiechać się w jego obecności. Chociaż nie trzeba było być leglimentą, by zobaczyć, że Harry dobrze się tutaj czuł.

Lekko opalony od uprawianego sportu, Gryfon wyglądał zdrowiej niż Severus kiedykolwiek pamiętał. Chłopak nie tylko w końcu zyskał kilka bardzo potrzebnych funtów dzięki uprzejmości wspaniałych potraw Priyi, ale również prawie zupełnie utracił tak charakterystyczną dla siebie nerwowość. Napięcie, które zwykle mu towarzyszyło, odeszło i przez większość czasu Harry wydawał się zrelaksowany i spokojny. Fakt, że ani razu nie zapytał Severusa o to, kiedy powinien opuścić ten dom był wystarczającym sygnałem, że brunetowi było dobrze w Snape Manor.

Severus powstrzymał westchnienie z trudnością.

Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć Harry'emu, ale po prostu nie miał serca informować nastolatka, że musi opuścić Snape Manor już jutro. Tak naprawdę Severus sam nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, chociaż od początku wiedział, że te dwa tygodnie z Harrym były tylko wypożyczonym czasem.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Kilka dni wcześniej**

_To było to. Chwila prawdy._

_Siedząc w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i czekając na jego przybycie, Severusa uderzyło wszechogarniające poczucie __déjà__ vu.__ Ileż razy siedział w tym biurze jako uczeń Hogwartu, wykręcając nerwowo ręce na kolanach dokładnie tak, jak robił to teraz__**, **__oczekując na kolejne kazanie typu „Nie powinniśmy używać magii, by zyskać nad kimś przewagę dla własnych korzyści!" lub „Właściwe użycie Eliksiru Dezorientacji podczas zajęć z eliksirów"._

_Dzisiejsze kazanie będzie oczywiście z rodzaju „Nie powinniśmy kraść Harry'ego Pottera z domu jego opiekunów bez uprzedniego poinformowania Zakonu"._

_Ale tym razem Severus będzie obstawiał przy swoim, tak zrobi._

_Tym razem Severus mimo wszystko postąpił właściwie._

_Ale obojętnie jak mocno Ślizgon starał się przekonać samego siebie, że nieposłuszeństwo wobec nakazu Dumbledore'a, by pozostał poza życiem Harry'ego Pottera, było właściwą rzeczą, nie potrafił odegnać lęku. Bał się, iż stanięcie oko w oko z dyrektorem zniszczy jego nowoodkrytą śmiałość, aby pozwolić jego i Harry'ego przeznaczeniu biec swoim naturalnym torem – nieważne jak karygodne to by nie było._

_Przez ponad dekadę był zmuszony nie troszczyć się o Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Psiakrew, zapominał troszczyć się o siebie! Odkąd pamiętał, Severus był zmuszany, by zostawiać swoje życie na drugim planie. Bez zastanowienia oddałby życie za Harry'ego, ale wątpił, żeby był na tyle odważny, by dać mu całe swoje serce już teraz._

_Ale niech będzie przeklęty, jeśli nie spróbuje!_

_Głos oderwał Severusa Snape'a od jego myśli. _

– _Dzień dobry, Severusie. Dziękuje ci za przybycie._

_Albus Dumbledore usiadł za biurkiem przed nim. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową w powitaniu. _

– _Dyrektorze – ukłonił się krótko staremu czarodziejowi._

– _Czy mogę ci zaproponować…_

_Severus wstał nagle z krzesła._

– _Darujmy sobie uprzejmości, Albusie. Jestem tu, ponieważ zabrałem Harry'ego do domu od jego mugoli, nie zawiadamiając cię. Nie dotrzymałem danego słowa, że będę się trzymać z dala od jego życia. Jestem winny! Ale kiedy przepraszam za rozczarowanie cię i za złamanie danej ci obietnicy, myślę, że obaj wiemy, iż mam zamiar dalej to kontynuować, aby dać Harry'emu życie, na które zasługuje – w końcu! Ale oczywiście, powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia._

_Severus podniósł ręce do góry w geście porażki, ale szybko je opuścił, kiedy uświadomił sobie jak śmiesznie dramatycznie musi przez to wyglądać. Zaczął chodzić po biurze, ale po chwili zastanowienia usiadł z powrotem na krześle. Cały ten czas Albus Dumbledore obserwował go cicho. Wtedy stary czarodziej spytał:_

– _Czy z Harrym wszystko dobrze? – pytanie i towarzyszący mu brak wyrzutów przestraszyły Severusa._

– _Oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku – wybełkotał. – Myślisz, że co z nim robię, truję go?_

_Oczy Dumbledore'a migotały. _

– _Domyślam się, że nie._

– _Zresztą zapewniam, że ma znacznie lepsze warunki w Snape Manor niż na Privet Drive pod numerem czwartym. I znów, to wszystko nie jest takie trudne, nieprawdaż? – odparł gorzko Severus. – Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jaka jest ta jego tak zwana rodzina?_

_Albus pochylił głowę, patrząc na swoje dłonie._

– _Wiem, mój drogi – odpowiedział cicho, smutnym głosem._

– _Więc dlaczego, na Merlina, pozwoliłeś tym ludziom wychowywać Harry'ego? – spytał, nie wierząc własnym uszom Severus. – Nigdy nie podobał mi się pomysł, by był wychowywany przez nieuświadomionych mugoli, ale myślałem, że oni przynajmniej będą się o niego troszczyć._

– _Oni się o niego troszczyli, Severusie._

– _Naprawdę? Byli bardziej niż chętni, by wyrzucić go z domu, z tego co usłyszałem. Nazywali go dziwadłem, Albusie. – Dyrektor wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i zamknął oczy. – Mógłbym przekląć samego siebie za to, że nigdy wcześniej nie pofatygowałem się, by sprawdzić co się z nim dzieje, Albusie! – ciągnął Severus. – Ale kiedy dałem ci słowo, że zerwę moją więź z Harrym, ufałem, że umieścisz mojego towarzysza - wyraźnie zaakcentował te dwa słowa - u ludzi, którzy będą się o niego troszczyć. Troszczyć się o niego dla mnie._

_Dumbledore spojrzał na niego. Jego szczęka była zaciśnięta._

– _Umieściłem Harry'ego tam, gdzie wiedziałem, że będzie bezpieczny – powiedział z determinacją. – Wszystkie te lata Harry był chroniony przez najskuteczniejsze, najbardziej złożone starożytne zaklęcia – przez krew jego rodziny!_

– _W porządku, chroniłeś go przed śmierciożercami! – uciął Severus, odmawiając zostania onieśmielonym przez potężnego i teraz raczej rozgniewanego czarodzieja przed nim. – Wierzę, że równie dobrze mógłbym to sam zrobić. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że więź między dwoma życiowymi towarzyszami jest…_

– _A co by się stało, jeżeli ty i Harry nie bylibyście jednak życiowymi towarzyszami? Nie mogłem ryzykować, Severusie! – Dwaj mężczyźni patrzyli się na siebie twardo. _

– _Och, ale jesteśmy, Albusie – powiedział miękko po kilku sekundach Severus, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. – Możesz być tego pewien._

– _Jeśli to prawda, ryzykujemy życie chłopca również w tym momencie._

_- Mogę ryzykować życie Harry'ego, po prostu oddzielając go od siebie, dyrektorze – odparł spokojnie Severus i ponownie wstał z krzesła. – A to jest ryzyko, którego nie jestem już dłużej skłonny podejmować. Teraz, jeżeli mi wybaczysz…_

_Skinął grzecznie głową i skierował się do drzwi._

– _Oczekuję go w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu do końca następnego tygodnia – zawołał za nim Dumbledore. – Remus Lupin przyjdzie i go zabierze._

–_Doskonale, dyrektorze – odpowiedział, nie oglądając się za siebie Severus. Wtedy wyszedł._

xxxxxxxxxx

Głos jego chrześniaka wyrwał Severusa z zamyślenia.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape! – powitał go radośnie Draco. Klapnął na puste krzesło obok Harry'ego. – Dzień dobry, bezdomny włóczęgo.

Harry bez przekonania ukrył uśmiech za pustym kubkiem kawy.

– Dzień dobry, głupku.

– Nudzi mi się, chodźmy torturować mugoli.

– Ty naprawdę _jesteś_ głupkiem, wiesz o tym?

– To też. Chodźmy.

– Spadaj!

– Maniery, Potter!

– Och, no dobrze.

Harry wstał z krzesła.

– Czy powinienem posprzątać ze stołu zanim wyjdę, profesorze?

– Nie. Idź, Potter – powiedział Snape, dolewając do swojego kubka kawy. – Ale nie myśl, że nadal będę cię traktował ulgowo, gdy wrócimy do szkoły.

– Ależ oczywiście, proszę pana, nigdy! – odparł gorliwie Harry, patrząc na niego z szerokimi oczyma. Jednakże jego niewinne spojrzenie szybko zostało zdradzone przez duży uśmiech, którego już nawet nie starał się ukryć.

Severus czuł, że jego wnętrzności zamieniają się w papkę, gdy tylko zrozumiał, jak bardzo ten chudy, noszący okulary nastolatek stojący tuż przed nim zaczął przypominać dziarskiego, młodego człowieka, którego znał jako swojego przyszłego męża. Pozwolił małemu uśmiechowi rozciągnąć się na wargach, gdy wypowiadał standardową formułkę:

– Punkt pierwsza! Potem kuchnia będzie zamknięta dla was obu… gnomy.

Harry pokiwał głową z rozbawionym błyskiem w szmaragdowych oczach, podczas gdy Draco zasalutował krótko.

– TAK JEST!

Zaczął popychać Harry'ego w kierunku drzwi, ale ten już na progu obrócił się raz jeszcze. Przechylił głowę na bok i popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów w zamyśleniu.

– Wie pan – powiedział po chwili. – Jestem pewien, że Priya dałaby _mi_ jedzenie nawet po pierwszej, jeżeli ładnie bym ją poprosił.

– Potter?

– Tak, profesorze?

– Znikaj.

Chichocząc, Harry podążył za Draco do wyjścia.

xxxxxxxxxx

– Gdybyś był smakiem lodów, to jakim?

Płaski kamień przeskakiwał po wodzie wesoło, zanim utonął blisko środka jeziora. Draco obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

– HA! – powiedział tryumfalnie. – Prawie! Więc… który smak?

Harry również wybrał kamień, biorąc przykład z Draco.

– Smak lodów? – spytał. – Nie wiem. Czekoladowy?

Rzucił kamień do jeziora, gdzie plusnął kilka stóp od niego i zniknął. Draco potrząsnął głową lekceważąco.

– Osobiście, myślę, że byłbyś stracciatellą – powiedział po chwili.

– Och? – uśmiechnął się głupio Harry. – A czym ty byś był?

– To akurat łatwe, byłbym wanilią. Prosty, ale jednocześnie elegancki i nieprzyzwoicie przepyszny. CO? – spojrzał z oburzeniem na Harry'ego, który udawał zwijanie się w niemym śmiechu.

– Prosty? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Uważasz, że jesteś _prosty_?

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Masz rację, prosty nie jest słowem o jakie mi chodziło. Bardziej pasowałoby… – Nagle jego twarz rozświetliła się w psotnym, szerokim uśmiechu. – Więc naprawdę uważasz, że jestem elegancki, Potter?

Szturchnął figlarnie łokciem Harry'ego. Gryfon oddał wściekle blondynowi.

– Chciałbyś! Tylko dlatego, że twoje ubrania są droższe niż moje, nie znaczy, że jesteś elegancki, Malfoy.

Uśmiechnął się i Draco szturchnął go jeszcze raz.

– _Naprawdę_ myślisz, że jestem elegancki, Potter. I _także_ myślisz, że jestem nieprzyzwoicie przepyszny!

– NIEPRAWDA!

– PRAWDA!

– Nieprawda.

– Tak, prawda.

– Jesteś taki pewny siebie, Malfoy, to już nawet nie jest zabawne!

– Myślisz, że jestem prze-py-szny! – wyśpiewał Draco.

– Ile ty masz lat, Malfoy? – Harry ponownie szturchnął Ślizgona.

– Prze-py-szny! Prze-…

Gryfon popchnął go, tym razem trochę mocniej.

Draco nagle stracił równowagę. Machając rękami, usiłował chwycić Gryfona stojącego obok niego i odzyskać równowagę zanim… wyląduje z głuchym pluskiem w jeziorze.

– Potter! – wydyszał, wypluwając trochę wody.

Tym razem Harry zwijał się ze śmiechu naprawdę.

– Jesteś teraz _topniejącymi_ lodami waniliowymi, nieprawdaż? – zażartował, ale jego śmiech szybko ustał na widok wyrazu twarzy Draco. Blondyn gapił się na wodę spojrzeniem pełnym czystej paniki.

– Nie umiem pływać! – pisnął.

– Ale… przecież… tu nie jest głęboko! – jąkał się Harry. – Po prostu wstań!

Draco połknął kolejny łyk wody i zaczął się krztusić.

– Potter, pomóż mi! – wybełkotał. – PROSZĘ!

Harry natychmiast wszedł do zaskakująco zimnej wody. Wziął Draco za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć go do góry.

– Wstań, Malfoy! Tu nie jest głęboko! Nawet nie musisz pływać.

Ale Draco gorączkowo się go trzymał.

– Wydostań mnie stąd! Wydostań mnie!

– Uspokój się, Draco! – rozkazał Harry. – Wydostanę cię stąd, ale musisz się uspokoić! W PORZĄDKU?

Draco pokiwał głową beznamiętnie, nadal trzymając się Harry'ego z całej siły. Brunet zaczął manewrować ich do brzegu, kiedy poczuł, że Draco puszcza go. Obrócił się.

– Malfoy! – powiedział surowo. – Powiedziałem ci, że za… _och, cholera, Mal…!_

Harry miał zaledwie tyle czasu, by zauważyć jak wyraz przerażenia na twarzy Draco zamienia się w perfidnie triumfalny, szeroki uśmiech zanim znalazł się – najpierw twarzą – w wodzie, trzymany przez dłonie Draco Malfoya. _P__owinienem był wiedzieć, _pomyślał zirytowany. Został wypuszczony kilka sekund później i kiedy jego głowa pojawiła się ponownie ponad powierzchnią jeziora, Ślizgon szybko odskoczył z zasięgu rąk Harry'ego i zaczął brodzić w stronę głębszej części jeziora.

– Uratuj mnie, Potter! – zapłakał wesoło i zaczął odpływać od Harry'ego na plecach, uśmiechając się psotnie. – Nie umiem pływać, och, mój Boże, nie umiem pływać!

Harry potrząsnął szybko głową, chcąc pozbyć się wody z uszu.

– Już jesteś martwy! – poinformował Ślizgona zanim spokojnie ściągnął okulary i wytarł je do czysta mokrą koszulką.

– Och, jestem? – wykrzyknął Draco. – Wydaje mi się, że najpierw musisz mnie złapać, Potter!

Już prawie dotarł do środka jeziora.

– W ogóle nie oglądałeś zeszłorocznego turnieju, Malfoy? – spytał nonszalancko Harry przed założeniem z powrotem okularów i przeczesaniem kapiących włosów rękami.

– Oglądałem! – zawołał Draco, zupełnie nieporuszony. – Chodzi ci o to, że…?

– …jestem cholernie dobrym pływakiem!

xxxxxxxxxx

Ich śmiech niósł się salą wejściową, ogłaszając przybycie Harry'ego i Draco na długo przed tym, jak chłopcy weszli do jadalni. Severus czuł, jak coś ścisnęło się w jego klatce piersiowej. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd słyszał, jak jego chrześniak śmieje się w ten sposób. Harry musi zostać! Harry tu przynależy! Natychmiast zalało go poczucie winy.

_Naprawdę powinienem powiedzieć Harry'emu wcześniej!_

Priya położyła dłoń na jego i zaoferowała mu szybki, pocieszający uścisk zanim go puściła.

– Już zawsze będę pamiętać twoją minę, Potter! Ty _naprawdę_ myślałeś, że tonąłem!

– Zdecydowanie zasługujesz na Oscara, to na pewno!

Draco pchnięciem otworzył dwuskrzydłowe drzwi do jadalni.

– Kim jest Osc…? – Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. I otworzył usta.

Harry szybko podszedł do niego. Podążył za nieruchomym spojrzeniem Draco i uśmiechnął się.

– Profesor Lupin! Dobrze pana widzieć! – zawołał radośnie.

Severus spróbował zignorować kolejny ostry ból w klatce, który tym razem nie miał nic wspólnego z poczuciem winy. Obok niego wilkołak wstał z krzesła (Draco zwęził oczy podejrzliwie) z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Harry. Witaj, Draco.

Draco mrugnął. Potem pokiwał grzecznie głową.

– Profesorze Lupin.

Severus odzyskał wreszcie swój głos.

– Co się wam stało? – spytał, wskazując na mokre ubrania i włosy chłopców. Nastoletni czarodzieje wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

– Nic. – Draco wzruszył ramionami. – My tylko….

– … tak jakby… – kontynuował Harry z zakłopotaniem.

– … wpadliśmy do jeziora… – stwierdzili zgodnie, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Priya potrząsnęła głową i również wstała.

– Przeziębicie się! – zrugała chłopców. – Idźcie i szybko przebierzcie się w jakieś suche ubrania!

– Priiiiya! – zajęczał Draco. – Jesteśmy czarodziejami!

–No i? – odpowiedziała Priya, uderzając czule blondyna w pupę. – Czarodzieje nie dostają kataru?

– Nie. Tak. Ale… możemy rzucić zaklęcie, które nas wysuszy.

– Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiliście?

Draco westchnął.

– Ponieważ nie wolno nam używać magii poza szkołą! – wyjaśnił, patrząc zirytowanym spojrzeniem na Harry'ego. Potter potwierdził, kiwając głową, zupełnie niezaniepokojony. Jego oczy spotkały Severusa i uśmiechnął się. – Mimo wszystko nie chcemy, żeby nam zabrali różdżki – zażartował. – Prawda, profesorze?

Jego słowa spotkały się z krępującą ciszą. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś nie tak? – powiedział Draco, rozglądając się.

Remus był pierwszym, który oczyścił gardło.

– To jest powód, dla którego tu właściwie jestem, Harry. Twoje przesłuchanie.

Harry zbladł.

– Więc jednak będzie przesłuchanie? – przerwał wilkołakowi. – Ale myślałem… Ale był… byłem tylko…

Popatrzył na Severus bezradnie. Snape wstał i podszedł do swojego chrześniaka i towarzysza. Stuknął szybko różdżką ponad ich głowami i sekundę później chłopcy byli znów doskonale susi z wyjątkiem małej kałuży wody, która utworzyła się u ich stóp.

– Nie martw się, Potter! – powiedział szorstko. – To będzie tylko formalność.

– Kiedy jest przesłuchanie? – spytał Harry, brzmiąc na dość przestraszonego. – Dziś?

Remus Lupin potrząsnął głową.

– Za trzy dni.

– Więc dlaczego chcesz mnie zabrać już dzisiaj?

– Nie, nie dzisiaj – poprawił go Remus. – Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że zabiorę cię jutro.

– Jutro? Ale powiedziałeś, że to dopiero za trzy dni.

Lupin i Snape spojrzeli na siebie szybko. Mylnie interpretując wymianę spojrzeń między mężczyznami, Harry opuścił ramiona. Czy Snape wezwał jego byłego nauczyciela OPCMu, by się go wcześniej pozbyć?

– Pójdę i spakuję się – powiedział cicho i obrócił się, aby odejść.

xxxxxxxxxx

Uczucie smutku i rezygnacja Harry'ego uderzyły Severusa z taką siłą, że chwycił się ramienia Draco, by się na nim oprzeć. Blondyn popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

Zwykle legilimenta potrafił „odgrodzić się" od stałego brzęczenia, jakie wywoływały emocje znajdujących się dookoła ludzi (raczej konieczna zdolność dla osoby pracującej w szkole z internatem pełnej nastoletnich czarodziei, dziękuję bardzo) i chociaż Severus dawno temu zauważył, że jego recepcja uczuć Harry'ego była silniejsza niż innych osób (czego można się domyślić, oczywiście), to nigdy wcześniej nie była tak mocna – za wyjątkiem jego spotkań z „przyszłym Harrym".

Ale oprócz wspomnianych spotkań i oczywistego braku wrogości, którą okazał mu obecny Harry, ta przytłaczająca transmisja emocji była pierwszym, prawdziwym „dowodem", że ich więź stale rosła w siłę.

To odebrało Severusowi dech.

– Potter! – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

Harry znów się obrócił.

– Tak? – spytał, nie patrząc starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, nie musisz się jeszcze pakować. Profesor Lupin nie wróci wcześniej niż jutro wieczorem – warknął.

Harry pokiwał ponuro głową, nadal unikając jego wzroku.

– Ok.

– Mam pewne sprawy do załatwienia przez kilka następnych dni, dlatego musisz wyjechać już jutro – wyjaśnił profesor Snape. Remus Lupin odchrząknął nieswojo i nagle stał się bardzo zainteresowany obrazami na ścianie.

– Ok – powtórzył Harry, nie brzmiąc na szczęśliwszego. Priya spojrzała ostrzegawczo na Severusa. Wyraz twarzy mistrza eliksirów złagodniał.

– W innym przypadku… oczywiście byłoby mile widziane, gdybyś został – dodał. Mógł praktycznie _wyczuć _jak oczy Draco rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nie, żeby winił za to chłopca. Taka gościnność w jego zachowaniu była, delikatnie mówiąc raczej _niezwykła_.

Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od swoich stóp. Przez chwilę badawczo przyglądał się Snape'owi, jakby próbował się dowiedzieć czy oferta była szczera i najwidoczniej zdecydował, że tak, ponieważ jego twarz rozpromieniła się jak choinka.

– Dzięki! – uśmiechnął się.

Severus pokiwał głową.

– Chodźmy jeść – powiedział.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rewelacje**

Będąc wychowanym na prawdziwego Malfoya, Draco rzadko brakowało słów.

Z drugiej strony, będąc wychowanym na prawdziwego Malfoya, blondyn wcześniej rzadko musiał szukać słów pocieszenia, a patrząc na Harry'ego, Draco mógł powiedzieć, że to był moment, w którym przydałyby się jakieś słowa pocieszenia. Według niego, Gryfon był zdecydowanie zbyt zdenerwowany tym głupim przesłuchaniem. Ktoś musiał mu jakoś poprawić humor! Ale pomimo prób, Draco nie mógł wymyślić nic odpowiedniego.

_Psiakrew_.

To mogła być jego ostatnia szansa, by Potter zaczął _poważnie_ żałować swojej decyzji odrzucenia jego oferty przyjaźni wtedy w Hogwart Ekspresie (Tak, _nadal_ o tym ględził i tak, _wiedział_, że nie był wtedy zbyt miły. Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Harry Potter był taki drażliwy? On przecież się tylko odwzajemniał Wiewiórowi! Nikt nie miał prawa wyśmiewać się z Malfoyów.).

_Psiakrew_.

Choć raz to on był przy Potterze. Nie Granger, nie ten piegowaty Weasley… _on!_ Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, co teraz powiedzieć lub zrobić? Co _ta dwójka_ robiła, że przygnębiony Harry znów się uśmiechał?

Jak można wyciągnąć _kogoś_ z przygnębienia?

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry spojrzał w dół na znoszony zegarek na nadgarstku.

– Dochodzi szósta. Powinienem wracać – powiedział smętnie i wstał z trawnika, na którym uprzednio siedział. Tęsknie spojrzał raz jeszcze na jezioro, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze je zobaczy. Dlaczego miałby? Jaki miał powód, by _kiedykolwiek_ wrócić do Snape Manor?

_Dokładnie._

Trzeba przyznać, Sev… _Profesor Snape_… był daleki od oziębłości wobec Harry'ego z powodu „najazdu" na jego dom, ale Harry nie był obłąkany. Nauczyciel prawdopodobnie tylko podążał za wskazówkami Dumbledore'a, by trzymać „chłopca, który przeżył" z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Ale wciąż… był miły i tylko to miało znaczenie dla Harry'ego. Spojrzał w prawo na Ślizgona, którego kiedyś tak bardzo nienawidził. Draco zupełnie zgubiony w myślach, gapił się na jezioro przed nim bez mrugnięcia okiem. Harry uśmiechnął się.

W porządku, więc prawdopodobnie _był_ obłąkany, ale po prostu _wiedział_, że będzie tęsknił nawet za Malfoyem. Będzie mu brakowało tego wzajemnego dokuczania, drażnienia, śmiechu, walk… _wszystkiego_. Oczywiście zobaczą się wkrótce, bo już niedługo zaczyna się nowy semestr, ale Harry jakoś wątpił, że między nimi będzie tak… pokojowo… gdy tylko wrócą do Hogwartu. Nie ośmielił się spytać. Co powinien powiedzieć? _Posłuchaj, Draco, czy jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi? Ponieważ, hmm, naprawdę chciałbym być twoim przyjacielem._

_Tak, jasne._

– Idziesz? Dochodzi szósta – powtórzył Harry i Draco w końcu spojrzał na niego.

– Tak? – spytał roztargniony i również wstał, strzepując trochę trawy ze spodni. – Siedzenie na ziemi jest takie plebejskie – gderał. – Z pewnością nie będę za tym tęsknił, Potter.

Harry nie uśmiechnął się.

Zaczęli iść w górę małą, ubitą ścieżką, która prowadziła przez kępę drzew – zbyt małą, by nazwać ją lasem – i obok czegoś, co według Harry'ego wyglądało jak miniaturowa kaplica. Zawsze chciał zapytać, co to jest, ale teraz to już i tak nie miało znaczenia.

Teraz wyjeżdżał.

Około dziesięciu minut później dotarli do strasznie wysokich schodów, które prowadziły do dworu… w końcu. Draco zajęczał.

– I _oczywiście_ zostawiłem moją przeklętą miotłę w domu. Oczywiście muszę teraz _iść_ na górę po tych schodkach – mamrotał z oburzeniem, nie zwracając się do nikogo w szczególności. Wtedy dał Harry'emu jednego z tych swoich małych kuksańców, do których Potter tak się już przyzwyczaił (i niech będzie przeklęty, ale za nimi też będzie tęsknił!).

– Nie możesz przywołać swojej miotły, Potter? – spytał, pełen nadziei.

– Ależ _oczywiście_ użyję znów trochę magii poza szkołą specjalnie dla ciebie – powiedział Harry sarkastycznie. – Dwa dni przed moim dyscyplinarnym przesłuchaniem na temat mojego domniemanego naruszenia _dekretu dotyczącego ograniczeń dla nieletnich czarodziei_ – dodał kąśliwie i dużo głośniej niż było konieczne.

– Psujesz zabawę – było jedyną niesentymentalną odpowiedzią Draco, zanim Ślizgon stanął jak wryty dwa stopnie niżej od Harry'ego. Potem, bez słowa, obrócił się i zaczął biec z powrotem w dół schodów.

– Do widzenia, Malfoy! – zawołał za nim zaskoczony Harry.

– Nie odchodź jeszcze! – krzyknął Draco, nie obracając się. – Zaraz będę z powrotem!

Wzruszając ramionami i kręcąc głową, ale zadowolony, że Malfoy najwidoczniej troszczył się o niego na tyle, by się właściwie pożegnać, Harry z trudem kontynuował wspinaczkę po schodach. W końcu dotarł do ostatniego schodka i mógł spojrzeć na piękny ogród, który rozciągał się wokół dużego i równie pięknego dworu. Profesor Lupin i Priya stali już na przednim ganku, patrząc na niego niecierpliwie. Kufer Harry'ego stał między nimi, spakowany i gotowy.

_Matko, ktoś bardzo niecierpliwie czeka, aż odejdę_, pomyślał gorzko Harry.

Coś ścisnęło go za gardło i natychmiast poczuł gniew na samego siebie. Dlaczego właściwie był zaskoczony? Ludzie zawsze byli najszczęśliwsi, kiedy widzieli jego plecy, nieprawdaż?

_Ale myślałem, że tym razem będzie inaczej_, łagodny głos w jego głowie zamilkł, tylko po to, aby zostać zastąpionym przez szydercze słowa wuja Vernona. _Dziwadło!_

I gdy zbliżył się do Snape Manor, głos jego ojca chrzestnego przyłączył się do chóru w jego głowie. _On cię nienawidzi, Harry i nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego._

Harry mentalnie usunął głosy na bok (_Zamknijcie się wszyscy!_) i do czasu, gdy wkroczył na werandę, dzielny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze Lupin! – powiedział, potrząsając formalnie wyciągniętą rękę wilkołaka.

– Cześć, Harry! Jesteś gotowy na wylot? – spytał Lupin, faktycznie podsuwając miotłę Harry'ego pod jego nos. – Lecimy – stwierdził oczywistość.

Harry pokiwał głową bez entuzjazmu, biorąc swoją Błyskawicę od byłego nauczyciela.

– Mogę najpierw się pożegnać z profesorem Snape'em?

– Och, Harry! – zawołała Priya. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądała tak marnie, jak on się czuł. Jej na ogół śniada i radosna twarz była zaskakująco blada. Priya wydawała się przygnębiona, linie na jej zwykle niestarzejącej się twarzy były wyraźnie widoczne.

– Severusa już nie ma. Musiał nagle wyjść, kochanie…

Coś wyrwało się z klatki piersiowej Harry'ego i spadło w dół.

– ...i nie miał czasu, by cię znaleźć. Jednak zostawił notatkę. – Na to w końcu się uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła rękę, by podać mu mały, poskładany kawałek pergaminu.

Coś w okolicy stóp Harry'ego wzleciało w górę i zatrzymało się w gardle.

– Och! – wychrypiał. – Dziękuję.

Wziął pergamin, rozwinął go, przeczytał, zarumienił się olśniewająco… i ostrożnie schował go do kieszeni dżinsów.

– Dobrze więc… uhm… do widzenia, Priyo – powiedział niepewnym głosem. – Dzięki za ugoszczenie mnie. Bawiłem się świetnie. Ja... – urwał, gdyż jego głos groził załamaniem się i wpatrywał się uważnie w sęk na jednej z drewnianych desek pod swoimi stopami. – Dzięki za wszystko – szepnął zgrubiałym głosem, gdy tylko znów był w stanie spojrzeć na Hinduskę i szybko zamrugał.

Priya rozpostarła ręce i Harry chętnie wtulił się w jej objęcia.

– To była przyjemność mieć cię tu, kochanie. Do widzenia! Zobaczymy się wkrótce – powiedziała zdecydowanie Priya, tuląc go mocno. Wściekle odpychając uczucie nadziei, którą jej słowa natychmiast w nim zapaliły, Harry pokiwał głową.

– Uhm-hmm – zgodził się bez przekonania, jego głos był stłumiony przez tkaninę sari.

– Harry, powinniśmy już iść! – przypomniał mu cicho profesor Lupin.

Niechętnie Priya i Harry rozdzielili się. Harry obrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, kiedy nagle coś sobie przypomniał.

– Ale muszę się pożegnać z Draco! – powiedział z uporem. – Proszę, profesorze, możemy jeszcze chwilę zaczekać?

– Och, czyż to nie jest słodkie? – zbyt znajomy głos sprawił, że wszyscy się obrócili. Draco opierał się swobodnie o framugę przednich drzwi dworu, opatentowany uśmieszek Malfoya był na miejscu. Twarz Remusa wyrażała niepokój, podczas gdy twarz Harry rozjaśniła się uśmiechem, który pojawił się na widok jego byłego największego wroga.

– Już za mną tęsknisz, prawda, Potter? – spytał leniwie Draco. Potem wyprostował się i przeszedł na przedni ganek.

– Chciałbyś – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Draco mlasnął językiem.

– Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą, Potter, czy ktoś ci to kiedykolwiek powiedział?

– Ty? Codziennie przez ostatni tydzień? – podsunął Harry.

Draco wydawał się rozważać to przez chwilę, jego głowa przechyliła się w zadumie.

– I za dużo to nie pomogło, nieprawdaż? – zastanowił się. – Jednakże, ponieważ będziesz musiał spędzić resztę tych pięknych wakacji bez mojej skromnej osoby... – uprzejmie zignorował rozbawione parsknięcie Harry'ego, zanim kontynuował – ... zdecydowałem dać ci to.

Harry gapił się beznamiętnie na mały przedmiot niewiele większy od dłoni Draco.

Draco westchnął.

– O _niczym_ nie masz pojęcia, wychowywana przez mugoli namiastko czarodzieja, prawda? – spytał, podchodząc do Harry'ego i dając mu znajome lekkie szturchnięcie – małe zderzenie ich ramion, które Harry tym razem zinterpretował jako: _Nie zamierzałem cię obrazić… głupku!_

Oddał szturchnięcie (_Nie obraziłem się... kretynie!_) i powiedział:

– To wygląda trochę jak mugolska zabawka. Jak mały... – szukał właściwej nazwy, pamiętając, że widział taką zabawkę pomiędzy zwykłą stertą prezentów Dudleya wiele urodzin temu – ... hmm, taki _zmywalny szkicownik_? – spytał. Teraz to Draco patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia.

– To jest Tabulas Loquoram – wyjaśnił. – Czy raczej jego jedna połowa. Mam drugą w domu.

– Jasne – powiedział Harry. – I po co jest ten tabu lok…?

– Tabulas Loquoram – poprawił go cierpliwie Draco. – Używasz go przede wszystkim, by przesyłać informacje. Piszesz coś na swojej połówce w _ten_ sposób - używając palca wskazującego jako pióra, zapisał coś szybko na małej płytce. Harry obserwował z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak pojawia się na niej słowo _Slytherin_ - i ja mogę przeczytać to na mojej. Jeśli chcę odpowiedzieć, wycieram twoją wiadomość, o tak - Draco przetarł lekko dłonią powierzchnię - i to znika również na twojej połówce. I zawsze oznacza to, że _chcę_ odpowiedzieć – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Piszę coś na moim Tabulas Loquoram i to pojawia się również na twoim. To jest bardzo proste.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Super! – powiedział. – Dzięki M... Draco.

Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie, najwyraźniej zaskoczony umyślnym użyciem przez Gryfona jego imienia. Harry poruszył się nieswojo, ale wtedy Ślizgon uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie ma za co. _Harry._

Remus Lupin chrząknął, przypominając Harry'emu o tym, że powinni już lecieć.

Draco wcisnął Tabulas Loquoram w ręce Pottera.

– A teraz znikaj, głupku! – powiedział. – Do widzenia!

xxxxxxxxxx

– Jak dobrze cię znów widzieć! Och, Harry! Jak się masz? Przebywając cały czas z profesorem Snape'em! Och, założę się, że byłeś na nas wściekły!

Oczy Hermiony lśniły od łez, gdy w końcu puściła Harry'ego. Chwyciła jego dłonie w swoje i mocno je ścisnęła.

– Och, Harry! – powtarzała ze współczuciem.

Z drugiej strony, głos Rona był pełen trwogi, gdy poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu radośnie.

– Moje kondolencje, Harry! – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mieszkać u Snape'a! Jego chata jest tak brzydka jak on? Nie nabawiłeś się czegoś, kumplu?

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Harry'ego.

Ciepło i niewyraźne uczucie oczekiwania na spotkanie jego dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół po tak długim czasie wygasło, gdy coś lodowatego zalało jego żołądek. Harry puścił dłonie Hermiony, podniósł swój kufer i klatkę z Hedwigą i przeniósł na wyglądające na niezajęte łóżko, które uznał za swoje. Umieścił sowią klatkę na małym stoliku nocnym i rzucił ciężki kufer na łóżko, zanim usiadł obok niego. Niezręczna cisza nastała pomiędzy całą trójką. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był zawilgocony i ciemny i w ogóle nieprzyjemny, całkowite przeciwieństwo jego przytulnej, ciepłej i przyjaznej sypialni w Snape Manor. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Przebywanie z profesorem Snape'em było aż takie straszne, Harry? – zapytała Hermiona z niepokojem, najwyraźniej błędnie interpretując zachowanie przyjaciela.

– Nie – odpowiedział Harry chłodno. – Wcale nie.

– Zwariowałeś? – wykrzyknął Ron. – Dwa tygodnie z tym tłustym dupkiem! DWA TYGODNIE! Jak to przetrwałeś? Merlinie, jak my ci współczujemy! Prawda, Hermiono?

Hermiona przytaknęła ponuro.

– Snape, ze wszystkich ludzi! – kontynuował Ron. – Jak to możliwe, że cię nie zabił? Wiesz, sam bym się zabił, gdybym musiał mieszkać u tego starego dra…

Zatrzymał się w połowie zdania. Pokój nagle wydał się być ogarnięty przez małe trzęsienie ziemi. Książki tańczyły na półkach, ramy obrazów chwiały się ryzykownie na ścianach, podczas gdy okna nieznacznie trzeszczały. Żarówka zamigotała buntowniczo zanim kilka sekund później wszystko wróciło do normalności.

– Wow! – wydusił Ron.

– Co to było? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona.

– On nie jest draniem! – warknął Harry.

Hermiona i Ron odwrócili się zaskoczeni.

– Słucham? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ron, kręcąc nieznacznie głową.

– Powiedziałem, że on nie jest gnojkiem! – warknął Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Jak śmiesz? Siedziałeś tu całe lato, ciepły i suchy, nie mówiąc mi nic, podczas gdy ja tkwiłem u Dursleyów, nie mając pojęcia, co się do cholery dzieje! I nawet kiedy zaatakowali mnie dementorzy, a Ministerstwo groziło mi wylaniem ze szkoły i zniszczeniem różdżki, nikt nie uznał za słuszne skontaktowanie się ze mną. Poza, oczywiście, małymi, głupimi notatkami od Dumbledore'a, które równie dobrze mógłby sobie wsadzić w dupę! _Zostań tam gdzie jesteś!_ Pieprzę to! Nie, ani on mnie stamtąd nie wyciągnął, ani ty, prawda To był Snape! Więc jak śmiesz?

– Ale Harry…

– Nie Harruj mi tutaj! Każdego dnia, kiedy ja tkwiłem na Privet Drive, kradnąc gazety z koszy, próbując się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, wy…!

I wtedy, wreszcie, coś wewnątrz Harry'ego pękło i wykrzyczał to, co naprawdę chciał powiedzieć:

– Podejrzewam, że mieliście niezły ubaw, prawda? Siedząc tu wszyscy przez całe lato, podczas gdy ja byłem u Dursleyów, zamknięty przez pięć dni w tygodniu, wyłączając weekendy; karmiony przez pieprzoną klapkę dla kotów w drzwiach, jak jakieś cholerne dziwadło i łaskawie wypuszczany trzy razy dziennie, żebym mógł skorzystać z pieprzonej łazienki! Och, ale nie zrozum mnie źle! To były i tak świetne warunki w porównaniu z tymi, jakie miałem w komórce pod schodami, w której żyłem przez dziesięć lat mojego cholernego życia!

Hermiona zaczęła płakać, ale Harry się tym nie przejął.

– Całe moje życie czekałem na kogoś, kto przyjdzie i mi pomoże! Ale nikt tego nie zrobił, prawda? – krzyczał, rozkoszując się satysfakcjonującym uwolnieniem całej tłumionej wściekłości. Ron otworzył usta, by zaprotestować (bliźniacy i on raz, mimo wszystko, zaryzykowali swoje szyje dla Harry'ego, ratując go z Privet Drive numer cztery przy pomocy latającego Forda Anglia ich taty), ale zamknął je szybko, ponieważ Harry perorował dalej:

– Ale profesor Snape przyszedł po mnie! Więc nie próbuj on nim tak mówić, nie masz prawa, do cholery! Nic o nim nie wiesz! Ale chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć? Świetnie się bawiłem przez te ostatnie dwa tygodnie! Właściwie zdecydowanie bardziej wolałbym zostać w Snape Manor, niż tu przyjeżdżać!

Łapiąc oddech, Harry oparł się o ścianę i skrzyżował ręce obronnie. Nagle poczuł się obnażony i bardzo się zawstydził. Nie miał zamiaru mówić tego wszystkiego! Ron i Hermiona nie powinni o tym wiedzieć. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, jak strasznie _naprawdę_ był traktowany na Privet Drive.

– To znaczy, _co_ to za miejsce? – zadrwił, próbując zmienić temat, rozglądając się dookoła z dystansem.

– Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa – powiedział słabo Ron.

xxxxxxxxxx

Piętro niżej, dokładnie pod pokojem, w którym znajdowała się trójka Gryfonów, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa siedzieli skamieniali z szoku, gdy rozgniewany głos Harry'ego Pottera przedarł się przez sufit i rozbrzmiewał w pokoju. Cisza, która nastąpiła po wybuchu młodego chłopaka, była tak gęsta, że można ją było ciąć nożem. I chociaż żyrandol nad ich głowami i obrazy na ścianach dawno przestały się chwiać, powietrze nadal trzeszczało od gniewnego strumienia magii Harry'ego Pottera. Wtedy Molly Weasley schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła szlochać (_Biedne dziecko!_), jej ramiona trzęsły się gwałtownie. Arthur Weasley próbował pocieszyć swoją żonę, ale bez skutku.

Reszta przerzucała spojrzenia między dwoma czarodziejami siedzącymi na dwóch końcach stołu. Jednym z nich był dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore, a drugim Severus Snape, człowiek, którego tak gorączkowo bronił przed kilkoma sekundami Harry Potter.

Napięcie między dwoma mężczyznami było namacalne, kiedy tak patrzyli na siebie w ciszy.

Mięśnie szczęki i gardła Severusa poruszały się, gdy zaciskał zęby, zgrzytając nimi. Ci, którzy patrzyli dokładnie widzieli, że kostki jego dłoni zbielały, a palce chwyciły blat z obu stron. Albus Dumbledore wydawał się być tylko nieznacznie spokojniejszy. Jego stara i pomarszczona twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną i bardzo smutną. Oczy, które zwykle błyszczały wesołością, patrzyły teraz zaskakująco pochmurnie zza jego okularów połówek. W końcu Syriusz Black przerwał ciszę.

– Komórka? – zagrzmiał, trzęsąc się z wściekłości. – Klapka dla kota? Zamknięty przez pięć dni w tygodniu? Co to wszystko znaczy, Albusie? – zażądał odpowiedzi.  
Dumbledore nie odezwał się.

Severus Snape wstał gwałtownie z krzesła.

– Cieszę się, że nie jestem jedyną osobą zaskoczoną przez to raczej interesujące odkrycie! – syknął i wypadł z pokoju, powiewając szatami.

xxxxxxxxxx

– …i kilku z nich stoi na straży czegoś – zakończył swoje sprawozdanie Ron. – Zawsze rozmawiają o obowiązku chronienia.

– Raczej nie mnie, nieprawdaż? – uśmiechnął się z drwiną do rudzielca Harry, jego górna warga zwinęła się, a brwi podniosły sarkastycznie – był w pełni świadomy, że zachowywał się jak idealna kopia Draco Malfoya… i rozkoszował się tym.

Dwa głośne trzaski sprawiły, że podskoczył.

Bliźniacy Weasley, Fred i George, aportowali się na środku pokoju. Hedwiga nastroszyła się oburzona, a miniaturowa sowa Rona, Świstoświnka zaczęła śmigać dookoła ich głów w podnieceniu, pohukując przenikliwie.

– Hej, Harry! – uśmiechnęli się bliźniacy do nadąsanego Gryfona siedzącego na łóżku. – Wydawało nam się, że usłyszeliśmy twój melodyjny głos!

Fred uśmiechnął się.

– Nie tłum tak swojej złości, Harry, pozwól się jej uwolnić! Może być kilku ludzi w odległości pięćdziesięciu mil, którzy cię jeszcze nie usłyszeli.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Ginny Weasley weszła do pokoju.

– Hej, Harry! Miałam wrażenie, że słyszę twój głos! – uśmiechnęła się do niego psotnie.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Cześć wszystkim! – odparł zrzędliwie.

– Poza tym, zakłóciłeś powitanie, Harry – powiedział Fred. – Próbujemy się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi ze starym Snape'em. Ekhm... bez obrazy! – dodał, mrugając do Harry'ego i uśmiechając się promiennie.

– Profesor Snape? – spytał zaskoczony Harry, natychmiast wyskakując z łóżka. – Jest tutaj?

George pokiwał głową.

– Składa ściśle tajny raport. Pracuje dla Za…

Ale Harry już minął go pędem i wybiegł z pokoju. Pozostali Gryfoni wymienili zdumione (a w przypadku Freda i George'a raczej rozbawione) spojrzenia. Po chwili, mniej niż dwie minuty później, Harry wrócił.

– Już wyszedł – powiedział, wyglądając na strapionego. – I spotkanie też się już skończyło. Wasza mama powiedziała, że możemy zejść na kolację.

Wyjąc głośno, rodzeństwo Weasley wypadło przez drzwi i zaczęło zbiegać hałaśliwie po schodach. Harry z drugiej strony, usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.

– Nie idziesz? – spytała Hermiona.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie jestem głodny.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i zamknęła za sobą delikatnie drzwi.

Harry westchnął. Byłoby tak miło zobaczyć znów profesora Snape'a i pożegnać się właściwie. Nawet mu jeszcze nie podziękował! Wzdychając po raz kolejny, Harry pochylił się i sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów, wyciągając mały pergamin, który Priya dała mu wcześniej. Rozwinął go i ostrożnie wygładził papier na kolanach, zanim jeszcze raz przeczytał wiadomość, którą zostawił mu Mistrz Eliksirów.

_Harry,_

_Mimo że jesteś nieudolnym uczniem na moich zajęciach, byłeś niewątpliwie miłym gościem w moim domu. Nie jestem jednakże zadowolony z tego, jak bezwstydnie zawróciłeś w głowie zarówno Pryi, jak i Świąteczce. Wielokrotnie groziły mi śmiercią głodową lub zatruciem, jeżeli ośmielę się pozwolić Ci zdać Twój SUM z eliksirów z czymkolwiek poniżej W. _

_Jeżeli kiedykolwiek jeszcze będziesz uciekał przed Ministerstwem, jestem pewien, że żeńska część Snape Manor chętnie udzieli Ci ponownie schronienia. _

_Z poważaniem (jednak zupełnie nierozbawiony),_

_S. Snape_

_PS. Lepiej zacznij się przygotowywać do swoich SUMów, Potter. Bo inaczej…_

Harry czytał humorystyczną notkę raz za razem. Czasami prychał, a uśmiech na jego twarzy stawał się coraz jaśniejszy z każdą minutą…


	12. Chapter 12

**Na linii ognia cz. I**

Bezcielesna głowa, unosząca się wśród płomieni wyrażała skrajną pogardę.

– Jeśli nie będziemy działać szybko, Lucjuszu, stracimy kontrolę nad sytuacją. Byliśmy ostatnio zbyt pobłażliwi. I w tych okolicznościach...

Lucjusz uniósł lekceważąco dłoń.

– Jestem dobrze poinformowany, Nott – odparł zimno. – Ale to jeszcze nie jest nasz czas.

– A kiedy będzie? – kłapnęła z zapałem głowa.

Twarz Malfoya była wyprana z emocji.

– Doprawdy, już to przerabialiśmy – wycedził. – Musimy poczekać do następnego semestru...

– Ale...!

Lucjusz ponownie uniósł dłoń, przerywając mu, ale tym razem gest nie był już tak niedbały. Tym razem była to groźba.

– Wystarczy – odparł płasko. – Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, że pozwolenie im na uzyskanie fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa ma zasadniczy wpływ na skuteczność naszej strategii. To wszystko. Pozdrowienia dla żony.

xxxxxxxxxx

To Syriusz praktycznie wywlókł go z pokoju ostatniego wieczora, rozkazując mu wreszcie zejść na kolację. Był nieufny, wręcz oburzony, gdy pytał Harry'ego czy ten nie był choć odrobinę zainteresowany miejscem pobytu Voldemorta.

_Och... to._

– Oczywiście – powiedział słabo Harry. – Powiedz mi.

Zastanawiając się nad swoim pobytem w Snape Manor, Potter zrozumiał, że przez dwa tygodnie nie pomyślał o Voldemorcie ani razu. Po prostu zapomniał!

Och, jaka ulga.

Teraz, gdy leżał w łóżku na Grimmauld Place nr 12, słuchając cichego chrapania Rona i desperacko samemu próbując zasnąć, wszystko zaczęło do niego wracać: nienawiść, żal, Tom Riddle, śmierciożercy, cmentarz, Cedric...

Dopiero o świcie Harry w końcu zapadł w niespokojny, nerwowy sen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Następnego ranka Harry siedział przy kuchennym stole z podkrążonymi oczami i pasującym humorem.

– Mogę dostać kawę? – zapytał, gdy pani Weasley położyła przed nim parujący kubek z gorącą czekoladą.

– Kawę? – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Masz piętnaście lat.

– Więc? Profesor Snape pozwalał mi pic kawę – wykłócał się zrzędliwie Harry.

Górna warga Molly wywinęła się.

– Tak, cóż, w _mojej_ kuchni dzieci nie mogą pić kawy.

– …nie jestem już dzieckiem – wymamrotał buńczucznie Harry, nie chcąc jednak wyładowywać się na mamie Rona, zaczął pic czekoladę bez dalszych protestów.

Do tej pory wszyscy byli na nogach i zaczęli napływać do kuchni. Wkrótce powietrze wibrowało od śmiechu, rozmów i próśb o podanie masła. Czując się zdecydowanie nie na miejscu, Harry rzadko dołączał do wesołych pogawędek, odpowiadając jedynie monosylabami wtedy, gdy było to absolutnie konieczne. Jego lewy palec stukał szybko w kubek w synchronizacji z lewą stopą pod stołem. Przesuwał wzrok po pokoju, aż zatrzymał go na brzydkim starym zegarze, który wisiał nad drzwiami kuchni.

Było prawie wpół do dziesiątej.

Harry uśmiechnął się tęsknie i przez chwilę bawił się, wyobrażając sobie twarze wszystkich, gdyby Draco Malfoy wmaszerował w tej chwili do tej kuchni i powiedział do niego: _"Chodźmy potorturować kilku mugoli, Potter!". _

Harry zachichotał i wtem przypomniał sobie.

Tabulas Loquoram!

– Czy mogę wstać? – zapytał bez tchu panią Weasley, odsuwając swoje krzesło.

Molly skinęła głową.

– Oczywiście, kochanie!

Szybko, Harry zebrał naczynia i przeniósł je do zlewu. Bez słowa wypadł z kuchni, a Ron i Hermiona wymienili zmieszane spojrzenia. Syriusz Black wyglądał na zirytowanego.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ciemnozielony aksamit szczęśliwie powstrzymywał takie prozaiczne utrapienia jak promienie porannego słońca od przedostania się do jego sypialni. Niestety, nad czym ubolewał Draco, ten sam aksamit nie był ochroną przed jego energiczną matką, która czerpała bezduszną przyjemność ze zmuszania swojego jedynego syna do okrutnego, sadystycznego…

– Dzień dobry, kochanie! – zagruchała Narcyza, szybko rozsuwając ciężkie, zielone zasłony.

… wstawania.

Draco Malfoy zajęczał, gdy bezwstydny promień światła miał czelność zatańczyć na jego nosie. Gwałtownie otworzył swoje bardzo niechętne oczy i skupił wzrok na czubku nosa.

– _Crucio_ – powiedział ochrypłym głosem i skrzywił się sennie. Narcyza zaśmiała się i usiadła na skraju łóżka blondyna. Pochyliła się i chwyciła jego nos między swój kciuk i palec wskazujący, pociągając delikatnie. Draco zajęczał w proteście.

– _Mamo! _

– Nie krzywdź tego słodkiego małego noska – powiedziała Narcyza, drażniąc się z nim. – Ponieważ ten słodki mały nos jest cały…. – schyliła się i złożyła entuzjastycznego całusa na wyżej wspomnianym nosie – … cały…

– Maaaamooo! – jęknął Draco, brzmiąc jak gdyby był naprawdę mocno przeziębiony.

Kolejny buziak.

– Mamuuś!

– … cały mój! – dokończyła Narcyza. Ostatni pocałunek… i nos Draco został uwolniony. Protestując niewyraźnie, zniknął pod stosem poduszek, które przycisnął sobie mocno obiema rękami do potylicy. Pani Malfoy podciągnęła stopy i również położyła się na łóżku, podpierając się na łokciu. Kłębek okryć i poduszek obok niej przesunął się bez słowa, robiąc miejsce. Narcyza uśmiechnął się.

– Draco? – spytała delikatnie.

– Mmhmfhghm – nadeszła stłumiona odpowiedź.

– Nie zamierzasz dzisiaj w ogóle wstać?

Kobieta nie była pewna, czy to dobre wychowanie, czy brak tlenu, zmusiły jej syna do odpowiedzi, ale kilka sekund później złotowłosa kulka wyłoniła się spod poduszek i ogłosiła:

– Nie, jeżeli to ode mnie zależy!

– Więc nie będziesz towarzyszyć swojej biednej, starej matce w podróży na ulicę Pokątną, by zrobić w ostatniej chwili jakieś zakupy na jej przyjęcie urodzinowe?

– Czy ja wyglądam jak skrzat domowy? – wymamrotał zrzędliwie Draco.

– W tym momencie? – drażniła się z nim Narcyza, wichrząc jedwabiste włosy syna z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem. – Powiedziałabym, że podobieństwo jest raczej uderzające.

– To, droga matko, byłby skutek wielu długich lat waszego czystokrwistego chowu wsobnego – wycedził Draco i Narcyza zaśmiała się serdecznie po raz kolejny.

– Jesteś niemożliwy! – utyskiwała między chichotami.

Uśmiech Draco nie do końca sięgnął jego oczu.

Kobieta spoważniała.

– Słońce, co się stało? – spytała go, delikatnie przygładzając jego włosy. – I nie mówi mi „nic takiego" – dodała, kiedy Draco otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć. Chłopiec zamknął je z powrotem. Odwrócił głowę od matki i zagapił się na ścianę przed nim.

– Potter! – poskarżył się w końcu.

– Rozumiem! – pokiwała głową Narcyza. – Więc dotarliśmy do rozdziału siedemset sześćdziesiątego piątego książki „_Dlaczego nienawidzę Harry'ego Pottera"_. Co zrobił tym razem?

Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym cichy głos, który w ogóle nie brzmiał jak jej syna, powiedział:

– Wyjechał.

Narcyza objęła ręką ramię chłopca i zaczęła gładzić czule jego policzek wierzchem lewej dłoni.

– Dogadywaliście się, nieprawdaż? – spytała cicho.

– Mmhm – potwierdził niewyraźnie Draco.

– Czy Harry'emu podobało się mieszkanie w Snape Manor?

– Mmhm.

Przez chwilę leżeli obok siebie w ciszy. Rozkoszując się delikatną pieszczotą matki, Draco znów stawał się senny, dopóki Narcyza nie zapytała:

– Dałeś mu Tabulas Loquoram? – wskazała na małą płytkę, która spoczywała na jego stoliku nocnym.

Długa cisza.

– Tak – powiedział w końcu Draco, prawie szepcząc. Pani Malfoy pocałowała lekko tył jego głowy.

– Dlaczego nie pójdziesz i nie poprosisz ojca, by miał oko na Harry'ego jutro w Ministerstwie? – zapytała po chwili.

– Ale mamo, wiesz co powiedział!

– Słońce, tylko z nim porozmawiaj! Powiedz ojcu to, co powiedziałeś mnie!

Draco obrócił się powoli.

– O Tabulas Loquoram? – spytał niepewnie i kiedy matka pokiwała głową, jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Wszystko?

xxxxxxxxxx

Odkrzykując bezceremonialnie jakąś sprośność skrzeczącemu portretowi matki ojca chrzestnego, Harry wszedł po schodach i udał się do pokoju, który dzielił z Ronem. Wyciągnął z wysiłkiem kufer zza szafy i otworzył. Przetrząsając zawartość, szybko znalazł to, czego szukał. Usiadł na podłodze obok łóżka i oparł się o nie. Podciągnął kolana i wsparł Tabulas Loquoram o swoje nogi.

Czy Draco naprawdę chciał, żeby tego użył?

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę i zdecydował, że zna Malfoya na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, iż Ślizgon nie dałby mu czegoś takiego, gdyby nie chciał, żeby go użył. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zgiął środkowy palec, by zacząć coś pisać w sposób, jaki Draco pokazywał mu wczoraj, gdy nagle słowa _„Dzień dobry, Potter!" _zmaterializowały się na Tabulas Loquoram. Harry zaśmiał się, zaskoczony. Starł wiadomość i odpisał: _„Cześć, Malfoy!"._

„_Nudzę się" _zastąpiło jego przywitanie parę sekund później. „_Wymyślmy 10 sposobów na doprowadzenie Wiewióra do szaleństwa"._

Harry próbował powstrzymać chichot z lojalności do Rona, ale nie zdołał.

„_Po prostu przyjdź i pogadaj z nim",_ odpowiedział. _„To powinno zadziałać__!"._

„_Czemu, gdzie jesteś? Nie jesteś z powrotem u mugoli?"._

„_Jestem u Rona!" – _skłamał żałośnie Harry, wiedząc, że nie wolno mu było wspominać o Grimmauld Place albo o Zakonie nikomu, a zwłaszcza, pomyślał, synowi śmierciożercy.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Ron, a za nim Hermiona i Ginny.

– Cześć, Harry! – przywitali się.

Ron rzucił się na łóżko (_Jestem pełny!_), a dziewczyny usiadły na podłodze naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechał się do nich z roztargnieniem i spojrzał na Tabulas Loquoram, gdzie były napisane słowa: „_Och, radości!"_. Harry uśmiechnął się wesoło zanim je zmazał.

„_Kretyn!", _zbeształ go. _„Weasleyowie są bardzo mili... no może z wyjątkiem Percy'ego"._

Czekając na odpowiedź Draco, Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Ginny była pierwszą, która zapytała o to, co wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć:

– Co to?

– Tabulas Loquoram – odpowiedział swobodnie Harry i zwrócił swoja uwagę z powrotem na obiekt zainteresowania. _„Przyznaję, że bliźniacy potrafią być zabawni czasami"_,widniało na lusterku. _„W każdym razie jak na dwóch Gryfonów"._

– Och! – powiedziała z podnieceniem Hermiona. – Słyszałam o nich! Są naprawdę drogie! Dał ci to profesor Snape?

– Nie –wyznał Harry, wycierając powierzchnię dłonią i spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. – To od Draco.

Cała trojka gapiła się na niego i Harry wiedział, że desperacko czekali na jedno słowo, które przywróciłoby porządek ich świata. _Ż__artowałem!_

Cóż, mogliby się nie doczekać.

Nonszalancko, zaczął znowu pisać. „_A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jesteś? W domu?"._

– Piszesz teraz z Draco Malfoyem? – wykrztusił Ron z oczami jak dwa galeony.

– Tak – powiedział spokojnie Harry bez podnoszenia wzroku. Jego ostatnie słowa zniknęły i zostały zastąpione przez: _„Tak, ale właściwie muszę już iść. Jutro są urodziny mojej matki i namówiłem ją na kupienie mi nowej szaty na przyjęcie". _

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, pamiętając dokładnie ich pierwsze spotkanie u Madame Malkin. Draco mówił wtedy tak samo o namówieniu ojca na kupno miotły i Harry natychmiast uprzedził się do niego, tak po prostu, ponieważ postawa Draco przypomniała mu Dudleya. Harry wywnioskował, iż jeśliby wtedy wiedział, że sposób Draco na namawianie prawdopodobnie zawiera „_Nudzę się, kup mi miotłę", _byłby znacznie milszy. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że Draco i Dudley nie mogliby bardziej się od siebie różnić, Harry często zastanawiał się, jak sprawy by się potoczyły, gdyby uścisnął dłoń Draco w pociągu do Hogwartu tamtego dnia. Czy Malfoyowie byliby teraz jego zastępczą rodziną zamiast Weasleyów? Harry znów uśmiechnął się szeroko.

_Ok, może TO jest trochę nieprawdopodobne!_

– PISZESZ TERAZ Z DRACO MALFOYEM? – wykrzyczał Ron, wypluwając słowa. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela, zauważył, że twarz Rona była szkarłatna z gniewu. Potter stwierdził, że mało go to obchodzi.

– Tak, piszę teraz z Draco Malfoyem! – powtórzył powoli, jak gdyby Ron był pierwszoklasistą, który nie chce uwierzyć, że jeden dodać jeden jest równe dwa.

„_W takim razie odezwę się później. Pozdrów wszystkich!", _nabazgrał na Tabulas Loquoram. Praktycznie mógł _po__czuć _na sobie niedowierzający wzrok przyjaciela i jeszcze raz stwierdził, że… niewiele go to obchodzi. Jakaś część niego nawet czerpała satysfakcję z przerażenia, które powodował.

„_Moją matkę też?", _przyszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. „_Jeśli chcesz!", _odpisał_. „Przekaż jej wszystkiego najlepszego"._

„_Będzie zachwycona, Potter"._

„_Na pewno! Pa Draco!"._

„_Na razie, H–A–R–R–Y!"._

Śmiejąc się lekko, Harry wyczyścił lusterko i ostrożnie wsunął je pod swoją poduszkę. Następnie zamknął kufer i włożył za szafę, umyślnie nie spiesząc się i nie patrząc na nikogo. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy opuścił Snape Manor, czuł się lekko na duchu, więc nie był właściwie chętny do dyskusji z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny, która bez wątpienia zacznie się za kilka sekund. Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na przyjaciół. Cała trójka wyglądała tak, jakby zostali spetryfikowani. Twarze Weasleyów wydawały się zastygłe w szoku, podczas gdy Hermiona wyglądała jakby... nie potrafił tego dokładnie określić. Czy to zaskoczenie?

– CO? – warknął.

Jak gdyby czekał na znak, Ron zaczął krzyczeć coś, czego nikt nie mógł do końca zrozumieć, chociaż czasami słowa „ze wszystkich ludzi" i „co z tobą?" były słyszalne. Kiedy znaczący brak tlenu sprawił, że zaczął dyszeć, Ginny spytała cicho:

– Jesteś pewien, że na twoim Tabulas Loquoram odpowiada Draco?

Harry gapił się na nią, zdumiony. Zajęło mu chwilę, by zrozumieć sens jej pytania, ale wtem dotarło to do niego.

– Ginny – powiedział miękko. – To nie jest diabelski spisek śmierciożerców, by sprowadzić Toma Riddla z powrotem, jeżeli o tym myślisz. Tak, to jest zdecydowanie Draco Malfoy i on nie chce nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Jestem tego pewien.

– Więc mu ufasz?

Harry rozważył to przez chwilę.

– Tak – powiedział, kilka sekund później pewnym głosem. – Ufam mu.

Znów, Ron zaczął bełkotać coś niezrozumiałego, ale jego siostra pokiwała wolno głową.

– Cóż – powiedziała w zamyśleniu. – To mi wystarczy.

Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, który odwzajemnił jej uśmiech z wdzięcznością, wzruszony jej słowami. Nagle Ginny kichnęła głośno.

– I teraz wraca moja alergia na Malfoyów – pociągnęła zatkanym nosem. – Wielkie dzięki, Harry!

– _Najmocniej_ cię przepraszam! – odparł dramatycznie Harry, kładąc rękę na sercu.

– Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała uprzejmie Ginny, wstając. – W każdym razie idę teraz zamordować kilka bahanek, więc muszę was przeprosić. A ty mi pomożesz, Ronaldzie Weasley! – spojrzała na brata ostrzegawczo Ginny. Prawie zdołała wywlec go pokoju, kiedy Ron odwrócił ostatni raz.

– Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem, Harry! – powiedział gorzko. – Przez wszystkie te lata Snape i Malfoy traktowali cię jak gówno. I teraz oni są nagle twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Według mnie, rzucili na ciebie Confundusa. Miłej zabawy!

Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając drzwi za sobą z hukiem. Harry westchnął. Usiadł obok Hermiony, która nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa od odkrycia, że Harry rozmawiał z Draco Malfoyem. Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło.

– Jaki on jest? – nagle zechciała wiedzieć Hermiona; jej głos był tak niski i niepodobny do niej, że Harry prawie jej nie zrozumiał.

– Draco? – spytał niepotrzebnie. Hermiona pokiwała głową.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Zepsuty do szpiku kości, taki jest. Dureń. Zabawny.

Zaśmiał się, gdy pomyślał o dwóch minionych tygodniach.

– To znaczy, potrafi być komiczny! I właściwie, on jest _miły_. Wiedz, że byłby głęboko urażony, gdyby wiedział, że to powiedziałem, ale on właściwie _jest_ miłym gościem.

– Więc mówisz, że nigdy nie był dla ciebie przykry? Nawet raz? – zapytała cicho Hermiona.

Harry przemyślał to dokładnie.

– Nie! – potrząsnął w końcu głową, brzmiąc na prawie tak samo zaskoczonego swoimi słowami, jak Hermiona wyglądała. – Ani razu! Chociaż dużo się kłóciliśmy – wywrócił oczami i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – To było zawsze... to nigdy nie było… – Harry urwał, szukając sposobu wyjaśnienia wypaczonej przyjaźni, która utworzyła się między nim i jego byłym nemezis. – Nigdy nie był złośliwy lub okrutny albo coś.

– Ani razu? – spytała znów Hermiona.

Harry potrząsnął mocno głową.

– I nie byłem pod wpływem zaklęcia Confundus ani nikt nie rzucił na mnie Imperiusa! – dodał szybko. Hermiona pokiwał głową.

– Więc… ty… ty i Draco jesteście teraz przyjaciółmi?

– Mam nadzieję, że tak – odparł Harry. – Tak, tak myślę.

Hermiona Granger rozpłakała się.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco przyglądał się ostrożnie blond chłopcu w lustrze, kręcąc się i obracając na wszystkie strony. Jego odbicie zniosło kontrolę z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

– Pięknie, kochany! – powiedziało lustro z aprobatą.

Prostując kołnierz jego nowych czarnych szat wyjściowych, Draco uniósł surowo brwi.

– Zabójczo przystojnie! – poprawiło się i jego odbicie zaczęło uśmiechać się złośliwie. – Dlaczego tak skromnie?

Ponownie ściągnął szatę przez głowę, rzucił ją na łóżko i przebrał się w zwykłą parę czarnych dżinsów i dopasowaną koszulkę. Po rozkazaniu skrzatowi, by zadbał o jego nowe ubrania, skierował się do gabinetu ojca. Nadal nie był przekonany do rady matki, by powiedzieć Lucjuszowi o Tabulas Loquoram, ale Draco wiedział, że z końcem wakacji zbliżającym się z zawrotną szybkością, nie mógł już dłużej odkładać rozmowy z ojcem na temat Harry'ego Pottera. W dodatku, _naprawdę_ musiał poprosić ojca o przypilnowanie Harry'ego podczas tego cholernego jutrzejszego przesłuchania. Co by się stało, gdyby ci kretyni zabraliby różdżkę Pottera lub, Merlinie broń, wylali go! Nie, to nie mogło się wydarzyć! Zapewne Lucjusz zgodziłby się, że Draco potrzebował przyja… odrobiny dobrej rywalizacji… w Hogwarcie w przyszłym semestrze, w celu podtrzymania jego ducha _i_ jego stopni.

Draco właśnie miał zapukać do drzwi gabinetu ojca, kiedy usłyszał ze środka głosy...

xxxxxxxxxx

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że chłopiec, który przeżył dorastał, będąc więźniem we własnym domu?

– Dokładnie to chcę powiedzieć – odparł grobowym tonem Severus.

Lucjusz Malfoy patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– I staruch o tym wiedział?

Ponownie, Snape przytaknął.

– Na to wygląda.

Twarz Lucjusza spoważniała i pokręcił głową.

– Jakim sposobem nikt nie zauważył, że wychowywali dziecko w komórce pod schodami przez dziesięć lat? Czy mugole _kiedykolwiek_ robią coś normalnie? – splunął pogardliwie. Kobieta siadająca na kanapie obok Severusa, pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, zmarszczone brwi zachmurzyły jej śliczną twarz.

– Czy ci ludzie nie mają Ministerstwa? – zapytała gniewnie. – Chyba ktoś musi zajmować się takimi rzeczami?

Lucjusz machnął ręką niecierpliwie.

– Narcyzo, spójrz na tych wszystkich niekompetentnych imbecyli nazywających siebie _naszym_ Ministerstwem! – parsknął. – Jeżeli ich _władze_ (słowo to zostało okraszone sarkastyczną pogardą) są tylko w połowie tak bezużyteczne jak nasze…

Severus zaśmiał się sucho.

– Są, zaufaj mi!

Lucjusz pokiwał głową.

– Powtarzałem to raz po raz – powiedział. – Każdy musi stawać we własnej obronie.

– On ma piętnaście lat, Lucjuszu. Nie nauczył się stawać w samoobronie.

Blondyn uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

– Doprawdy? Ze wszystkich twoich tyrad na temat _"tego nieznośnego smarkacza Pottera!"_ wywnioskowałbym coś innego. Osobiście, wiem z doświadczenia, że chłopiec jest więcej niż zdolny, by się obronić… i jestem pewien, że Zgredek radośnie by się ze mną zgodził – dodał sucho; utrata Zgredka, skrzata domowego nadal była świeża w jego umyśle.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

– Nie mówię, że chłopiec jest uległy. Nie jest.

– Tak słyszałem. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się głupio. – Mój syn już się poskarżył na odległość, dziękuję. Wielokrotnie.

Severus i Narcyza zaśmiali się.

– Ale nie możesz mi szczerze powiedzieć, że był traktowany w ten sposób przez całe życie i nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział ani słowa. Do kogokolwiek! Wyobraź sobie, że spróbowalibyśmy zamknąć Draco w kredensie – tak jak czasami mi się marzyło – uśmiechnął się blondyn. – Jego protesty byłyby słyszalne w Afryce… i dalej. – Jego żona pokiwała głową, wyglądając na rozbawioną.

– Nie, jeżeli zamykałbyś go od pierwszego roku życia – argumentował Severus. – Jeśli przez całe życie ludzie, których nazywasz rodziną wmawiają ci, że jesteś dziwadłem, niegodnym miłości i uwagi, nie znasz nic lepszego – powiedział cicho swoim przyjaciołom. – Potrzeba cudu, by to zmienić. Dla mnie, tym cudem była Priya. Ale nie ma żadnej Priyii w Little Whinging dla Harry'ego.

Narcyza położyła delikatnie dłoń na jego kolanie.

– Ty będziesz tym cudem, Sev – powiedziała miękko.

Severus uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością i skinął głową. Potem spojrzał na Lucjusza.

– Ale potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

Malfoy spokojnie przyglądał się twarzy Snape'a przez chwilę, zanim stwierdził:

– Mów.

* * *

Przepraszam wszystkich za to opóźnienie, obiecuję, że następny rozdział pojawi się dużo szybciej.

Lu


	13. Chapter 13

**Na linii ognia cz. II**

– To będzie musiało zaczekać – odpowiedział Severus i kiedy Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi z zakłopotaniem, legilimenta kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Wierzę, że twój syn chciałby najpierw z tobą porozmawiać.

Lucjusz ruchem różdżki otworzył drzwi gabinetu i całkowicie opanowany Draco wszedł tanecznym krokiem.

– Podsłuchiwałeś, synu? – spytał kpiąco Malfoy Senior.

– Próbowałem – odparł nonszalancko Draco, ale jego policzki pokryły się lekkim odcieniem różu. Skrzywił się do swojego ojca chrzestnego (_Wielkie dzi__ę__ki, Sev!_) i zapytał:

– Więc o co chodzi z tym wychowywaniem Pottera w komórce? I dlaczego matka powiedziała, że Sev będzie jego cudem? _Jakim__ cudem?_

Severus i Narcyza woleli patrzeć w dół na podłogę, ukrywając swoje uśmiechy, niż napotkać spojrzenie Draco. Jednakże Lucjusz nie wyglądał już na zbyt rozbawionego.

– Co chciałeś, Draco?

Blondyn westchnął w duchu, wiedząc, że naciskanie na ojca, aby odpowiedział na jego pytanie do nikąd go nie zaprowadzi – oprócz wyrzucenia z pokoju.

– Pomijając ironię – uśmiechnął się znacząco – przyszedłem tu porozmawiać z tobą o Harrym Potterze.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

– Doprawdy? A więc…? – zapytał.

Draco rzucił przelotne spojrzenie swojej matce, która uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, zanim odwrócił się ponownie do ojca. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Chciałem cię prosić, byś łaskawie przypilnował go jutro w Ministerstwie i upewnił się, że nikt nie zniszczy jego różdżki.

Lucjusz Malfoy rzadko dawał się zaskoczyć, ale teraz _wytrzeszczy__ł_ _oczy_ na swojego syna. Oczywiście Severus już zwrócił się do niego z tą sam prośbą, ale Draco? Jego syn? Ten sam, który uważał dzień bez możliwości dobrania się do skóry Pottera za dzień stracony?

– Czy dobrze zrozumiałem, iż chcesz, abym się upewnił, że Ministerstwo nie zniszczy różdżki HARRY'EGO POTTERA? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak, ojcze – kiwnął głową Draco, wymuszając z siebie głos i utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Lucjuszem. – Proszę. Byłbym wdzięczny.

– Powiedz mi dlaczego.

Draco przełknął.

– Ponieważ… jest moim przyjacielem.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stwierdzenie, że Syriusz Black był zawiedziony brakiem entuzjazmu Harry'ego na wieść, że zostanie na Grimmauld Place nr 12, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

Spodziewał się, że jego chrześniak będzie zachwycony perspektywą mieszkania z nim przez resztę wakacji, podekscytowany przebywaniem w Kwaterze Głównej tajnej organizacji. A przynajmniej, Syriusz oczekiwał, że Harry będzie zadowolony z możliwości opuszczenia Privet Drive. I – tak, w porządku – miał również nadzieję, że chłopak będzie więcej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc wyjechać z domu tego tłustego, starego Mistrza Eliksirów.

_Niech cię Merlin przeklnie, Severusie Snape'ie!_

Chociaż Syriusz podejrzewał, że okropny nastrój Harry'ego był związany wyłącznie ze zbliżającym się przesłuchaniem dyscyplinarnym, to nie powstrzymywało go to od bycia nieco zirytowanym z tego powodu.  
James Potter postrzegałby tę sytuację jako to, czym była! Przygodą. Dreszczykiem emocji. Świetnym, wielkim żartem, naprawdę. W końcu, nikt tutaj _powa__ż__nie_ nie oczekiwał, by wydalono Harry'ego ze szkoły i odebrano mu różdżkę, nieprawdaż? Był chłopcem, który przeżył, do jasnej cholery!

Spoglądając przez stół na przygnębionego nastolatka, Syriusz po raz kolejny poczuł się przestraszony i zaskoczony tym, jak Harry i jego ojciec byli do siebie podobni fizycznie i jak bardzo różnili się wewnętrznie.  
Podczas gdy z Jamesa zawsze praktycznie biła pewność siebie i niewzruszoność, Harry zwykle wydawał się spięty i na krawędzi. Teraz oczywiście, gdy Black wiedział, jak źle ci przeklęci Dursleyowie naprawdę traktowali Harry'ego (i miał paskudne wrażenie, że _nadal_ nie znał połowy z tego), widział zachowanie swojego chrześniaka w innym świetle.

Jak on nienawidził bycia przywiązanym do tego podłego miejsca, kiedy wszystkim, czego naprawdę chciał, było pójście na Privet Drive nr 4 i przeklęcie na cztery strony świata siostry Lily i jej ohydnego męża. A także Albusa Dumbledore'a za pozwolenie na to, że wszystko uszło tym bestiom płazem. I Snape'a za… och, kogo to obchodzi… przeklęcie Smarkerusa Snape'a na cztery strony świata było czymś, czego chciał dla zasady!

_Niech cię Merlin przeklnie, Severusie Snape'ie!_

Syriusz nie był mężczyzną wielkich słów i jego pobyt w Azkabanie nie poprawił jego społecznych umiejętności, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie chciał być tutaj dla swojego chrześniaka. Niczego bardziej nie chciał, niż być tu dla Harry'ego!  
Ale jak miał to zrobić, kiedy Harry zamykał się w sobie w ten sposób, chowając się w tym czy innym kącie, zwykle z głupim Tabulas Loquoram w rękach i nie rozmawiając z nikim, tego Siri nie wiedział.

Jedyne czego był świadomy to to, że James przewracałby się w grobie, gdyby wiedział, że jego syn został przyjacielem zasmarkanego dzieciaka Malfoyów i z tego co słyszał również Snape'a. _Życiowi towarzysze__…__FE!_

Dlaczego, ach, dlaczego nie był w stanie temu zapobiec?

_Niech cię Merlin przeklnie, Severusie Snape'ie!  
_Zatopiony w myślach Syriusz Black obserwował swojego chrześniaka bawiącego się jedzeniem. I, chociaż myśli Harry'ego wydawały się być daleko poza Grimmauld Place nr 12 (nie, żeby Syriusz go winił, naprawdę), jego zachowanie przypomniało kota na gorącym metalowym dachu. Ramiona miał zgarbione, a małe, prawie niezauważalne drgnięcia wydawały się trząść jego napiętym ciałem, jednak Black wiedział już, że pochodziły one od ciągłego, szybkiego podrygiwania stopą na kuchennej podłodze.

Nienawidził tego przyznawać, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czas spędzony z tłustowłosym dupkiem nie wyrządził Harry'emu żadnej szkody. Pomijając ciemne worki pod oczami, które teraz miał, nastolatek wyglądał zdrowo, był opalony i zaskakująco dobrze odżywiony. Mały, dokuczliwy głosik gdzieś głęboko w umyśle Syriusza podpowiadał mu, że do przyjazdu ostatniego wieczora nastrój Harry'ego również był dużo lepszy, ale Black wolał zignorować ten przeklęty głosik.

_Niech cię Merlin przeklnie, Se…_

Nagle ramiona Harry'ego opadły. I chociaż chłopiec nadal rozgniatał swoje ziemniaki z wigorem, Syriusz dosłownie widział napięcie odpływające z mięśni chłopca.

Drzwi za Harrym otworzyły się.

Przestraszony Syriusz patrzył, jak szczęka Harry'ego się rozluźnia, znika zmarszczenie brwi z jego przystojnej twarzy, a oddech staje się głęboki i mocny, dopóki nie wydaje być się prawie zupełnie… zrelaksowany!

Do środka wszedł Severus Snape. Trzymał małą buteleczkę zawierającą jasnoniebieski płyn. Automatycznie Syriusz spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka. Nadal zagubiony w swoim własnym małym świecie myśli, Harry nie zauważył osoby wchodzącej do kuchni.

Syriusz poczuł przebłysk triumfu.

_Życiowi towarzysze__…__ Ha! Nie ma szans!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Wiele mil od Grimmauld Place nr 12, rodzinny obiad Malfoyów był zimnym i nieprzyjemnym wydarzeniem.

Wszyscy członkowie rodziny byli rozmieszczeni dookoła śmiesznie długiego stołu, siedząc najdalej od siebie, jak to było tylko możliwe. Lucjusz wiedział, że odległość między nim a Narcyzą miała być karą. Draco po prostu chciał mieć wystarczająco dużo miejsca na dąsy.

Potworna kłótnia nastąpiła po wyznaniu przez jego syna, że teraz uważał Harry'ego Pottera za swojego przyjaciela… i planował również tak go traktować.

Lucjusz stanowczo mu tego zabronił. Nie. Kropka. Koniec dyskusji.

Draco najpierw był obrażony, następnie zraniony, a potem i jedno, i drugie. Jego żonie łamało się serce z powodu strapień syna, a Severus… nic nie powiedział, ale Lucjusz wiedział, że jego stary przyjaciel był nim bardzo rozczarowany.

To było śmieszne, naprawdę. Lucjusz robił to wszystko, by chronić swoją rodzinę!

I, w pewnym sensie, ta ochrona dotyczyła również tego przeklętego potomka Jamesa Pottera – czy Lucjusz tego chciał, czy nie. Mimo wszystko, _nikomu_ na dobre nie wyjdzie, jeżeli Draco, syn dobrze znanego śmierciożercy, będzie publicznie przyjaźnił się z Harrym Potterem – tą samą osobą, którą Czarny Pan próbował zniszczyć.

Wiedział, że nie mógłby powstrzymać Severusa od bycia z Potterem, nawet jeśliby próbował. Ale nie chciał! Ci dwaj byli w końcu towarzyszami.

W przeciwieństwie do Draco, Severus był nie tylko bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, lecz również najbardziej przebiegłym oklumentą i dlatego był bardziej niż kompetentny do ukrywania swoich prawdziwych uczuć względem chłopaka, którego powinien nienawidzić przed Czarnym Lordem. Lucjusz nie wątpił, że Severus zawsze będzie w stanie ochronić zarówno siebie, jak i swojego towarzysza.

Ale kto ochroni jedynego syna Lucjusza, gdy jego przyjaźń z Chłopcem, Który Do Cholery Przeżył wyjdzie na jaw, co – jeżeli Draco postawiłby na swoim – nastąpiłoby zaraz po ich powrocie do Hogwartu? Hogwartu pełnego dzieci śmierciożerców, tylko czekających, aby przekazać tę oburzającą informację swoim rodzicom, którzy w zamian, nie zwlekając ani sekundy, donieśliby o tym bezpośrednio Czarnemu Panu.

I co wtedy?

xxxxxxxxxx

Trzy miejsca od Harry'ego Molly Weasley wstała z uśmiechem.

– Och! Lekarstwo dla Ginny! Bardzo dziękuję, profesorze! – przywitała Severusa zanim ostrożnie zabrała od niego małą butelkę.

– Dobry wieczór wszystkim! – powiedział szorstko Snape, kiwając głową każdemu i nikomu w szczególności.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze! – odpowiedzieli zgodnie siedzący przy stole, mniej lub bardziej entuzjastycznie. Ginny wykaszlała swoje powitanie. Potem kichnęła dwa razy dla lepszego efektu.

Tylko Harry, który siedział dokładnie przed Severusem, ale był zwrócony do niego plecami, jeszcze go nie zauważył. Popychał zielony groszek swoim widelcem i bezmyślnie patrzył, jak toczy się tam i z powrotem po talerzu. Snape mógł stwierdzić, że myśli Harry'ego wydawały się kręcić wokół Granger, ale nie chciał jeszcze bardziej naruszać umysłu swojego towarzysza, żeby dowiedzieć się o czym dokładnie myślał Potter.

Teraz prawie każdy przyglądał się z uwagą Harry'emu. W tym przypadku Severus nie musiał czytać w niczyim umyśle, aby wiedzieć dlaczego.  
Zwykle kontakty między Harrym i nim opierały się na kilku dobrze wymierzonych szturchnięciach i złośliwych uwagach; żaden z nich nie trudził się ukrywaniem tego, co według wszystkich innych było wzajemną niechęcią. Ale od pobytu Harry'ego u niego podczas wakacji i w szczególności po małym, defensywnym wybuchu chłopaka ostatniego wieczora, każdy z ciekawości chciał zobaczyć na własne oczy jak zmieniły się ich relacje.

Ale pomijając fakt, że Harry jeszcze go nie zauważył, Severus nadal mógł poczuć napięcie odpływające z ciała Gryfona równie wyraźnie, jak tylko kilka sekund wcześniej, stojąc za drzwiami do kuchni.  
To było podręcznikowe zachowanie, naprawdę. Podświadomość Harry'ego zaczynała rozumieć to, czego młody czarodziej jeszcze nie wiedział i jego ciało już reagowało na Severusa: _M__ó__j towarzysz jest blisko, jestem bezpieczny, wszystko w porz__ą__dku! _

Severus czuł przypływ dumy, miłości i dzikiej opiekuńczości, których w ten sposób nie czuł do Harry'ego wcześniej i zrozumiał, że jego własne ciało także coraz bardziej było skłonne uznać to, o czym jego umysł już dawno wiedział:_ ch__ł__opak jest mój!_

Niezdolny, aby oprzeć się pokusie, Severus wyciągnął rękę i położył delikatnie dłoń na szyi Harry'ego.

– Dobry wieczór, Potter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucjusz czuł zbliżający się ból głowy, mimo iż jedli w całkowitej ciszy.

– Draco, bądź tak miły i podaj mi sól – powiedział w końcu, próbując rozpocząć rozmowę i tym samym przywrócić rodzinny spokój bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Draco nie zareagował.

– Podaj mi sól, Draco! – powtórzył Lucjusz, tym razem z większym naciskiem. Dąsy czy nie, zapominanie o dobrych manierach nie będzie tolerowane w tym domu.

Ponownie Draco nie poruszył się.

– Synu! – powiedział ostro Malfoy Senior.

– Dlaczego nie rzucisz _Accio_, żeby przywołać pieprzoną sól? – pękł Draco, patrząc na ojca wyzywająco.

Zapadła głucha cisza, w której trudno było stwierdzić kto był bardziej wstrząśnięty odpowiedzią Draco – on sam, czy jego rodzice.

Odkąd blondyn był wystarczająco duży, by chodzić i mówić, wpajano mu dobre maniery przy każdej okazji. Z pewnością było wielu Gryfonów, Krukonów czy Puchonów, którzy by się z tym nie zgodzili, ale kiedy Draco Malfoy chciał, był uosobieniem grzeczności. Kiedy to miało znaczenie, oczywiście. Tu w domu, według Lucjusza, maniery jego syna _zdecydowanie_ miały znaczenie.

– Idź do swojego pokoju – powiedział miękko.

Draco wstał i odszedł od stołu bez jednego słowa.

– Czy to naprawdę było konieczne? – spytała cicho Narcyza, gdy usłyszeli, jak drzwi do pokoju Draco na piętrze zostają zamknięte.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią z ostrą odpowiedzią na końcu języka… kiedy zorientował się, że oczy Narcyzy były zaczerwienione i opuchnięte. Jego żona płakała i on nawet tego nie zauważył!

Zawstydzony, Lucjusz wstał i przeszedł pokój, aż dotarł do końca stołu, przy którym siedziała Narcyza. Usiadł na krześle obok niej i ujął jej dłonie w swoje. Potem pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole żony.

– Wiem, że nie aprobujesz mojej decyzji dotyczącej Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział. – Ale nie zmienię zdania, Cyziu. Próbuję chronić swoją żonę i syna i jeżeli to robi ze mnie okrutnego i nieczułego drania… to nic na to nie poradzę.

Oczy Narcyzy były pełne łez, gdy spojrzała na niego.

– Ale Draco… och, Boże, Lucjuszu, on jest tylko dzieckiem! Gdybyś tylko tu był i widział go podczas tych dwóch tygodni, kiedy Harry Potter mieszkał po sąsiedzku u Severusa… Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej widziała naszego syna tak szczęśliwego…

Narcyza zaczęła cicho płakać.

– Wiesz jak bardzo zawsze chciał być przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera – powiedziała żałośnie. – I kiedy Harry nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, zawsze mu powtarzałeś, że dobrze byłoby mieć dobre stosunki z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Czasami nawet nie byłam pewna, czy Draco chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić tylko dlatego, żeby zrobić na tobie wrażenie, czy naprawdę go lubił. I teraz, kiedy oni _naprawd__ę_ zostali przyjaciółmi, mówisz Draco, że nie może się z nim przyjaźnić. Jak on ma to zrozumieć?

– Zarówno ty, jak i Draco znacie powód, dla którego prawdziwe przyjaźnie mogą…

– Ale on widzi twoją przyjaźń z Severusem każdego dnia! – przerwała mu Narcyza prawie błagalnie. –Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zrozumie, dlaczego ty możesz mieć przyjaciela, a on nie.

– On _wie,_ dlaczego się na to nie zgadzam! - sprzeciwił się Lucjusz rozdrażniony.

– OCH, LUCJUSZU, SZCZERZE! – zbeształa go głośno Narcyza. – Tak bardzo jak próbujesz temu zaprzeczać, twój syn ma tylko piętnaście lat! I jest strasznie samotny! Potrzebuje przyjaciela! _Prawdziwego_ przyjaciela, a nie tylko jakichś „_udaj__ę, że jestem__ twoim przyjacielem, poniewa__ż__ to b__ę__dzie dobrze wyglądać w moim r__é__sum__é"_– znajomych pokroju Pansy Parkinson lub innego „_będę się z tobą trzymać, bo twoi rodzice to szanowani śmierciożercy"_ przyjaciela ja… – zatrzymała się w pół zdania i popatrzyła na męża oburzona.

Lucjusz uśmiechał się głupio.

– Co jest tak zabawne? – zapytała Narcyza.

– Jesteś niewiarygodnie seksowna, kiedy się złościsz w ten sposób, wiesz? – powiedział konspiracyjnie, niskim głosem Lucjusz, błądząc dłońmi po jej ciele.

– Tylko próbujesz zmieniać temat! – warknęła jego żona, ale jej policzki zarumieniły się.

Lucjusz posadził ją sobie na kolanach jednym płynnym ruchem.

– Obawiam się, że to prawda! – szepnął i zaczął entuzjastycznie trącać nosem długą, bladą szyję Narcyzy. – Udało mi się? – zapytał po chwili, uśmiechając się przy jej gardle.

Narcyza wydała dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy wesołością i potwierdzeniem.

Ręce Lucjusza zaczęły wędrować w górę. Ujął w dłonie jej niewielkie piersi i delikatnie zaczął je masować przez białą satynową bluzkę. Narcyza zamknęła oczy. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jej wargach.

– Lucjuszu? – spytała miękko.

– Tak, piękna?

– Naprawdę _jeste__ś_ okrutnym i nieczułym draniem…

– Uhmm. – potwierdził Lucjusz Malfoy, jego ciepły oddech owiewał jej ucho.

Narcyza westchnęła z zadowoleniem.

– … dzięki Bogu wiedziałam o tym na długo zanim cię poślubiłam.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry wyrwał się ze swojego transu.

_Zabawne. Jego r__ę__ka wydaje się chłodna, ale parzy jak ogie__ń__. _

Obejrzał się za siebie, żeby spojrzeć na profesora Snape'a bez odsuwania krzesła, starając się ruszać najmniej jak to możliwe.

_Prosz__ę__. Tylko nie zabieraj jej jeszcze. Prosz__ę__. _

– Profesor Snape! Dobrze pana widzieć! Jak się pan ma? Co pan tu robi?

_Bredzę. _

Harry zamknął swoje usta raczej nagle i zadowolił się samym uśmiechaniem do nauczyciela.

– Przyniosłem pannie Weasley coś na jej przeziębienie – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, spoglądając na niego. Jego ręka nadal spoczywała spokojnie na szyi Harry'ego.

– Jak się masz, Potter? – spytał.

Jakaś mała i raczej dziecinna część Harry'ego chciała zachichotać histerycznie z czystej absurdalności faktu, że Severus Snape dotykał _je__go_, Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, z własnej woli i bez jakichś oczywistych morderczych zamiarów.

Inna jego część chciała...

W porządku, myśli Harry'ego zamarły, być może _ta_ szczególna część jego mózgu chwilowo była niepoczytalna.

_Potrzebujesz profesjonalnej pomocy, Potter. Tak, powa__ż__nie. _

– Dobrze! – odpowiedział szybko Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wszystko w porządku.

_A przynajmniej teraz jest. _

Ginny kichnęła głośno.

Snape spojrzał na nią.

– Dwie łyżeczki trzy razy dziennie, pół godziny po każdym posiłku – pouczył ją głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – I powinnaś zacząć od teraz.

– Tak zrobię. Dziękuje, profesorze! – posłusznie pociągnęła nosem Ginny.

Severus pokiwał głową.

– W takim razie idę – powiedział, prostując się. Jego ręka zsunęła się z szyi Harry'ego.

_Nie. Czekaj. Stój. Nie r__ó__b... Nie. Zatrzymaj się. Zaczekaj. _

Harry zeskoczył ze swojego krzesła.

–Wyjdę z panem!

Na zewnątrz w ciemnym korytarzu, Harry wyciągnął rękę.

– Wie pan, chciałem panu podziękować, profesorze! – powiedział. – I naprawdę przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej.

Severus przyjął dłoń z uśmiechem.

_Tak, widzisz, tak lepiej._

– Dzięki za to, że pozwolił mi pan zostać u siebie! – kontynuował Harry, trzymając dłoń mężczyzny w swojej. – Przeżyłem cudowne chwile w Snape Manor i przyjemnością było poznać Priyę i Świąteczkę… i… i pana także, sir.

Harry zarumienił się trochę, ale wytrwale utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Severusem.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że pewnego dnia to powiem, ale jest pan naprawdę super! – Uśmiechnął się psotnie.

Rozbawiony uśmieszek błąkał się na wargach Mistrza Eliksirów, ale w głosie Snape'a nie było ani śladu sarkazmu, kiedy odpowiedział:

– Podobnie pan, panie Potter! – Potrząsnął ręką Harry'ego mocno, zanim ją wypuścił. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

_Cóż, lepiej żeby tak było. _

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Tak! Do widzenia, proszę pana. I proszę pozdrowić ode mnie Priyę. Świąteczkę również, oczywiście!

Severus otworzył frontowe drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

– Tak zrobię. Do widzenia… i powodzenia jutro.

Mina Harry'ego zrzedła nieznacznie.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał.

_Je__ż__eli wyrzuc__ą__ mnie z Hogwartu, po prostu przyjd__ę__do ciebie i__ będę z tob__ą mieszkać__, w porz__ą__dku? _

– Jeżeli cię wydalą, mógłbym pozwolić ci wrócić do Snape Manor – powiedział Snape. – Zawsze przyda się dodatkowy skrzat domowy.

Mrugnął do Harry'ego i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Nast****ę****pnego dnia**

– Bardzo dobrze… Oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów!

Harry prawie nie mógł uwierzyć swoim własnym uszom. Został oczyszczony!

Obok Harry'ego, Albus Dumbledore zeskoczył ze swojego miękkiego fotela.

– Doskonale! – zawołał starzec. – Dobrze, muszę już iść. Miłego dnia życzę wszystkim.

Machnął różdżką, sprawiając, że jego krzesło zniknęło i zaszczycając Harry'ego krótkim spojrzeniem, wyszedł.

Zmieszany i nieco rozdrażniony dziwnym zachowaniem Dumbldore'a (nie spojrzał na niego nawet raz przez całe przesłuchanie), ale czując ogromną ulgę, Harry wstał z przerażającego, otoczonego łańcuchami krzesła na środku lochu. Za wyjątkiem jednej brzydkiej, przypominającej ropuchę wiedźmy, która lustrowała go wzrokiem, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jak Harry podejrzewał, znaczyło to, że był wolny i mógł sobie pójść, więc ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy żaden sprzeciw nie nastąpił, uciekł z pokoju tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Pan Weasley czekał na zewnątrz, wyglądając na prawie tak przestraszonego, jak Harry czuł się jeszcze kilka minut temu.

– OCZYSZCZONY! –wykrzyknął Harry, uśmiechając się. – Ze wszystkich zarzutów!

Ulga na twarzy Artura była oczywista.

– To cudownie! – powiedział, poklepując Harry'ego po ramieniu entuzjastycznie. – Cieszę się. Chodźmy świętować!

Uśmiechając się, Harry podążył za panem Weasleyem wzdłuż długiego korytarza.

Został oczyszczony! Nie został usunięty ze szkoły! Wróci do Hogwartu!

Harry właśnie skręcał za róg, kiedy zderzył się mocno z kimś innym. Już miał zamiar zacząć wylewnie przepraszać, gdy zauważył na kogo wpadł.

– Proszę, proszę, proszę… Patronus Potter!

Lucjusz Malfoy.

Harry gapił się na niego. Ostatni raz widział tego mężczyznę na cmentarzysku, kiedy przyglądał się, jak Voldemort okrutnie go torturował. Nie mógł uwierzyć w tupet Lucjusza Malfoya! Teraz patrzył na niego, rozmawiał z nim! Jest _tu,_ w Ministerstwie, chociaż Harry powiedział Knotowi kilka tygodni temu, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą.

– Moje gratulacje, panie Potter! – uśmiechnął się głupio Lucjusz. – Usłyszałem, że znowu zdołałeś wykręcić się w jakiś sposób z bardzo nieciekawej sytuacji. Imponujące, naprawdę. Właściwie, bardzo ślizgońskie.

Przez chwilę Harry pozwolił sobie na raczej satysfakcjonującą fantazję o zaatakowaniu Lucjusza Malfoya, rozszarpaniu jego twarzy, wyłupieniu oczu i zmuszeniu go do ich przełknięcia...

Potem wyprostował się i spojrzał na śmierciożercę chłodno.

– Dobry wieczór, panie Malfoy! – przywitał się grzecznie, jednak przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wyrazy szacunku i wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin dla pańskiej żony. Proszę powiedzieć Draco, że czekam na spotkanie z nim w Hogwarcie. Do widzenia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Czysta krew**

To był widok, na który warto było popatrzeć.

Eleganckie szaty wyjściowe zrobione z najwytworniejszego aksamitu i jedwabiu w najwspanialszych kolorach wirowały w sali balowej, która każdego innego dnia była ogromną salą wejściową rezydencji Malfoyów. Balony latały dookoła sali i ponad głowami wielu zachwycających par, które dryfowały przez parkiet jak płatki na powierzchni stawu, błyszcząc olśniewająco pod okazałymi żyrandolami. Żonglerzy i klowni wmieszali się w tłum, podczas gdy metamorfomagowie, ubrani w spektakularne stroje, tańczyli na małych platformach, zmieniając swój wygląd z każdą nową piosenką.

Przyjęcie urodzinowe Narcyzy Malfoy rozkręciło się w pełni.

Ożywione rozmowy zmieszały się z radosnymi dźwiękami skrzypiec muzyków grających na żywo i niosły się szerokimi marmurowymi schodami, które schodziły do sali z galerii, rozciągającej się na całym pierwszym piętrze. Tam, opierając się o jedną z kamiennych kolumn, stał chłopiec przyglądający się z góry przyjęciu. On również, Draco zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wyglądał świetnie w swoich nowych, lśniących czarnych szatach wyjściowych, które pięknie akcentowały arystokratyczną bladość jego skóry i srebrnych blond włosów.

Patrzył jak jego matka, odziana w oszałamiającą, metaliczno – czerwoną suknię bez ramiączek, która pasowała do koloru jej warg, była teraz prowadzona na parkiet przez ojca Blaise'a Zabiniego. Kiedy Narcyza i pan Zabini zaczęli tańczyć, natychmiast stało się oczywiste, że tata Blaise'a nie był konkurencją dla Lucjusza na parkiecie. Ale wtedy Draco uświadomił sobie, że żaden mężczyzna tańczący kiedykolwiek z jego matką, nie mógłby jej stanowić.

Draco zawsze uwielbiał obserwować swoich rodziców w tańcu. Podziwiał, jak ich ciała wydawały się porozumiewać bez słów, jak wdzięcznie sunęli obok siebie, ramię w ramię i jak fantastycznie wyglądali razem. Właściwie nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć ich tańczących dzisiejszego wieczora.

Pomijając fakt, że pan Zabini zdecydowanie lubił deptać partnerkom po palcach, Narcyza wydawała się miło spędzać czas, z łatwością namawiając swojego partnera na bardziej skomplikowane kroki i obroty w czasie tańca, śmiejąc się wesoło, kiedy jej wysiłki były bezowocne. Widząc, że Draco ich obserwuje, mrugnęła w górę do niego i pomachała mu lekko.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej. Jego matka była najpiękniejszą kobietą na sali, myślał z dumą. Żadna z obecnych tu wiedźm nie mogłaby konkurować z Narcyzą… a Merlin wie, że wiele z nich próbowało naprawdę mocno.

Ślizgon był oczywiście świadom wielu zaproszonych młodych dziewczyn, które spoglądały w górę na niego z podziwem, próbując uchwycić jego spojrzenie. Jednakże Draco nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Zatroszczy się o panie później – och tak, zrobi to – ale teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Sprawy, które sprowadzały się do imienia Harry Potter, jeśli ma być dokładnym.

_O ironio._

Spojrzenie Draco ciągle wędrowało w dół do dużych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi sali wejściowej. Wzdrygał się wewnętrznie za każdym razem, gdy się otwierały (chociaż żaden z obecnych gości nie domyśliłby się tego z jego spokojnej, prawie znudzonej pozy), tylko po to, aby poczuć zawód, kiedy widział, że właśnie przybyły gość nie był tym, na którego czekał: Lucjuszem, wracającym w końcu z Ministerstwa Magii, z wiadomością o przesłuchaniu Harry'ego.

Nagle dwoje ramion owinęło się wokół niego, obejmując talię Draco od tyłu.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Cześć, przystojniaku! – ktoś szepnął do jego ucha.

– WYBRONIŁ SIĘ! WYBRONIŁ SIĘ! WYBRONIŁ SIĘ!

Ile sił w płucach George, Fred i Ginny wykrzykiwali te dwa słowa, które brzmiały jak błogosławieństwo dla uszu Harry'ego. Nie trzeba wspominać, że tych troje Weasleyów nie było jedynymi uszczęśliwionymi przez tę wiadomość. Hermiona wielokrotnie powtarzała Harry'emu _„Wiedziałam, oni _musieli_ cię oczyścić!",_ a pani Weasley, która właśnie wyciągała blachę upieczonego, parującego jabłecznika z piekarnika, nie przestawała wycierać swojej twarzy fartuchem, mamrocząc:

– Dzięki Merlinowi! Och, moje nerwy!

Nawet Ron zakrzyknął tryumfalnie:

– Ty _zawsze_ wymykasz się karze, kumplu! _Wiedziałem, _że się wybronisz! – uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który szczęśliwy, odwzajemnił uśmiech. Ron i on nie mieli w tych dniach ze sobą najlepszego kontaktu. Ron nadal dąsał się z powodu, jak to nazywał, „tajemniczej skonfundowanej więzi" Harry'ego z Draco Malfoyem i profesorem Snape'em tak więc ten pokaz lojalności znaczył dla Pottera bardzo dużo.

Syriusz potrząsnął dłonią Harry'ego, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem.

– Więc wracasz do Hogwartu, ta? – spytał.

Harry pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

– Tak! –wyszczerzył się do swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Tak! Czy to nie wspaniale?

Uśmiech Syriusza wyglądał raczej krzywo, kiedy potwierdził, że tak, to była naprawdę dobra wiadomość.

– Oczywiście, że nie mogli cię skazać, gdy Dumbledore wstawił się w twojej sprawie! – powiedział teraz Ron i Harry, który właśnie przyjmował talerz z plackiem od pani Weasley, pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

– Nie – powiedział wolno. – Domyślam się, że nie. Jednak był trochę dziwny. Myślę, że jest na mnie zły.

Hermiona i Ron zmarszczyli brwi z niedowierzaniem i Harry zauważył, że pan Weasley, Lupin i Tonks, młoda metamorfomag siedząca obok wilkołaka, podnieśli głowy, aby posłuchać.

– Po prostu, nawet na mnie nie spojrzał – wytłumaczył Harry, wzruszając ramionami, próbując brzmieć, jakby nic takiego się nie stało. Zobaczył, jak Lupin i jego ojciec chrzestny wymieniają bardzo przelotne spojrzenie i miał nadzieję, iż nie brzmiał zbyt niewdzięcznie (nie wspominając już, że dziecinnie). Mimo wszystko Ron miał rację. Dyrektor naprawdę wstawił się za nim! Ludzie w Ministerstwie nawet nie daliby mu wyjaśnić, co się stało, gdyby nie spokojne i opanowane zachowanie Dumbledore'a.

– Mniejsza z tym – powiedział Artur Weasley. – Lucjusz Malfoy był w Ministerstwie, Syriuszu. Czaił się przed salą sądową z Goylem.

– Co? – zapytał ostro Black. – Mówił coś?

– Cóż, chwalił Harry'ego za jeszcze jedną, ślizgońską ucieczkę.

Wszyscy sapnęli oburzeni i obrócili się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Potter podejrzewał, że myśleli o jego nowej przyjaźni z synem Lucjusza.

_Draco nie jest swoim ojcem, do jasnej cholery!_

– I co odpowiedziałeś? – dopytywał się Syriusz, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Harry rozejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich zebranych wokół kuchennego stołu, po czym spojrzał wyzywająco na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

– Powiedziałem mu, aby złożył ode mnie życzenia urodzinowe swojej żonie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco uśmiechnął się z podziwem.

– Dobrze to ujęłaś – odparł z typową dla siebie skromnością i obrócił się w jej objęciach, żeby stanąć przodem do dziewczyny. Odchylił się w tył i przyjrzał się jej z uwagą (policzki dziewczyny cudownie się zarumieniły) zanim powiedział:

– Ty również nie wyglądasz źle, panno Pansy Parkinson!

Pochylił się, aby ją pocałować, ale wtedy wyobraził sobie zbiorowe westchnienie żalu, które bez wątpienia przetaczało się teraz przez tłum pod nimi i musiał szybko przerwać pocałunek, niezdolny ukryć łobuzerskiego, szerokiego uśmiechu.

– Co? – zapytała pewna siebie Ślizgonka.

– Nic – skłamał Draco, lekko chichocząc. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę, to wszystko.

Pansy przewróciła oczami.

– Tak, _oczywiście_! Jeżeli tak bardzo za mną tęskniłeś, dlaczego w ogóle do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś, hę? – Pokiwała palcem wskazujący między nosem Draco a swoją zmarszczoną brwią.

_Hę? Och, prawda. Pansy była jego _dziewczyną_. Powinno się robić różne rzeczy ze swoją dziewczyną. Wiesz, Malfoy, te wszystkie romantyczne rzeczy, jak pozostawanie w kontakcie i cały ten nonsens._

Draco uniósł brwi.

– _Zadzwonić _do ciebie? – spytał kpiąco. – To znaczy jak jakiś chory z miłości mugol, tak?

Twarz Pansy przypominała kolorem dojrzałego pomidora.

– Przejęzyczenie – wymamrotała. – Jednak nie zmieniaj tematu, diabelnie dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi! – warknęła, uderzając o jego klatkę piersiową. Wyrwała się z jego objęć, ale nie wyglądała na zbyt rozgniewaną, co Draco zauważył z ulgą.

Pansy była dość miłą dziewczyną, ale Draco nie był w niej zakochany. W porządku, lubił ją i miał szczerą nadzieję, że ten sentyment był odwzajemniony. I podejrzewał, że tak właśnie było.

Podczas gdy ich relacja nie była właściwie zaaranżowana przez ich ojców, Draco i tak postrzegał ją jako zaaranżowaną.

Pomimo iż wielu czarodziei nie chciało tego przyznać, prawdziwi czystokrwiści stawali się coraz rzadsi w czarodziejskim świecie i rodzice już szukali dobrych partii dla swoich dzieci.

Potomek Malfoyów był definicją dobrej partii, jeżeli takowa istniała – Draco dobrze o tym wiedział.

Był bogaty, a jego rodzice szanowani. Został świetnie wychowany, był przystojny i elegancki, i prawdopodobnie któregoś dnia skończy na jakimś wysokim stanowisku. Tak więc Draco dorastał do bycia postrzeganym jako „koń rozpłodowy na wystawie" (jak Pansy lubiła to obrazowo określać), zawsze pamiętając, że uwaga, którą poświęcały mu dziewczyny, a szczególnie ich rodzice, była głownie związana z nim jako „doskonałą, czystokrwistą partią do ożenku".

Te, które nie miały nadziei być pewnego dnia panią Draco Malfoyową, według Draco, prawdopodobnie były po prostu niezdolne oprzeć się jego zwierzęcemu magnetyzmowi, chociaż niezbyt często miał ochotę to sprawdzać. I tutaj wchodziła na scenę Pansy.

Jego „oficjalnie znikniecie z rynku" trzymało w ryzach wszystkie te chore z miłości, młode Ślizgonki w Hogwarcie. A Pansy, której również się nie spieszyło do ślubu, nie musiała tracić czasu, próbując zrobić wrażenie na innych chłopcach czystej krwi lub usiłując ich spławić.

– Więc dlaczego w ogóle się nie pokazałeś w te wakacje ani nie napisałeś, ani...? – głos Pansy zamierał.

– Zadzwoniłeś? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Draco.

– Tak! – Pansy kiwnęła głową buntowniczo, wykrzywiając się do niego. – A może byłeś zbyt zajęty działaniem na nerwy komuś innemu?

– Właściwie… byłem.

– Och? Dobrze i kim ona była? – spytała Pansy z udawaną irytacją.

– On – poprawił Draco.

– _On?_

Draco pokiwał głową.

– On.

– Oooooch! – powiedziała Pansy, udając rozumienie. – Więc teraz lubisz chłopców!

Draco uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Ja tylko rozprzestrzeniam miłość, kochana! Kim jestem, żeby odmawiać tej cudowności komukolwiek? – spytał, wskazując na siebie jedną ręką i porozumiewawczo do niej mrugając.

Pansy parsknęła z łagodnym oburzeniem.

– Więc _kim_ on jest w takim razie? – spytała, szturchając Draco między żebra.

Ślizgon rozważał rozbawienie jej historyjką, jak to spędził ostatnie dwa tygodnie z Harrym Potterem i był teraz zakochany po uszy w Gryfonie (ta opowieść byłaby tak niewiarygodna, że Pansy nie uwierzyłaby nawet w półprawdę, która zostałaby w niej ukryta), kiedy ich uwagę przyciągnął narastający hałas.

Przybył Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Och, spójrz jak szczęśliwy jest teraz fanklub twojego ojca! Czyż oni nie są słodcy? – zaszydziła Pansy, gdy patrzyli jak Lucjusz natychmiast został otoczony przez małą grupę ludzi, próbujących uścisnąć jego rękę lub w taki czy inny sposób ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę.

– Ci śmierciożercy są żałośni! – powiedziała pogardliwie i Draco pokiwał głową.

Lucjusz po prostu zignorował swoich „fanów" i torował sobie drogę przez tańczący tłum. Przed oczami miał tylko jedną osobę… i tą osobą była jego żona.

Dwoje nastolatków patrzyło, jak Lucjusz zbliżył się do matki Draco i pana Zabiniego i wtrącił się uprzejmie. Wziął rękę małżonki i pocałował ją lekko, kłaniając się grzecznie. Narcyzauśmiechnęła się, dygnęła wdzięcznie i wtedy para zaczęła tańczyć. Ludzie przerywali swój własny taniec i obracali głowy, aby oglądać Lucjusza i Narcyzę wirujących z doskonałą elegancją i spoglądających sobie głęboko w oczy.

Obok Draco Pansy westchnęła.

– Wiem – powiedział dumnie Draco, a następnie wziął ją pod rękę. – Chodźmy na dół.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Znaczy, szczerze, co miałem zrobić? Wołać aurorów?

Harry klęknął przed starym spleśniałym kredensem na trzecim piętrze, szorując dolną półkę z wielkim zapałem. Czuł się nadzwyczaj źle zrozumiany, rozgniewany i niewątpliwie sobie współczuł. Cokolwiek zrobił, zawsze było źle, prawda?

Syriusz powiedział Harry'emu, że musiał postradać zmysły, żeby wymieniać uprzejmości z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, śmierciożercą, który (nie tak dawno temu) bez mrugnięcia okiem obserwował go, gdy był torturowany przez Voldemorta, nawet jeśli nagle zaczął się zadawać z zepsutym potomkiem tegoż Malfoya, Remus Lupin poradził mu trzymanie spuszczonej głowy (prowokowanie śmierciożercy może się skończyć tylko katastrofą i nie inaczej), a Ron… po raz kolejny wybełkotał coś o Harrym będącym pod działaniem Confundusa… tak, poważnie!

Dlaczego oni wszyscy nie mogliby go zostawić w spokoju … _t__ak, poważnie?_

Hermiona, która siedziała tuż obok, przerwała własne szorowanie, żeby spojrzeć na niego. Odsuwając pukiel włosów z czoła wierzchnią stroną dłoni, powiedziała:

– Osobiście myślę, że poradziłeś siebie naprawdę dobrze.

– Naprawdę?

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

– I wierzę, że Syriusz skrycie też tak uważa. Tylko nie może ci tego powiedzieć, bo jest twoim ojcem chrzestnym i musi wykazać odrobinę odpowiedzialności.

Harry parsknął dyskretnie do spleśniałego kredensu.

– Pomyśl o tym – mówiła dalej Hermiona. – Ty mówiący Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, aby przekazał twoje życzenia swojej żonie, było mniej więcej sposobem kazania mu…

– Żeby się odpieprzył? – dopowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

Przez chwilę myślał, że przyjaciółka zruga go za jego język, ale ta tylko uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

– Właśnie! I to jest coś, co Syriusz zrobiłby sam, gdyby miał szansę, nie sądzisz?

Zanim Harry mógł się zgodzić, drzwi za nimi otworzyły się i bliźniacy weszli do środka, niosąc między sobą pudło, a za nimi pojawili się Syriusz, Ron i Ginny. Black wyglądał na wyraźnie rozbawionego, gdy zamykał drzwi za nimi wszystkimi.

– Hej! – zawołał George do Harry'ego i Hermiony. – Znaleźliśmy pudło ze starymi rzeczami Syriusza!

On i Fred upuścili karton na podłogę, a Weasleyowie i ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego zgromadzili się wokół niego. Hermiona i Harry dołączyli do nich szybko, szczęśliwi, że mają usprawiedliwienie, żeby zostawić śmierdzący kredens.

Siri podniósł przykrycie pudła i wszyscy zajrzeli do środka.

Stare podręczniki, rolki pergaminu, notatniki, kilka czasopism czarodziejskich i cały stos zdjęć wydawały się zajmować większą część pudła. Pomiędzy nimi było porozrzucanych kilka małych, metalowych żołnierzyków, którzy zajęczeli w proteście i zrzędliwie osłonili oczy przed nagle zwiększoną ilością światła.

– Sorry, koledzy! – powiedział Fred beztrosko i przesunął ich na bok jedną ręką. Spadli na dno pudła i kiedy George zaczął grzebać w jego zawartości, ich piszczące zniewagi szybko zostały stłumione.

Bliźniacy wyciągnęli jeden ze starych szkolnych notatników Syriusza i zaczęli go kartkować. Ron zanurkował po stary egzemplarz „Nastoletniego Czarodzieja", Hermiona po książkę do numerologii, która wyglądała na podejrzanie nieużywaną, a Ginny usiłowała uratować małych żołnierzy od uduszenia się.

Harry wyciągnął plik listów, które były związane razem pogniecioną, zieloną wstążką. Obejrzał je i zobaczył, że na każdej kopercie było napisane to samo: _„Do Narcyzy od Lucjusza"_.

Harry popatrzył na Syriusza zaskoczony.

– Skąd je masz?

Kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny zobaczył listy, które trzymał Harry, wyrwał je z rąk swojego chrześniaka.

– Stworek! – wypluł. – Musiał je schować. Śmieci! – rzucił niedbale listy na bok.

Stworek był skrzatem domowym Blacków, ale lepiej było go nie mylić ze skrzatami takimi jak Zgredek czy Świąteczka. Stworek był tak podły jak zmarła matka Syriusza. I do tego był rasistą.

– Ale… dlaczego…?

– Wiesz jaki on jest – powiedział szorstko Siri. – Lubi pozostawiać rzeczy w rodzinie.

Oczywiście Harry wiedział, że Stworek miał zwyczaj zbierania i gromadzenia rzeczy, które profesor Lupin zwykł nazywać „pamiątkami czarnej przeszłości Syriusza", a które Syriusz lub ktoś inny wyrzucił do śmieci. Ale dlaczego Stworek trzymał coś, co najwyraźniej należało do Narcyzy Malfoy? Jak te listy się tu w ogóle dostały?

Sroga twarzSyriusza zmiękła na widok zaintrygowanej miny jego chrześniaka. Wstał z podłogi i podszedł do spleśniałego kredensu. Stając na krześle obok niego, zaczął poklepywać wierzch szafy, szukając czegoś jedną ręką.

Harry skorzystał ze sposobności, aby wsunąć paczkę listów za pasek dżinsów, bezpiecznie schowany pod o wiele za dużą koszulką, którą nosił. Odda je Draco, gdy tylko wrócą do Hogwartu. Nie wydawało się właściwe, żeby coś tak osobistego leżało bez celu w _takim_ miejscu.

Kilka sekund później, Black wyciągnął z kredensu coś, co wyglądało jak zwinięty kawałek starego dywanu. Skrzywił się najwidoczniej z powodu okropnego zapachu i zeskoczył z krzesła. Wtedy rozwinął dywan obok Harry'ego, kaszląc głośno, kiedy w powietrze uniosły się chmury kurzu.

Harry zauważył, że dywan okazał się tak naprawdę gobelinem.

Widniał na nim napis „_Szlachetny i Najbardziej Starożytny Dom Blacków – Toujours pur*". _Pod dużymi złotymi literami wyhaftowano wielkie drzewo genealogiczne rodziny. Harry przyjrzał się mu.

– Nie ma cię tu! – powiedział w końcu.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i wskazał na małą dziurę w gobelinie.

– Byłem tutaj – powiedział. – Zanim moja matka mnie wypaliła.

– Dlaczego to zrobiła? – spytała Hermiona, która dołączyła do nich przed gobelinem.

– Uciekłem z domu, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat – dumnie odpowiedział Syriusz. – Nie mogłem znieść już tego miejsca; moich rodziców i brata idioty, którzy ciągle rozmawiali o czystości krwi i jak to sprawia, że jesteśmy lepsi od tych… – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Hermiony – … wszystkich szlam. Więc odszedłem i zamieszkałem z rodziną twojego taty.

Harry patrzył na niego zaskoczony.

– Naprawdę?

Black uśmiechnął się.

– Oczywiście, że tak! Twoi dziadkowie tak jakby mnie adoptowali. Poza tym, chciałem ci pokazać…

Przeanalizował gobelin i po chwili dźgnął go palcem.

– Tutaj!

Harry spojrzał na imię wskazane palcem Syriusza. Widniało tam nazwisko „Narcyza Black". Podwójna linia łączyła jej imię z imieniem Lucjusza Malfoya, a pojedyncza kreska pionowa prowadziła do imienia Draco.

Harry gapił się na to.

– Jesteś spokrewniony z Malfoyami?

Spojrzał na Hermionę, która wyglądała na równie zszokowaną.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

– Narcyza Malfoy jest moją kuzynką z pierwszej linii. Co sprawia, że Draco Malfoy jest moim… – zatrzymał się, by pomyśleć.

– Twoim ciotecznym siostrzeńcem – powiedziała cicho Hermiona i Syriusz znów kiwnął głową.

– Właśnie.

Harry nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

– Draco jest twoim siostrzeńcem?

– Nie oczekuj tylko spotkania rodzinnego! – ostrzegł go Syriusz. – Wszyscy czystokrwiści są w jakiś sposób ze sobą spokrewnieni – parsknął pogardliwie. – Niewielu pozostało i jeżeli zamierzasz poślubić innego czystokrwistego, to masz bardzo ograniczony wybór.

Harry i Hermiona ponownie wymienili przelotne spojrzenia. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

Nagły, gromki śmiech dobiegający zza ich pleców przyciągnął ich uwagę, więc cała trójka obróciła się.

Ron i bliźniacy praktycznie toczyli się po podłodze, wyjąc i wskazując na otwartą książkę przed nimi. Jednakże Ginny wyglądała na raczej rozgniewaną.

– PRZESTAŃCIE! – wrzasnęła sfrustrowana. – Och, jesteście tacy niedojrzali!

– Co się dzieje? – uśmiechnął się Harry. Ginny spojrzała na niego żałośnie, ale nie odpowiedziała.

Syriusz wstał i podniósł książkę leżącą między śmiejącymi się nastolatkami.

– Stary rocznik Hogwartu – powiedział czule. – zobacz, Harry, tu jest zdjęcie twoich rodziców i mnie na balu. Och, spójrzciena mój…

Przerwał nagle, przyglądając się dokładnie jednemu ze zdjęć.

– Ale zakładam, że nie wyśmiewaliście się z mojej tragicznej fryzury – powiedział wolno do Weasleyów, którzy nadal na czworakach, wyli ze śmiechu. Przelotnie spojrzał na Harry'ego zanim znów popatrzył na książkę w swoich rękach.

– Nieeee! – zapłakał teraz Ron. – Śmiejemy się ze Snaaaape'a!

Harry nagle wstał.

– On… on… tańczy z… tańczy z chłoooopakiem! – wysapał Ron.

Hermiona również wstała i wzięła rocznik od Syriusza, patrząc na zdjęcie.

– Więc? – spytała gniewnie, patrząc na Rona i przekazując książkę Harry'emu, który stał obok niej. – Co w tym złego? Wiele tańców czarodziejów jest…

– Hermionaaaaaa! – zawył Fred. – On tańczy z chłopcem jako ze… swoim partnerem na balu. Ze swoją randką! _CHŁOPAKIEM!_

Ron uderzał pięścią w dywan, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. Ginny mlasnęła językiem niecierpliwie.

Harry gapił się na poruszające się zdjęcie.

To była prawda. Młody Severus Snape tańczył z innym chłopcem (również Ślizgonem, sądząc po kolorze szat), jednakże Harry nie widział w tym powodu do jakiegoś ataku histerii. Osobiście uważał, że dwaj młodzi mężczyźni wyglądali przystojnie i raczej byli pełni wdzięku, gdy poruszali się po parkiecie wspaniałymi, eleganckimi krokami.

Coś zadrżało w jego klatce piersiowej.

W końcu śmiech osłabł.

– Więc chcesz nam powiedzieć, że stary Snape jest gejem? – spytał Syriusza George, brzmiąc na zachwyconego.

Harry zamarł.

– Nie wiem… – odpowiedział wymijająco Syriusz, nie patrząc Harry'emu w oczy.

– OCH, SYRIUSZU, DAJ SPOKÓJ! – zaprotestowali bliźniacy.

Siri uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Och, w porządku, najwyraźniej jest.

Bliźniacy i Ron krzyknęli entuzjastycznie.

Fred wstał, łapiąc kolkę od zbyt mocnego śmiechu.

– I ten facet… – wziął książkę od Harry'ego i spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz – … ten _William Copley_… był wtedy chłopakiem Snape'a?

Dwie dziewczyny były jedynymi osobami, które zauważyły, że twarz Harry'ego stała się woskowobiała.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

– Prawdopodobnie – uśmiechnął się z lekką pogardą. – William Copley _zdecydowanie_ był takim samym pedałem.

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Przełknął ślinę.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

Wtem obrócił się i wyszedł.

* * *

*_ Toujours pur – _(fr.) zawsze czysty (odniesienie do czystokrwistości rodu Blacków – przyp. tłum.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Uciekaj póki możesz **

_Czy ja kiedykolwiek nauczę się trzymać język za zębami? _

Syriusz Black był na siebie wściekły. Nie wystarczyło, że jego skłonność do mówienia wszystkiego, co ślina mu na język przyniesie dawno temu prawie kogoś zabiła i niewiele brakowało, żeby wyrzucili go z Hogwartu? Nie wystarczyło, że przez to Pettigrew został strażnikiem tajemnicy Jamesa i Lily? Nie wystarczyło, że z tego powodu wylądował w celi w Azkabanie?

_Najwidoczniej nie._

Teraz jego długi język odstraszył osobę, o którą troszczył się najbardziej na świecie.

_Dobra robota, Syriuszu._

Nalał sobie kolejną szklankę Ognistej i z rezygnacją rozsiadł się z powrotem na krześle, pieszcząc Hardodzioba, który chrapał obok niego. Naprawdę wszystko spieprzył! Syriusz nie był tego zupełnie pewien, ale miał przeczucie, że był do tej pory jedną osobą, której Harry zwierzył się z bycia gejem.

W porządku, chłopiec nie powiedział tego wprost, kiedy opowiadał mu o swojej teorii dotyczącej życiowego towarzysza, ale również temu nie zaprzeczył. I Syriusz wiedział coś, o czym Harry nie miał pojęcia. Przeznaczeniem chłopaka było związanie się pewnego dnia ze Snape'em (mimo iż Syriusz próbował temu zaprzeczyć) – mały, ale niemniej jednak istotny fakt, który czynił z jego chrześniaka homoseksualistę z całą pewnością.

_A ja chodzę i czepiam się pedałów. Cudownie, naprawdę cudownie!_

Syriusz wypił alkohol jednym haustem i sięgnął kolejny raz po butelkę. _To jest prawdopodobnie również najwyższy czas, żeby przestać przeklinać Snape'a_, pomyślał animag z żalem. _A przynajmniej przy Harrym, _dodał szybko, już czując niechęć na myśl o perspektywie bycia uprzejmym w stosunku do swojego największego wroga z dawnych lat. Jakie przyjemności pozostaną mu w życiu, jeśli nie będzie mu wolno nawet wyśmiewać się ze Smarkerusa Snape'a?

_Zabawa z moim własnym chrześniakiem, który mnie nie nienawidzi, ot co._

Jeżeli czułość z jaką Harry opowiadał o Mistrzu Eliksirów przez ostatnie dni lub to, jak szybko się denerwował, gdy ktoś tylko zażartował na temat tego starego dupka, były jakimiś znakami, to Harry był blisko zrozumienia, kim był jego towarzysz.

_Nie zapominajmy o sposobie, w jaki jego twarz rozjaśnia się jak końcówka zapalonej różdżki za każdym razem, kiedy Snape jest w pobliżu._

Nie, prawdopodobnie nie miał innego wyjścia. Syriusz Black musi w końcu zacząć myśleć zanim coś powie, jeżeli nie chce stracić na zawsze syna Jamesa Pottera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wystarczył mały gest, aby sprawić, że Draco Malfoy zaczął inaczej patrzeć na to, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Impreza nagle wydawała się zabawniejsza, muzyka brzmiała lepiej, dziewczyny wyglądały na ładniejsze… i to wszystko, ponieważ Lucjusz pokazał mu ten mały, uniwersalny znak „wszystko w porządku!" z drugiego końca sali balowej – uniósł kciuk do góry.

Harry Potter wróci do Hogwartu. Bezpiecznie, razem ze swoją różdżką.

_Właściwie, życie nie jest takie złe._

Lekkim krokiem, Draco zostawił Pansy, aby zatańczyła z Theodorem i znów skierował się na piętro, gdzie bufet nagle zaczął pachnieć tak apetycznie, na jaki wyglądał. Zapełnił talerz wszystkimi pysznościami, na jakie miał ochotę i zaczął szukać spokojnego kąta, żeby móc usiąść. Znalazł go w pustym, na szczęście, pokoju fortepianowym na drugim piętrze.

Ślizgon usiadł na skraju ławki przy fortepianie, plecami do instrumentu i zaczął jeść z zadowoleniem. Jego myśli szybko powędrowały do nowego semestru, który miał się niedługo rozpocząć. Jeszcze tylko dwa dni!

Draco czuł znajome uczucie podekscytowania w brzuchu, które ostatnio pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy myślał o Hogwarcie. Właściwie, to _odkąd_ Potter opuścił Snape Manor.

Wszystko się zmieni, Malfoy mógł już to_ poczuć_. Mimo że nienawidził sprzeciwiać się ojcu, to było JEGO życie i podjął już decyzję.

Zaprzyjaźni się z Harrym!

Na Merlina, będzie tak dobrym przyjacielem, że Potter zapomni o tym imbecylu Weasleyu! I być może, ale tylko być może, wtedy ta mała szlama również dostrzeże, tak jak zrobił to Harry, że Draco był naprawdę fajnym facetem.

_Czy już jest pierwszy września__?_

Draco miał właśnie sobie włożyć do ust ostatni kęs kurczaka, kiedy nagle coś się wydarzyło. Miał bardzo dziwne wrażenie, że pusta przestrzeń obok niego na ławce nagle została zapełniona, jak gdyby ktoś na niej usiadł, kiedy fortepian za nim zaczął grać i czyjeś ciało miękko ocierało się o jego plecy.

Draco zamarł, zbyt oszołomiony, żeby się ruszyć.

–Rusz się, rosomaku i zagraj ze mną! – powiedział za nim głos i Draco poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie łokciem w swój kręgosłup, kiedy fortepian kontynuował grę wesołej melodii, której Draco nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

Blondyn wolno obrócił głowę.

I tylko dzięki swojemu doskonałemu opanowaniu Malfoya/Ślizgona/Syna Śmierciożercy, nie upuścił talerza na kamienną podłogę…

XXXXXXXXXX

Stary dębowy stolik nocny, stojący obok łóżka Harry'ego, nie przyjął ataku zbyt dobrze. Kiedy stopa bruneta zderzyła się z jego dolną szufladą, pękł i zaczął kołysać się teatralnie. A potem zapadł się, gdy rozgniewany nastolatek kopnął raz jeszcze dla lepszego efektu.

Po tym jak skończył maltretować popsuty mebel, Harry opadł twarzą w dół na łóżko i schował nos w poduszce.

Och, był taki wściekły na swoich przyjaciół za to, że śmiali się z profesora Snape'a!

_Gdybym to JA tańczył z Severusem, śmialiby się teraz równie mocno?_

I pieprzyć Syriusza za bycie takim homofobem, że nawet wuj Vernon byłby z niego dumny.

_Gdybym to JA tańczył z Severusem, czy Syriusz krzywiłby się teraz na mój widok?_

Ale wkrótce gniew płonący w jego wnętrzu został zastąpiony przez coś innego, chociaż Harry miał trudności z określeniem tego uczucia, które zagościło w jego klatce piersiowej.

Dlaczego jego serce nagle stało się takie ciężkie? Dlaczego miał ochotę płakać? I dlaczego czuł się, jak gdyby znów został zamknięty w komórce? Zamknięty w komórce pod schodami w Boże Narodzenie i słuchający jak Dudley jeździ swoim nowym, lśniącym, czerwonym rowerem po pokoju dziennym, żeby być dokładnym.

_Poza tym, co to za nudne imię William Copley…?_

Tym samym rowerem, którego Harry tak bardzo pragnął, że wykonywał najnudniejsze _i_ najcięższe prace domowe przez cały rok, ponieważ ciotka i wuj _obiecali_ mu, iż może zarobić sobie na rower na Boże Narodzenie.

…_spytaj chłopca nazywającego się Harry Potter!_

Ale to było śmieszne, dziecinne i w ogóle nie miało sensu, nieprawdaż? Miał wtedy osiem lat, a teraz ma piętnaście! I po co komu rower, jeśli może latać na miotle?

_Hmpfh! Cóż, przynajmniej lepiej wyglądam._

I dlaczego poczuł się nagle tak strasznie samotny?

XXXXXXXXXX

– HARRY?

– Tak, Draco? – odpowiedział konwersacyjnym tonem, zupełnie niewzruszony chłopak siedzący na ławce.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

– Em… nie obraź się… – powiedział powoli. – Ale… co, do jasnej cholery, tutaj robisz?

– A co _słyszysz,_ że robię? – odparł rozbawiony Harry z uśmiechem, kiedy obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Malfoya. Gryfon właśnie miał się z powrotem odwrócić w stronę fortepianu, kiedy dokładnie przyjrzał się wyglądowi Draco. – Kiedy się przebrałeś? – spytał, marszcząc brwi zakłopotany. – Nie zauważyłem.

– Nie zauważyłeś? – zachichotał Draco. – Cóż, Potter, a ja nawet nie zauważyłem, że podczas tych wakacji zdążyłeś się nauczyć aportacji! W dodatku aportacji prosto do domu, który jest otoczony mnóstwem starożytnych zaklęć i, ośmielę się stwierdzić, najbardziej wymyślnymi magicznymi barierami, jakie kiedykolwiek zostały stworzone! – Jego głos brzmiał nieco histerycznie. – Och i pomińmy fakt, że aportowałeś się do domu, który w tej chwili jest pełen śmierciożerców, niemogących się doczekać, aby dostać w swoje ręce TWOJĄ CHUDĄ, DROBNĄ SZYJĘ, POTTER!

Przez chwilę Harry wyglądał na całkiem zdezorientowanego, ale nagle coś w jego głowie wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

– WOW! – powiedział, przestraszony. – A ja myślałem, że tylko Sev może…

Jego głos zamarł, gdy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień? – spytał.

– Sobota? – odparł słabo Draco.

– Racja. A jaka data?

– 30 sierpnia 1995?

Harry zaczął się uśmiechać.

– Przeniosłem się w czasie prosto na imprezę urodzinową Narcyzy, prawda?

Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

– Tak. Ty… _przeniosłeś się w czasie_? Co _to_ ma znaczyć? Jak się tu dostałeś?

Harry popatrzył na niego w zamyśleniu.

– Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz wariować – powiedział, po chwili ciszy.

– Znaczy, bardziej niż teraz? – pisnął Draco.

Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Mów, Potter… – powiedział z rezygnacją Malfoy.

– W porządku, więc… – zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Nie aportowałem się tu. Podróżowałem w czasie.

– SŁUCHAM?

– Uspokój się – zaśmiał się Harry, unosząc ręce. – Po prostu słuchaj, w porządku? Czy myślałeś o mnie bezpośrednio zanim się pojawiłem? – spytał. – To znaczy, myślałeś o mnie dość intensywnie?

– NIE! – odpowiedział oburzony Draco, jak gdyby sama ta sugestia była dla niego zniewagą.

Mimo to Harry wyglądał na niezwykle rozbawionego.

– Nie?

– Nie – powtórzył Ślizgon, ale tym razem zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie niż pewna odpowiedź.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego niebezpiecznie przypominał blondynowi jego własny, kiedy Gryfon powiedział:

– Cóż, więc moja teoria musi być jednak błędna. Ponieważ, widzisz, pierwotnie myślałem, że podróżuję spontanicznie w czasie, gdy dwie rzeczy dzieją się równocześnie: ktoś z przeszłości intensywnie myśli o mnie i to w takim momencie, który jest podobny do tego, w jakim jestem ja w przyszłości chwilę przed podróżą.

Harry patrzył na Draco niecierpliwie, ale twarz Ślizgona była pusta.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym właśnie mówiłeś.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– W porządku, więc… w _moim_ czasie, który jest około trzech lat w przód, również siedziałem na tej ławie, przy tym fortepianie, w tym domu – wyjaśnił. – A ty również siedziałeś obok mnie, tak jak teraz i też coś jadłeś. Znaczy, twoje przyszłe ja, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – powtórzył bezbarwnie Draco.

Harry spojrzał na talerz Draco.

– Cóż, tylko, że wtedy jadłeś kanapkę.

Draco nagle położył swój talerz pełen kolorowych sałatek (dzięki uprzejmości Priyi Roshan) na fortepianie.

– Czekaj! – powiedział, lekko potrząsając głową. – Więc mówisz, że _przywołałem _cię tu, czy coś takiego?

– Tak, w pewnym sensie. A przynajmniej tak sądzę, Sev i ja jeszcze tego tak naprawdę nie rozgryźliśmy.

Draco był zbyt oszołomiony, aby zauważyć to raczej intymne określenie jego ojca chrzestnego. Miał zawroty głowy.

– Cóż… – powiedział po chwili, przyglądając się Harry'emu dokładnie. – _N__aprawdę_ wyglądasz na starszego, jeśli już o tym mówimy.

– Mam nadzieję – uśmiechnął się Harry.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś jednym z ulubieńców Czarnego Pana po Wielosokowym? Znaczy… _naprawdę_ jesteś Harrym Potterem, prawda?

Draco szturchnął rękę Harry'ego podejrzliwie, jak gdyby to mogło udowodnić cokolwiek. Harry zachichotał cicho.

– Przysięgam, _naprawdę_ jestem Harrym Potterem! Wiem o tobie coś, czego nawet Czarny Pan nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, chociażby stosował na tobie legilimencję godzinami.

– Och tak? – Draco uniósł brew podejrzliwie. – I co to może być?

Harry pochylił się i szepnął coś do ucha Ślizgona.

– TO JEST PO PROSTU ŚMIESZNE! – ryknął Draco, jego twarz nagle stwardniała pod znanym pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.

Harry uniósł do góry dłoń.

– I… – powiedział głośno, aby móc być usłyszanym – …to uczucie jest całkowicie odwzajemnione.

Malfoy mrugnął.

– Zaufaj mi, wiem – uśmiechnął się psotnie Harry. – Sądzę, że można powiedzieć… byłem tam.

Siedzieli obok siebie przez chwilę w ciszy.

– Więc możesz podróżować w czasie przez całe swoje życie? – spytał w końcu Draco. – Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Harry Potter z _twojego_ czasu jeszcze tego nie robi, jeżeli nad tym się zastanawiasz. To zaczęło się całkiem niedawno… cóż… znaczy, za niedługo w twoim czasie – odpowiedział niejasno. – To był… wypadek.

Gryfon kręcił się zmieszany na ławce, więc Draco zdecydował się nie drążyć tematu. Miał w końcu o wiele ważniejsze pytanie do zadania.

– Harry, posłuchaj…! Powiedziałeś, że Granger…

Jego głos ucichł i chłopak zaczął z zainteresowaniem studiować swój doskonale zrobiony manicure, zanim nagle zmienił temat.

– Powiedziałeś, że będziesz tu ze mną siedział za trzy lata. Więc to znaczy, że ty i ja… będziemy… jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Wtedy?

– Zdecydowanie! – powiedział ciepło Harry.

– Tylko, że mój ojciec powiedział…

Zielone oczy Harry'ego zamigotały.

– Lucjusz przywyknie, nie martw się.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

I wtedy, nagle, coś w pamięci Draco wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

– NA BRODĘ MERLINA! – zawołał. – To TY, wtedy…

Ale Harry już zniknął.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kilka minut po tym, jak Harry wpełzł pod kołdrę swojego łóżka w Grimmauld Place nr 12, ślubując _nigdy_ więcej już nie wstawać, rozległo się ciche pukanie.

– Harry, wszystko w porządku? – spytała zmartwiona Hermiona.

_Nie, nie jest w porządku. Jestem homoseksualnym chłopakiem, którego ojciec chrzestny nie znosi „gejów", a przyjaciele śmieją się do rozpuku na widok dwóch tańczących ze sobą mężczyzn. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jestem homoseksualny, a mój życiowy towarzysz mnie nienawidzi. Och i wspomniałem, że myślę, iż prawdopodobnie jestem homoseksualny?_

– Tak – skłamał Harry. – Oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

– Więc możemy wejść?

– Nie! – krzyknął szybko Harry. – Śpię. Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę. Nic mi nie jest. Jest świetnie.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

– Wchodzimy! – ogłosiła całkiem niepotrzebnie Ginny.

– Idźcie sobie… – zaprotestował cichy głos spod okryć.

Hermiona i Ginny wymieniły się spojrzeniami i wspięły się na łóżko Harry'ego, odsuwając na bok stopy chłopaka, czym wywołały kolejny zduszony protest.

– Harry Jamesie Potterze! – powiedziała surowo Ginny. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Brunet pomyślał, że mądrzej będzie nie odpowiadać.

_Udawaj, że cię tu nie ma. Udawaj, że śpisz. Udawaj, że nie żyjesz._

– Harry – zaczęła Hermiona. – _Wiesz__,_ że Ron i reszta potrafią być czasami nieczuli.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał zrzędliwie Potter.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

– Sądzimy, że dobrze wiesz…

Przerwały jej dwa głośne pyknięcia, ogłaszające, że bliźniacy aportowali się tuż obok łóżka Harry'ego.

– Hej! – przywitał się Fred, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – Co, pęka?

– Twoja czaszka pęknie, jeżeli natychmiast nie aportujecie się z powrotem tam, skąd przyszliście – zagroziła bez mrugnięcia okiem Ginny.

– No, no, mała, powinni byli umieścić cię w Slytherinie z takimi odzywkami – odpowiedział z szacunkiem George. Potem rzucił się na łóżko Harry'ego („_Auć!"_) i konwersacyjnym tonem zaczął:

– W każdym razie… a jeśli już mowa o złych Ślizgonach! – Poklepał okrycia w miejscu, gdzie powinna leżeć głowa dąsającego się Gryfona. – Zakładam, że jesteśmy bardzo oczarowani głową domu Slytherina, prawda, młody Harry? – spytał jowialnie, mrugając do Freda, który zachichotał cicho. Dziewczyny gapiły się na George'a z szeroko otwartymi ustami, niedowierzając jego bezpośredniości.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – odpowiedział cicho Harry gdzieś spod przykrycia.

– To oznacza tak – zawyrokował George.

– Nie! – wymamrotał buntowniczo Harry. – To znaczy nie.

George uśmiechnął się.

– Och, przepraszam. Oczywiście chciałem powiedzieć, że zadurzyłeś się w Draco Malfoyu. Mój błąd.

Sekundę później okrycia zostały odrzucone na bok, a Harry z twarzą, czerwoną jak burak, wyskoczył spod nich jak pajac z pudełka.

– NIE JESTEM ZAKOCHANY W DRACO MALFOYU! – ryknął.

– Widzisz – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie George – _to_ jest twój bardzo typowy, subtelny sposób mówienia nie. Ale kiedy twierdzisz: _„N__ie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz!"…_ – jego głos zniżył się do bardzo zrzędliwego pomruku, który skopiował z poprzedniej wypowiedzi Harry'ego z zadziwiającą dokładnością – … każdy wie, że tak naprawdę masz na myśli: „_Nigdy nie przyznam się do tego, że masz rację"_.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Musiałeś zostawić spory kawałek swojego mózgu za sobą, kiedy się tu aportowałeś – stwierdził z oburzeniem, zanim ponownie zniknął pod przykryciem.

– Dowcipne, młody Harry – uśmiechnął się George. – Jak już mówiłem! – powiedział, wstając z łóżka Pottera. – Teraz nasuwa się pytanie o twoje preferencje seksualne…

Po raz kolejny Harry szybko zerwał się na równe nogi.

– JA NIE MAM PREFERENCJI SEKSUALNYCH! – warknął i mocno się zarumienił. – To znaczy… ja nie… OCH, SPADAJ! ODEJDŹ! WYNOŚ SIĘ! ZNIKNIJ!

– … już czas, żebyśmy razem z Fredem cię przeprosili za nasze wcześniejsze, dość dziecinne zachowanie i wytłumaczyli się – kontynuował zupełnie nie speszony George.

Ginny wyprostowała się.

– Muszę to usłyszeć! – rzuciła sarkastycznie. Hermiona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Nawet Harry spojrzał na niego niecierpliwie, krzyżując przed sobą ręce.

– Więc? – powiedział.

– Widzisz, będziesz musiał wybaczyć Fredowi śmiech na widok naszego najdroższego Mistrza Eliksirów tańczącego z innym mężczyzną. Czy raczej, po prostu na widok Snape'a, _kropka – _zaczął George, poklepując swojego brata bliźniaka po plecach, podczas gdy Fredowi oczywiście ciężko było utrzymać kamienną twarz. – Widzisz, szczerze, Fred śmiałby się z czegokolwiek, co udowadniałoby, że profesor Snape jest naprawdę istotą ludzką posiadającą uczucia i, ośmielę się stwierdzić, życie seksualne.

Na to Fred zachichotał psotnie.

– Och, daj spokój! – zaprotestował, kiedy Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mów mi, że uważałeś Snape'a za kogoś więcej niż tylko śmierdzącego, starego nauczyciela eliksirów, który lubi zjadać pierwszoroczniaków na śniadanie, zanim poznałeś go bliżej.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Nie – przyznał. – Chyba nie uważałem.

– Ja – kontynuował George – chociaż jestem niewątpliwie rozbawiony faktem, że profesor Snape miał jaja _i_ wdzięk, aby pojawić się na balu z innym mężczyzną jako partnerem, to czuję przed nim również respekt z tego powodu. To spektakularny wyczyn, który zasługuje na podziw każdego Gryfona. Z drugiej strony, nie posiadam się z radości. To miłe, małe zdjęcie jest dowodem, jakiego potrzebowałem, aby wygrać jedną trzecią zakładu, który krąży po pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie wierzę, że wygrałem dwie trzecie zakładu – powiedział, patrząc na brata tryumfalnie.

Fred westchnął.

– Nie wypominaj mi! – jęknął.

– Jakiego zakładu? – spytał podejrzliwie Harry.

George uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Zakładu, że wzajemne animozje między profesorem Snape'em i jego ulubionym studentem – a mianowicie tobą, Potterem Juniorem – pewnego dnia przekształcą się w namiętne pożądanie.

Harry otworzył szeroko usta.

Hermiona ukryła swoją zarumienioną twarz w dłoniach i jęknęła.

Ginny zachichotała cicho.

– Ja… ty… co… szczerze… nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz! – jąkał się bezładnie Harry. A po chwili spytał oburzony: – Poza tym, co to ma znaczyć, że teraz wygrałeś dwie trzecie tego zakładu?

– Cóż, wiemy już, że Snape rzeczywiście nie stroni od sypiania z kimś niezupełnie… _damskim_…

– GEORGE! – zawołała zbulwersowana Hermiona.

– …i z tego, co widzimy i słyszymy, ty również – dokończył rzeczowo George, szczerząc się do Harry'ego.

Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy śmierć ze wstydu jest możliwa.

– Stąd te dwie trzecie! Teraz wszystkim, na co czekam, jest dzień, w którym powiesz mi, że uprawiałeś gorącą i namiętną miłość z naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów. A wtedy stanę się bogatym mężczyzną – kontynuował George. – Cóż, ja i Dean. Właściwie, ja i Dean, i Angelina, i… mniejsza o to. Łapiesz o co chodzi – mrugnął do Harry'ego, ale widząc upokorzoną twarz młodszego Gryfona, stał się nagle poważny.

– W każdym razie… jeśli chodzi o Syriusza, to jestem pewien, że on nie ma żadnego problemu z tym, że jesteś gejem… lub nawet z faktem, że _Snape_ jest homoseksualistą. Myślę, że chodzi mu po prostu o Snape'a, a nie o to z kim chodzi do łóżka…

Harry skulił się.

– …jednak to może znaczyć, że będzie miał _mały_ problem z tobą, będącym zakochanym w drogim, starym Sevie. Ci dwaj nie wydają się nadawać na tych samych falach.

Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, że _nie_ był zakochany w Snapie, dziękuję bardzo, ale po chwili zamknął je z powrotem. A jeśli George miał rację?

_Był_ zakochany w profesorze Snapie?

– Cóż, a Ron? – ciągnął dalej George. – Sądzę, że wszyscy się zgodzimy, iż jest zielonym, kompletnie niedoświadczonym nastolatkiem z wrażliwością emocjonalną ogrodowego trolla. Według mnie, pewnie zajmie mu trochę czasu pogodzenie się z faktem, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel gra po _tej_ stronie boiska do quidditcha… ale jestem pewien, że w końcu dorośnie.

Harry kiwnął głową z roztargnieniem.

Czy był zakochany w Severusie? Czy to było właśnie to?

Ale… nie powinien mieć życiowego towarzysza? Jak mógłby wtedy żywić uczucia do kogoś innego?

_Cóż,_ pomyślał wyzywająco Harry, _jeśli_ _możesz żyć beze mnie, to ja na pewno mogę żyć bez ciebie. Tylko na mnie popatrz!_

Właśnie wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Ron. Rozejrzał się dookoła, z zaskoczeniem widząc zgromadzenie swojego rodzeństwa i przyjaciół.

– Co tam? – przywitał się ostrożnie.

– Nic! – zawołały razem Ginny i Hermiona.

– Nic takiego! – powtórzyli Fred i George.

– Jestem gejem! – powiedział pewnie Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chwilę zajęło Draco przetworzenie tego, co się wydarzyło.

Właśnie rozmawiał z Harrym Potterem z przyszłości.

Z Harrym Potterem, który był jego przyjacielem.

Przyjacielem, który przychodził z wizytą do jego domu.

Przyjacielem, który najwidoczniej został zaakceptowany przez Lucjusza.

Prawdziwym, doskonale normalnym przyjacielem.

_Och, chłopie!_

_M__usiał_ znaleźć swoją matkę i jej o tym opowiedzieć. Och, nie mógł doczekać się miny Narcyzy!

Roztrzepany i podekscytowany, Draco wstał i wypadł z pokoju. Zbiegł po schodach na pierwsze piętro, gdzie pospiesznie minął kilku gości, którzy siedzieli rozparci na małych kanapach w pobliżu dużego bufetu. Popędził przez galerię do następnej klatki schodowej prowadzącej do sali balowej na parterze, kiedy nagle potknął się o brzeg swoich długich szat. Zachwiał się i stracił równowagę… ale ktoś nagle chwycił go za rękę, ratując przed upadkiem.

– Spokojnie, młody Malfoyu, spokojnie!

Draco obrócił się i znalazł się oko w oko z ojcem swojego kolegi z Slytherinu, Vincenta Crabbe'a. Na skutek wielu lat ćwiczeń w radzeniu sobie ze śmierciożercami, ciało Draco natychmiast zaczęło poruszać się automatycznie, w mgnieniu oka nastolatek odzyskał równowagę – zarówno fizyczną, jak i umysłową. Prostując się, sztywno się przywitał:

– Dobry wieczór, panie Crabbe. To przyjemność pana widzieć.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! – uśmiechnął się szeroko pan Crabbe, ujawniając rząd krzywych, szarych zębów.

_Powinien odwiedzić rodziców Granger_, pomyślał przelotnie Draco.

– Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedział zamiast tego.

– Wiesz, synu – powiedział jowialnie śmierciożerca. – Właśnie _ciebie_ szukałem.

– Naprawdę? Co mogę dla pana zrobić, sir? – wycedził powoli Draco, w pełni świadomy, że dłoń Crabbe'a Seniora nadal spoczywała na jego ramieniu.

Urywany rytm bicia serca Draco dudnił mu w uszach…

XXXXXXXXXX

Jednymi z minusów bycia przyjacielem Malfoyów, myślał niechętnie Severus, gdy przedzierał się przez świętujący tłum, są pewne społeczne obowiązki, które wynikają z przyjaźni.  
Konieczność wygłoszenia mowy przed dwustoma gośćmi weselnymi jako świadek to jedna rzecz, uczenie pięcioletniego chłopca oklumencji, aby ochronić jego umysł, to druga. Ale Severus stwierdził, iż utrzymywanie stosunków towarzyskich z dwoma tuzinami śmierciożerców opłakujących ucieczkę jego życiowego towarzysza od śmierci (przez cały czas udając rozbawienie ich niezliczonymi relacjami – jednymi straszniejszymi od drugich – tego jak Czarny pan torturował Harry'ego tej nocy) kładło ich przyjaźń na szali.

Po wyrażeniu najgłębszego żalu z powodu ominięcia spektaklu, podczas którego Harry Potter został potraktowany _Crucio_, chyba piętnasty raz tego wieczora, Severus poczuł się chory.

Jego staraniom nie pomagał fakt, że mile stąd Harry wydawał się być niezmiernie nieszczęśliwy z jakiegoś powodu. Och, ten przeklęty psi chrzestny Black! W ciągu dwóch tygodni spędzonych w Snape Manor Harry nie miał nawet złych snów, ale wystarczyło mniej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin w domu Blacka i chłopak znów został zredukowany do kłębka nerwów. I to w wieczór, w który powinien świętować. To było denerwujące!

Nawet bardziej denerwujący był fakt, że Severus, oczywiście, nie mógł sprawdzić, co jest nie tak z jego towarzyszem lub przynajmniej użyć na nim legilimencji, aby poznać powód jego strapienia Harry'ego. W tym momencie ochrona jego własnych myśli i uczuć przy pomocy oklumencji wymagała całej jego koncentracji i była jedynym, co miało teraz znaczenie. W końcu, gdyby ktoś tutaj zorientował się, że jego zadowolony uśmieszek _„Potter wkrótce dostanie to, na co zasługuje!"_ był niczym innym jak tylko maską, mieliby kłopot.

Zauważył, że Lucjusz obserwuje go z drugiej strony sali, więc podniósł szklankę w toaście. Nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Towarzyskie uprzejmości były czymś, czym mogli się martwić inni. Lucjusz powtórzył jego gest i pokiwał głową poważnie. To oznaczało: p_rzepraszam, stary przyjacielu_.

Nagle wzrok blondyna powędrował wyżej, gdzieś ponad głową Severusa. Legilimenta znał swojego przyjaciela wystarczająco dobrze, aby zauważyć prawie niezauważalną zmianę w postawie drugiego Ślizgona: twarz Lucjusza stała się zimna, a jego niebieskie oczy twarde jak stal, gdy wpatrywał się kogoś lub coś na pierwszym piętrze.

Severus obrócił się i podążył za jego spojrzeniem.

Draco stał na galerii, rozmawiając z Crabbe'em. Stary śmierciożerca niebezpiecznie naruszał przestrzeń osobistą chłopca…

XXXXXXXXXX

– Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że pan Potter ostatnimi czasy zwraca się do ciebie raczej przyjaźnie – powiedział swobodnie Crabbe.

– Pan Potter, sir? – spytał Draco, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego nazwiska; jego twarz była bez wyrazu.

Ręka na jego ramieniu nieznacznie zacieśniła uścisk.

– _Harry_ Potter? – podsunął mu Crabbe Senior. Jego ton był uprzejmy i konwersacyjny, ale szare oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

Draco czuł, że włoski na jego szyi zaczynają się podnosić.

– Co z nim? – spytał niewinnie.

_Merlinie, proszę, nie pozwól, aby przed chwilą szpiegował Harry'ego i mnie. Proszę, nie pozwól mu szpiegować…_

– Wiedziałeś, że twój ojciec i ja mieliśmy przyjemność spotkania chłopca, który ośmielił się być dzisiaj w Ministerstwie? – Crabbe przerwał mentalną modlitwę Draco. Blondyn potrząsnął nonszalancko głową i śmierciożerca kontynuował:

– Twój ojciec grzecznie pogratulował dzieciakowi jego niespodziewanej i, ośmielę się stwierdzić, błyskotliwej ucieczki. I wiesz, jaka była odpowiedź pana Pottera?

Ręka śmierciożercy nadal wypalała wyimaginowaną dziurę w nowych szatach Draco.

Draco wywinął górną wargę w charakterystycznym uśmieszku Malfoyów.

– Cóż – splunął pogardliwie. – Znając prostactwo Pottera, to było prawdopodobnie coś bardzo niegrzecznego, bardzo dziecinnego i bardzo głupiego.

Draco _słyszał, _jak jego własna krew płynęła żyłami, gdy czekał na odpowiedź Crabbe'a. _Ty durny Gryfonie__!, _pomyślał rozpaczliwie. _Co zrobiłeś tym razem?_

– Przeciwnie – odpowiedział Crabbe, w końcu puszczając blondyna. – Kazał pozdrowić twoją drogą matkę i przekazać jej życzenia urodzinowe.

Draco roześmiałby się głośno, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak niebezpieczna.

Zamiast tego uniósł brew w wyrazie spokojnego zaskoczenia.

– Naprawdę? – wycedził. – Czy to nie jest słodkie? Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego mi to pan mówi.

– Poprosił również twojego ojca, aby ci przekazał, że nie może się doczekać spotkania z tobą w Hogwarcie.

Tym razem Draco nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać.

– Panie Crabbe – odpowiedział, upewniając się, że wyglądał na wystarczająco zmieszanego. – Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale… _nadal_ nie rozumiem, dlaczego mówi mi pan to wszystko.

Crabbe uśmiechał się teraz szeroko.

– Och, młody Malfoyu, pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. Widzisz, ludzie mogą zacząć się zastanawiać, czy legendarna rywalizacja między Draco Malfoyem a Harrym Potterem w końcu nie dobiegła końca i czy nie zmieniła się w coś w rodzaju… że się tak wyrażę… _przyjaźni_?

Draco poczuł, jak coś dźgnęło go w kąt umysłu. To była nieistotna i bardzo niezdarna próba dotarcia do jego myśli przez śmierciożercę i blondyn uchylił się przed nią bez żadnego wysiłku_._

_Och, proszę,_ szydził w myślach, _uczyłem się oklumencji od najlepszego z najlepszych, a ty, głupcze, próbujesz dostać się do mojego umysłu?__ Jakie to słodkie!_

– Przyjaźń? – uśmiechnął się z wyższością Draco. – Chyba nie bierze pan tych żałosnych prób prowokacji Harry'ego Pottera na poważnie? Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że są raczej zabawne, trzeba mu to przyznać.

– Zabawne, nieprawdaż? – odpowiedział uprzejmie Crabbe. – Jestem pewien, że dokładnie to samo powiedziałby Czarny Pan, gdybym mu zakomunikował, że syn i chrześniak jego dwóch ulubionych i najbardziej zaufanych śmierciożerców zaprzyjaźnił się z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nie sądzisz? Wyobraź sobie możliwości, jakie daje taka znajomość!

Draco powstrzymał się przed zwymiotowaniem na stopy mężczyzny z wielką trudnością.

– Zaczynam rozumieć o co panu chodzi – powiedział lekko. – Zapewniam pana, iż niezmiernie żałuję, że nie jestem zdolny dostarczyć tego rodzaju rozrywki lub okazji Czarnemu Panu w postaci Pottera na srebrnym talerzu. A teraz, bardzo pana przepraszam, ale nadal jestem winny mojej matce taniec.

Chciał się obrócić, kiedy ręka Crabbe'a wystrzeliła i zacisnęła się wokół szyi Draco.

– Będę cię obserwować – syknął cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ciebie i tego małego karalucha!

Sekundę później uwolnił Draco i posłał mu szeroki, fałszywy uśmiech.

– Baw się dobrze, młody Malfoyu!

Uchylając kapelusza, śmierciożerca obrócił się i odszedł w dół korytarza.

Draco zamknął oczy, próbując zmusić swoje serce do spowolnienia tempa. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem.

– Ojcze! – powiedział Draco, natychmiast czując ulgę na jego widok.

Lucjusz przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. W końcu powiedział:

– Mam nadzieję, że teraz rozumiesz mój punkt widzenia.

Po czym odszedł, podążając za Crabbe'em i zostawiając Draco samego, nieświadomie pocierającego ślady palców śmierciożercy na swoim gardle…

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus, który oglądał wydarzenia na galerii pierwszego piętra ze środka sali balowej, czuł, że puchnie z dumy. Draco poradził sobie naprawdę dobrze! Żaden z jego uczniów nigdy nie poradziłby sobie ze śmierciożercą z taką godnością, opanowaniem, zręcznością i pewnością siebie, jak zrobił to teraz jego chrześniak, to było pewne.

Kiedy wciąż spoglądał na chrześniaka z mieszaniną zaniepokojenia i dumy, pokój dookoła niego nagle wydawał się zmienić.

– Wizja – to była ostatnia myśl profesora, zanim jego rzeczywistość przekształciła się w okno _ukazujące przyszłość. _

_Ziemie Snape Manor. Ciemna i bezgwiezdna noc. Na środku małego cmentarza płonął stos. Albus Dumbledore stał przed nim, spoglądając w ogień oczyma pozbawionymi jakiegokolwiek szczęścia, gdy patrzyli na martwe ciało, odziane w biel, które ginęło w płomieniach. _

_Nagle ktoś wrzasnął w czystej agonii. _

– _NIEEEEE!_

_Z rosnącym przerażeniem Severus rozpoznał we wrzasku głos ukochanego chrześniaka. Sekundę później Draco wbiegł w pole widzenia. Wydawał się wychodzić z siebie z bólu, płaczu i wrzasków agonii, szarpiąc włosy i wskazując różdżką na dyrektora, opuszczając ją znów, wskazując na niego, opuszczając, wskazując…_

– _DLACZEGO? – zapłakał, kołysząc się w przód i w tył przed Dumbledorem jak ranne zwierzę._

– _Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Jak mogłeś? OCH, BOŻE, DLACZEGO? _

– _Ponieważ on nie żyje – powiedział Albus z rozpaczą. – To był czas!_

– _NIEEEEE! – wrzasnął Draco. – TO NIE BYŁA TWOJA SPRAWA! NIE MIAŁEŚ PRAWA! ON WRÓCIŁBY! A TERAZ ZABIŁEŚ GO! ZABIŁEŚ ICH OBU!_

– _Nie, Draco, on był już martwy. Tylko dałem mu spokój._

– _JAK ŚMIESZ? – ryknął Draco. – NIE MIAŁEŚ ŻADNEGO PRAWA, ABY TO ROBIĆ! ON TYLKO POTRZEBOWAŁ CZASU! TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA! TO NIGDY NIE WYDARZYŁOBY SIĘ, GDYBYŚ RAZEM Z TRELAWNEY NIE DAŁ MOJEMU OJCU CHRZESTNEMU TEJ BZDURNEJ PRZEPOWIEDNI! TO NIGDY NIE ZDARZYŁOBY SIĘ, GDYBY SEVERUS CI NIE UFAŁ! _

– _Draco, jesteś zdezorientowany. Nie wiesz co…_

_Dumbledore'owi przerwał długi, skrzeczący płacz, od którego Severusowi włosy stanęły dęba._

_Narcyza podbiegła do stosu. Upadła na kolana i zaczęła wyrywać sobie długie blond włosy._

– _MÓJ SYN! – wrzasnęła. – MÓJ SYN! CO ZROBIŁEŚ MOJEMU SYNOWI? HARRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_To wtedy Severus zrozumiał, że ciało palące się wewnątrz stosu należało do jego życiowego towarzysza. _

_Przez długi, przeraźliwy moment Severus bał się, że straci zmysły, gdy przerażenie__ przytłaczało go, pochłaniało go całego…_

– Profesorze Snape? Wszystko w porządku?

Cmentarz zniknął, a straszliwy obraz płonącej twarzy jego towarzysza został zastąpiony przez zaniepokojone oczy jego uczennicy, Pansy Parkinson.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała nieśmiało. – Strasznie pan wygląda, sir. Może przyniosę panu szklankę wody?

Severus potrząsnął głową odrętwiale.

– Dziękuję, panno Parkinson, nic mi nie jest. Myślę, że potrzebuję tylko świeżego powietrza.

Popędził między gośćmi, otworzył frontowe drzwi, zbiegł po schodach prosto do ogrodu i zwymiotował na ulubiony krzew różany Narcyzy…

XXXXXXXXXX

– Crabbe?

Śmierciożerca zatrzymał się na dźwięk słów Lucjusza i obrócił się.

– Ach, Lucjusz! – uśmiechnął się, ale wina była aż nadto widoczna w jego małych, wodnistych oczach. – Cóż za wspaniałe przyjęcie! Ty i twoja żona naprawdę tym razem przeszliście samych siebie.

Lucjusz przypatrywał mu się chłodno. Mężczyzna zaczął się niespokojnie kręcić pod jego spojrzeniem, aż w końcu, zawstydzony, spuścił wzrok.

– Jeżeli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz zobaczę, że podnosisz rękę na mojego syna – powiedział miękko Malfoy – zabije cię tak szybko, że nawet nie będziesz wiedzieć, jaka klątwa cię trafiła, rozumiesz?

Crabbe otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy głos za Lucjuszem syknął:

– A jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że chociaż _spoglądasz_ w stronę mojego syna, możesz być pewien, że konsekwencje tego nie będą tak bezbolesne jak to…

Narcyza Malfoy podeszła bliżej męża. Jej niebieskie oczy płonęły, gdy podniosła różdżkę i skierowała ją prosto w serce Crabbe'a.

– _CRUCIO_!


	16. Chapter 16

**Maskarada**

Severus spoglądał nieufnie na stary mebel, który był ukryty w najdalszym kącie zagraconego strychu. Kredens nie był otwierany przez cztery lata, nikt nawet na niego nie patrzył przez cztery lata.

O kredensie nikt _nie_ _myślał_ przez cztery lata.

Dokładnie cztery lata temu, Severus zamknął go, ślubując, że to, co jest w nim ukryte, nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego, będąc przekonanym, iż nigdy nie będzie to miało żadnego znaczenia w jego życiu. Mimo wszystko, obiecał, więc to co znajdowało się wewnątrz kredensu nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Ale… obietnica została złamana.

Severus przymknął oczy na chwilę, zbierając się w sobie, zanim przekręcił zardzewiały, stary klucz. Drzwiczki skrzypnęły, gdy otwierał je wolno, bojąc się tego, co kryło się za nimi.

Pięć półek znajdujących się wewnątrz kredensu było pustych za wyjątkiem tej w środku. Tam, błyszcząc niepokojąco w ciemności, stała płytka, kamienna misa, przyozdobiona wyrzeźbionymi starożytnymi elfickimi runami. Źródłem światła była jasnosrebrna substancja znajdująca się w misie.

Myślodsiewnia.

Severus wziął ją bardzo ostrożnie do rąk i podniósł z półki. Obrócił się, umieścił ją na zakurzonym, niepotrzebnym biurku za sobą i usiadł przy nim. Przez pewien czas po prostu siedział i wpatrywał się w białawą substancję, która nie będąc ani płynem, ani gazem, wirowała w misie. Chociaż Severus wiedział, że myślodsiewnia zawiera jedno z jego wspomnień, słabo pamiętał, co tak rozpaczliwie chciał zapomnieć cztery lata temu.

Ale wiedział, że to było coś ważnego. Coś złego. Wspomnienie, które musiał teraz odzyskać z powrotem.

Wspomnienie o Harrym.

Kiedy poczuł, że już nie może tego dłużej przeciągać, Severus pochylił się i zanurzył twarz w myślodsiewni…

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiedy Hermiona obudziła się wczesnym rankiem w niedzielę, na zewnątrz wciąż było jeszcze ciemno, a w domu panowała cisza. Każdego innego dnia odwróciłaby się tylko na drugi bok, zamknęła oczy i ponownie zasnęła. Dzisiaj wiedziała, że to nie zadziała. Podekscytowanie aż kipiało z niej, uniemożliwiając leżenie i tracenie czasu na coś tak _monotonnego_ jak sen.

Dlatego też dziewczyna zsunęła nogi z łóżka, założyła kapcie i szlafrok i, przezwyciężając chęć obudzenia Ginny podnieconym okrzykiem „DZISIAJ WRACAMY DO HOGWARTU!", wyszła. Prześlizgnęła się w dół korytarza do pokoju, w którym znajdował się spleśniały kredens.

Hermiona Granger miała misję…

Kiedy jednak otworzyła drzwi, zauważyła, że ktoś ją ubiegł. Pudełko Syriusza stało na środku pokoju, jego zawartoś

została rozrzucona po podłodze, a Harry siedział po środku tego wszystkiego. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

– Dzień dobry! – szepnęła, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Potter podniósł wzrok.

– Och, hej! – przywitał się, wyglądając na lekko zmieszanego. – Wcześnie wstałaś.

– Tak jak ty – odparła Hermiona, siadając ostrożnie obok niego, uważając, żeby niczego nie zgnieść. – Co robisz?

Uszy Harry'ego zaczerwieniły się.

– Erm… – wybąkał.

– Coś mi mówi, że robisz dokładnie to, po co sama tu przyszłam – stwierdziła od niechcenia dziewczyna. – Znalazłeś może jeszcze jakieś dobre zdjęcia?

Brunet otworzył szerzej oczy, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem i wtedy oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

– Cóż, _coś_ mi mówi, że będziesz szukała czegoś podobnego do _tego_… – powiedział Harry, wyciągając coś z kieszeni swojej piżamy na piersi. – Chciałem ci tym zrobić niespodziankę, ale…

Wręczył Hermionie fotografię.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Przez chwilę wszystkim, __na co Harry'ego było stać,__ było przyglądanie się, jak Hermiona zalewa się przed nim łzami. Wcześniej widział ją płaczącą tylko jeden raz, wtedy, gdy Draco po raz pierwszy nazwał ja szlamą._

_Co robi się, żeby uspokoić płaczącą dziewczynę?_

_Potter poklepał niezdarnie przyjaciółkę po plecach._

– _Hermiona , co się stało?_

– _On jest twoim życiowym towarzyszem, tak? – zaszlochała. – Och, wiedziałam!_

_Zrozumienie zajęło Harry'emu dobrą chwilę. _

– _Draco? – krzyknął. – Myślisz, że Draco jest moim życiowym towarzyszem? Do diabła, nie, Hermiono! Nie ma szans! – I nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaczął się śmiać. _

_Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami._

– _Nie jest? - __siąknęła nosem__, zanim wytarła twarz rękawem koszulki._

– _Nieee! Nie zrozum mnie źle – lubię Draco. Tak właściwie to bardzo! Ale nie w ten sposób! Jest przyjacielem! Jak Ron. W porządku, nie jak Ron… ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Zdecydowanie nie jest moim towarzyszem! Znaczy… ECHHHH! – Harry wzdrygnął się komicznie._

_Hermiona zaśmiała się przez łzy._

– _Ale to miałby sens – pociągnęła nosem. – Syriusz powiedział, że twój towarzysz cię nienawidzi, a wtedy ty i Draco naprawdę się nienawidziliście, prawda? I teraz, gdy masz piętnaście lat, nagle naprawdę dobrze się dogadujecie._

_Harry przełknął. Hermiona podjęła temat, który on do tej pory, mniej lub bardziej szczęśliwie, omijał. Musiał wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby zmusić niewidoczny ciężar („Lepiej ci bez niego, Harry! On cię nienawidzi i nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego!"), który wydawał się powoli zgniatać go od środka, do odejścia._

– _Draco nie jest jedynym, który mnie nienawidzi – przypomniał Hermionie cicho. – Albo nienawidził mnie. W każdym razie, on nie jest moim towarzyszem. Wiem to. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że Draco nie jest nawet, no wiesz… – wił się, zawstydzony – …zainteresowany facetami._

– _Nie jest? – spytała Hermiona, a jej głos wydawał się być raczej pełen nadziei._

_Potter skrzywił się._

– _W każdym razie, co ci do tego? Nie jesteś przecież we mnie zakochana czy coś, prawda? – spytał podejrzliwie._

_Teraz to Hermina zaczęła się śmiać._

– _Nie, Harry, nie jestem w tobie zakochana czy coś – powiedziała sucho. – Przepraszam!_

– _Och. To dobrze – odpowiedział brunet, wyglądając, jakby mu wyraźnie ulżyło. I wtedy, po chwili ciszy:_

– _W porządku, czekaj! Czy ty…? Jesteś zakochana w Malfoyu?_

_Hermiona westchnęła niepewnie._

– _Zajęło ci to chwilę, prawda?_

XXXXXXXXXX_  
_

– Myślę, że mama Draco musiała wysłać to mamie Syriusza na przechowanie – powiedział Harry.

Hermiona spojrzała na zdjęcie.

– O MÓJ BOŻE! – pisnęła tak cicho, jak tylko mogła. – TO NAJSŁODSZA… O MAMO, HARRY, SPÓJRZ NA TO!

Potter wywrócił oczami w sposób, który mówił „Hermiona, jesteś taką _dziewczyną_!" i uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

– Pomyślałem, że może ci się spodobać! – powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

Pochylił się i razem przyjrzeli się ruchomej fotografii w rękach Hermiony.

Młoda Narcyza Malfoy siedziała w pięknym ogrodzie pod ładnym parasolem przeciwsłonecznym. Śmiała się i rozmawiała z kimś, kto stał za aparatem fotograficznym. Mały chłopiec – nie mający więcej niż trzy lata – rozrabiał dookoła niej. To bez wątpienia był bardzo młody i bardzo figlarny Draco Malfoy. Podrygiwał, skakał i biegał chaotycznie pomiędzy matką i fotografem, kręcąc i wijąc się, robiąc zabawne miny, wyraźnie próbując być centrum uwagi.

– Achhhh, jest taki słodki! – gruchała Hermiona.

– Szpaner, właśnie tym jest – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Nawet jako dziecko!

Hermiona zignorowała go, patrząc czule na zdjęcie.

– Och, Harry, dziękuję! Myślisz, że mogę je zatrzymać?

– Jestem pewien, że Syriusz go nie potrzebuje – stwierdził rozsądnie Potter. – Ale mogę spytać Stworka, jeśli chcesz…

Zaczął się podnosić, ale Hermiona szybko pociągnęła go z powrotem na podłogę.

– Och, przestań! – zachichotała. – Zatrzymam je, w porządku.

– Zrób to – uśmiechnął się brunet.

– Znalazłeś więc jakieś dobre zdjęcie profesora Snape'a? – dopytywała się Granger.

– – wymamrotał, zawstydzony, tak szybko, że Hermiona ledwo go zrozumiała. Wyciągnął mały kawałek papieru i pokazał go dziewczynie. – I wyciąłem jedno, na którym jest z _Williamem Copleyem _–wykrzywił usta, jakby właśnie połknął coś gorzkiego – także z balu. Sądzę, że Syriusz nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, prawda? – dodał cynicznie.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową z małym uśmiechem. Spojrzała na zdjęcie młodego, surowo wyglądającego, niewiele starszego niż oni teraz Severusa Snape'a, które Harry trzymał w dłoni i skinęła głową z aprobatą.

– Wiesz… – powiedziała z zastanowieniem. – Właściwe to jest dość przystojny, gdy już zdołasz przeskoczyć fakt, że wygląda całkowicie przerażająco.

Szturchnęła go w sposób, w jaki zawsze robił to Draco, kiedy chciał upewnić się, że Potter wiedział, że żartuje.

– Prawda? – zgodził się czule Harry. Wtedy spojrzał na nią i prychnął. – No nie, Herm, jesteśmy takimi _nastolatkami_!

XXXXXXXXXX

Później tego ranka reszta nastolatków wywołała spore poruszenie w Grimmauld Place nr 12.

Fred i George zaczarowali kufry tak, że zleciały po schodach, przewracając po drodze na prawo i lewo ludzi i porcelanę, co oczywiście skłoniło panią Weasley do besztania bliźniaków, ile sił w płucach; Ginny szaleńczo goniła w tę i z powrotem po stopniach, szukając kolejnej zgubionej, niezwykle ważniej rzeczy, której nie mogła zostawić; a Ron krzyczał, żeby ktoś pomógł mu zamknąć jego kufer. Dopełnieniem tego wszystkiego był portret matki Syriusza skrzeczący nieprzyzwoitości na „BRUDNE POMIOTY PÓŁKRWI" wokół niej.

Tylko Hermiona i Harry jedli już w kuchni śniadanie – ich kufry były spakowane i gotowe czekały w holu. Co jakiś czas wymieniali między sobą potajemne uśmiechy, pozornie nieświadomi zamieszania dookoła nich.

Oboje ubrali się dzisiaj ze szczególną troską. Harry poprosił profesora Lupina, żeby magicznie naprawił jego poszarpane spodnie i tenisówki, a potem Tonks zaczarowała jego używany strój w rozmiarze XXL tak, aby czarne dżinsy i szmaragdowy sweter pasowały na niego idealnie i wyglądały prawie jak nowe. Następnie Tonks pomogła Hermionie opanować jej niesforną szopę włosów i nawet próbowała namówić Harry'ego na kilka metalicznie niebieskich pasemek, twierdząc, że będą wyglądać bardzo _stylowo_ w jego kruczoczarnych włosach, ale kiedy chłopak stanowczo odmówił, zadowoliła się przekształceniem skromnej, szarej kurtki Hermiony w jaskrawoczerwoną.

Teraz Hermiona promieniała szczęściem. Była na piątym roku, czuła się ładna, a za chwilę będą w drodze do szkoły (dla Hermiony zawsze to był plus) i w końcu znów zobaczy Draco. Draco Malfoya, który był teraz dobrym przyjacielem _jej_ najlepszego przyjaciela i dzięki temu pewnie wkrótce zrozumie, że nie ma absolutnie nic niewłaściwego ani w byciu „szlamą", ani w byciu jej… _przyjacielem_.

W każdym razie, to było coś magicznego – żadna gra słowna nie była tu zamierzona –zwierzenie się komuś w końcu ze swoich uczuć do jasnowłosego Ślizgona. Fakt, że Harry znał teraz jej sekret, sprawił, że jej uczucia do Draco nagle wydały się bardziej realne.

Dla Harry'ego powrót do Hogwartu był zawsze bardzo szczególnym dniem, którego wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością, ale dzisiaj jeszcze bardziej nie mógł doczekać się powrotu. Jego piąty rok w Hogwarcie będzie zupełnie inny, zdecydowanie… _lepszy_.

W tym roku zacznie wszystko od początku!

Draco nie będzie już jego wrogiem – będą przyjaciółmi! Razem będą trenować quiddich, wychodzić do Hogsmeade i robić wszystko to, co normalnie robił z Ronem i Hermioną po lekcjach. I może wtedy jego przyjaciele zrozumieją, dlaczego tak nagle polubił Draco.

Od teraz Harry będzie też uosobieniem dobrych manier, grzeczności i rozsądku. Będzie zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dorosły i nie będzie się już więcej pakował w kłopoty. Krótko mówiąc, pokaże Severusowi, że jest dojrzały i odpowiedzialny.

Nie będzie także tracił więcej czasu na martwienie się swoim życiowym towarzyszem (jeżeli jego towarzysz nie chce z nim być, to przede wszystkim nie są życiowymi towarzyszami, to jest naprawdę proste! _Kropka__!_), ale skoncentruje się zamiast tego na lekcjach.

Tak, zacznie uważać na eliksirach w tym roku! Udowodni profesorowi Snape'owi, że jest w stanie uwarzyć poprawnie eliksir, jeśli tego chce. I wtedy Severus zobaczy, że nie jest tępym Gryfonem, który nie potrafi niczego zrobić właściwie i przestanie dyszeć mu nad karkiem…

_W porządku,__ ujmę to inaczej, _pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się do siebie. _Nie ma_ _absolutnie niczego niewłaściwego w tym, że Severus Snape oddycha mi w kark._

Pokrywając się ciemnym rumieńcem, Harry parsknął w swoja owsiankę.

_Doprawdy, Potter! Weź się w garść!_

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Syriusz, zaciskając usta w wąską linię w odpowiedzi na skrzeczące zawodzenie: „MOJE WŁASNE CIAŁO I KREW! ZDRAJCA!".

Zamknął za sobą szybko drzwi i opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Hermiony.

– Któregoś dnia wypalę jej twarz z tego pieprzonego portretu! – burknął, pocierając swoją twarz ze zmęczeniem. – Wow, jesteście już zwarci i gotowi do drogi, prawda? – spytał nagle, patrząc na nienaganny wygląd Harry'ego i Hermiony i ich rozpromienione, zadowolone twarze. – Nie, żebym was winił – dodał szybko, zanim którekolwiek z nich zdołało odpowiedzieć. – Ja również nie mógłbym się doczekać ucieczki z tego miejsca!

Harry poczuł nagły przypływ współczucia. Też oszalałby, gdyby był już dorosły, a i tak musiał wrócić do domu na Privet Drive nr 4. Mimo to, nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, kiedy Syriusz zasugerował:

– Co powiesz na to, żebym odprowadził cię na stację King's Cross jako Łapa?

Harry i Hermiona wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Byłoby miło – powiedziany niepewnie Potter. – Tylko, nie sądzisz, że to zbyt niebezpieczne? Ludzie mogą cię rozpoznać!

Black westchnął.

– Masz z ojca o wiele mniej, niż myślałem – powiedział ze smutkiem. – On stwierdziłby, że to…

– TAK! – przerwał mu agresywnie Harry. – Nie jestem moim ojcem! Wyobraź to sobie, Syriuszu! Po pierwsze, jestem gejem. Wiesz, _gejem_… jak w… _pedałem! –_ dodał z kpiną w głosie.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę.

– Harry, jeśli chodzi o to…

– Nie jestem takim chrześniakiem, jakiego sobie wymarzyłeś, prawda? – warknął Harry.

_To tyle jeśli chodzi o bycie racjonalnym i dojrzałym._

Syriusz nagle wyglądał na bardzo rozgniewanego. Uderzył w stół prawą dłonią. Hermiona cofnęła się.

– TO NIE FAIR! – wrzasnął Syriusz. – KOCHAM CIĘ JAK WŁASNE DZIECKO, HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE, WIĘC PRZESTAŃ SIĘ DĄSAĆ! NIE MAM PROBLEMU Z TYM, ŻE JESTEŚ GEJEM!

– Nie masz? – spytał cicho Harry, głęboko poruszony słowami ojca chrzestnego.

– Nie, Harry, nie mam! – powiedział dobitnie Black. – Jedyny problem, jaki mam to to, że nie myślę zanim coś powiem. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego niepewnie.

Twarz Pottera powoli też rozjaśnił uśmiech.

– Cóż – wzruszył ramionami. – Więc jest nas dwóch, co nie?

XXXXXXXXXX

– …mówię ci, Draco, ten stary mugol nie wiedział, co go uderzyło. To było _takie_ zabawne! – Vincent Crabbe w końcu skończył swoją opowieść o tym, jak to on i Goyle nękali niczego niespodziewających się mugoli podczas letnich wakacji (tego akurat potraktowali zaklęciem oszałamiającym z niezarejestrowanej różdżki jego ojca). Goyle parsknął śmiechem, potwierdzając.

– Mhmm – mruknął Draco, co było jego jedynym wkładem w rozmowę, gdyż jego spojrzenie cały czas wędrowało po peronie i do łuku z kutego żelaza, przez który co kilka sekund przechodzili kolejni nowoprzybyli. Była już prawie jedenasta i czerwony Hogwart Ekspres za nimi, niecierpliwie wypluwał parę, chętny już do odjazdu.

– Malfoy, dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Teodor Nott. – Wyglądasz na trochę … chorego.

Draco posłał mu krzywy, ale szeroki uśmiech.

– Nic mi nie jest.

_Jestem bliski zwymiotowania na swoje buty, ponieważ _tak_ cholernie się nienawidzę, ale pomijając to, nic mi nie jest._

– Myślę, że nadal mam kaca po wczorajszym – skłamał szybko, żeby wyjaśnić to, że jest bledszy niż zwykle. Zabini klepnął go w ramię.

– Wy, Malfoyowie, naprawdę wiecie, jak wyprawić przyjęcie, stary!

Draco uśmiechnął się, po czym jego oczy ponownie podążyły w kierunku łuku.

_Potter się spóźnia. On zawsze się spóźnia._

– Szukasz kogoś? – odchrząknął Goyle.

– Sprawdzam panie – odpowiedział leniwie Draco, wywołując głupkowaty chichot ze strony Goyle'a.

_WEŹ SIĘ W GARŚĆ, MALFOY!,_ zrugał się w myślach Draco. _Albo równie dobrze możesz powiesić sobie na szyi tabliczkę z napisem „Szukam Harry'ego Pottera!"._

Rozumiejąc, że to prawdopodobnie nie byłby najlepszy pomysł, Draco zmusił się do oderwania wzroku od łuku na końcu peronu i obrócił się do Vincenta.

– Tak przy okazji, zaklęcie oszałamiające był niezłym pomysłem! – pochwalił ich. – Chciałbym to zobaczyć!

Crabbe uśmiechnął się z dumą.

Nagle za nimi powstało małe zamieszanie i grupka Ślizgonów obróciła się.

_Więc dotarł._

Pulchna kobieta z czerwonymi włosami, w której Draco rozpoznał matkę Weasleyów, Harry i duży, czarny pies właśnie pojawili się na peronie 9 ¾. Pies szczekał głośno i skakał dookoła w podnieceniu. Kilka sekund później pojawili się profesor Lupin i bliźniacy Weasley, szybko odsuwając się, żeby zrobić miejsce dla następnych osób.

_Ach, spójrzcie! Jest i imbecyl wraz z Gra… WOW!_

Draco musiał szybko się uspokoić i upewnić, że nie gapi się zbyt otwarcie. Co się stało z włosami Granger?

_Fajna kurtka!_

Nie tylko ten mól książkowy wydawał się rozwinąć jakiś zmysł stylu podczas wakacji, ale również Harry wyglądał inaczej. Jego ubrania stanowiły… dużą zmianę. I pasowały!

_Co się dzieje z tym światem?_

Pani Weasley zaczęła się żegnać, losowo ściskając dzieci stojące przed nią. Pies znów zaszczekał i nagle stanął na tylnych łapach, przednie kładąc Harry'emu na ramionach.

Draco przełknął ślinę. Harry zachwiał się nieznacznie pod wagą psa i przez moment Draco bał się, że mały Gryfon straci równowagę. Ale Harry zaśmiał się tylko, krzywiąc się, gdy pies polizał jego policzek różowym językiem, zanim ponownie stanął na czterech łapach.

– Obrzydliwe – wymamrotał ktoś obok Draco.

– Fajny pies, Harry! – krzyknęła jakaś osoba.

– Dzięki, Lee – uśmiechnął się Harry, poklepując z dumą psa po głowie. Wtedy rozejrzał się dookoła, aż w końcu jego wzrok padł na Draco stojącego pośród innych Ślizgonów. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał.

Draco odwrócił się szybko.

– Zabini, czytałeś tę księgę z zaklęciami, o której ci mówiłem?

Crabbe popatrzył na niego.

– Tak, sprawdziłem. – Blaise pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. – Jest świetna, Malfoy! Jednak kilka z tych zaklęć jest naprawdę trudnych, nie?

Draco kiwnął głową, zgadzając się. Kierując się do wejścia do Hogwart Ekspresu, upewnił się, że wchodząc do pociągu, będzie głęboko pogrążony w rozmowie o książkach i zaklęciach, żeby móc uniknąć konieczności spoglądania na pewnego Gryfona.

Właśnie miał podążyć za Zabinim, Nottem, Crabbe'em i Goyle'em do jednego z pustych przedziałów, kiedy Pansy chwyciła go za rękę.

– Tędy – zaśmiała się, wskazując korytarz do części pociągu znajdującej się po tej samej stronie co silnik. – Jesteśmy teraz prefektami, pamiętasz?

– Och… racja – powiedział roztargniony Draco i podążył za nią, ciągnąc za sobą kufer.

Przedział prefektów był wciąż pusty.

– Przebieramy się już w szaty? – spytała Pansy, zamykając za sobą oszklone drzwi.

– Jasne, możemy. – Draco wzruszył ramionami. Otworzył starannie spakowany kufer, wyjął czarno-zielone szaty szkolne i założył je przez głowę. Przyglądał się sobie w zadumie przez kilka sekund, po czym potrzasnął głową.

– Za ciepło! – wymamrotał, ściągając ciężkie szaty. Potem zdjął sweter i po chwili namysłu także podkoszulek.

Pansy zagwizdała z podziwem na widok nagiego torsu Ślizgona, ale Draco przewrócił tylko oczami.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

– Jesteś _pewien, _że wszystko w porządku? – spytała sceptycznie. – Żadnego dowcipu charakterystycznego dla Draco Malfoya na temat tego, jaki to z ciebie przystojniak?

– Jestem seksowny, cóż mogę zrobić? – powiedział posłusznie Draco.

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze mocniej.

– Mówiłem ci, wciąż mam kaca! – warknął Draco, z zaangażowaniem rozkładając szatę.

– Racja… – wymamrotała Pansy, wyciągając szkolny strój z własnego kufra.

Drzwi za nimi otworzyły się i dwoje Ślizgonów obróciło się, żeby zobaczyć Hermionę i Rona wchodzących do środka.

Granger spojrzała krótko na Draco, zanim odwróciła wzrok i zarumieniła się wściekle. Draco szybko zanurkował w swoje szaty, chowając własną rumieniącą się twarz na tak długo, jak to było możliwe, zanim całkowicie przeciągnął je przez głowę. Wygładził ostrożnie ubranie. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Gryfonów.

– Prefekci, hm? – powiedział, mierząc Rona pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – Teraz to stary kompletnie już zbzikował.

Twarz Rona stała się czerwona.

– Co się stało ze świętym Potterem? – spytał Draco konwersacyjnym tonem Hermionę. Dziewczyna cofnęła się nieznacznie, marszcząc brwi.

– Czy może święci Gryfoni będą mieli _trzech_ prefektów w tym roku?

– Nie – odpowiedziała Hermiona cicho. – Harry nie jest prefektem.

_Domyśliłem się! W końcu ta miernota przyciąga kłopoty jak magnes._

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale nic nie odpowiedział, kucając przed swoim kufrem, żeby wyciągnąć odznakę prefekta.

– A propos, przesyła ci pozdrowienia – powiedziała delikatnie Gryfonka.

Głowa Draco uniosła się.

– Och, tak? – parsknął. Przypiął odznakę do klatki piersiowej. – Cóż, jeżeli oczekuje, że znowu będę grał rolę niańki, to powiedz mu, żeby przemyślał to jeszcze raz.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

_Czy ona ma zamiar płakać? Och, nie, Granger, nie ośmielisz się! _

– WIDZISZ? – warknął Ron do Hermiony. – Mówiłem ci, że Malfoy i Snape to głupi dranie! Ale nie, Harry po prostu nie słucha!

Zanim dwójka Gryfonów zdołała zareagować, Draco podskoczył, wyciągnął różdżkę i dźgnął nią teraz niebezpiecznie gardło Rona.

– Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za obrażanie nauczyciela, Wiewiórze! – wycedził. – I kolejne dziesięć za obrażanie mnie.

Włożył różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni i biorąc Pansy pod rękę, przeszedł obok Rona do wyjścia, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pansy nie odzywała się, gdy szli wzdłuż korytarza i Draco był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny.

– Zacznę więc patrolować od środka – odchrząknął, gdy Pansy udzielała nagany dwóm małym pierwszoroczniaczkom, którzy skakali po siedzeniach w przedziale i uciekł. Kilka wagonów dalej, idąc korytarzem, usłyszał nagle śmiech. Draco zatrzymał się przy wejściu do przedziału, z którego dobiegał hałas i zajrzał do środka.

Jeden z bliźniaków Weasley stał plecami do drzwi z uniesionymi pięściami. Harry stał przed nim w tej samej pozycji, podskakując na stopach, jak jeden z tych mugolskich bokserów, których Draco czasami widział w telewizji. Jednakże jakikolwiek groźny efekt spodziewał się uzyskać Potter, był on zrujnowany przez różnicę wzrostu między nim, a jego starszym przeciwnikiem.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

Ginny, Neville, drugi z bliźniaków i Pomyluna Lovegood siedzieli po obu stronach walczących, kibicując im entuzjastycznie.

Harry uderzył teraz, trafiając żartobliwie Weasleya w prawy łokieć.

Wszyscy zaczęli głośno bić brawo. Potter uniósł ręce nad głową w triumfalnym geście, a następnie opuścił je i poruszając łagodnie dłońmi, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie, udawał, że ucisza rozszalały tłum fanów.

Gardło Draco ścisnęło się.

– UDERZYŁ MNIE! – krzyczał teraz przeciwnik Harry'ego, niezwykle zgorszony. – Widziałeś to, Fred? – Bliźniak zapiszczał bardzo dziewczęcym głosem – Napadł na mnie! PROFESOR MCGONAGALL, POMOCY! HARRY POTTER NA MNIE NAPADŁ!

Twarz Pottera zaczerwieniła się, ale uśmiechnął się. I nagle drgnął, pochylił się i pobiegł w kierunku drugiego chłopaka, jak malutki byk celujący w czerwoną płachtę. Biegł prosto na George'a Weasleya, który zaśmiał się głośno i zaczął z nim walczyć.

Draco zachichotał cicho. Ale kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego śmiech bardziej przypominał suchy szloch niż cokolwiek innego, szybko się uspokoił. Nie mógł wybrać lepszego momentu, gdyż właśnie wtedy Crabbe i Goyle weszli do wagonu, kierując się w jego stronę. Czując się jak w pułapce, Draco zrobił jedyną rzecz, o jakiej był w stanie myśleć. Otworzył drzwi do przedziału.

Luna Lovegood spojrzała w górę i przyjrzała się Ślizgonowi z zainteresowaniem. Najmłodszy Weasley patrzył na nią z taką samą ciekawością. Fred uśmiechnął się do niego. Tylko Neville Longbottom wyglądał na przerażonego, oczywiście.

– DRACO! – rozpromienił się Harry gdzieś zza pasa George'a, usiłując uwolnić się z uścisku rudzielca.

Na te słowa George obrócił się.

– Malfoy! – pozdrowił go przyjaźnie, wypuszczając Pottera i siadając obok brata bliźniaka. Harry wyprostował się, spojrzał na George'a w zupełnie niegroźny sposób i przeczesał ręką zmierzwione włosy, uśmiechając się do Draco.

A Draco Malfoy nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

– Jak się masz? – spytał uprzejmie Harry. Ale nagle jego zachowanie zmieniło się i warknął: – CO?

Crabbe i Goyle pojawili się obok Draco, tworząc coś w rodzaju ram dla niego i z drwiącym uśmieszkiem spoglądali teraz pogardliwie do przedziału.

– Maniery, Potter, albo będę musiał dać ci szlaban – wycedził Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego i znów zaczął się uśmiechać.

– Naprawdę? – spytał. Jego szmaragdowe oczy migotały. – A dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić, Malfoy?

Draco przełknął.

_Nie jest dobrze. Przestań być tak cholernie miły, Potter!_

– Bo widzisz, ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, zostałem prefektem, co oznacza, że mam, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, władzę, aby wymierzać kary – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Draco.

– Ach tak – powiedział słodko Harry, wyglądając na rozbawionego. – Ale ty, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, jesteś dupkiem, więc albo wyjdź i zostaw nas w spokoju, albo wchodź i się zamknij. Idioto!

Mrugnął do Ślizgona, kiedy nagle Goyle, z szybkością jakiej Draco nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał, ruszył do przodu i uderzył Pottera w szczękę prawym sierpowym, rycząc:

– NIE WAŻ SIĘ DO NIEGO MÓWIĆ W TEN SPOSÓB, POTTER!

Harry zatoczył się w tył i upadł na ziemię z kompletnym zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Cała reszta wydawała się być zbyt ogłuszona, żeby choćby poruszyć się. Harry powoli podniósł rękę, dotykając bolącej szczęki. Bez słowa spojrzał na Draco.

Malfoy wiedział, czego oczekiwał teraz od niego Gryfon.

_Przepraszam, Potter._

– Cóż, powiedziałbym, że się o to prosiłeś, Potty! – Draco wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając złośliwie.

Skurcz przebiegł przez twarz Harry'ego, jak gdyby Draco uderzył go właśnie drugi raz.

– Chodźmy – powiedział Draco do Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Ślizgoni odeszli.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crucio**

– Wystarczy, Hermiono!

Harry odsunął różdżkę przyjaciółki od swojej twarzy chyba już kilkunasty raz, gdy siadali przy stole Gryffindoru w Wielkiej Sali.

– _Nic_ mi nie jest! _Wszystko_ w porządku!

Hermiona wydęła wargi.

– Nadal uważam, że powinieneś odwiedzić panią Pomfrey.

– Tak i dać Ślizgonom powód do śmiechu, ponieważ pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Potty zrobił po powrocie do Hogwartu, było pobiegnięcie do skrzydła szpitalnego. Myślę, że sobie odpuszczę, dziękuję bardzo.

Harry nalał sobie szklankę soku dyniowego, wziął spory łyk i przycisnął zimne szkło do swojej pulsującej szczęki, starając się przy tym nie krzywić. Spojrzał na stół nauczycielski znajdujący się na końcu sali. Na środku siedział profesor Dumbledore i rozmawiał z nową nauczycielką zajmującą miejsce obok niego, która wydawała się Harry'emu dziwnie znajoma, chociaż nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, skąd ją kojarzył. Po ich lewej stronie siedział malutki profesor Flitwick, który prowadził ożywioną konwersację z profesor Trelawney, nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa, zaś po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a siedział Hagrid, a tuż obok niego pani Pomfrey, która próbowała uleczyć jego twarz, dyskretnie machając przy niej różdżką, podczas gdy on usiłował łagodnie odepchnąć jej rękę, bez jednoczesnego rzucenia pielęgniarki na drugą stronę Sali.

Ta dziwna para bardzo przypominała Harry'emu jego i Hermionę. Tylko, zauważył ze zdziwieniem, w przeciwieństwie do niego, twarzy Hagrida _naprawdę _przydałaby się pomoc. Nos półolbrzyma był obrzmiały, a oczy pożółkłe. Ale z jakiegoś powodu Hagrid nie wyglądał na zbyt przygnębionego swoim stanem. W zasadzie uśmiechał się szeroko, czasami prychając pod nosem. Harry nie miał jednak czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad tym.

– Gdzie jest profesor Snape? – spytał, gapiąc się na puste krzesło na końcu długiego stołu.

– Jestem pewna, że będzie tu za chwilę – szepnęła Hermiona.

Potter skinął głową.

Sekundę później potrząsnął nią.

– Nie. Nie ma go!

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

– Zrozumiałam i skrzętnie zanotowałam, Harry – rzuciła z uśmiechem.

– _W ogóle_ go tu nie ma.

– W Hogwarcie? – spytała sceptycznie Hermiona. – Tylko jak… skąd wiesz?

Na to brunet nie znał odpowiedzi. Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Rona, który rozmawiał z Deanem i Seamusem podnieconym szeptem, wystarczająco jednak głośnym, żeby cały stół mógł go usłyszeć.

– I wtedy odjął nam sześćdziesiąt punktów! Możesz w to uwierzyć? Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak Dumbledore mógł zrobić z tego brutala Malfoya _prefekta_!

Wielu Gryfonów potaknęło.

– A co _zrobiłeś_? – zapytał głośno Harry.

Ron spojrzał na niego.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał cicho.

– Chodzi mi o to, co zrobiłeś, że odjął ci sześćdziesiąt punktów? – powtórzył spokojnie Potter.

– Wspomniałem Hermionie o tym, jakimi totalnymi draniami są Malfoy i Snape! – odparł wyzywająco Ron, rozglądając się dookoła stołu, jak gdyby czekał na aprobatę.

– Cóż – powiedział lekko Harry, biorąc łyk soku dyniowego. – Więc sześćdziesiąt punktów to nie tak źle, prawda?

Ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia wokół niego, obrócił się i po raz kolejny wbił wzrok w stół prezydialny.

_Gdzie on, do cholery, jest?_

– Nie miejcie Harry'emu tego za złe – usłyszał mówiącego do reszty Rona. – Musicie wiedzieć, że on i Malfoy mieli nag…

– Hej, Wiewióro! – przerwał mu głos ze znajomym akcentem dochodzący zza pleców Harry'ego. – Zamknij się wreszcie albo będę zmuszony kazać ci pisać linijki. Wiesz, jakieś _„Nie będę odzywał się bez pozwolenia" _albo _„Przepraszam, że jestem takim marnotrawstwem powietrza"_, albo coś w tym stylu.

Inni Ślizgoni otaczający Draco prychnęli.

Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała na blondyna.

– A może TY się zamkniesz, Malfoy? – spytała zjadliwie, lekko drżącym głosem. – Zanim ktoś zmusi _ciebie_ do pisania linijek.

Obróciła się szybko z powrotem i wpatrzyła niewidzącym wzrokiem w pusty talerz przed sobą. Zanim Draco mógł się odciąć, ogromne drzwi na końcu sali otworzyły się (Harry poderwał się na ten dźwięk) i profesor McGonagall weszła do środka, niosąc Tiarę Przydziału i mały stołek. Za nią podążali długim sznureczkiem, wyglądający na przestraszonych, pierwszoroczni. Opiekunka Gryffindoru poprowadziła nowych uczniów przed stół prezydialny, gdzie postawiła na podłodze stołek i umieściła na nim Tiarę, po czym wyciągnęła pergamin i spojrzała na dzieci przed sobą. Harry obrócił swoje krzesło i przyglądał się całej ceremonii z półuśmiechem, bardzo wyraźnie pamiętając, jak sam był przerażony pierwszej nocy w Hogwarcie, kiedy czekał na przydział do jednego z czterech domów.

_Chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie._

Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, Harry spojrzał na stół Ślizgonów. Tam, wszystkie głowy były zwrócone w kierunku Tiary Przydziału. Tylko Draco patrzył prosto na Harry'ego, a jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu, kiedy nagle stara Tiara zaczęła śpiewać…

_Dawno temu, gdy byłam nowa_

_I Hogwart otwierał swe progi,_

_Założyciele szlachetnej szkoły_

_Nigdy nie zamierzali się rozdzielić:_

_Zjednoczeni przez wspólny cel,_

_Mieli to samo pragnienie,_

_By stworzyć najlepszą na świecie szkołę magii_

_I przekazać dalej swą wiedzę…_

Nagle głowę Harry'ego przeszył piekący ból, promieniujący od jego blizny. Był tak intensywny, że chłopak przycisnął jedną rękę do czoła, mocno zaciskając oczy. Ale tak szybko jak się pojawił, ból minął i Harry znów był w stanie oddychać swobodnie. Chwile takie jak ta były dość częste, odkąd Voldemort powrócił tamtej nocy pod koniec czwartego roku Harry'ego i Potter nie zwracał na nie zbytniej uwagi. W końcu miał ważniejsze sprawy do przemyślenia w tym momencie.

Tylko gdzie, na niebiosa, jest Snape?

_„Razem będziemy budować i uczyć!"_

_Zdecydowało czworo przyjaciół._

_I nigdy nawet nie śnili,_

_Że pewnego dnia mogą się rozdzielić,_

_Bo czyż gdzieś na świecie są przyjaciele tacy_

_Jak Slytherin i Gryffindor?_

– Hahaha! – powiedział kpiąco Ron.

_Chyba, że była to druga para_

_Hufflepuff i Rawenclaw?_

_Więc jak mogło to potoczyć się tak źle?_

_Jak mogła skończyć się taka przyjaźń?_

_I Byłam tam, więc mogę wam przekazać_

_Całą tę smutną, przykrą opowieść._

– Ja też – ogłosił Ron. – Godryk Gryffindor po prostu opamiętał się i zrozumiał, jakim idiotą naprawdę był Slytherin. Prawda, Harry?

XXXXXXXXXX

Zimne, długie i smukłe palce chwyciły jego podbródek dość delikatnie i Severus Snape powstrzymał wzdrygniecie, gdy podnosił głowę, by spojrzeć na kreaturę stojącą przed nim.

– Pytam cię jeszcze raz, Severusie. Czy jesteś całkowicie pewien, że te wszystkie lata pod skrzydłami Dumbledore'a nie zmiękczyły twojego serca?

Kilka sekund później Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł znajomy nacisk na powierzchnię swojego umysłu i szarpnięcie, kiedy legilimenta próbował uzyskać dostęp do jego wspomnień i uczuć. Już dawno przestał liczyć, ile to razy jego umysł był gwałcony w ten sposób przez ostatnie kilka dni. Klęcząc przez Czarnym Panem i wpatrując się w te puste, szkarłatne oczy, wwiercające się w jego własne, jakby starały się przejrzeć na wylot jego duszę, Severus nie mógł przestać się zastawiać, kiedy w końcu Voldemort znudzi się atakowaniem jego umysłu.

Gdy tylko Harry opuścił Snape Manor, Severus poinformował Czarnego Pana o pobycie chłopaka w jego domu. Tak jak podejrzewał, jego lojalność wobec ciemnej strony została natychmiast kilkakrotnie zakwestionowana. Wciąż i wciąż, Mistrz Eliksirów był zmuszony potwierdzać: „_Tak, mój panie, wciąż jestem twoim najlojalniejszym sługą!"_ i _„Nie, mój panie, nigdy nie wyrzekłem się tej drogi!"_.

Dwa dni później Crabbe wrócił z Ministerstwa, gdzie razem z Lucjuszem załatwiali jakieś „interesy" i powiedział Voldemortowi o dość nietypowej grzeczności Harry'ego Pottera względem śmierciożercy. Wtedy testowanie lojalności Severusa stało się trochę bardziej… _fizyczne_.

Ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Severus sądził, że jego przedstawienie było wystarczająco przekonujące. Ciągle mówił o tym, jak Albus Dumbledore stał się bardziej nieufny, tak, prawie podejrzliwy względem swojego Mistrza Eliksirów, po tym jak Potter wrócił z cmentarza informując o powrocie Czarnego Pana. Severus płynnie kłamał o Harrym, którego Zakon umieścił pod jego opieką, żeby sprawdzić jego lojalność.

Severus wiedział, że będzie musiał powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu o tych dwóch tygodniach spędzonych z Harrym, zanim śmierciożercy pokroju Crabbe'a wyduszą to z niego. Coś takiego było bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyż Harry nosił serce na dłoni. Gryfon chyba nie potrafiłby ukryć swoich nowych, przyjaznych uczuć względem Severusa i Draco, nawet gdyby próbował. A jednak – odmawiając po raz kolejny przygnębienia w jakikolwiek sposób Pottera, przez przypominanie mu o majaczącej się w oddali obecności Czarnego Pana – Snape nie kwapił się, by wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego tak ważne było, aby podtrzymywać udawaną nienawiść wobec niego i Draco. Teraz Severus bardzo żałował tej decyzji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego chrześniak zrobił to za niego… i że Harry przyjął to w miarę dobrze.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiedy Gryfon z trudem schodził po schodach prowadzących do lochów na pierwszą, poranną lekcję, nie mógł uwierzyć, że mniej niż dobę temu był podniecony perspektywą powrotu do Hogwartu. Teraz życie w szkole wydawało się stracić większość swojego uroku. Draco znów był swoim starym „szkolnym sobą", a Ron z radością posypywał solą tę świeżą ranę (obie te sprawy wprawiały Hermionę w raczej podły nastrój). W dodatku ich pierwszymi zajęciami miały być eliksiry… tyle że Mistrza Eliksirów wciąż nigdzie nie było widać.

Nieobecność Snape'a została usprawiedliwiona przez Dumbledore'a ubiegłej nocy przez „osobiste sprawy, które wymagały obecności profesora Snape'a". Dyrektor zapewnił studentów, że ich nauczyciel wkrótce wróci (jak zauważył Harry, to zapewnie ucieszyło tylko Ślizgów), a tymczasem „droga profesor Umbridge" będzie ich nauczycielem zastępczym.

Dolores Umbridge, nauczycielka, którą Harry zauważył wczoraj przy stole prezydialnym, była nowym profesorem obrony przed czarną magią, albo jak to ujęła Hermiona, nauczycielem wysłanym przez Ministerstwo, aby wtrącał się sprawy Hogwartu. Harry próbował zignorować niepokój, jaki wywołały w nim słowa przyjaciółki, aż w końcu przypomniał sobie, gdzie widział już tę kobietę – była jednym z sędziów na jego przesłuchaniu i głosowała za skazaniem go.

Wiele mówiło o pierwszym wrażeniu, jakie „droga profesor Umbridge" zrobiła ubiegłej nocy na uczniach to, że Harry nie był jedynym Gryfonem, który uznawał wymianę Severusa Snape'a na Dolores Umbridge za kiepski pomysł. Gdy weszli do klasy eliksirów razem ze Ślizgonami, ze wszystkich stron można było usłyszeć pomruki niezadowolenia.

– Tiara Przydziału byłaby dumna! – powiedział głośno do Hermiony Harry, gdy szli do swojej ławki na tyłach klasy. – Gryfoni i Ślizgoni połączeni przez niechęć do zastępczego nauczyciela. To pierwszy krok do zjednoczenia się domów, nie sądzisz?

– Śnisz, Potter! – zaśmiał się ktoś za nimi. Draco Malfoy przemknął obok nich, mocno uderzając ramieniem w Harry'ego.

Ignorując kolejny _„a nie mówiłem?"_ monolog Rona, Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego z nieskrywanym niedowierzaniem, gdy usiadł obok niej z małym, ledwo zauważalnym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.

– Z czego się tak cieszysz? – szepnęła nerwowo. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pozwoliłeś, żeby uszło mu to wszystko na sucho!

Harry potarł ramię z roztargnieniem. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, ale nie odpowiedział Hermionie i zamiast tego ostrzegawczo kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi, przez które właśnie wchodziła do klasy profesor Umbridge.

Zapadła cisza.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Nie masz słabości do uczniów, którzy byli pod twoją opieką przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy nie byłeś pod moim nadzorem? A mianowicie do ucznia nazywającego się Harry Potter?

Bez większego wysiłku Severus zdołał przejść od odrazy, jaką czuł po dotyku Czarnego Pana i dźwięku imienia jego towarzysza wychodzącego z tych cienkich, odpychających warg do mentalnego przekazania odpowiedniego wstrętu do _Harry'ego _Voldemortowi, gdy pozwolił Czarnemu Panu po raz kolejny wejść do swojego umysłu. Upewnił się, że wygląda i brzmi wystarczająco pogardliwie i przekonująco, gdy _znów_ mówił o tym, jakim piekłem było życie pod jednym dachem z _„tym brudnym, małym bękartem"_, kiedy to nie pragnął niczego innego, jak aportować Pottera prosto do rąk Czarnego Pana.

Zgrabnie oferował tę samą powódź obrazów – część prawdziwych, część podstawionych – i emocji Czarnemu Panu: Harry patrzący na niego ze źle ukrytą niechęcią; pogarda na samą myśl o Gryfonie; Potter rujnujący kolejny ze swoich eliksirów; Harry mówiący coś bardzo niegrzecznego z drugiego końca stołu; uczucie zimnej satysfakcji, gdy brunet leżał ranny na środku trawnika, płacząc i kurczowo trzymając się martwego ciała Cedrika; poczucie triumfu na wieść o powrocie Lorda.

Przez cały ten czas jego prawdziwe uczucia były bezpiecznie ukryte gdzieś głęboko w umyśle Severusa.

Snape uważał, że chociaż Czarny Pan był przerażająco potężny, to jednak wciąż był daleki od bycia mistrzem w tej grze, zaś Severus miał w niej lata praktyki. Ośmielał się nawet stwierdzić, że stał się tak zręcznym oklumentą, iż żaden legilimenta, przy odrobinie szczęścia nawet Voldemort, nie stanowił dla niego wyzwania.

Poza tym Severus miał coś, o co było warto walczyć. _Kogoś_.

Podczas gdy chronienie Harry'ego Pottera zawsze było jednym z jego priorytetów, teraz Severus wiedział, że prędzej rzuciłby na siebie Avadę niż kiedykolwiek dostarczył Czarnemu Panu tej „mentalnej broni" przeciwko więzi, która łączyła go z synem Jamesa Pottera. Teraz dbanie o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego było czymś więcej niż dawno złożoną obietnicą. Teraz było jedynym, co się dla niego liczyło. Ale podczas gdy miłość była siłą napędową dla działań Severusa, nienawiść była tym, co zawsze napędzało Toma Riddle'a. Był on niewątpliwie uparty i miał jedną, oczywistą przewagę nad Severusem.

Klątwę Cruciatus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Podejście profesor Umbridge do nauczania bardzo spodobało się Neville'owi: bez kociołków, bez składników, bez czającego się Snape'a… tylko cicha klasa i dwa tuziny otwartych podręczników. I chociaż Harry zgadzał się z polityką „bezkociołkową" („Bez kociołków - Bez psucia eliksirów - Bez rozgniewanego Severusa"), to oddałby wszystko za profesora Snape'a kręcącego się po klasie i zaglądającego z obrzydzeniem do jego parującego kociołka. Gdzie on był?

_I co ważniejsze, kiedy wróci?_

Profesor Umbridge siedziała przy stole, pozornie sprawdzając prace (chociaż Harry nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, jakie prace może sprawdzać nauczyciel w trakcie pierwszej lekcji nowego roku szkolnego), czasami spoglądając w górę, by upewnić się, że każdy student posłusznie czyta pierwszy rozdział ich nowego podręcznika do eliksirów. Chcąc sprostać swojemu postanowieniu, by uważać na zajęciach z eliksirów, Harry zdołał przeczytać dwa akapity zanim odpłynął.

_Co jest tak ważne, że musiał opuścić szkołę?_

Wzrok Pottera przesunął się bez zrozumienia po kolejnym akapicie, kiedy stwierdził, że lekcje eliksirów bez ich profesora to już nie to samo. Nie będzie tracił czasu, starając się zaimponować zastępczemu nauczycielowi. A zwłaszcza nauczycielowi, który chciał, żeby go wyrzucili.

_Co jeżeli ma kłopoty?_

Harry zaczął się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Czy coś się stało w Snape Manor? Czy wszystko u nich w porządku? Może Priya jest chora? Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, to raczej kiepsko _wyglądała_ tego dnia, kiedy opuszczał dwór.

_Draco będzie wiedział._

Harry spojrzał na miejsce, w którym siedział jasnowłosy Ślizgon. Draco pochylał się z uwagą nad swoim podręcznikiem, jego ręce były starannie ułożone przed nim. Gryfon wpatrywał się w chłopaka, chcąc, żeby ten podniósł wzrok, ale Draco wydawał się głęboko pogrążony w lekturze. Jego oczy stale poruszały się od lewej do prawej. Harry odchrząknął, ale tylko profesor Umbridge spojrzała na niego znad swoich papierów, więc Potter szybko skierował wzrok na książkę.

_Gdyby było coś nie tak z Priyą, Draco nie byłby tak spokojny_, tłumaczył sobie. Draco kochał Priyę. Jeżeli nie czułaby się dobrze, Harry wyczytałby to z twarzy blondyna.

_Tak, tyle, że nie zdołałbym._

Harry wiedział, że nie można było tak po prostu _wyczytać _czegoś z twarzy Draco Malfoya. Chyba że te emocje zawierały w sobie pogardę i mogły być wyrażone kpiącym uśmieszkiem. W końcu, oceniając zachowanie Draco, nikt nie odgadłby, że jeszcze kilka dni temu grał z Harrym w quidditcha. W całkowitej zgodzie.

_W porządku, więc trochę przesadzam!_

Faktem było, że patrząc na Malfoya, nikt nie domyśliłby się, że mniej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin temu on i Harry wciąż komunikowali się przez…

Potter prawie uderzył się w czoło. Tabula Loquoram! Był tak zajęty zastanawianiem się, gdzie jest Severus, że zapomniał o tym. To było to! Po prostu użyje lusterka, żeby spytać Draco o jego ojca chrzestnego i… czy wszystko jest w porządku.

– Ekhm, ekhm.

Chrząknięcie, będące znakiem rozpoznawczym profesor Umbridge, oderwało Pottera od jego myśli i chłopak spojrzał na jej biurko. Nauczycielka przyglądała mu się z wyższością swoimi podpuchniętymi oczami.

– Panie Potter, uważamy? – uśmiechnęła się głupio i Harry poczuł do niej silny przypływ niechęci.

– Cóż – powiedział, próbując dopasować się do jej sztucznego uśmiechu. – Nie wiem jak pani, ale ja na pewno nie uważałem. Przepraszam.

Spojrzał z powrotem na swoją książkę, a po chwili usłyszał, jak profesor Umbridge wstaje zza swojego biurka i podchodzi do niego.

– Ekhm, ekhm.

Harry odmawiał odwrócenia się, nawet kiedy profesor Umbridge zatrzymała się tuż przed jego ławką po prawej stronie.

– _Ekhm, ekhm._

Potter powoli podniósł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

– Tak, pani profesor? – spytał, udając zaskoczenie.

– Może profesor Snape był tak ślamazarnym nauczycielem, że pozwalał, aby takie odzywki uchodziły panu płazem, panie Potter, ale ja taka nie jestem i nie będę tego tolerować.

Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się w pięści.

– To nie profesor Snape kazał nam czytać podręcznik przez całe zajęcia! – odciął się.

Wszystkie spojrzenia spoczywały teraz na Harrym, ale on tego nie zauważał. Bez mrugnięcia wpatrywał się w nauczycielkę, której oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

– Co pan próbuje powiedzieć, panie Potter? – spytała słodko.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Wyrażam tylko swoją opinię. Określiła go pani jako ślamazarnego i…

– POTTER! – syknął ktoś nagle. Wszystkie głowy obróciły się, by spojrzeć na Draco, który patrzył na Harry'ego z nieskrywaną niechęcią.

– Będziesz tak uprzejmy i wreszcie zamkniesz się, żebyśmy mogli dokończyć rozdział, zanim skończą się zajęcia? – zapytał ostro. – W odróżnieniu od ciebie, niektórzy chcą się czegoś _nauczyć_.

Harry gapił się na niego.

Otworzył usta, ale po chwili zamknął je, bez mówienia czegokolwiek. W ciszy, Gryfon spojrzał w dół na swój podręcznik i już nie podniósł głowy aż do dzwonka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry nie patrzył na niego ani z nim nie rozmawiał przez cały dzień, odkąd kazał mu się zamknąć na porannych zajęciach z eliksirów. Jednak Draco stwierdził, że „cichy Harry" był dużym postępem w kierunku „przyjaznego Harry'ego".

_Tylko że nie jest._

Draco spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru, gdzie Potter uparcie wpatrywał się w swój sok dyniowy. Ślizgon westchnął. Z upartym Harrym mógł sobie poradzić. Ale zamyślony Harry Potter? Czy posunął się za daleko? Czy zmienił kierunek, którym podążała dotychczas jego przyszłość? Czy Harry nadal będzie chciał być jego przyjacielem?

Ale dlaczego, och, dlaczego Potter nie mógł po prostu trzymać języka za zębami? Nikt nie ostrzegł go przed Umbridge? Czy on nie ma tyle rozumu, by nie prowokować nauczyciela wysłanego przez ministerstwo?

_Jest Gryfonem. To jest odpowiedź._

Oczywiście, Draco żałował, że warknął w ten sposób na Harry'ego dziś rano, ale kto mógł go za to winić? Mimo że to szlachetne ze strony Gryfona, że bronił nauczycielskiego honoru Severusa, lepiej byłoby, gdyby siedział cicho i nie mówił nic o jego nowej… _czymkolwiek to było…_ przyjaźni z profesorem eliksirów.

A Severusa nadal nie ma!

I to wszystko było winą Harry'ego, naprawdę! Draco wiedział, że Severus musiał powiedzieć Voldemortowi o pobycie Pottera w Snape Manor. Wiedział też, że Voldemort nie był zbyt zachwycony straceniem okazji, aby dostać chłopaka w swoje ręce. A Harry radośnie ogłaszał swój nowoodkryty szacunek dla Severusa właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy to Snape prawdopodobnie próbował przekonać Czarnego Pana, że Gryfon nic go nie obchodzi. Dlaczego Severus nie ostrzegł Pottera, żeby był cicho i nie wspominał o swojej obecności w Snape Manor?

_Dlaczego JA go nie ostrzegłem?_

Prawdę mówiąc, Draco chciał zostawić wiadomość na Tabula Loquoram od przyjęcia matki, ale spotkanie z ojcem Crabbe'a sprawiło, że stał się ostrożny. Co jeżeli lusterko Harry'ego dostało się w niepowołane ręce? Merlin wie komu Potter już o tym powiedział. Najwyższy czas, żeby porozmawiać z brunetem i wszystko wyjaśnić.

Nagły hałas odciągnął Draco od jego myśli.

Podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że Harry wstaje od stołu. Był biały jak kreda i przytrzymywał się stołu obiema rękami, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Z paniką w oczach i strachem wymalowanym na twarzy, zaczął rozglądać się po stole Ślizgonów w poszukiwaniu Draco. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Jednak zanim mógł cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć, Potter odwrócił się w kierunku stołu prezydialnego na końcu sali. Utkwił wzrok w dyrektorze i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w kierunku Harry'ego.

Potter, bez słowa, przytrzymując się ciężko jedną ręką Hermiony, przekroczył ławkę znajdującą się za nim. Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną… ale nawet w połowie nie tak bardzo jak Harry. Potter drugą rękę płasko przycisnął do żołądka i skulił się, po czym odwrócił się od stołu i powoli ruszył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Albus Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Harry zatrzymał się. Znów skrzywił się, jakby miał jakiś atak, cały czas trzymał się za brzuch.

– Profesor! – wysapał. – Oni… on… potrzebuje…

Ponownie ruszył naprzód, ale nagle, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować, zgiął się wpół i padł na kolana, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ból.

I wtedy Harry zaczął krzyczeć.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie kometarze :)

Lu


	18. Chapter 18

**Goście**

W zamku panowała kompletna cisza.

Schody niknęły w mroku za wyjątkiem pojedynczego, białego światła, które pięło się w górę; tak małego, że rozjaśniało zaledwie stopnie pod stopami właściciela. Ostrożnie, aby nie narobić hałasu i nie obudzić mieszkańców portretów, które wisiały przy schodach dookoła niego, Draco Malfoy skradał się aż na sam szczyt schodów.

– _Nox_ – szepnął i światełko na końcu jego różdżki natychmiast zniknęło.

Przez chwilę Draco stał w kompletnej ciemności, zanim jego oczy dostosowały się do słabego światła księżyca, które sączyło się przez trzy, sięgające sufitu okna po jego lewej stronie i padało na ciemne, marmurowe płyty korytarza rozciągającego się przed nim. Duże, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi majaczyły się na jego końcu. Blondyn na palcach przeszedł obok czterech mniejszych drzwi po prawej, aż w końcu dotarł do tych właściwych. Przechylając głowę na jedną stronę, nasłuchiwał, czy zza któryś z zamkniętych drzwi nie dobiega jakiś dźwięk. Kiedy niczego nie usłyszał, Malfoy powoli otworzył te dwuskrzydłowe i wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Tak jak podejrzewał, wszystkie łóżka, które mijał Draco, były puste. To był dopiero pierwszy dzień szkoły i jak dotąd żaden student nie zdołał ulec takiemu wypadkowi, aby musiał znaleźć się pod opieką Madam Pomfrey.

Za wyjątkiem jednego.

Na drugim końcu pokoju ochronny ekran zasłaniał samotne łóżko przez wzrokiem osób trzecich. Draco zatrzymał się zaraz przed nim.

– Potter! – syknął.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

– Harry – powtórzył cicho Draco. – Nie śpisz?

Znów, cisza.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

– Cóż, lepiej bądź ubrany, Potter, bo chcę z tobą pogadać – szepnął i zaczął odciągać zasłonę – i nie mam ochoty oglądać cię na… – Draco wpatrywał się w łóżko przed sobą. Jak wszystkie inne, było puste.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Wróciłem, nic mi nie jest, idź do łóżka.

Severus prawie czuł się winny, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi. Ale na szczęście, pomimo zwięzłości jego sprawozdania (dostarczonego z klasą, z głową wetkniętą w szparę w drzwiach kuchennych), Priya wiedziała lepiej i nie poszła za nim. Prawda czy kłamstwo, zdawała sobie sprawę, że te słowa musiały jej na razie wystarczyć, jako raport z jego spotkania z Czarnym Panem. Jednak Albus Dumbledore nie byłby usatysfakcjonowany tak krótkim sprawozdaniem i dlatego Severus zdecydował, że Hogwart również będzie musiał poczekać. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby zmierzyć się ze światem. Zaniepokojeni członkowie rodziny, gorące prysznice, Zakon Feniksa, zaniepokojeni dyrektorzy, pożywne posiłki, nowi nauczyciele OPCMu, przygnębione nastolatki… nawet Harry… wszystko musiało poczekać. Teraz jedynym, czego pragnął Severus Snape, było jego łóżko. Albo jeszcze lepiej: jego łóżko, spokojny sen w nim i fiolka eliksiru przeciwbólowego krążąca w jego krwioobiegu. Albo dwie.

Albo trzy.

Nie chcąc nadwyrężać swoich piekących oczu i pulsującej głowy bardziej niż to konieczne, Severus nie zawracał sobie głowy włączaniem światła w sypialni na piętrze. Zostawiając ścieżkę z rozrzuconych ubrań na podłodze oświetlonej tylko blaskiem księżyca, skierował się prosto do barku, gdzie dodał silny eliksir rozluźniający mięśnie do swojej Ognistej. Wypił ją jednym haustem, po czym przyszykował sobie kolejną porcję, którą rozważnie umieścił na stoliku nocnym obok różdżki.

Jęcząc, Severus usiadł na łóżku. Przez chwilę tylko siedział w ciemności, czując, jak lek przepływa przez jego ciało i pozwalając swoim przemęczonym zmysłom wreszcie odpocząć. W końcu ściągnął wilgotne skarpetki ze stóp, wypił drugiego drinka i odziany tylko w bokserki, wszedł pod chłodną kołdrę. Wzdychając ciężko, położył się na plecach i zamknął oczy. Natychmiast zaczęła go ogarniać senność i ospale Severus powitał…

…poszukującą rękę, która wędrowała po jego klatce piersiowej i twarzy, delikatnie ją obejmując. Nie sprzeciwił się ciepłemu oddechowi muskającemu jego prawy policzek ani aksamitnemu pocałunkowi, który nastąpił potem, aż ktoś powiedział:

– Kocham cię jak nikogo innego, Severusie, ale _naprawdę_ potrzebujesz prysznica.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Nie martw się. Jestem ubrany – rozległ się nagle spokojny głos gdzieś za nim.

Draco odwrócił się. Tam, przy zachodnim oknie szpitala, siedział Harry Potter. Jak obiecał, miał na sobie piżamę. Obejmując podkurczone kolana, z nagimi stopami spoczywającymi na parapecie, patrzył na Draco, studiując go uważnie. Malfoy był wdzięczny, że to brunet jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

– Więc jak mogę panu pomóc, panie Malfoy?

Draco uśmiechnął się, ale jego uśmiech szybko zgasł, gdy zrozumiał, że w oczach bruneta nie było wesołości.

– Jak się masz, Potter? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ostrzejszym głosem, niż zamierzał.

Harry przyglądał się mu cicho. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim odpowiedział.

– To nie powinna być twoja sprawa.

Zeskoczył z parapetu i podszedł do łóżka, a jego stopy miękko klapały na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze.

– Wybacz, ale to, czy coś jest moją sprawą to… er… jest moja sprawa! – oburzył się Draco.

Na to Potter w końcu się uśmiechnął.

– Elokwentny! – zakpił, podnosząc jedną brew. Wspiął się na łóżko i wsunął stopy pod koc, po czym podciągnął go pod samą brodę. – Nic mi nie jest, Draco. Dziękuję, że pytasz – powiedział szorstko. – Możesz już wracać do łóżka. Dobranoc. I do widzenia.

Położył się i odwrócił tyłem do Malfoya, który stał w ciemności, w pustym i spokojnym skrzydle szpitalnym, czując się dość głupio.

– Jesteś niegrzeczny – stwierdził w końcu.

Z łóżka dobiegło krótkie parsknięcie.

– Och, tak?

– Tak.

– Cóż, cieszę się. To znaczy, że dobrze gram, prawda? – odpowiedział Harry, nie odwracając głowy. – Teraz, jeżeli byłbyś tak dobry, jestem zmęczony.

Draco stał jak ogłuszony.

– Więc rozumiesz – powiedział zaskoczony. – _Rozumiesz_, że to jest gra.

– Tak. Do widzenia – przerwał mu Harry.

– Merlinie, Potter! – szepnął niecierpliwie Draco. – Przestaniesz się już dąsać? Przepraszam za nie bycie zbyt koleżeńskim wobec ciebie ostatnio, ale rozumiesz to, czy nie? Ty i ja mamy reputacje do utrzymania! Jestem Ślizgonem, a ty Gryfonem! Jestem Malfoyem, a ty P…

– Dziękuję, Kapitanie Oczywisty! – Harry usiadł. – Zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że jesteś synem Śmierciożercy, który nie tak dawno temu najchętniej widziałby mnie przypiekanego na nagrobku naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana. Powiedziałem ci, że rozumiem. Oczywiście, że tak! Teraz idź. Wynoś się!

– Dlaczego taki jesteś? – zapytał cicho Draco.

Dłonie Pottera zacisnęły się na kocu i odwrócił się od blondyna.

– Ponieważ nie potrafię tego zrobić, w porządku? – szepnął. – Wiem, że muszę, ale nie mogę. Nie wiem jak!

– Jak _co_?

– Jak udawać, że kogoś nienawidzę, gdy tak nie jest! – Potter przełknął ciężko. – W jaki sposób mam grać twojego wroga, podczas gdy chcę być twoim przyjacielem. Jak udawać, że nadal brzydzę się twoim ojcem chrzestnym, kiedy ja…! Nie mogę tego zrobić. I nie chcę!

Harry zrobił nagły wdech i Draco zrozumiał, że Gryfon z trudem powstrzymuje łzy.

_Odważny Harry Potter._

Tutaj siedzi chłopiec, który przeżył, chłopiec, który bez mrugnięcia okiem, wielokrotnie stawał naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana, kilku obłąkanych nauczycieli i magicznych stworzeń, swoich mugolskich krewnych i Merlin wie ilu niebezpieczeństw, o których Draco nawet jeszcze nie wie i jest przygnębiony, ponieważ…

_Chce być moim przyjacielem._

To kompletnie zaskoczyło Draco.

– Więc jesteś jeszcze bardziej samolubny, niż myślałem, Potter – powiedział zimno.

Harry poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Draco z niedowierzaniem. Jego oczy błyszczały od łez – fakt, który Draco wolałby zignorować.

– Samolubny? – spytał Potter. – Ja? To _ty_… praktycznie _zmusiłeś_ mnie, żebym chciał zaprzyjaźnić się z tobą! Jak mogę być samolubny, skoro to ja powinienem to teraz cofnąć?

– Powinieneś tylko udawać, że chcesz to cofnąć.

– Nie, powinienem udawać, że te wakacje w ogóle nie miały miejsca!

– Nawet lepiej.

Harry zachichotał gorzko.

– I wciąż to ja jestem samolubny! Masz całkowitą rację, Malfoy, teraz to widzę. Och, to było _bardzo_ samolubne z mojej strony, że pomyślałem, iż jesteś wystarczająco odważny, by… – jego głos zamarł.

– Co? – dopytywał się rozgniewany Draco. – Wystarczająco odważny, żeby być przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera?

– Tak! – odpowiedział wyzywająco Harry. Sekundę później skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej dla lepszego efektu. Draco uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

_Jesteś takim dzieckiem, Potter!_

– W końcu byłeś wystarczająco odważny w Snape Manor. Znaczy, dałeś mi Tabulas Loquoram! – powiedział Potter. – Więc wybacz mi myślenie, że będzie w porządku, jeśli zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. _Prawdziwymi_ przyjaciółmi. Ale teraz mimo wszystko nie chcesz, żeby twój tata dowiedział się o tym, prawda? Cóż, ja nie boję się twojego ojca, Malfoy! Ale jeżeli ty tak… – Wzruszył znacząco ramionami.

– Nie mieszaj w to mojego ojca, Potter!

– Nie mieszaj? Myślałem, że to wszystko kręci się wokół niego! Och, i Voldemorta oczywiście. Ponieważ zawsze chodzi o _niego_, prawda? – Gryfon spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, które wciąż miał zaciśnięte na kocu. Draco całkowicie zgadzał się z ostatnim zdaniem, ale odmawiał przyznania tego na głos.

– W każdym razie, jeśli chodzi o Tabulas Loquoram… – powiedział zamiast tego. –Przyszedłem…

Harry wzdrygnął się.

Wtedy nagle zrzucił okrycie na bok i wyskoczył z łóżka. Podniósł poduszkę i Draco zobaczył leżące pod nią Tabulas Loquoram. Harry wziął je i przemaszerował dookoła łóżka, do miejsca, w którym stał Draco. Ostro przycisnął lusterko do klatki piersiowej Ślizgona.

– Masz! I tak tego nie chcę – powiedział, jednak jego słowa zdradziło drżenie głosu. – A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju!

XXXXXXXXXX

W pierwszej chwili chciał poddać się impulsowi, sapnąć z oburzenia i chwycić za różdżkę, żeby wyczarować jakieś światło i przekląć intruza jak stąd na marsa.

Jednak z jakiegoś powodu Severus tego nie zrobił.

I chociaż jego mózgowi zajęło całe dwie sekundy rozstrzygnięcie, czy osoba obok niego była skutkiem sztuczki innego legilimenty, jego ciało potrzebowało o wiele mniej czasu, żeby podjąć decyzję. Chwytając jedną ręką zuchwały palec wskazujący, który teraz radośnie trącał czubek jego raczej dużego nosa, drugą przyciągnął leżącą obok niego postać do ciasnego uścisku.

– Znowu podróżujemy w czasie, co, panie Potter? – spytał.

Natychmiast włączyło się światło. Severus mrugnął, tak jak młodszy mężczyzna siedzący obok niego. Również, tak jak Severus, nie miał na sobie nic, oprócz pary ciemnych bokserek. Jego kruczoczarne włosy były potargane, a zielone oczy błyszczały w świetle jak dwa szmaragdy. Wokół szyi miał mały wisiorek. Był to srebrny trójkąt z groźnym, małym smokiem skręcającym się z przodu z obnażonymi kłami.

– Och – powiedział młodszy mężczyzna, przyglądając się Severusowi. – Zrobiłem to, nieprawdaż? Wyglądasz strasznie. A mój mąż nie – stwierdził konwersacyjnym tonem z błyskiem w oku.

Odrywając wzrok od wisiorka na szyi Pottera, Severus również usiadł.

– Jak zawsze uroczy Gryfon – warknął. Jego warczenie zamieniło się w jęk, gdy zaczął rozcierać bolące prawe ramię.

– Co ci jest? – spytał Harry.

– Starzeję się – odpowiedział Severus, uśmiechając się znacząco przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Potter mlasnął językiem z czymś, co mogło być wzięte za zniecierpliwienie lub rozbawienie.

– Jaką mamy datę? – dopytywał się.

Severus zaczął kręcić szyją.

– Drugi września 1995 – powiedział. Zerknął na zegar stojący na jego stoliku nocnym i poprawił się: – Trzeci września.

– Och – powiedział cicho Harry. Podniósł się na kolana i usiadł za Severusem. – Pozwól. – Delikatnie odsunął ręce starszego mężczyzny z jego szyi i ramion i zaczął troskliwie masować spięte mięśnie.

Severus jęknął z zadowoleniem. Kilka _hmmm_ i _taak_ później, Harry złożył pojedynczy, lekki pocałunek między łopatkami Snape'a.

– Przepraszam – powiedział.

Severus, teraz znów będąc zdolny swobodnie się poruszać, odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Za co? To było _dobre_! Kto, na Merlina, nauczył cię, jak to robić?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ty.

Wtedy z powrotem stał się poważny.

– Miałem na myśli, że przepraszam za te wszystkie problemy wtedy. Znaczy… dzisiaj. Wczoraj. To moja wina, że ci to zrobił. Przepraszam.

– Hej! – Severus ujął dłonie Harry'ego w swoje ręce. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, Potter. To nie ty…

Ale brunet potrząsnął głową.

– Powinienem był siedzieć cicho i nie wspominać o pobycie w Snape Manor. Powinienem był przemilczeć moją przyjaźń z Draco, moje uczucia do ciebie, moje… wszystko. Tak bardzo nam wszystko utrudniałem.

Severus uścisnął dłonie chłopaka.

– My jesteśmy temu winni. Nie, _ja __jestem_ winny! Powinienem był od razu ci powiedzieć. Tak na marginesie, czy Draco rozmawiał z tobą o…?

– O naszej maskaradzie? – spytał Harry, patrząc na swój zegarek. – Właściwie to powinien teraz to robić.

Severus uniósł wzrok z niedowierzaniem.

– W tej chwili? Wy dwaj powinniście być w łóżkach!

– Cóż, jestem w łóżku – stwierdził obronnie Potter. – Zarówno tu jak i tam.

Severus nadal patrzył na niego powątpiewająco.

– Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że mój chrześniak wślizgnął się do twojego dormitorum w Wieży Gryffindoru?

Brunet prychnął.

– Nie do końca. Chociaż to byłoby interesujące. Wślizgnął się jedynie do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– SKRZYDŁA SZPILATNEGO?

Harry poruszył się nieswojo.

– Tylko nie denerwuj się! Nic mi nie jest. To tylko… czułem to… naszą więź. Crucio. Tak jakby… zemdlałem.

Severus zbladł.

– Czułeś to? Już?

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Dumbledore i pani Pomfrey próbowali sprzedać mi bajeczkę o zatruciu pokarmowym. –Uśmiechnął się, gdy Severus parsknął pogardliwie.

– Sprytnie. Kupiłeś to?

Delikatny rumieniec zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się po policzkach Pottera, więc odwrócił wzrok.

– Cóż, nie. Tak. Nie – jąkał się. – Myślę, że nie, ale chciałem. Naprawdę mocno! Chciałem wierzyć, że wszystko było z tobą w porządku. A te wszystkie inne wytłumaczenia wydawały się zbyt dziwne… wiesz?

Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Masz na myśli zrozumienie, że jesteś związany na całe życie ze swoim o dwadzieścia lat starszym, tłustowłosym Mistrzem Eliksirów, o którym byłeś pewien, że cię nienawidzi? Tak, sądzę, że tak.

Harry potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział szczerze. – Ale to mi o czymś przypomniało… – Zszedł z łóżka. – Ty. Ja. Prysznic. Teraz.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco mlasnął językiem.

– Naprawdę, Potter, czy Gryfoni zawsze muszą być tacy dramatyczni? – powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym położył Tabulas Loquoram na łóżku Harry'ego. Brunet patrzył uważnie, jak Draco podniósł tył swojej koszulki, wyciągnął własną część lusterka zza paska spodni i położył ją tuż obok tego, które należało do niego.

– Podaj mi swoje ręce – powiedział Draco.

– Co? – zapytał cicho Potter.

– Ręce. Teraz.

Harry wyciągnął dłonie ku Draco, przyglądając się mu nerwowo.

Draco westchnął.

– Och, na brodę Merlina, nie odgryzę ci ich. Połóż je tutaj, w ten sposób.

Ujął dłonie Pottera i umieścił każdą z nich na jednym z dwóch części Tabulas Loquoram. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął intonować zaklęcie, które dla Harry'ego brzmiało dość imponująco, dotykając przy tym nią każdy z rozpostartych palców bruneta. Dłonie Pottera powoli zaczęły łaskotać.

– W porządku, możesz je już zabrać – rozkazał po chwili Draco. Harry ostrożnie cofnął ręce, jakby bał się, że przerwie zaklęcie.

– Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał, pocierając palce.

– Nakładam na nie zaklęcie zabezpieczające – odpowiedział Draco i położył swoją prawą dłoń na Tabulas Loquoram Harry'ego. Powtórzył zaklęcie, a następnie zajął się własnym lusterkiem. Kiedy skończył, wyglądał na dość zadowolonego z siebie.

– Jestem dobry.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się na znak zgody.

– Więc jak dokładnie działa to „zaklęcie zabezpieczające"?– spytał.

– Dzięki niemu, Tabulas Loquoram będą działać tylko wtedy, gdy ty albo ja będziemy ich dotykać – wyjaśnił Draco. – Jeżeli ktoś inny będzie chciał odczytać naszą korespondencję, nie będzie pojawiała się ona na drugim lusterku. Nikt inny też nie będzie w stanie _wysłać_ wiadomości.

Uśmiech Harry'ego stał się jeszcze szerszy. _Dziękuję_, mówiły jego oczy.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał. – Dlaczego podejmujesz takie ryzyko? Pomimo zaklęć zabezpieczających?

Przez długi czas Draco nie odpowiadał.

– Mam swoje powody – powiedział w końcu. – Tylko będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, Potter, ponieważ masz całkowitą rację, to _jest_ ryzykowne! Jesteś niebezpieczny, dopóki nie będziesz umiał utrzymywać swoich emocji pod kontrolą. Musisz nauczyć się, jak ukrywać swoje uczucia, inaczej będziesz stanowił zagrożenie. Dla siebie i dla wszystkich wokół. Gdyby tak nie było, dziś nie znajdowałbyś się tutaj.

Harry poderwał głowę do góry. Otworzył usta, ale wydawał się być zbyt ogłuszony, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Draco uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Harry, proszę! Dumbledore mógł wmówić twoim naiwnym przyjaciołom, że cierpisz na niegroźne, mugolskie zatrucie pokarmowe, ale nie mnie. Poznaję _Crucio_ kiedy je widzę! I ty też.

Harry spiął się.

– To nie tak, jak myślisz – mruknął cicho.

– Nonsens – powiedział niecierpliwie Draco. – Ktoś cię dzisiaj zaatakował! I mimo że nie chcę tego przyznać, to był prawdopodobnie ktoś z mojego domu. Pierwszego dnia szkoły!

Przez chwilę Potter wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nim kłócić, ale potem kiwnął głową.

– Nauczę się – powiedział miękko. – Obiecuję. – Prawie nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Draco. – Bądź jednak cierpliwy. Jestem Gryfonem.

Draco odpowiedział mu znaczącym uśmieszkiem.

– W porządku, mały, obaj możemy nauczyć się czegoś od siebie – stwierdził wspaniałomyślnie, poklepując bruneta po ramieniu. – Nauczę cię, jak udawać, że nie masz serca…

Harry westchnął ciężko na tę myśl.

– A czego ja nauczę ciebie? – spytał.

– Jak przestać.

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze!

Lu


	19. Chapter 19

**Eden**

– HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE! NIE OPUŚCISZ TEGO SKRZYDŁA SZPITALNEGO!

Ale Harry już pędził do drzwi znajdujących się na drugim końcu sali.

– Przepraszam, pani Pomfrey, ale naprawdę nie chcę opuścić żadnych lekcji! Wie pani, w tym roku mam SUMy i w ogóle… – to były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszała od niego pielęgniarka, zanim dwuskrzydłowe drzwi zahuśtały się za sławnym, młodym czarodziejem.

Z różdżką między zębami, Harry Potter zbiegł po schodach z karkołomną szybkością, zakładając po drodze szkolne szaty, balansując ze stosem książek i chowając Tabulas Loquoram do torby równocześnie. To cudowne, małe lusterko, które jeszcze kilka sekund temu pokazywało wiadomość, na którą Harry tak czekał…

_WRÓCIŁ__!_

W jakiś sposób Harry zdołał dotrzećdo końca klatki schodowej i do lochów w jednym kawałku. Jednak kiedy już stanął przed salą eliksirów, brakło mu tchu. Dysząc, z kłującą kolką w boku, Harry wygładził swój gryfoński krawat i spróbował przygładzić swoje niesforne, czarne włosy. Krew szumiała mu w uszach.

Jak tylko się opanował (_„zetrzyj ten głupi uśmieszek ze swojej twarzy, Potter!"_), zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do klasy.

– Dzień-dobry-i-przepraszam-za-spóźnienie-zaspałem.

Nie rozglądając się, Harry ruszył przed siebie i wślizgnął się do pustej ławki obok Hermiony. Sądząc, że jest w stanie powstrzymać nieunikniony (i wysoce niemęski) rumieniec i jąkanie się tak długo, jak nie będzie _patrzył_ na swojego nauczyciela eliksirów, Potter zanurkował do swojej torby i zaczął grzebać w…

_Och, kogo to obchodzi?_

Musiał na niego spojrzeć. Po prostu musiał. MUSIAŁ.

Od niechcenia Harry spojrzał znad swojej torby w kierunku biurka nauczyciela.

_Nie ma Severusa._

Tak dyskretnie, jak tylko mógł, brunet spojrzał na prawą część sali, gdzie niewątpliwie mężczyzna był zajęty faworyzowaniem Draco lub innego Ślizgona.

_Nie ma Severusa._

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Pan Potter. Cóż to za honor, że zaszczycił pan swoją obecnością zwykłych, szarych uczniów Hogwartu w tak piękny poranek.

_Tu jest!_

Och, i pomyśleć, że dawno temu ten niski, jedwabisty głos powodował u niego dreszcz strachu! Teraz wystarczył, żeby zmiękły mu kolana.

_Naprawdę dobrze, że siedzę._

Harry wiedział, iż w tym momencie obrócenie się nie wchodziło w grę. W końcu rzucanie się na swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela i wykrzykiwanie: „_Dzięki bogom, nic ci nie jest! Cieszę się, że wróciłeś!_" nie będzie sprzyjało demonstrowaniu jego nowej nie-mam-serca-i-nie-dbam-o-ciebie pozie. Wcale.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nic lepszego do roboty w ten piękny poranek, Potter? Znicza do złapania? Świata do uratowania? Nie?

Och, i pomyśleć, że dawno temu takie słowa sprawiłyby, że miałby ochotę wyrwać Snape'owi gardło. Teraz jedyne, co Harry mógł zrobić, to powstrzymywać się od śmiechu. Och, no dobra, i od zerwania z niego ubrań.

_Tak, naprawdę dobrze, że siedzę. Zdecydowanie._

– Nie – powiedział dość sztywno brunet, pozwalając, żeby jego torba spadła na podłogę.

– Czuję się świetnie. Ale dziękuję za troskę, profesorze, doceniam pańskie zainteresowanie.

Część Ślizgonów sapnęła. Część Gryfonów jęknęła. Można było być pewnym, że Harry Potter przyprawi najpodlejszego nauczyciela o ból głowy w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut pierwszej lekcji tego roku szkolnego. Ból głowy, przez który _wszyscy_ będą cierpieć.

Jednak górna warga Snape'a tylko wywinęła się na kształt czegoś, co Gryfoni porównaliby do cienia uśmiechu, gdyby sądzili, że opiekun Slytherinu była zdolna do czegoś takiego.

– Cóż, cieszę się – powiedział po prostu i przeszedł obok ławki Pottera na środek sali. Harry szybko opuścił zwrok na blat, czując, jak rumieniec skrada mu się po szyi.

_Nie poszło tak źle,_ pomyślał. _Były czasy, kiedy musiałbym znieść jego gniew z powodu spóźnienia. Albo pyskowania. Nie wspominając już o spóźnieniu i pyskowaniu._

– Jak mówiłem... zanim łaskawie pan do nas dołączył, panie Potter… dzisiaj będziemy warzyć Eliksir Uspokajający, eliksir, który łagodzi niepokój i zbytnie pobudzenie osoby pijącej. To mikstura, która często pojawia się na SUMach, więc oczekuję od was pełnego skupienia.

Obok Harry'ego, Hermiona wyprostowała się. Potter zrobił to samo.

Nie miał do tego serca, w porządku, ale miał ambicję. W tym roku będzie dobrym uczniem! Cóż, w każdym razie na eliksirach. Będzie uważał na zajęciach, sprawi, że Snape będzie z niego dumny.

_Zarumieni się, czy nie zarumieni się?_

Godzinę i dwadzieścia minut później Potter zrozumiał, że nie mógł wybrać sobie trudniejszego eliksiru, żeby udowodnić swoją nowo nabytą ambicję.

Ocierając pot z czoła, Harry rozejrzał się po sali, lekko uspokojony tym, że nie tylko z jego kociołka nie wydobywają się spodziewane, lekko srebrne opary. Tylko eliksir Hermiony, sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakim obrzucił go Severus, wydawał się osiągnąć odpowiednią konsystencję.

Mimo to, kiedy nauczyciel spojrzał na kociołek Harry'ego, uniósł brew z powątpiewaniem.

– Co to jest?

Potter przełknął głośno.

– Eliksir Uspokajający – powiedział nerwowo, wiedząc, że bulgoczący płyn był daleki od ideału.

– Powiedz mi, Potter, umiesz czytać?

Gdzieś na prawo od Gryfona zaśmiał się Draco Malfoy.

– Tak, umiem – odpowiedział cicho.

Może nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby objąć stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów, ale mężczyzna powinien przynajmniej zauważyć jego starania, pomyślał gorzko Harry, choć nie bez cienia nadziei.

Najwidoczniej profesor Snape nie zgadzał się z tym.

– Cóż, nie sądzę, żebyś potrafił, panie Potter. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Gdybyś potrafił, dodałbyś sok z ciemiernika do swojego eliksiru, zgodnie z tym, co napisałem w trzeciej linijce na tablicy przed tobą. _Evanesco_.

Leniwym ruchem ręki opróżnił kociołek Harry'ego.

– Dla pana będzie dzisiaj O, panie Potter. Bardzo… przewidywalnie.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Ten człowiek mógł dać ci dom, Potter, ale nie zrobi z ciebie nagle swojego ulubionego ucznia.

Kiedy Harry wykrzywił się do niego w stylu „_Dzięki za wyrazy sympatii. Kretyn"_, Draco nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

– A co, chciałeś dostać nagrodę Studenta Roku albo coś?

– Jesteśmy już? – rzucił Harry z oburzeniem.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

– Prawie.

– Mówiłeś tak godzinę temu.

– Przesadzasz jak zawsze. W każdym razie ta peleryna-niewidka nie ma większego sensu, jeśli dalej będziemy tak gadać, nie sądzisz? – zapytał Draco dość niefrasobliwie. – Nawiasem mówiąc, jest naprawdę imponująca. Myślisz, że uda mi się namówić rodziców, żeby dali mi taką na Gwiazdkę?

– Jesteśmy już?

– Prawie.

Harry westchnął.

– Wiesz, kulenie się pod moją peleryną-niewidką z Królem Slytherinu podczas wędrówki przez ślizgońskie lochy w środku nocy nie jest aż tak zabawne, jak twierdziłeś.

Draco położył dłoń na sercu.

– Pochlebiasz mi – szepnął. – Myślisz, że jestem ze ślizgońskiej rodziny królewskiej, co? A nawet nie, że jestem królem... Nie, Królem…

– CZY JESTEŚMY JUŻ?

Draco roześmiał się.

– Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to wątpię, żeby to było jeszcze ślizgońskie terytorium. I nie martw się, powiedziałem Voldemortowi, że biorę dzisiaj wolne. Nie musisz się bać, nie zaciągnę cię nagle do jego… – Draco machnął ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem – … cóż, gdziekolwiek się chowa. Nie dzisiaj w każdym razie.

Harry wzniósł wzrok na pelerynę nad nimi.

– Lubiłem cię o wiele bardziej, gdy nie byłeś taki zabawny, Malfoy.

– Och, ale ja zawsze jestem zabawny. Musisz tylko nauczyć się to doceniać.

– Cóż, nie doceniam.

– Cóż, zraniłeś mnie.

– Jesteś zbyt arogancki, żeby być zranionym.

– Prawda.

Harry zachichotał. Szturchając Draco łokciem, zapytał:

– Jesteśmy już?

– Właściwie… jesteśmy.

Potter zamrugał.

– Stoimy przed kamienną ścianą, Draco – stwierdził.

– Odsuń się, mugolu, i patrz na mistrza. Znaczy… _Króla_.

Uśmiechając się słodko do Harry'ego, Draco wysunął rękę spod cienkiego materiału i przycisnął ją do ściany.

– Cztery lata życia wśród czarodziejów niczego cię nie nauczyły, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Malfoy.

Harry cieszył się, że Ślizgon nie mógł zobaczyć jego zaczerwienionych uszu. A w każdym razie miał taką nadzieję.

– Rusz się – odchrząknął.

Ale Draco zawahał się.

Opuścił rękę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Nagle ściągnął pelerynę-niewidkę z ich głów (Harry szybko rozejrzał się, żeby upewnić się, że są sami) i powiedział:

– Obiecaj mi, że nigdy, przenigdy nie powiesz nikomu o tym miejscu. Nikomu. Nigdy.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Nie powiem.

– Nie, powiedz to. Obiecaj mi. Obiecaj, że nie powiesz…

– Nikomu, nigdy. Łapię – przerwał mu Harry. – Znaczy, obiecuję – dodał szybko. – _Obiecuję_, obiecuję.

– To dotyczy WSZYSTKICH – nalegał Draco – Granger, Weasleya, twojego psiego ojca chrzestnego, każdej osoby, którą znasz!

Potter ziewnął.

– Nie wiem, jakie miejsce za brudną, starą ścianą na końcu śmierdzącego, małego korytarza może być tak specjalne, ale już ci powiedziałem! Obiecuję.

– Och, ale to _jest_ specjalne miejsce – powiedział miękko Draco i położył płasko dłoń na kamiennej ścianie po raz kolejny.

– Otwórz się – powiedział w języku, który nie był ludzki, a jednak znany Potterowi.

I kiedy ściana przed nimi odsunęła się, Harry zobaczył, że Draco nie kłamał…

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucjusz Malfoy był zadowolony.

– Myślę, że można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że nowy rok szkolny zaczął się pomyślnie – powiedział z satysfakcją, rozsiadając się w fotelu. – Mój syn jest na dobrej drodze do pozyskania zaufania obiektu. Już za niedługo operacja będzie mogła się rozpocząć.

– Jesteś pewien? – Nott bardzo starał się nie brzmieć na nieprzekonanego, żeby nie zepsuć humoru Malfoya.

Lucjusz zaledwie się uśmiechnął.

– Och, jestem pewien – powiedział uprzejmie. – Mówimy tu o mojej krwi. Draco zapracuje sobie na dokładnie taką pozycję u naszego obiektu, jaką będzie chciał uzyskać, jestem o tym przekonany. I wkrótce inni, także twój chłopak... – kiwnął głową z podziwem – ... podążą za nim.

– Co z naszym szpiegiem w Ministerstwie?

Lucjusz machnął ręką.

– Wolę otrzymywać raporty prosto... z pola bitwy. – Tym razem jego uśmiech ukazał rząd bieluteńkich zębów. – I tak się stało, że w tym momencie polem bitwy jest szkoła naszych dzieci.

XXXXXXXXXX

Najwidoczniej Draco miał rację.

Życie między czarodziejami wydawało się naprawdę niczego Harry'ego nie nauczyć. Zwłaszcza sądząc po jego zaskoczeniu na widok krajobrazu, który się przed nim roztaczał.

Dżungla.

Miliardy barw rywalizowały między sobą o jego uwagę. Armie kwiatów i roślin, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widział, tańczyły delikatnie w podmuchach wiatru, którego _nie_ było po tej stronie tunelu, po której stał Harry. Tu powietrze było nieświeże i suche jak tyłek trolla.

Mimo to, Potter zawahał się przed wejściem do środka.

– Co to za miejsce? – spytał.

Blondyn, który stał już po kolana w czymś fioletowym, co powoli pełzło po jego czarnych szatach, rozłożył ręce i zaśmiał się.

– To, Potter, jest Ogród Edenu.

– Co wiesz o chrześcijańskiej mitologii?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, to miejsce wygląda tak jak jego wyobrażenie, czyż nie?

Harry musiał przyznać, że Ślizgon miał rację.

– W Ogrodzie Edenu był paskudny, stary wąż – powiedział ze swojej strony tunelu. – I… jabłka. I obaj wiemy, jak to wszystko się skończyło.

Draco, zdejmując delikatnie fioletową roślinę ze swoich ubrań, zachichotał.

– Byli w nim również biegający nadzy Adam i Ewa, a zapewniam cię, że tu ich nie ma. Wchodź już do środka, zanim ktoś nas zobaczy.

Harry ostrożnie zrobił krok naprzód. Ściana za nim natychmiast zniknęła i została zastąpiona przez gąszcz kwiatów.

– No chodź! – pomachał do niego Draco.

Ale Harry się nie poruszył.

– Jak znalazłeś to miejsce?

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Ja… tak jakby… znalazłem je przypadkowo.

– Przypadkowo wpadłeś na kamienną ścianę i zrozumiałeś, że jeśli powiesz coś w wężomowie, to otworzy się? – spytał sceptycznie Potter.

– Tak – odparł Draco.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

– W porządku. Wychodzę – powiedział i obrócił się, żeby wyjść, jednak Draco go powstrzymał.

– Harry, czekaj!

Zaczął przedzierać się przez zieloną roślinność, aż stanął naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

– Oczywiście, to nie było _tak_ proste. Wiele dni spędziłem przed tą ścianą, próbując różnych zaklęć, żeby ją otworzyć, aż wpadłem na to, że nie potrzebuje konkretnego zaklęcia, tylko konkretnego języka. I cóż... – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – ... kto wie, może to wciąż _jest_ ślizgońskie terytorium. Więc, naturalne spróbowałem…

– Wężomowy – dokończył Potter.

Draco pokiwał głową.

– Nie wiedziałem nawet, że potrafisz mówić w tym języku.

Draco odchrząknął.

– Cóż, nie potrafię. Jest tylko jedno wyrażenie, które potrafię powiedzieć. Jeśli „otwórz się" nie podziałałoby, prawdopodobnie wciąż siedziałbym przed tą ścianą ze słownikiem wężomowy w rękach.

– Jest słownik wężomowy?

– Nie, głupku. Próbowałem tylko być zabawny.

– Cóż, nie jesteś.

– Cóż, czuję się dotknięty.

Harry zaśmiał się i pozwolił się wprowadzić w głąb olśniewającego ogrodu. Musiał przyznać, że to miejsce, czymkolwiek było, było piękne. Znajdował się tu nawet mały wodospad, który wydawał się wydobywać z nikąd i wpadał do niewielkiego jeziorka otoczonego drzewami. Harry nigdy nie widział Draco tak podekscytowanego. Ślizgon promieniał, pokazując mu różne rośliny, bawiąc się i podziwiając naturę dookoła nich. A jednak dla Harry'ego bardziej pociągający wydawał się ogród w Snape Manor i wciąż nie mógł wyzbyć się podejrzliwości.

_Stała czujność!_ – rozbrzmiało w jego głowie. – _Stała czujność!_

W końcu Draco zauważył jego niepokój.

– Nie podoba ci się to miejsce! – stwierdził stanowczo, niezdolny lub niechętny, żeby ukryć rozczarowanie w swoim głosie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, podoba mi się. Tylko… – westchnął. – Słuchaj, ostatni raz, gdy widziałem komnatę głęboko pod Hogwartem, którą otwierało się przy pomocy wężomowy, sprawy nie potoczyły się zbyt dobrze.

Draco popatrzył na niego beznamiętnie.

– Mówisz o Komnacie Tajemnic? – zapytał w końcu.

Potter pokiwał głową.

Draco westchnął.

– Potter, nie ma tu nagich Adama i Ewy, a już na pewno nie ma Toma Riddle'a.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

Sekundę później Malfoy zrozumiał.

– Ani nagiego, ani ubranego – sprecyzował, a Gryfon zachichotał.

– Draco, przepraszam – powiedział. – To nie tak, że myślę, że… – zatrzymał się, niepewny, co powiedzieć. – To nie tak, że boję się… – znów urwał.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się znacząco.

– Myślę, że próbujesz powiedzieć na swój bardzo błyskotliwy sposób, że mi ufasz. Zgadza się, Potter?

Harry skinął głową.

– Ale nie ufasz mojemu osądowi.

Potter potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, to nie tak! – zaprotestował. – Po prostu… tak, w porządku. Tak, może o to chodzi. Znaczy, skąd masz pewność, że Voldemort nie wie o tym miejscu?

– Proste. To miejsce jeszcze nie istniało, gdy Riddle chodził do szkoły.

– Nie? Więc kto stworzył to miejsce?

Malfoy nie odpowiedział.

– Draco, kto stworzył to miejsce?

W końcu Ślizgon spojrzał na niego ze spokojem.

– Mój ojciec.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kolejny stopień podłości**

Przez następne trzy miesiące Harry często przyłapywał się na marzeniu o zmieniaczu czasu. Zmieniaczu czasu, który przeniesie go w przeszłość, gdzie będzie mógł znaleźć cudowny sposób na zapobiegnięcie pojawieniu się Umbridge na terenie Hogwartu… lub w przyszłość, gdzie ta sama Dolores Umbridge będzie, miejmy nadzieję, jedynie złym wspomnieniem.

Nie, nie tak wyobrażał sobie piąty rok. Harry był daleki od bycia bystrym, pewnym siebie i obytym nastolatkiem, jakim miał nadzieję stać się w tym roku i był daleki od zostania nowym, ulubionym uczniem Severusa. W zasadzie miał szczęście, jeśli zdołał odrobić jakiekolwiek zadanie domowe. O czasie. Poza szlabanem.

Tak, Harry był pewien, że pobił rekord „_największa ilość szlabanów… kiedykolwiek"_. Nie żeby to było coś, z czego można być dumnym. W każdym razie nie, jeśli chciało się zaimponować swojemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Harry i Snape wymienili ze sobą może z dziesięć zdań przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, co pewnie było ustanawiało kolejny rekord. Nawet (albo zwłaszcza) dla Harry'ego. Prawie marzył, żeby zostać wydrwionym przez nauczyciela. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tego… _niczego_.

I jakby tego było mało, ostatnio nie widywał także Draco, chociaż wiedział, że sam jest sobie winien. Kiedy Draco zaproponował, żeby Ogród Edenu został sekretnym miejscem ich spotkań, Harry był dość… niechętny, delikatnie mówiąc.

Harry domyślał się, że Draco wciąż czuł się zawiedziony _(„Gdyby Wiewiór cię tu przyprowadził i powiedział, że to miejsce stworzył jego ojciec, to nie chciałbyś stąd wychodzić!"_), ale nie miał szansy się o tym przekonać.

Był zbyt zajęty nadrabianiem pracy domowej i treningami quidditcha przez te żałosne piętnaście minut wolnego czasu, który mu pozostawał, gdy już odliczył wszystkie godziny szlabanów, jakie odbywał w gabinecie profesor Umbridge. Nawet sen był dla niego luksusem. Luksusem tak rzadkim, że nie chciał go zamieniać na potajemne spotkania w środku nocy, nawet jeśli tęsknił za spędzaniem czasu ze Ślizgonem.

Kilka razy Draco pytał Harry'ego, czy chciałby spotkać się gdzieś na terenie szkoły, ale po odpowiedzi _„Sorki, nie mogę. Nie dzisiaj" _trzeci raz z rzędu, Tabulas Loquoram stało się puste. Tak więc teraz jedynym, co Potter słyszał od blondyna, były standardowe obelgi rzucane przez niego za każdym razem, gdy mijali się między zajęciami.

Było tuż po północy, kiedy Harry skończył swój szlaban – drugi w ciągu trzech dni. Właściwie to stracił już rachubę, ile to godzin i popołudni zmarnował w towarzystwie okropnej nauczycielki. Żałował jedynie, że jego dłoń nie mogła tego tak łatwo zapomnieć. Teraz pulsowała prawie przez cały czas – bez względu na to, czy siedział w biurze Umbridge, pisząc linijki, czy nie, to już nie miało znaczenia.

Harry wciąż nikomu nie powiedział o nietypowych metodach dyscyplinarnych nauczycielki. Wiedzieli o nich jedynie Ron i Hermiona, ale obiecali nie puszczać pary z ust. Jeżeli Umbridge chciała zaleźć Harry'emu za skórę, to musi znaleźć inny sposób. On nie pozwoli jej zatriumfować.

Nie była tego warta.

Teraz, po trzech godzinach pisania linijek, jego prawa dłoń znowu mocno krwawiła. Potter zatrzymał się przy pomniku Merlina II. Chusteczka, którą owinął dłoń, była już zupełnie przesiąknięta krwią. Zaklął i zdjął przemoczony kawałek materiału, po czym ściągnął swój długi, gryfoński szalik i okręcił go kilkakrotnie wokół zranionej ręki.

– Kolejny nocny spacer, Potter?

Harry obrócił się.

– P-profesor Snape!

Potter szybko schował dłonie za plecami. Jeżeli poza Umbridge był ktoś, przed kim nie chciał wypaść na słabego, to był to właśnie Severus Snape.

– Nie spacerowałem – bronił się. – Miałem szlaban.

Snape uniósł brew i Harry poczuł, że rumieni się pod jego podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Szlaban? Jest północ – wytknął mu mężczyzna.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Taak, ja… wiem. To był… em… bardzo długi szlaban. – Zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej.

– Bardzo długi szlaban _z_?

Potter spuścił wzrok.

– Umbridge – powiedział cicho.

– Profesor Umbridge – poprawił go nauczyciel. Wtedy podszedł bliżej i powiedział: – Pokaż mi swoje ręce, Potter.

– Co? Dlaczego? Nie zrobiłem nic złego! – zaprotestował.

Snape ledwie na niego spojrzał.

Harry jęknął w proteście i niechętnie wyciągnął lewą, zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. Snape ujął ją i gdy tylko ich ręce dotknęły się, palce Harry'ego wydawały rozwinąć się własną wolę –wyprostowały się i wypuściły zakrwawioną chusteczkę. Snape zmarszczył brwi.

– Miałem krwawienie z nosa – szybko skłamał Harry.

– Twoja druga ręka.

– Profesorze!

– Twoja druga ręka, Potter!

Harry westchnął i wyciągnął prawą dłoń.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się na widok improwizowanego bandaża zrobionego z szalika. Bez słowa zaczął go odwijać.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby ktoś użył ciemnoczerwonego tuszu do napisania _„Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw"_ na bladej, delikatnej skórze dłoni Harry'ego. Jednak gdy tylko Severus przyjrzał się bliżej, zrozumiał, że tusz pochodził spod skóry chłopaka. Tusz nie był tuszem.

To była krew Harry'ego.

Przez chwilę był w stanie jedynie patrzeć na groteskowy widok przed nim.

Rósł w nim gniew, lecz zanim zdążył dać mu upust, zalała go fala upokorzenia, która zmusiła go do podniesienia wzroku. Zrozumiał, jak zawstydzony czuł się jego towarzysz, chociaż nie mógł pojąć dlaczego. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak wiedział, że ta tortura nie była zaliczana do sposobów dyscyplinowania uczniów. Nawet w szkole magii. _Zwłaszcza_ w szkole magii.

Puścił jego rękę i spojrzał na niego. Gryfon odwrócił wzrok, mrugając szybko.

– Chodź ze mną, Harry.

Szok wywołany usłyszeniem swojego imienia z tych ust, skutecznie osuszył łzy Harry'ego, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Severus uśmiechnął się. Położył dłoń na szyi chłopaka i delikatnie pokierował go w dół korytarza, po schodach do lochów. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

Snape zatrzymał się przed salą do eliksirów.

– Wejdź do środka – powiedział. – Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Harry bez słowa pokiwał głową i wykonał polecenie. W tym czasie Severus otworzył drzwi do sali obok i wszedł do małego pomieszczenia. W składziku odszukał fiolkę na jednej z półek, odkorkował ją i powąchał (Pierwsza Zasada Każdego Mistrza Eliksirów: Zawsze upewniaj się co do zawartości buteleczki, bez względu na to, co jest napisane na nalepce. Zrób to, nawet jeśli nigdy nie doszło do pomyłki.) Kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem i zaniósł fiolkę do sali, gdzie Potter siedział przy swoim stole. Chłopak wyglądał mizernie i nieszczęśliwie, gdy pochylał się nad krwawiącą dłonią. Severus przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok swojego towarzysza. Przywołał miskę z szafki i w czasie gdy naczynie leciało przez klasę, ujął rękę Harry'ego w swoją dłoń.

Severus wyczuł lekką mieszaninę zakłopotania i podekscytowania, która ogarnęła nastolatka pod wpływem tego dotyku i bardzo starał się nie uśmiechnąć. Pozornie niewzruszony, machnął różdżką nad zakrwawioną ręką Gryfona i obserwował, jak krew prawie natychmiast zaczyna znikać.

– Super! – powiedział z podziwem Potter.

Nie wypuszczając dłoni chłopaka, Severus odkorkował fiolkę i wlał eliksir do stojącej tuż obok miski.

– Wyciąg ze szuroszczeta – wyjaśnił. – Złagodzi ból.

Zanurzył dłoń Harry'ego w żółtej cieczy.

– Mocz ją przez chwilę.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zamykając oczy, rozluźnił się wyraźnie.

– Zdecydowanie lepiej! – westchnął zadowolony. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Severusa. – Dziękuję, profesorze.

Snape pokiwał głową i zapytał:

– Jak długo miał miejsce… ten rodzaj… szlabanu, Potter?

Harry wpatrywał się w swoją zanurzoną w misce dłoń. Słowa „_N__ie będę opowiadał kłamstw" _migotały, jak czerwone nitki pływające w żółtym płynie.

– W zasadzie odkąd pojawiła się w szkole – powiedział cicho.

Severus szczycił się swoją niezwykłą powściągliwością. Gdyby nie ona, zapewne w tym momencie zrobiłby ogromną dziurę w przeciwległej ścianie klasy. Tak bardzo był wściekły.

– Czy opiekunka twojego domu o tym wie? – zapytał zdławionym głosem. To było pytanie retoryczne. Profesor McGonagall nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na torturowanie uczniów.

Harry nadal nie patrzył mu w oczy, ale jego głos był pewniejszy.

– Nikt nie wie oprócz Rona i Hermiony. I wolałbym, żeby tak pozostało, proszę pana, jeśli można.

Stwierdzenie, że Severus był w szoku, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

– Dlaczego? – tylko tyle mógł z siebie wydusić.

– To sprawa między Umbridge a mną – powiedział wprost chłopak. – Stara się mnie złamać, a ja nie chcę dać jej tej satysfakcji. Poza tym, gdyby pan albo profesor _McGonagall_ poszli do niej w tej sprawie, to ona po prostu stworzyłaby nowy przepis, mówiący, że każdy kto krytykuje Wielkiego Inkwizytora, zostanie usunięty ze szkoły. I wtedy musiałby pan opuścić Hogwart. A ja... – spojrzał na Severusa – nie chciałbym tego.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, czemu tu jestem?

Harry wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, gdy szedł z grupką przyjaciół główna ulicą Hogsmeade, nie wstępując przy tym do żadnego z licznych, małych, kolorowych sklepików, tak jak to robili inni, otaczający ich uczniowie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wykonała coś w rodzaju tańca i powiedziała:

– Ponieważ zgodziłeś się uczyć nas obrony przed czarną magią, Harry!

Wtedy, zanim Harry zdążył ją powstrzymać, objęła go za szyję i wciąż idąc, dała mu soczystego całusa w policzek. Potter wytarł go, ale się uśmiechnął.

– Hermiono, nie warto – dobiegł nich głos Freda. – Jest gejem.

Harry obrócił się.

– Lubisz o tym mówić, prawda?

Fred udawał, że zastanawia się i kilka sekund później oznajmił radośnie:

– Wiesz co, myślę, że tak.

Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, wykonał parodię ukłonu, a Harry wywrócił oczami i obrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony. Minęli pocztę i weszli w niewielką uliczkę.

– Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu – stwierdziła.

– Hermiono, nikogo tam nie będzie! – jęknął Potter. – To był zły pomysł, mówię ci.

– Poczekaj i sam się przekonasz – powiedziała Ginny, a Hermiona kiwnęła głową zgodnie.

– Będziesz zaskoczony – stwierdziła. – Prawda, Ron? – Szturchnęła rudzielca, który wydawał się być w innym świecie. – Ron? – powtórzyła.

– Szzzzzz! – odpowiedział, przykładając sobie palec do ust. – Nie przeszkadzaj mi, odtwarzam.

– Odtwarzasz? – Granger uniosła brew.

– Odtwarzam – potwierdził Ron z uśmiechem, znów zamykając oczy. – Umbridge wymiotująca w Wielkiej Sali… najlepszy… widok… na świecie.

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

– Ta kobieta ma ostatnio bardzo wrażliwy żołądek – powiedział ze znaczącym uśmiechem George.

– Zastanawiam się, czy ktoś nie próbował jej otruć – dumała Ginny.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Niemożliwe. Słyszałam, że testy pani Pomfrey były negatywne.

– Mogła sfałszować wyniki – zasugerował Fred.

– Albo… – rzucił George, spoglądając na Harry'ego – …ktoś w Hogwarcie wie, jak używać swoich eliksirów.

Harry spokojnie wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Mały uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Tak – stwierdził Ron, nieświadomy cichego porozumienia, jakie właśnie miało miejsce pomiędzy jego bratem i Harrym. – To znaczy, to zabawne, że wszyscy nauczyciele zawsze jedzą to samo, a tylko Umbridge ostatnio kończy z objawami zatrucia pokarmowego. Prawda, Harry?

Zatrzymali się przed małym budynkiem. Zniszczony, drewniany szyld wisiał nad drzwiami i skrzypiał, poruszany zimnym, listopadowym wiatrem. Widniał na nim napis „Świński Łeb".

Harry otworzył drzwi i poprowadził ich do środka.

– Tak! – zgodził się. – Ktoś wydaje się nienawidzić Umbridge jeszcze bardziej ode mnie. Zabawne.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Jak na pierwsze spotkanie poszło całkiem nieźle, nieprawdaż? – powiedziała szczęśliwa Hermiona, zajmując się Cho Chang, która jako ostatnia opuszczała Świński Łeb (ale nie bez ostatniego spojrzenia i pomachania Harry'emu). Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, w pubie pozostała tylko trójka Gryfonów.

– Ona cię lubi, wiesz? – stwierdziła otwarcie Granger, sprawiając, że Harry zakrztusił się piwem kremowym.

– Ona? Co? Cho? – prysnął śliną. – Tak, cóż, też ją lubię. Ja… tak sądzę.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Ron, a jego głos był pełen nadziei.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Cóż, nie w _taki_ sposób, oczywiście, ale jest miła. – Zmarszczył brwi na widok wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela. – No co?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, usadawiając się wygodniej na krześle.

– Tak tylko… po prostu… nie sądzisz, że powinieneś przynajmniej spróbować?

– Spróbować czego? – Harry uniósł brwi. Chyba znał odpowiedź.

– Bycia z dziewczyną – odparł Ron, studiując butelkę kremowego, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

_Bingo_.

– I mam to zrobić… bo? – zapytał rozdrażniony.

– Bo być może wtedy odkryjesz, że wcale nie jesteś gejem – odpowiedział nieszczęśliwie rudzielec, wciąż nie patrząc na przyjaciela. – To znaczy, nigdy nawet nie całowałeś się z facetem. Więc jak możesz być pewien?

– Czy ty kiedykolwiek całowałeś faceta, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno wolisz dziewczyny? – zapytał Harry.

– Do diabła, nie! – wykrzyknął oburzony Ron.

– Rozumiem – odparł spokojnie Potter. – Więc, twierdzisz, że jesteś pewien, iż wolisz dziewczyny, mimo że również żadnej wcześniej nie całowałeś. Wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego ta zasada nie dotyczy także mnie?

Uszy Rona zaróżowiły się.

– Nie wiem – powiedział cicho.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Zmusił się do uśmiechu i zwrócił się do Hermiony.

– W każdym razie, zastanawiałem się… – zaczął. – Powinniśmy zapytać Ślizgonów, czy również chcą się przyłączyć do GD. Tak byłoby sprawiedliwie, prawda?

Granger opadła szczęka, podobnie jak i Ronowi.

– A-ale Harry! – jąkała się Hermiona. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Co będzie, jeśli nas wydadzą?

– W tej chwili bardziej martwię się tym Zachariaszem Smithem – odparł. – Albo na przykład ponurą przyjaciółką Cho. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że _oni_ będą siedzieć cicho? – zapytał, po czym sam sobie odpowiedział: _– Nie będziemy_ o tym wiedzieć, dopóki to się nie stanie. To samo dotyczy Ślizgonów. Zapytam Draco, co o tym myśli. Będzie umiał zadecydować, komu można zaufać, a komu nie.

Oczy Rona stały się ogromne jak spodki.

– TY WCIĄŻ… – zaczął, ale na widok spojrzenia Harry'ego przerwał, rozejrzał się, czy ktoś ich nie podsłuchuje i kontynuował szeptem: – Ty wciąż rozmawiasz z tym Dra… tą osobą? – dokończył po kolejnym znaczącym spojrzeniu.

– Ostatnio bardzo rzadko – przyznał brunet. – Ale zamierzam. Chcę, żeby przychodził na spotkania GD. On też niczego nie nauczy się na zajęciach z Umbridge. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby potrzebował mnie do nauki czegokolwiek. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale w każdym razie chcę mu o tym powiedzieć, żeby sam mógł zdecydować.

– Ale nie możesz powiedzieć Malfoyowi! – zaprotestował rudzielec.

– Harry – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, ignorując Rona. – Wątpię, żeby chciał przyjść. Jeśli Draco będzie przychodził na spotkania i pozwoli _ci_ uczyć się obrony w obecności innych uczniów, to ten cały wasz plan „udajemy, że się nienawidzimy" legnie w gruzach. Publicznie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– No i co z tego? Nigdy nie lubiłem tego planu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wpatrywali się w tablicę ogłoszeń z otwartymi ustami.

– Z rozkazu Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu – zaczął czytać na głos George – wszystkie organizacje uczniowskie, społeczności, zespoły, grupy i kluby zostają rozwiązane. Zgodę na wznowienie działalności można uzyskać u Wielkiego Inkwizytora, profesor Umbridge.

– A co z quidditchem? – spytał cicho Ron.

– Każdy uczeń, który zostanie przyłapany na zrzeszaniu się lub należeniu do jakiejkolwiek organizacji, społeczności, zespołu, grupy lub klubu, który nie został zatwierdzony przez Wielkiego Inkwizytora, będzie usunięty ze szkoły – czytał dalej Fred.

– Ona wie – powiedział Harry złowieszczo.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– To niemożliwe! – stwierdziła stanowczo. – Zaczarowałam pergamin, na którym wszyscy podpisaliśmy się w Świńskim Łbie. Uwierz mi, będziemy wiedzieć, jeśli ktoś pobiegnie i powie Umbridge o GD. _Zauważymy_ to.

Po czym wyjaśniła im, jakiego zaklęcia użyła. Harry, Ron i Ginny zaczęli klaskać, a Fred i George patrzyli na nią z mieszaniną zachwytu i szacunku.

– Wiesz, nigdy nie jest za późno, żeby rozważyć karierę w sklepie z psikusami – podsunął radośnie George, obejmując ramionami Hermionę, gdy wszyscy zaczęli trząść się ze śmiechu, ale szybko stali się na powrót poważni.

– Powiedziałeś Malfoyowi o GD? – spytała dziewczyna, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

– Nie! – odpowiedział gniewnie. – Nie miałem jeszcze czasu, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Ale on by nas nie podkablował. Wiem, że nie zrobiłby tego!

Harry zauważył z ulgą, że wydawała się mu wierzyć. Jednak, kiedy kilka minut później dotarli do lochów, znów wyglądała na sceptyczną.

Nie żeby ją za to winił.

Draco stał przed salą eliksirów, otoczony przez grupę Ślizgonów, która wpatrywała się w niego z zachwytem podobnym do tego, jaki widział na twarzach bliźniaków jeszcze chwilę temu.

– Och, oczywiście, że Umbridge dała ślizgońskiej drużynie quidditcha pozwolenie na kontynuowanie gry. Zrobiła to, jak tylko się do niej zwróciłem w tej sprawie dzisiaj rano!

Jak zwykle Draco mówił głośniej niż było to konieczne, upewniając się, że każde jego słowo zostanie usłyszane.

– Nie było żadnego problemu. Oczywiście, zna bardzo dobrze mojego ojca… – przerwał, gdy zobaczył nadchodzącego Harry'ego. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się na widok trójki Gryfonów i zapytał głośno: – Zastanawiam się tylko, czy Gryffindor dostał pozwolenie na kontynuowanie treningów.

– Cóż, chyba jak my wszyscy? – wymruczał zdenerwowany Harry. Przeszedł obok Ślizgonów (upewniając się, że przypadkowo wpadł na jednego z ich pierwszorocznych; odkąd przyjaźnił się z Draco, miał wiele pomysłów!), ale zatrzymał się jak wryty w progu klasy.

Hermiona i Ron podążyli za jego spojrzeniem w kierunku schowanego w półmroku kąta lochu. Tam, z podręcznym notatnikiem na kolanach, siedziała w całej swej chwale profesor Dolores Umbridge.

Czy to zbieg okoliczności, czy Umbrigde była podejrzliwa wobec Severusa? Dowiedziała się, że dał Harry'emu wyciąg ze szczuroszczeta? Dowiedziała się, że to Severus był odpowiedzialny za jej poranną niestrawność? I jej niestrawność podczas lunchu? I podczas obiadu? Och, oczywiście Harry nie mógł być pewien żadnej z tych rzeczy. Może Severus nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Ale… to pasowało do siebie, prawda? Cóż, nie… nie pasowało.

Ponieważ to znaczyłoby, że Severus jest wściekły na Umbridge za to, jak potraktowała Harry'ego, a to znaczyłoby, że się o niego troszczy. Nie. To niemożliwe.

Możliwe?

Nie, to niemożliwe.

A może… możliwe?

Trzask zamykających się drzwi do lochu wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Szybko wślizgnął się na swoje miejsce, widząc profesora Snape'a kroczącego przez salę.

– Jak już zapewne zauważyliście – zaczął Severus swoim słynnym, niskim, drwiącym głosem (gęsia skórka zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać po skórze Harry'ego z zatrważającą szybkością) – mamy dzisiaj gościa.

Po tych słowach rozpoczął normalne zajęcia, całkowicie ignorując obecność Wielkiego Inkwizytora, dopóki profesor Umbridge nie wstała ze swojego krzesła pół godziny później i nie podeszła do niego, kiedy pochylał się właśnie nad kociołkiem Deana Thomasa.

– Ta klasa wydaje się być na dość zaawansowanym poziomie – zauważyła szorstko.

– Dość? – syknął, nadal spoglądając na zawartość kociołka Deana.

Harry poczuł, że puchnie z dumy… kompletnie ignorując fakt, że sam był na znacznie mniej zaawansowanym poziomie niż reszta. Severus bronił ich honoru!

_Och, nie, wkurzył się._

– Jednakże – kontynuowała niezrażona Dolores Umbridge – jestem pewna, że Ministerstwo wolałoby, żeby Eliksir Wzmacniający zniknął z programu zajęć.

Snape powoli wyprostował się, po czym obrócił się w jej kierunku. Ktokolwiek inny – uczeń czy nauczyciel – złamałby się pod jego onieśmielającym spojrzeniem, pomyślał Harry, ale najwidoczniej Umbridge była odporna na… eee… _charyzmę_ Severusa.

– Jak długo uczy pan w Hogwarcie?

– Czternaście lat – odpowiedział Severus, z jego twarzy nie można było nic wyczytać.

– Rozumiem. – Profesor Umbridge nabazgrała coś w swoim notatniku. – A czy to prawda, że na początku ubiegał się pan o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? – zapytała.

– Zgadza się – odparł cicho.

– Nie udało się, jak rozumiem?

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się.

– Nie, nie udało – syknął.

Profesor Umbridge ponownie coś sobie zapisała.

– Czy to prawda, że ubiega się pan o tę posadę co roku, odkąd został pan zatrudniony w szkole?

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim krześle i wydał cichy odgłos protestu, ledwo powstrzymując się od wyrażenia go głośno. Kiedy nauczyciele obrócili się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, szybko spuścił wzrok na podręcznik „_Tysiące magicznych ziół i grzybów_."

Profesor Umbridge wydawała się wciąż czekać na odpowiedź.

– Więc?

– Tak – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Snape. – Tak, to prawda.

– A czy domyśla się pan, dlaczego Dumbledore ciągle panu odmawia? – zapytała słodko.

Severus Snape zbladł z gniewu.

Ogłuszająca cisza zaległa w sali – wszyscy uczniowie zaprzestali mieszania w kociołkach, kartkowania podręczników i robienia notatek. Każda głowa była zwrócona w kierunku dwojga nauczycieli stojących na środku pomieszczenia, gdy nagle… rozległ się donośny huk, a następnie niebezpiecznie głośne syczenie, na dźwięk którego wszyscy podskoczyli i zaczęli rozglądać się za źródłem hałasu.

– Uups – powiedział Potter. – Niezdara ze mnie. Chyba upuściłem swój kociołek. Niedokończony Eliksir Wzmacniający nie jest niebezpieczny, prawda profesorze? – Wskazał na syczący, zielony płyn, który wydawał się teraz wyżerać drewnianą podłogę, szybko posuwając się do przodu.

Dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć i wskoczyły na swoje krzesła. Chłopcy szybko przenieśli torby w bezpieczne miejsce.

Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że w całym tym zamieszaniu Severus nie zdołał odpowiedzieć na ostatnie pytanie profesor Umbridge…


	21. Chapter 21

**Wyznania**

– Z drogi, karle!

Drobny pierwszoroczniak podskoczył przerażony i odsunął się, robiąc Draco miejsce.

– Przepraszam pana! – zapiszczał. Draco zatrzymał się.

_Pana_? Naprawdę zdołał przestraszyć pierwszorocznego do tego stopnia, że zaczął do niego mówić per _pan_? To był rekord. Nawet dla niego. Obrócił się, żeby przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, ale młody chłopiec biegł już po schodach w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Westchnął.

Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył Severusa stojącego ze skrzyżowanymi rękami w drzwiach do swoich komnat. Znów westchnął, tym razem bardziej dramatycznie.

– Wiem, wiem – powiedział, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. – Wyżywanie się na młodszym koledze nie jest w moim stylu. Popracuję nad tym.

Severus uniósł brew.

– Wyżywanie, hm?

– Mhm – potwierdził, opuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

– Wejdź do środka – powiedział Snape. – Musimy porozmawiać.

XXXXXXXXXX

Z westchnieniem Harry spojrzał na Tabulas Loquoram w swojej dłoni.

Wciąż czyste.

Napisał na nim niezliczoną ilość wiadomości przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, ale Draco jedynie demonstracyjnie je ścierał i nie odpisywał.

Draco Malfoy dąsał się i upewniał, że Harry jest tego świadom.

Potter jednak nie miał pojęcia czym tak bardzo go uraził. To prawda, wystawił go kilka razy, ale Draco przecież wiedział, jak straszny plan zajęć mają na piątym roku. W końcu sam na nim był.

Harry stwierdził, że Malfoy był po prostu niesprawiedliwy. Powinien być z niego dumny, a nie złościć się na niego. W końcu Harry odgrywał swoją rolę „mam cię gdzieś" całkiem dobrze, prawda? Ostatnio ledwie na siebie spoglądali, a jeśli to robili, to z ich oczu można było wyczytać tylko „nienawidzę cię!". Regularnie wymieniali się też wyzwiskami. Nikt nie byłby w stanie dostrzec różnicy.

Tylko że Harry nie był już pewien, czy jest _jeszcze_ jakaś różnica między ich dawnymi stosunkami a obecnymi.

Dzisiaj Draco posunął się za daleko.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco usiadł na aksamitnej kanapie przed kominkiem.

– Czuję się, jakbym nie był tu od wieków – stwierdził, rozglądając się po salonie ojca chrzestnego. Severus nalał im obu po filiżance herbaty i zasiadł w fotelu po jego lewej stronie.

– Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wydaje się, że ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy bardzo dawno temu, prawda?

Draco skinął głową z powagą. Sięgnął po filiżankę i objął ją obiema dłońmi.

– Co cię trapi, Draco?

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Och, to samo, co zawsze – odparł. – Potter.

– Masz rację, nic się w tym względzie nie zmieniło – przyznał jego chrzestny. – Jednak i tak jestem zaskoczony. Kiedyś złość na Pottera wyładowałbyś na innym Gryfonie. Nazwisko Ronalda Weasleya przychodzi mi do głowy.

Wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

– Ale pierwszoroczny Ślizgon? – kontynuował Severus. – Co zrobił Potter, że zniżyłeś się do takiego poziomu?

Draco znów się uśmiechnął.

– Myślisz, że to jest niski poziom? – zapytał. – Obraziłem zmarłą matkę Pottera, a Umbridge _jemu_ dożywotnio zakazała gry w quidditcha. Czy _to_ nie jest niskie zagranie?

– Dość niskie – zgodził się Severus. – Bliźniaki również dostały dożywotni zakaz gry, jeśli się nie mylę. Ponieważ obraziłeś też ich rodziców. Znowu.

Malfoy machnął ręką.

– Tak, nieważne. Chodzi o to, że Harry… Chwila. Wiedziałeś?

– Jestem opiekunem twojego domu. Jak myślisz?

– Pff. I potrafisz czytać w myślach. Nie zapominajmy o tym.

Na ustach Snape'a pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Raczej zadowolony, pomyślał chłopak.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś jednak na moje pytanie. Co zrobił Harry, że się tak zdenerwowałeś?

– Wujku Severusie – zaczął powoli, odkładając filiżankę. – Wiesz, że nie posłuchałem ojca, prawda? Wiesz, że ja i Harry zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi? To znaczy, _pozostaliśmy_ nimi po powrocie do Hogwartu?

Snape skinął głową, lekko się uśmiechając.

– Wiem – przyznał po prostu.

– Na początku Harry był zły, że musimy ukrywać naszą przyjaźń – wyjaśnił Draco. – W zasadzie sądziłem, że on po prostu nie rozumie, dlaczego musimy ją utrzymać w sekrecie, ale potem wytłumaczył mi, że rozumie. Tylko że on nie potrafił i nie chciał tego robić – udawać nienawiść do mnie, podczas gdy zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. O tobie też wspomniał, nawiasem mówiąc.

– Doprawdy?

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Powiedział, że nie umie udawać nienawiści do ciebie. Wie, że musi, ale po prostu tego nie umie.

Severus nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Gryfoni, ech. – Uśmiechnął się dość smutno.

Draco parsknął.

– Tak – zgodził się. – Szlachetni idioci, każdy jeden. Cóż, w końcu Harry zgodził się wciąż nas „nienawidzić" publicznie. On…

– Jestem z ciebie dumny, Draco – przerwał mu niespodziewanie. – Bardzo dumny. Czy kiedykolwiek ci to mówiłem?

– Dawno temu – odpowiedział zaskoczony. – Ale… dziękuję. – Zarumienił się nieco, zanim kontynuował: – Em… w każdym razie, spotykaliśmy się prywatnie. W tajemnicy. Najczęściej w nocy. – Spojrzał na swojego chrzestnego z zakłopotaniem – bądź co bądź był opiekunem jego domu.

– Rozumiem – powiedział tylko mężczyzna.

– Wtedy pokazałem mu Ogród – ciągnął dalej blondyn. – I od tamtej pory Harry wydaje się mnie unikać.

– Ogród? – powtórzył Severus. – Mówimy o ogrodzie twojego ojca, tym, który znajduje się tutaj, w zamku?

Draco skinął głową.

– Więc wciąż istnieje – mruknął z zamyśleniem Snape. – Nie wiedziałem. – Spojrzał na chłopaka. – I nie wiedziałem, że wiesz o jego istnieniu.

Draco zrobił dziwną minę. Nie był pewien, czy powinien wyglądać na zadowolonego z siebie czy też onieśmielonego?

– Oficjalnie nie – powiedział. – Albo raczej, wiem. Ale jeszcze go nie znalazłem. Oficjalnie.

Severus zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany. Draco natomiast wydawał się być dumny z siebie.

– Ojciec powiedział mi o nim po tym, jak wróciłem do domu po moim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. Musiałem go jednak odnaleźć sam. To był jego kolejny test, jak przypuszczam. Szukałem i szukałem, aż poznałem każdy zakątek i szczelinę w zamku. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, jak blisko byłem odkrycia Komnaty Tajemnic.

Draco zadrżał (i Severus również), lecz równocześnie starał się wyglądać na oburzonego faktem, że Potter znalazł Komnatę przed nim.

– Pod koniec trzeciego roku – ciągnął blondyn – w końcu znalazłem wejście do ogrodu ojca. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, gdyż nie potrafiłem go otworzyć. Zapytałem go o to, ale ojciec tylko uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że sam muszę do tego dojść.

– Co ostatecznie zrobiłeś – dokończył Severus.

– Co ostatecznie zrobiłem – powtórzył dumnie Draco. – Nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałem, chociaż właściwie sam nie wiem dlaczego. Może chciałem mieć swój własny sekret. W każdym razie, kiedy dostatecznie zaufałem Potterowi i kiedy skończyły nam się miejsca na potajemne spotkania, zabrałem go tam ze sobą. Nie był jednak zachwycony.

– Domyślam się, że powiedziałeś mu, iż ogród jest dziełem twojego ojca?

– Oczywiście! – prychnął Draco. – Zresztą dlaczego nie? Skromność jest dla Puchonów.

Severus nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.

– Prawda – zaśmiał się. – Ale nie możesz winić Harry'ego za bycie nieufnym, Draco. Zna twojego ojca jako śmierciożercę. Myśli, że jest jednym z najbardziej oddanych sług Czarnego Pana.

– MÓJ OJCIEC NIE JEST NICZYIM SŁUGĄ! – zaprotestował ostro.

– Och, wiem o tym – zgodził się spokojnie Snape. – Jednak Harry Potter i Lord Voldemort nie.

– Cóż, to i tak nie ma już znaczenia, prawda? – rzucił chłopak, siląc się na radosny ton, co wyszło mu niezbyt przekonująco. – Potter po dzisiejszym meczu z pewnością nie będzie już chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić.

Westchnął, oparł brodę na rękach i nagle, ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, zaczął płakać.

– Spieprzyłem to, wujku Severusie. Myślę, że tym razem naprawdę wszystko spieprzyłem – łkał cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Tak się boję. Co jeśli przez moje idiotyczne zachowanie zmieniłem przyszłość?

Severus natychmiast wstał.

– Coś ty powiedział? – zapytał ostrzej niż zamierzał, co tak zaskoczyło blondyna, że aż przestał płakać.

– Powiedziałem, że boję się, że zmieniłem przyszłość – powtórzył, pociągając nosem.

Snape usiał na sofie obok niego.

– To trochę dziwne stwierdzenie, nie sądzisz? – zapytał, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Draco przełknął.

– Myślisz, że to jest dziwne? – spytał, wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. – A co jeśli powiedziałbym ci, że spotkałem przyszłą wersję Harry'ego Pottera?

Draco opowiedział swojemu chrzestnemu całą historię o tym, jak to dorosły Harry Potter pojawił się znikąd na przyjęciu urodzinowym jego matki kilka miesięcy wcześniej, grając na fortepianie, jak gdyby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

– Czy _to_ nie jest dziwne? – zapytał na koniec.

– Dość dziwne – przyznał Severus. – Ponieważ sądziłem, że przywilej spotykania przyszłego Harry'ego Pottera należy tylko do mnie.

Draco spojrzał na niego w szoku.

– Ty… co… ty… HĘ? – wydusił z siebie elokwentnie.

Severus kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Mnie również się pokazał. Kilka razy. Nie wiedziałem, że ukazuje się komuś jeszcze.

Draco pomyślał, że mówiąc to, wyglądał na smutnego.

– Co jest z wami dwoma? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. – Ty i Potter! Co się między wami dzieje? Przez lata pastwiłeś się nad nim, a nagle zaczyna z tobą mieszkać! A mama mówi, że będziesz jego cudem! Nie chciała mi wyjaśnić, co to ma znaczyć, jedynie powiedziała, że niedługo sam się dowiem.

– I ma rację – powiedział poważnie mężczyzna. Położył dłoń na ramieniu blondyna i uścisnął je. – Dowiesz się już niedługo. Ale najpierw musisz mi coś obiecać.

– Co takiego?

– To bardzo ważne, abyś nigdy więcej nikomu nie mówił o podróżach w czasie Harry'ego. _Zwłaszcza_ samemu Harry'emu. Nie potrafi jeszcze tego robić i nie wiem, kiedy się tego nauczy. Ale do tego czasu, dopóki sam ci o tym nie powie, _nie_ _wspominaj_ mu, że spotkałeś jego wersję z przyszłości ani że wiesz coś na temat jego przyszłości, a o czym on sam nie ma pojęcia.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

– To bardzo kuszące – westchnął. – Nie masz się o co martwić. Obiecuję. I tak nikt nie uwierzyłby mi. A w szczególności Potter. Czasami jest takim _mugolem_.

Severus skinął głową rozbawiony, po czym spytał:

– Tak z ciekawości… czy na przyjęciu twojej matki jedyny raz rozmawiałeś z _przyszłym Harrym_?

Draco pokręcił głową.

– Nie – stwierdził. – Myślę, że to był drugi raz.


	22. Chapter 22

**Świąteczny cud cz. I**

23 grudnia 1995

Wszystko w Malfoy Manor wydawało się być lepsze. Trawa była zieleńsza, drzewa wyższe, kwiaty piękniejsze, marmur gładszy, dom czystszy – wszystko wydawało się być przesiąknięte arystokracją.

Oczywiście, dom jego najlepszego przyjaciela był przesiąknięty jedynie ogromną ilością magii, co jednak wcale nie sprawiało, że przestawał czuć się onieśmielony przez posiadłość Malfoyów. Nie zwolnił kroku, gdy dotarł do dworu tylko dlatego, że wiedział, ile miłości i ciepła chroniły te wielkie, czarne mury.

Severus podszedł do drzwi frontowych, gdzie na poziomie wzroku, na każdym ze skrzydeł znajdowała się mosiężna kołatka: owalny uchwyt przyczepiony do trójkąta, na którym niewielki smok groźnie szczerzył kły.

Pieczęć rodziny Malfoyów.

Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Severusa, gdy sięgał po uchwyt znajdujący się na wprost niego.

– Już czas, aby zatroszczyć się o pańską przyszłość, panie Potter – mruknął pod nosem. – Życz mi szczęścia.

Uderzył mosiężną kołatką trzy razy. Kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyły się, a mały skrzat domowy uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Profesor Mistrz Eliksirów! – przywitał go, a niewielka czapka Mikołaja zatrzęsła się między jego szpiczastymi uszami. – Wesołych Świąt! Proszę wejść, sir, Profesorze Mistrzu Eliksirów!

Severus już dawno temu przestał przypominać skrzatowi, że wystarczy, gdy będzie się do niego zwracał „sir" lub „profesorze". W duchu marząc, żeby uczniowie zwracali się do niego chociaż w połowie z takim szacunkiem, przywitał się:

– Wesołych Świąt, Miko. Państwo Malfoy są w salonie, jak sądzę?

– W jadalni, Profesorze Mistrzu Eliksirów, sir – poprawił go skrzat. – Pani… ]_gotowała_, profesorze…

Wspomnienie tego wydarzenia wydawało się pozbawić Miko energii honorowania Severusa wszystkimi możliwymi tytułami. I Severus nie mógł go za to winić. Sam jedynie zdołał wydusić z siebie „och". Zdjął płaszcz, złożył go i podał skrzatowi.

– Dobrze, że już jadłem – wyszeptał. Miko zachichotał i nagle, zanim Snape zdążył go powstrzymać, zderzył się z najbliższą ścianą.

– Zły Miko – mamrotał, uderzając głową w ścianę. – Miko śmieje się ze swojej pani. Miko. Jest. Naprawdę. Zły.

Severus chwycił roztrzęsionego skrzata za kołnierz i odciągnął go od ściany.

– Nie śmiałeś się _ze_ swojej pani, śmiałeś się _ze_ mną – poprawił go. – Ponieważ tak było uprzejmie. A twoja pani lubi, gdy pokazujesz swoje dobre maniery, prawda?

Miko przestał się wyrywać.

– Tak, moja pani lubi, gdy jej Miko jest grzeczny – zgodził się energiczne. Dziękuję Mistrzu Eliksirów Profesorze, sir.

Severus puścił skrzata.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Możesz juz odejść, Miko. Znam drogę.

Miko pokłonił się z wdzięcznością kilka razy, zanim zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Gdy tylko skrzat odszedł, w drzwiach pojawiła się piękna blondynka z rękami opartymi na biodrach.

– Wszystko słyszałam, Severusie Tobiaszu Snapie! – powiedziała, grożąc mu palcem.

Severus miał na tyle poczucia przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na winnego.

Przez ułamek sekundy.

Potem, uśmiechając się szeroko, rozłożył ramiona.

– Narcyzo, moja droga. Wiesz, że sam ożeniłbym się z tobą, gdyby ta wielka blond ciamajda, którą nazywasz swoim mężem, mnie nie ubiegła. W końcu jesteś kobietą o wielu talentach…

Narcyza Malfoy zaśmiała się, przytulając przyjaciela.

– Ale gotowanie nie jest jedną z nich, wiem! Cóż, będziesz zadowolony z wieści, że „mój blond ciamajdowaty mąż" doglądał potraw, gdy myślał, że tego nie widzę. To fascynujące, co magia może zrobić z posiłkiem, naprawdę.

– A mimo to nie możesz się oprzeć gotowaniu bez niej – powiedział ktoś za jej plecami. Severus i Narcyza odsunęli się od siebie, żeby spojrzeć na rozbawionego Lucjusza, opierającego się o framugę drzwi. W końcu wyprostował się i podszedł do nich.

– Wesołych Świąt, stary przyjacielu – przywitał się, zanim uścisnął nowoprzybyłego. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

– Też się cieszę – odpowiedział Severus, po czym podążył za gospodarzami do jadalni, gdzie czekał na nich wspaniale zastawiony stół. Zapach potraw był nieziemski.

Snape mrugnął do Narcyzy.

– Dobrze, że nie zjadłem zbyt wiele przed przyjściem tutaj – powiedział, siadając na swoim stałym miejscu. Państwo Malfoy również usiedli na swoich.

– Co cię sprowadza, przyjacielu? – zapytał Lucjusz, rozlewając wino do kieliszków. – To musi być coś bardzo pilnego, inaczej zaczekałbyś z tym do jutrzejszej świątecznej kolacji.

– Niestety, to _jest_ coś pilnego.

– O co chodzi, Sev? – zaniepokojona Narcyza nakryła jego dłoń swoją.

Severus pokręcił głową.

– Nie martw się, Cyziu – powiedział pocieszająco. – To nie jest nic złego. Ale duszę to w sobie od bardzo dawna i teraz nie mogę już czekać ani chwili dłużej.

Skierował wzrok na Lucjusza, który spokojnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Czy chodzi o Harry'ego Pottera? – zapytał.

Severus skinął głową.

– Mów dalej – zachęcili go Malfoyowie.

– Pamiętacie, jak próbowałem z wami porozmawiać o Harrym tego dnia, gdy Draco przyszedł was prosić o odszukanie Harry'ego w Ministerstwie? – zapytał Snape. Jego przyjaciele skinęli głowami. – Cóż – ciągnął Severus, biorąc łyk wina – zacznijmy jeszcze raz, w porządku?

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, przytłoczony zadaniem, jakie przed nim stało.

– Och, od czego zacząć? – rzucił w końcu, pocierając dłonią twarz. Potem wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić. – Jak już wiecie, niedawno Czarny Pan zdołał omamić węża i zaatakował Artura Weasleya. Mężczyzna umarłby straszną śmiercią, gdyby Harry nie był świadkiem tego wszystkiego i nie wezwał pomocy w ostatniej chwili.

Narcyza złapała się dłonią za gardło.

– Był świadkiem? – szepnęła.

Lucjusz milczał.

Severus spojrzał na niego.

– Tak, był świadkiem – odparł. – Harry widział ten atak w swoim śnie. W zasadzie był w umyśle węża, gdy ten atakował. Wewnątrz umysłu Czarnego Pana. Lord Voldemort z każdym dniem staje się coraz potężniejszy i co za tym idzie, jego więź z moim towarzyszem również jest coraz silniejsza. Jeszcze gorsze jest to, że Czarny Pan stał się świadomy tego połączenia. To tylko kwestia czasu, gdy będzie w stanie złamać umysł chłopaka, a wtedy… Merlinie, miej nas w swojej opiece.

– Ale możesz nauczyć go oklumencji, prawda? – zapytała Narcyza.

– Nauczę go – przytaknął Severus. – Tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe.

Lucjusz wciąż milczał, ale Severus wiedział, że czeka, aż dojdzie do sedna sprawy. Tak więc też zrobił.

– Harry oczywiście szybko wpadł na to, że jest połączony z Czarnym Panem. Jak się zapewne domyślacie, jest tym bardzo wstrząśnięty i zawstydzony.

Severus zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

– Oczywiście, żaden z imbecylów z jego otoczenia nie postarał się, żeby poczuł się choć trochę lepiej. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Weasleyowie… wszyscy odpuścili, gdy uparł się, że _chce_ spędzić Święta ze swoją _rodziną_.

Wypluł ostatnie słowo z niesmakiem. Jego druga dłoń również się zacisnęła.

– To jest jednak jakaś kompletna bzdura. On po prostu nie chce _zakłócać_ spokoju innym czarodziejom swoją obecnością. Bo, musicie wiedzieć, ludzie, których Harry nazywa _rodziną,_ są mugolami najgorszego typu. Traktują go podle i okrutnie. Nadszedł najwyższy czas, żeby Harry miał nową rodzinę. Oczywiście, _ja_ zamierzam pewnego dnia stać się jego rodziną. Jednak nie mogę być jednocześnie jego matką, ojcem i towarzyszem.

Wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na Narcyzę i Lucjusza.

– I tu, moi drodzy, wy wychodzicie na pierwszy plan.

– Myślisz, że _my_ możemy być rodziną dla Harry'ego, Severusie? – zapytał Lucjusz z niedowierzaniem, choć nie był zbyt zaskoczony pytaniem.

Severus skinął głową.

– Nie tylko _myślę_, że możecie zostać jego rodziną, Lucjuszu. Tak się składa, że wiem, iż nią będziecie.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Severusie, ale chyba straciłeś rozum! – powiedział w końcu Malfoy. – Nawet jeśli zgodzimy się wziąć chłopca, on nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Mówię ci, zasugeruj mu to, a ucieknie z krzykiem prosto do aurorów i już nigdy go nie zobaczysz.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

– Och, na pewno to zrobię. Wiesz to doskonale, tak samo jak ja.

Lucjusz wstał ze swojego krzesła. Podszedł do jednego z wielkich okien i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

– A co, jeśli można wiedzieć, sprawiło, iż jesteś tak pewny tego, że kiedykolwiek będziemy rodziną dla twojego towarzysza? – zapytał odwrócony tyłem do Snape'a i swojej żony. – Dlaczego my?

– Jestem pewien, że pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałem o przyszłej wersji Harry'ego, którą spotkałem w swojej łazience, prawda? – spytał Severus.

– Tak.

– Przyszły Harry pokazał mi wtedy coś. Swoje wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, które wkrótce staną się przyszłością Harry'ego. Moją przyszłością. I najwidoczniej… również waszą.

Lucjusz obrócił się.

– Jakie wspomnienia? – zapytał sztywno.

– Najróżniejsze! Na przykład Narcyzę i Harry'ego przytulających się do siebie. Albo ciebie, Draco i Harry'ego grających na dworze. Gdy Harry zorientował się, że przeniósł się w czasie i że nie jestem tym, kim sądził, spanikował. Żałował pokazania mi ich i błagał mnie, żebym nie zabierał mu jego rodziny. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem… Sądziłem jedynie, że jako jego życiowy towarzysz, to ja pewnego dnia będę tą rodziną i że boi się utracić mnie i Priyę. Myślałem, że będziecie dla niego jedynie przyjaciółmi.

– Co cię skłoniło do zmiany zdania?

Severus pomyślał o tym, co wyjawił mu niedawno Draco, i o swojej własnej wizji płonącego stosu, w której Narcyza mówi o Harrym jako swoim synu. W końcu powiedział:

– Tak po prawdzie, to kilka rzeczy, o niektórych z nich nie mogę wam jeszcze powiedzieć. Ale mogę wyznać, że spotkałem przyszłego Harry'ego już kilkakrotnie. Ostatni raz gdy go widziałem, zauważyłem na jego szyi mały wisiorek. To była pieczęć Malfoyów.

Słysząc to, Lucjusz usiadł.

– Smok? – zapytał. – Jesteś pewien?

– Jak najbardziej – potwierdził Severus. – Nie mam cienia wątpliwości.

– Może nasz syn mu ją dał, gdy Potter mieszkał w Snape Manor – zasugerował Malfoy. – Może Harry ją ukradł.

– Lucjuszu! – rzucił ostrzegawczo Snape. – Wiesz, że to bzdura. Nie ma innej możliwości, chyba że jedno z was poślubiłoby Harry'ego i w ten sposób wprowadziłoby go do klanu Malfoyów, jednakże wiem, że tak na pewno się nie stanie. Harry zostanie waszym synem.

– Czy ten „przyszły Harry" powiedział ci to?

– Nie – przyznał Snape. – Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję z nim porozmawiać o przyszłości, ucina temat. Oczywiście, czasami coś mu się wymyka, ale zwykle jest zbyt przestraszony, że przyszłość, do której wróci, będzie zmieniona, gdy popełni błąd podczas jednej ze swoich podróży w czasie.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Lucjusz. – Ale nie możesz oczekiwać, że narażę życie, które tyle czasu budowałem z powodu jakiegoś… przeczucia. Albo dlatego, że jakaś sierota – bez obrazy – która w każdej chwili może być opętana przez samego Czarnego Pana, potrzebuje nowej rodziny. Nie możesz mówić poważnie!

Severus skinął głową.

– Rozumiem, jak to musi dla ciebie brzmieć. Ale czas Voldemotra jest ograniczony. I znów, to jest coś, o czym przyszły Harry nie chce rozmawiać, ale wiem, że pokona Riddle'a. I to wkrótce, jeśli moje przypuszczenia są trafne. Czas, żebyś wybrał stronę, Lucjuszu.

– _Znam_ swoją stronę, Severusie! – powiedział zimno Lucjusz.

Snape spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie możesz mnie prosić, żebym adoptował syna Jamesa Pottera, Sev!

– Nie proszę cię, żebyś go adoptował! – odparł Severus, przemilczając słowo „jeszcze".

– Więc o _co_ nas prosisz?

– Proszę jedynie, żebyście się z nim spotkali, spróbowali go poznać i dali mu szansę na poznanie siebie – wyjaśnił. – Miałem możliwość poznania Harry'ego Pottera, który wyrósł na wspaniałego, pewnego siebie i szczęśliwego młodego mężczyznę, Lucjuszu. Bardzo się różnił od nerwowego, małego chłopca, wychowywanego w komórce. Chociaż bardzo chciałbym wierzyć, że to wyłącznie moja zasługa, to czuję, że tak nie będzie. To będzie również wasza zasługa.

– Próbujesz mną manipulować, Snape! – stwierdził oskarżycielsko Malfoy.

– Działa?

Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

– Przepraszam, przyjacielu. Nie mogę cię powstrzymać przed opiekowaniem się tym dzieciakiem, ale nie narażę swojej rodziny dla nasienia Jamesa Pottera.

– Z całym szacunkiem, kochanie! – powiedziała nagle Narcyza i dopiero wtedy obaj mężczyźni zrozumieli, że nie odzywała się ani razu, odkąd Severus złożył swoją propozycję. – Wierzę, że to jest coś, co dotyczy _całej_ rodziny, a więc ja również mam prawo głosu, czyż nie?

– Oczywiście, że masz, Cyziu – zmarszczył brwi Lucjusz. – Ale sądziłem, że wypowiadam się w imieniu nas wszystkich, gdy…

– I tu się mylisz – odparła Narcyza.

Widząc szok na twarzy męża, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i ujęła jego dłoń w swoje.

– Jedynym o co prosi nas Severus, jest to, żebyśmy poznali jego przyszłego męża. Jest naszym najlepszym przyjacielem i po tym wszystkim, co zrobił dla naszej rodziny, oczywistym jest, że _z radością_ to zrobimy.

Jej głos stał się wyższy, gdy Lucjusz otworzył usta, żeby jej przerwać.

– Co więcej, myślę, że najwyższy czas, żebyś odpuścił sobie tę urazę do Jamesa Pottera, Lucjuszu. Tak, popełnił błędy! Tak, źle traktował Severusa! Tak, był aroganckim dupkiem! Ale wszyscy tacy byliśmy, Lu, byliśmy nastolatkami! Czy muszę ci przypominać, że wiele lat temu, gdybym nie dała _ci_ szansy, ta rodzina nigdy by nie istniała? Nie sądzisz, że Harry wystarczająco wycierpiał za błędy, które_ inni_ popełnili w przeszłości? Nie sądzisz, że _Draco_ wystarczająco wycierpiał za _twoje_ błędy?

Lucjusz wydawał się stracić głos.

A Narcyza kontynuowała delikatnie:

– Obaj, nasz syn i przyjaciel sądzą, że Harry Potter powinien być częścią naszej rodziny i na brodę Merlina, wierzę im.

XXXXXXXXXX

24 grudnia 1995

Choinka uginała się pod ciężarem zbyt wielu, zbyt dużych i zbyt kolorowych ozdób oraz równie ogromnej ilości, równie kolorowych światełek. Harry wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzył, ze smutkiem wspominając pięknie przyozdobione drzewka w Hogwarcie. Wiedział jednak, że problem z drzewkiem Dursleyów nie tkwił w ich braku magii, lecz w braku smaku.

Jak gdyby chcąc potwierdzić jego opinię, Dudley wpadł do środka (szybki w drzwiczkach mebli kuchennych zatrzęsły się mocno), mijając Harry'ego, potrącił go w ramię i wszedł do salonu, gdzie zatrzymał się na wprost okropnej choinki. Pochylił się (Potter skrzywił się i szybko wrócił do obiadu, który przygotowywał – tyłek Dudleya grożący wydostaniem się z opinających go brązowych sztruksów _nie_ był miłym widokiem) i zaczął liczyć leżące pod nią prezenty.

– PIĘTNAŚCIE? – wrzasnął Dudley po dłuższej chwili. – POD CHOINKĄ JEST WCIĄŻ TYLKO PIĘTNAŚCIE PREZENTÓW DLA MNIE? MÓWILIŚCIE, ŻE W TYM ROKU DOSTANĘ WIĘCEJ!

Harry wywrócił oczami i zmniejszył temperaturę w piekarniku.

Petunia Dursley, siedząca do tej pory na sofie i oglądająca telewizję, szybko zaczęła się bronić.

– Ależ Dudley, słoneczko, to nie są oczywiście wszystkie prezenty – zagruchała. – Mikołaj przyniesie ci resztę w nocy, gdy będziesz spał!

– DLACZEGO JESZCZE NIE MA ICH POD CHOINKĄ?

– Ponieważ miały być niespodzianką, Dudziaczku!

– CHCĘ JE POD CHOINKĄ TERAZ!

Wuj Vernon zachichotał.

– Petunio, kochanie, połóż je pod choinką. Nie możesz winić naszego Dudziaczka za chęć zaimponowania synowi mojego szefa. W końcu najważniejsze jest pierwsze wrażenie, prawda Dudley?

Harry wydał z siebie odgłos, jak gdyby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

– MÓWIŁEŚ COŚ, CHŁOPCZE?

Harry odkaszlnął.

– Nie.

– Hmm – stęknął Vernon, po chwili wołając: – OBIAD JEST JUŻ GOTOWY?

– Prawie – westchnął Potter.

– Więc się pospiesz, chłopcze! – warknęła Petunia, uderzając go w głowę, gdy przechodziła obok, żeby wyciągnąć resztę prezentów dla Dudleya. – Carlisle'owie będą tu lada chwila!

– Tak, ciociu Petunio! – odparł posłusznie Harry, w myślach licząc do dziesięciu, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć. Co, na niebiosa, go napadło, żeby z własnej woli wrócić na Privet Drive na Święta?

_Voldemort, to cię napadło, Potter._

Chwycił gąbkę i zawzięcie zaczął czyścić zlew, kiedy jakiś ruch za oknem przykuł jego uwagę. Harry zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w ciemność, lecz nie zauważył niczego dziwnego.

Wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć przez szybkę do piekarnika. Zadowolony wyłączył ogrzewanie, założył rękawice kuchenne i otworzył drzwiczki. Gorące powietrze uderzyło w niego i Harry musiał najpierw wytrzeć okulary, zanim wyciągnął pieczeń.

Uważając, aby się nie potknąć, zaniósł ciężkie naczynie do pokoju i położył na stole. Następnie umieścił na nim ziemniaki i jarzyny. Gdy już otworzył butelkę wina, powiedział:

– Obiad podany.

– W końcu – sapnął Vernon. Odłożył gazetę, wstał z kanapy i skontrolował stół. Gdy nie znalazł nic, co mógłby skrytykować, rzucił: – A teraz znikaj, nie chcę, żeby Carlisle'owie cię zobaczyli albo usłyszeli, czy to jasne?

– Jak słońce – wyszeptał Harry. – Będę na górze, gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale Vernon go zatrzymał.

– Nie na górze, chłopcze. Dzisiaj będziesz siedział w komórce.

– CO?

Wuj Vernon uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Chłopcy potrzebują pokoju do zabawy, czyż nie?

– Tak, cóż, a co jest nie tak z pokojem Dudleya? – warknął Potter.

– Jest za mały! A poza tym i tak nie powinno cię tu być w Święta, więc przestań być takim niewdzięcznikiem.

Usłyszeli dzwonek.

– KOMÓRKA, CHŁOPCZE! ZANIM STRACĘ CIERPLIWOŚĆ!

Harry wściekły i upokorzony otworzył drzwi do komórki pod schodami i wcisnął się do środka. Wgramolił się obok odkurzacza i usiadł na pudełku ze starymi ozdobami świątecznymi.

_Wesołych Świąt, Potter!,_ pomyślał ze złością.

Siedząc w ciemnościach, przysłuchiwał się, jak wuj otwiera drzwi, ale chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie słów, które następnie wypowiedział.

– KIM JESTEŚ?

– To nie twój interes, mugolu – warknął niski, drwiący głos.

Nagle Harry'emu zachciało się płakać.

– JESTEŚ JEDNYM Z NICH! JEDNYM Z TYCH DZI…

– Uważaj, Dursley, bo _ja_ stracę cierpliwość. A teraz się odsuń.

– NIE!

– Doprawdy?

Potter podskoczył, gdy usłyszał głuchy odgłos. Cienka ściana obok niego zadrżała.

– Uff! – sapnął Vernon.

– Dziękuję – powiedział zimny głos.

Nie mogąc się poruszyć, Harry siedział i słuchał spokojnych, pewnych kroków kogoś, kto przemierzał wąski korytarz obok niego. Kilka sekund później drzwi do komórki otworzyły się i Harry zamrugał oślepiony nagłą jasnością.

Wysoka, ciemna postać wetknęła głowę do środka.

– Wesołych Świąt, Potter!

– Profesor Snape! – zdołał wydusić przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Severus Snape wyciągnął rękę, oferując mu pomoc.

Potter przyjął ją.

– Chodźmy do domu – powiedział mistrz eliksirów.


	23. Chapter 23

Na wstępie chciałam przeprosić, że to tak długo trwało. Niestety nie wszystko zależy ode mnie, a doba ma tylko 24h. W każdym razie dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i za gorliwy doping. Cieszę się, że ktoś jednak czeka na dalsze rozdziały.  
Gorące podziękowania i ukłony należą się również **Morwenie**, która podjęła się trudnego zadania jakim jest zbetowanie moich wypocin. I to w naprawdę szybkim tempie.  
Lu

* * *

**Świąteczny cud cz. II**

W chwili gdy Severus i Harry weszli na trawnik przed domem Dursleyów, zaczął padać śnieg. Harry zatrzymał się, spojrzał w górę na ciemne, rozświetlone gwiazdami niebo i uśmiechnął się, gdy pierwsze płatki zaczęły topnieć na jego twarzy.

- Nie mogę z tobą iść, profesorze! – powiedział w kierunku nieba.

Otoczony przez smutek, który wcale nie pochodził od niego, Severus powstrzymał cisnącą mu się na usta odpowiedź brzmiącą mniej więcej: _Nonsens, panie Potter, rusz się!_ (chęć szybkiego opuszczenia tego koszmarnego miejsca była naprawdę trudna do przezwyciężenia) i zamiast tego zapytał:

- A to dlaczego, Potter?

Harry spojrzał w końcu na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Po prostu nie mogę. Ja… jestem potrzebny tutaj.

To była marna wymówka i Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje tenisówki. Severus podszedł do niego, podłożył mu palec pod brodę i uniósł jego głowę, by Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie możesz ze mną iść, bo Dursleyowie potrzebują niewolnika czy też dlatego, że chcesz mnie chronić przed Czarnym Panem? – zapytał.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. I z szoku.

Był aż tak przewidywalny?

Severus opuścił dłoń. Wiedział, że chłopak gorączkowo szuka lepszej wymówki, niegroźnego wytłumaczenia, by z nim nie iść, podczas gdy tak naprawdę pragnął tego ze wszystkich sił.

Gryfon zdobył się jednak na szczerość.

- Chcę cię chronić p_rzede_ _mną_.

Severus był przytłoczony ciężarem tych słów, ale nie pozwolił, by wyraz jego twarzy to odzwierciedlił.

- To słodkie, Potter, ale nie stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenia. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Położył dłoń na plecach chłopca i spróbował go popchnąć, ale Harry nie odpuszczał.

- NIE! – krzyknął, napierając całym swoim ciężarem na dłoń nauczyciela. Gdyby Severus w tym momencie zabrał rękę, Potter pewnie by się przewrócił. – _Jestem opętany przez Voldemorta! A jeśli on się zorientuje, że mieszkam w __t__woim domu, a __t__y nie masz zamiaru mu mnie przekazać, to znowu rzuci na __c__iebie Crucio albo jeszcze gorzej, bo nie powinieneś się o mnie troszczyć, a ja nie powinienem __c__ię nawet lubić, ale tak jest i nie mogę pozwolić__,__ żeby __c__ię skrzywdził, więc nie pójdę z __t__obą, a __t__y nie możesz mnie do __tego__ zmusić_ – wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością światła Potter, przerywając jedynie, gdy brakowało mu już tchu.

Słowa wisiały w powietrzu, gdy stali, wpatrując się w siebie.

Harry dyszał ciężko, wypuszczając z ust kłęby pary. Powietrze wokół niego było gęste, a Severus prawie mógł usłyszeć szum magii nastolatka. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do Snape'a, że Tiara Przydziału wysłała Harry'ego do Gryffindoru ze względu na jego cechy, a nie na bezmyślną odwagę.

Potter był zdeterminowany, by spędzić Święta na Privet Drive - chociaż wiedział, że będzie tam nieszczęśliwy i źle traktowany - jeśli dzięki temu uchroni przed niebezpieczeństwem osoby, na których mu zależy. Severusowi bardziej jednak zaimponowało to, iż Harry był gotów zaryzykować nawet upokorzenie, wyznając swojemu zrzędliwemu, staremu profesorowi (który w przeszłości nie przepuścił żadnej okazji, by go poniżyć), że go lubi i nie chce, by stała mu się krzywda.

Doprawdy bardzo gryfońskie.

Ale także Harry po raz pierwszy przyznał Severusowi, że go lubi i Ślizgon wiedział, iż musi ostrożnie dobierać słowa.

_Zależy od tego nasza przyszłość._

- Nie jestem pewien, co słyszałeś albo co _myślisz_, że wiesz na temat swojego stanu, ale ty, Harry Jamesie Potterze, NIE jesteś opętany przez nikogo – powiedział powoli. – Tak, _istnieje_ więź pomiędzy tobą a Czarnym Panem, ale nie jesteś nim ani go _nie_ _przypominasz_. Możecie jedynie sięgać do swoich myśli lub czasami odczuwać swoje emocje, ale mimo iż może to być nieprzyjemne, jestem w stanie nauczyć cię, jak zamykać przed nim swój umysł. Nauczę cię Oklumencji, Potter, ale wolałbym zrobić to w Snape Manor, a nie na tym okropnym, mugolskim trawniku.

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza. Jednakże mężczyznę ucieszył fakt, że chłopak znacznie się uspokoił i nie wyglądał już na tak zdeterminowanego, by zostać u krewnych, jak jeszcze chwilę temu.

- Oklu… co? – powiedział w końcu Harry.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

- Może wytłumaczę ci to nad pieczonym indykiem, Potter?

- Ale co będzie, jeśli Voldemort się o tym dowie? – zapytał z desperacją Gryfon. – Co jeśli czyta moje myśli, gdy…

Zasłonił sobie usta ręką w ostatniej chwili, lecz słowa _myślę o tym, jak bardzo cię lubię_ popłynęły w stronę umysłu Severusa głośne i wyraźne. W tym momencie Snape zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nauczenie Pottera Oklumencji wcale nie będzie łatwym zadaniem – nawet gdyby nie byli połączeni więzią życiowych towarzyszy. Chłopak był jak otwarta księga.

- …jestem z tobą? – dokończył Harry.

- Jako twój nauczyciel, panie Potter, godzę się na to ryzyko już od jakiegoś czasu – odparł krótko Snape. Potter otworzył szeroko usta, a mężczyzna przeklął się w myślach.

_Subtelny jak troll._

- Czy kiedykolwiek stała się panu przeze mnie krzywda, profesorze? – zapytał Potter.

Severus z trudem stłumił westchnienie. Następnym razem, gdy jego mąż zrobi sobie nocną wycieczkę w przeszłość, udusi go. O tak, za to, że tak komplikował mu ten dzień.

- Na Merlina, Potter, nie możemy już iść? – warknął. – Moja różdżka zamarza na kamień!

Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się, a po chwili zabłysło w nich coś znajomego. Chłopak przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując uśmieszek, lecz po chwili słychać było jego chichot.

Severus uniósł brew w niemym rozbawieniu i zacisnął usta, jasno dając do zrozumienia, co myśli o skojarzeniach Harry'ego.

- Pójdę z tobą pod jednym warunkiem, profesorze. Chcę szczerej odpowiedzi – powiedział brunet. Snape wiedział, iż pomimo cichego chichotu chłopak był poważny. Chciał odpowiedzi.

- Jeżeli naprawdę _musisz_ wiedzieć, Potter, to odpowiedź brzmi _tak_ – odparł krótko. – Możemy już iść?

W jednej sekundzie ogniki w oczach Harry'ego przygasły i przez moment chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby miał wbiec z powrotem do budynku, zamknąć się w komórce i zacząć płakać. Ale Potter dotrzymywał słowa.

- W porządku – wyszeptał.

Severus skinął głową.

- Dobrze.

Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i machnął nią, a mała dorożka pojawiła się znikąd tuż za płotem Dursleyów (Harry podejrzewał, że była tam cały czas). Do dorożki nie był jednak zaprzęgnięty zwykły koń. Stał przed nią thestral, grzebiąc kopytami w cienkiej warstwie śniegu. Severus skierował się w stronę powozu, gestem nakazując Potterowi, by podążył za nim.

- Nie będziemy się aportować? – zapytał Harry.

Severus uśmiechnął się znacząco.

- Ponieważ ostatnia aportacja przyprawiła cię niemal o atak serca, pomyślałem, że chciałbyś dzisiaj podróżować w nieco bardziej komfortowych warunkach.

- Nie przeczę – zgodził się chłopak, wchodząc do powozu i siadając. Severus usiadł tuż obok niego.

- Zatem jedziemy – powiedział, a thestral ruszył z kopyta.

XXXXXXXXXX

Śnił.

To było to. Harry był pewien. Zasnął w komórce pod schodami, podczas gdy Dursleyowie jedli świąteczny obiad z Carlisle'ami. Tylko we śnie profesor Snape uratował go z jego komórki. Tylko we śnie stał teraz na werandzie domu profesora. Tylko tam Priya przytulała go i całowała w policzek. I tylko we śnie profesor Snape mógł go zapytać, czy chciałby spędzić Wigilię z Malfoyami.

CO?

Harry puścił Priyę i spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela. Właściwie to gapił się na niego.

- Przepraszam, sir, może pan powtórzyć? – zapytał powoli. Na ustach Mistrza Eliksirów pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a Harry niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Snape żartował.

_O tak, bardzo śmieszne._

- To rodzinna tradycja – powiedział Severus. – Co roku udajemy się z Priyą do Malfoyów i wspólnie jemy kolację. Draco i jego rodzice bardzo się ucieszą, jeśli do nas dołączysz. Nie martw się, nie musisz próbować dań przygotowanych przez panią Malfoy, jestem pewien, że będziesz nam za to wdzięczny. Świąteczna kolacja to, dzięki Merlinowi, działka Priyi.

Priya uśmiechnęła się.

- Powinieneś się wstydzić, Severusie Tobiaszu – zbeształa go.

Severus pokręcił głową.

- Widzisz? – zapytał Harry'ego. – Oto, co dostajesz za komplementowanie kobiet w tym domu, Potter – powiedział z udawaną irytacją. – Pamiętaj, by wieczorem nie mówić Priyi nic miłego na temat pieczonego indyka. Jak widać, nie przyjmuje tego zbyt dobrze.

Harry uśmiechnął się niezamierzenie, wciąż nie wiedząc, w co pogrywa Snape.

_Świąteczny obiad z Malfoyami. Doprawdy!_

Stojąca za plecami Pottera Priya sięgnęła ponad jego głową i trzepnęła Severusa w ramię.

- Umiejętności Narcyzy znacznie się poprawiły, ty ignorancie! – powiedziała. – O czym ty i Lucjusz wiedzielibyście, gdybyście chociaż raz spróbowali tego, co ugotowała.

_Narcyza? Lucjusz? Tak jak Narcyza i Lucjusz MALFOY?_

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, patrząc to na Priyę, to na nauczyciela. – Wy… nie żartujecie? Naprawdę chcecie, żebym… ale wy nie…

Priya położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Wejdźmy do środka – stwierdziła i Harry pozwolił się pokierować prosto na niewielką sofę w sali wejściowej. Nie zauważył pełnego wyrzutu spojrzenia Hinduski skierowanego do Snape'a, które mówiło: _Naprawdę, mogłeś poinformować go nieco wcześniej_.

Kobieta usiadła obok Pottera i wzięła go za ręce.

- Ale to Śmierciożercy! – wyrzucił z siebie, zanim miała szanse cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Nie możecie ode mnie oczekiwać, że będę spędzał z nimi czas, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Nawet jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy powstrzyma się dzisiaj od zabicia mnie przez wzgląd na was, nie mogę zapomnieć o tym, że już kiedyś próbował. Moja zdolność do udawania na tym się kończy, przykro mi.

Potter wiedział, że wcale nie brzmiał, jakby mu było przykro, bo przecież nie było. Kochał ich - Severusa i Priyę, ale oni postradali zmysły. Oszaleli!

_Święta z Malfoyami… co za dno!_

Severus pochylił się i kucnął tak, by jego oczy były na tym samym poziomie co Harry'ego, po czym położył mu dłoń na kolanie. Wywołało to bardzo szybką reakcję u chłopaka. Coś bardzo ciepłego eksplodowało w jego żołądku i zaczęło wspinać się w górę. Harry był pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż to coś pojawi się na jego skórze w postaci opanowującego jego szyję rumieńca.

- Lucjusz Malfoy próbował mnie zabić w Little Hangleton – ciągnął szybko dalej, by ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. – Chciał też, by razem ze mną zginęła Ginny, gdy podrzucił jej dziennik Riddle'a... albo przynajmniej miał to gdzieś. A teraz mam w cywilizowany sposób zjeść kolację z nim i jego rodziną, profesorze?

Mężczyzna skinął głową, jego dłoń wciąż uspokajająco spoczywała na kolanie Gryfona.

- Nikt nawet _nie_ _pomyśli_ o skrzywdzeniu cię, nawet Lucjusz Malfoy. Możesz być tego pewien. Ale nie będę cię zmuszał, Potter. Jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz z nami iść, zrozumiem. Powiedz tylko słowo, a zostanę tutaj z tobą. Ale jeżeli możesz, daj im chociaż szansę, będzie mi niezmiernie miło.

Odczekał chwilę, zanim dodał:

- Draco naprawdę się ucieszy. Tęsknił za tobą.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, robił tak zawsze, gdy musiał podjąć trudną decyzję. Wystarczy jedno słowo, a spędzi Gwiazdkę z Severusem, bezpieczny w Snape Manor, bez nawet widma Malfoyów. Czy potrzebował więcej powodów, by powiedzieć nie? Draco za nim _tęsknił_. Czy był lepszy powód, by powiedzieć tak?

- Ale jego ojciec to Śmierciożerca – powtórzył bezradnie. Był lepszy argument na nie?

- Potter – powiedział Severus z niemal przerażającą czułością – zapewniam, że nie wyrwałem cię z paszczy lwa tylko po to, by rzucić cię prosto do gniazda węży.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Z całym szacunkiem, profesorze, ale właśnie _to_ pan robi – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jesteś Ślizgonem. Malfoyowie również są. To czyni mnie lwem, a was wężami w pańskim porównaniu, czyż nie?

Przez moment Severus wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wtem się uśmiechnął.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale masz rację, nieznośny Gryfonie. Stwierdzam, że moja _mała analogia_ nie do końca tu pasuje. Jednakże _ty_ – wskazał palcem na chłopaka, a zaraz potem szturchnął go w żebra. Harry skulił się i zaśmiał – nie jesteś lwem, Potter. Młodym kotkiem, jeśli już.

Potter zaśmiał się.

- Ha, ha – powiedział, demonstracyjnie przewracając oczami.

Przerwał na chwilę.

To niesamowite, że tak dobrze się tu czuł. Z powrotem w Snape Manor, z ręką Severusa na kolanie, siedząc tu z Priyą, z ręką Severusa na kolanie, przekomarzając się…

_Czy wspomniałem już o dłoni Severusa na moim kolanie?_

Ufał Snape'owi. Potter wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bezgranicznie ufa temu mężczyźnie, ale naprawdę tak było. W chwili gdy rozpoznał jego głos u Dursleyów, poczuł, jak gdyby ogromny ciężar zniknął z jego barków – i z serca również. Z Mistrzem Eliksirów czuł się bezpieczny. Jeżeli Severus był pewien, że bezpieczne było sprowadzenie go tutaj, mimo iż nie znał jeszcze tego Oklu-cośtam, to tak jest. Jeśli Severus stwierdził, że Harry będzie bezpieczny u Malfoyów, to tak będzie.

To było takie proste.

_Nie wspominając już o tym, że trzyma rękę na moim kolanie i w tej chwili mógłby mnie prosić, bym pocałował Dementora, a zrobiłbym to. Z radością._

Harry westchnął.

- Nie mam co na siebie włożyć – powiedział.

Profesor wstał z uśmiechem. Potter odkrył, że brak ciężaru dłoni na kolanie jest niemal bolesny… i znów westchnął.

- Znajdziesz wszystkie swoje rzeczy w pokoju na górze – poinformował go Snape. – Świąteczka zajęła się przeniesieniem ich z Privet Drive 4.

Harry spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela ze zdziwieniem.

- Powtórzę – odparł. – Nie mam co na siebie włożyć.

Uśmiech Snape'a zamienił się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Nie bądź tego taki pewien, Potter. O ile się nie mylę, ktoś zostawił dla ciebie na górze wcześniejszy prezent świąteczny.

Harry podskoczył.

- Ty? – zapytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale Severus pokręcił głową.

- Nie dziękuj mi! – powiedział. – To nie ja w tej rodzinie jestem znany z idealnego wyglądu i ubioru.

Harry jakoś powstrzymał się przed zaprotestowaniem i zapewnieniem swojego nauczyciela, że wygląda dobrze i szybko spojrzał na Priyę, ale Hinduska tylko pokręciła głową.

- Idź i sam zobacz, kochanieńki – powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Nadal pamiętasz swój pokój, prawda?

Harry skinął głową.

- Idź więc – zarządził Snape, wskazując ręką schody i machając nią ponaglająco. – Oczekuję cię tutaj za czterdzieści pięć minut, Gryfonie! Wykąpanego, uczesanego, ubranego i… - mrugnął do chłopaka - …w idealnie świątecznym nastroju. Jasne, Potter?

Harry stuknął piętami o siebie i zasalutował.

- Jak słońce!

Potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie i upewniając się, że jego dodatkowe _Wujku_ _Vernonie_, _sir!_ było doskonale słyszalne dla wszystkich, pobiegł na górę.

- SŁYSZAŁEM TĘ POTWORNĄ ZNIEWAGĘ, TY NIEWDZIĘCZNY, WYCHOWANY PRZEZ MUGOLI, KARZEŁKOWATY CZARODZIEJU!

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszał Harry, zanim śmiejąc się, zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju. Gdy tylko się odwrócił, wpadło na niego coś białego, usiadło mu na ramieniu i zahukało cicho.

- Cześć, Hedwigo! – przywitał się i pogładził sowę po głowie. Sowa skubnęła go czule w policzek, zanim wyleciała przez okno prosto w bezgwiezdną noc. Potter zamknął za nią okno i rozejrzał się po znajomym pomieszczeniu, w którym mieszkał jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu i zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze je zobaczy. Zadowolenie spłynęło na niego jak deszcz i po raz drugi tego wieczoru miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia.

Wtedy zauważył swoje odbicie w lustrze powieszonym obok szafy i stwierdził, że nie czas na łzy. Jeżeli miał zamiar wyglądać dzisiaj choć [i]_w_ _przybliżeniu[/i]_ jak przyzwoity człowiek, to czterdzieści pięć minut nie wydawało się być dostateczną ilością czasu. Podszedł do krawędzi łóżka, gdzie - tak jak obiecano - stał jego kufer. Na nim leżało kwadratowe pudełko opakowane w srebrny papier i przewiązane ciemnozieloną wstążką. Obok oparte o pudełko leżały dwie małe, srebrne koperty. Na jednej napisane było: _Przeczytaj mnie pierwszą_, a na drugiej: _Przeczytaj mnie __na końcu_.

Drżącymi rękami ochoczo otworzył pierwszą kopertę i wyciągnął z niej krótki liścik. Od razu rozpoznał charakter pisma.

_Harry!_

_Nie wątpię, że właśnie skaczesz z radości na wieść, iż zostałeś zaproszony na tradycyjną Śmierciożerczą Świąteczną Kolację. I powinieneś. Spożywanie kolacji z nami, Malfoyami, to przeżycie jedyne w swoim rodzaju._

_Nie, nie jest… ale z pewnością będzie w chwili, gdy słynny Harry Potter dołączy do naszej grupy Miłośników Voldemorta. W każdym razie - jak już zapewne zauważyłeś - my, Malfoyowie, jesteśmy piekielnie przystojnymi Ślizgonami. Nie tolerujemy na czarodzieju jakichś mugolskich szmat z drugiej ręki w rozmiarze XXL. Nawet na Gryfonie. Cóż, nie w Święta w każdym razie. I mimo iż nie masz najmniejszych szans na wyglądanie tak dobrze jak ja, postanowiłem trochę Ci pomóc._

_Możesz już otworzyć swój prezent._

_Twój,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Tylko Draco Malfoy mógł obrócić w żart fakt, że Harry Potter będzie jadł kolację z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, jednym z ulubieńców Voldemorta. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od śmiechu. W jakiś sposób ten typ sarkazmu, suche poczucie humoru Draco, uspokoiło go i pomogło mu pozbyć się choć części niechęci. Może kolacja z Lucjuszem Malfoyem nie będzie taka zła? Cuda się zdarzają, prawda?

Przeżycie Klątwy Zabijającej.

Odkrycie, że jest czarodziejem.

Latanie na miotle.

Przyjaźń z Draco.

Zakochanie się bez pamięci w najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielu…

Tak, czasami cuda się _zdarzają_.

Harry usiadł na łóżku, wziął srebrny pakunek i bez zbędnych ceregieli rozpakował prezent od Draco. Wizja koszmarnej szaty wyjściowej, przy której stara szata Rona będzie wyglądała jak najnowszy krzyk mody, wciąż majaczyła mu przed oczami i z lękiem uchylił wieczko pudełka. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego zawartość.

- Łał, Draco! – wyszeptał.

W środku znajdowała się para czarnych jeansów Levi'sów, szmaragdowa, elegancka koszula i para lśniących, czarnych, skórzanych butów.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

- To _musiały_ być ślizgońskie barwy, prawda, Draco?

Ostrożnie, jakby ubrania mogły rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, gdyby nie uważał, chłopak wyciągnął je z pudełka i obejrzał ze wszystkich stron. Wyglądały na nowe i drogie. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie zawracał sobie głowy modą - życie go tego nauczyło. Kiedy Dudley wyrastał ze swoich ubrań lub zwyczajnie się nimi znudził, były one już rozciągnięte do granic możliwości, przetarte i wyblakłe. W takim stanie dostawał je Harry. Właściwie Potter podejrzewał, iż jego kuzyn specjalnie niszczył ubrania, by nie wyglądały dobrze na Harrym. I mimo że Harry ostatnio stał się bardziej świadomy swojego byle jakiego wyglądu (bycie zakochanym zmienia człowieka, tak samo jak bycie przyjacielem najlepiej ubranego chłopaka w Hogwarcie), rzadko wydawał pieniądze otrzymane w spadku po rodzicach na ubrania. Nie, kiedy musiał płacić za przybory szkolne, kupować prezenty czy utrzymywać miotłę… a nie miał pojęcia, kiedy będzie w stanie zarabiać pieniądze na swoje utrzymanie.

Kiedy gong zegara wybił kolejną godzinę, Harry przypomniał sobie, co właściwie miał zrobić. Odwrócił wzrok od nowych ubrań i wpadł do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic, umył włosy (i nawet wysuszył je potem suszarką, usiłując choć w pewnym stopniu je ujarzmić) i wyszczotkował zęby. Potem wrócił do pokoju i przekopał swój kufer w poszukiwaniu czystej bielizny i skarpetek. Kiedy już je znalazł, pozbył się ręcznika i ostrożnie się ubrał. Gdy skończył, sceptycznie obejrzał się w lustrze pod wszystkimi kątami.

- Za małe – wymamrotał, kręcąc się niepewnie przed zwierciadłem.

Wtem, coś przeleciało przez pokój i zaczęło stukać Harry'ego z dużą prędkością w czoło. Była to druga koperta z napisem _Przeczytaj mnie __na końcu_, najwyraźniej żądająca jego uwagi.

- No dobra, dobra! – krzyknął Harry i chwycił drugą srebrną kopertę. W środku był kolejny liścik. Potter rozwinął go i przeczytał.

_Wierz lub nie, Złoty Chłopcze, ale wybrałem tę konkretną kombinację kolorów nie dlatego, że są to barwy mojego Domu, tylko dlatego, iż wiedziałem, że pasują do Twoich włosów i oczu. Gdyby Tiara Przydziału miała choć odrobinę gustu, przydzieliłaby Cię do Slytherinu chociażby tylko ze względu na to. Ale odbiegam od tematu. Pewnie myślisz, że Twoje nowe ubrania są za małe. Zapewniam Cię, że nie są. Nosisz teraz swój właściwy rozmiar, a nie ten po Twoim słoniowatym kuzynie, głupku._

_Możesz podziękować mi później._

_Wesołych Świąt!_

Harry uśmiechnął się i w duchu przyznał Draco rację. Po ostatnim szybkim rzuceniu okiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze zdecydował się zawierzyć ślizgońskiej intuicji (w końcu Draco Malfoy _był_ najlepiej ubranym chłopakiem w szkole) i zszedł na dół, gdzie już czekała na niego Priya ubrana w piękne, błękitne sari.

- Spójrz tylko na siebie! – wykrzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła go na schodach. – Prawdziwy z ciebie gentleman!

Potter zaśmiał się, ale było mu przyjemnie, gdy Priya zaczęła go dopieszczać, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z czoła czy wygładzając nieistniejące zmarszczki na koszuli.

- Ty również wyglądasz wspaniale, Priyu – powiedział.

- Nie tylko wygląda jak gentleman, ale również tak mówi – uśmiechnęła się kobieta i pocałowała go w czoło.

Za nimi ktoś chrząknął.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego za nimi Severusa Snape'a. Mężczyzna zamienił swoje ciężkie szaty na jedwabną czarną koszulę, która luźno opadała na ciemne spodnie. Postrzępiony kołnierzyk okalał jego szyję, a delikatny, lekko połyskujący wzór wił się na jego klatce piersiowej. Harry podejrzewał, że jest to strój hinduski i zastanawiał się, czy to Priya wybrała go dla nauczyciela.

W każdym razie profesor Snape wyglądał zabójczo.

- Jesteś tu od pięciu minut i już przewracasz im w głowach – droczył się z nim mężczyzna. – Jeżeli sądzisz, że kokietowanie kobiet w Snape Manor jakoś na mnie wpłynie i pomoże ci przy SUMie, Potter, to pomyśl raz jeszcze.

- A jak daleko doprowadzi mnie kokietowanie _ciebie_? – wyrzucił z siebie Harry. Zdziwiony własną śmiałością, ale nie onieśmielony, dodał: - Ponieważ muszę powiedzieć, że _ty_ również wyglądasz znakomicie, profesorze.

_No_, pomyślał Harry. Lepiej powiedzieć coś takiego, niż się na niego gapić.

Lub ślinić.

Lub gapić _i_ ślinić.

Szczerość Pottera wydawała się zaskoczyć Snape'a, który zaśmiał się głośno (Harry powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się na nauczyciela z zachwytem).

- Ostrożnie, Potter – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, oskarżycielsko mierząc palcem w chłopaka – albo Dolores Umbridge będzie musiała wystawić ci ocenę z SUMa, gdyż ja będę zbyt stronniczy w stosunku do ciebie, by wystawić ją obiektywnie.

Priya uśmiechnęła się, ale Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Jasne! – żachnął się. – Ponieważ jesteś znany ze swojej obiektywności i neutralności, sir. Szczególnie wobec mnie.

- Jestem neutralny jak Szwajcaria – przytaknął pewnie Snape i tym razem to Potter się uśmiechnął.

Nagle Severus rozejrzał się, jak gdyby czegoś szukał. Po chwili jednak puścił tylko oczko do Priyi i podszedł do szafy, skąd wyciągnął kurtkę Pottera i mu ją podał. Gdy już pomógł Priyi ubrać jej płaszcz, założył własny.

- Gotowi? – zapytał dość głośno. – Więc IDZIEMY!

Severus otworzył drzwi i poczekał, aż Priya i Harry wyjdą na zewnątrz. Po nich sam wyszedł na werandę i już miał zamykać drzwi, gdy coś małego i czerwonego wystrzeliło z korytarza i przebiegło koło jego nóg.

To była Świąteczka. Skrzatka ubrana w maleńką, śliczną czerwoną sukienkę zgięła się w pół, oparła dłonie na kolanach i zaczęła ciężko dyszeć. Potter zauważył, że nauczyciel i Hinduska wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia.

- Witaj, paniczu Harry! – wysapała.

- Witaj, Świąteczko! – przywitał się Harry.

- Jestem gotowa, Severusie, sir. – Westchnęła. – Jestem już gotowa.

Severus uniósł rękę i spojrzał na zegarek.

- I w samą porę – powiedział twardo, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Podniósł niewielką Świąteczkę i posadził ją sobie na ramionach. – Możemy już iść? – zapytał ją. – Nie chcemy, żeby Miko czekał, prawda?

Jedyną odpowiedzią wpatrującej się w horyzont skrzatki był radosny chichot.

- Kim jest Miko? – zapytał Harry, starając się dotrzymać kroku Priyi i Mistrzowi Eliksirów, który przechodził teraz przez ogród i kierował się w stronę potwornie długich schodów prowadzących do niewielkiego lasku i jeziora, gdzie Draco w wakacje prawie się „utopił".

- Miko to skrzat Malfoyów – wyjaśniła Priya.

- Och... – Harry tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić, pamiętając o Zgredku, ostatnim skrzacie Malfoyów, którego podstępem udało mu się uwolnić.

- Idziemy więc pieszo? – zapytał, schodząc po schodach. Priya szła za nim, a Snape przed nim, niosąc szczęśliwą Świąteczkę na swoich ramionach.

- Zaskoczony brakiem magii, Potter? – zawołał mężczyzna.

Gryfon wydał z siebie potwierdzający dźwięk.

- To tradycja – powiedział Severus. – Co roku idziemy do Malfoyów, jemy u nich kolację, a następnego ranka oni przychodzą do nas i wymieniamy się prezentami.

- Ty i Malfoyowie jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Severus zatrzymał się i poczekał, aż Harry go dogoni, zanim zaczęli schodzić ramię w ramię po schodach.

- Tak, Potter – powiedział mężczyzna, a Harry poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. – Lucjusz i jego żona są moimi najstarszymi i najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Kocham Draco jak własnego syna. W zasadzie są dla mnie rodziną, tak jak Priya i Świąteczka.

Te słowa nie były dla chłopaka zaskoczeniem. Potter podejrzewał, że relacje między Mistrzem Eliksirów a rodziną Malfoyów są o wiele bliższe, niż Snape i Draco okazywali w szkole, odkąd widział na własne oczy, jak bardzo Draco był przywiązany do Severusa i Pryi i że traktował Snape Manor jak swój własny dom.

- Profesorze? – zapytał Harry.

- Potter?

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewasz, ale… co z twoją prawdziwą rodziną? Twoimi rodzicami?

Gdy tylko Potter wypowiedział te słowa, poczuł przypływ tak głębokiego smutku, że łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu. Zdezorientowany zamrugał, by się ich pozbyć i kątem oka spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela.

Snape mocno zacisnął wargi.

- To jest moja prawdziwa rodzina, Potter – powiedział krótko. – Moi rodzice nie żyją.

Tym razem łzy Harry'ego spłynęły mu po policzkach. Zalany przez falę emocji – smutku, złości, bezsilności, oburzenia, zgryzoty – których źródła nie mógł zlokalizować ani wyjaśnić, zdecydował się zwalić winę na mroźny grudniowy wiatr i szybko otarł twarz.

- Przepraszam – powiedział.

- Wiem – odparł łagodnie Severus. Puścił jedną z drobnych kostek Świąteczki i położył dłoń u nasady szyi Harry'ego. W jednej chwili cały smutek Pottera zdawał się ulotnić, pozostawiając po sobie tylko spokój.

W końcu zeszli ze schodów i zaczęli przemierzać polanę u stóp wzniesienia. Świąteczka zeskoczyła z ramion Snape'a i wyprzedziła ich nieco, rozmawiając z Priyą idącą u jej boku. Harry i profesor szli kilka metrów za nimi.

Harry znów czuł się jak we śnie. Jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, że jeszcze dwie godziny temu był nieszczęśliwy i zamknięty w komórce pod schodami, a teraz był na spacerze w świetle księżyca z Severusem Snape'em? I w dodatku szedł na spotkanie z Malfoyami?

Po pewnym czasie dotarli nad jezioro. Spokojna tafla wody skrzyła się dzięki odbijającemu się w niej rozgwieżdżonemu niebu. Pamiętając chwile, gdy był pewien, że nigdy tu nie powróci, Harry wziął głęboki oddech, starając się zapamiętać ten moment jak najlepiej.

- W porządku, Potter? – zapytał Snape, spoglądając na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Tak. Daleko jeszcze?

- Sam zobaczysz – odparł tajemniczo nauczyciel i obaj podążyli za Priyą i Świąteczką drogą wokół jeziora.

Harry rozejrzał się sceptycznie. O ile Draco nie ukrywał przed nim, że on i jego rodzina są w zasadzie ludźmi wody i mieszkają w jeziorze, nie miał bladego pojęcia, dokąd zmierzają. Razem z Draco w wakacje wiele razy spędzali czas na tym terenie i Harry był pewien, że nie widział w pobliżu jeziora innego domu poza Snape Manor. Ani w odległości, jaką można pokonać pieszo ani… w żadnej innej.

Szli tak przez około pięć minut i prawie dotarli do przeciwległego brzegu, gdy Severus tak już znajomym gestem położył dłoń na jego szyi. I zanim umysł Harry'ego mógł odpłynąć lub zrobić cokolwiek innego, by cieszyć się dotykiem mężczyzny, przed ich oczyma pojawił się ciemny dom – nagle górujący nad brzegiem jeziora w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą rosło tylko kilka drzew. Gdyby nie dłoń Severusa (która zawsze zdawała się go uspokajać), Harry podejrzewał, że straciłby grunt pod nogami. Albo zemdlałby z szoku.

Otworzył ze zdziwienia usta i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- To tutaj mieszka Draco?

- Tak, właśnie tutaj – przytaknął Snape.

Harry spojrzał na duży, ciemny dom, a potem znów na mężczyznę.

- Zawsze tu był? – zapytał, wciąż zszokowany.

Severus ponownie skinął głową.

- Ale dlaczego nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem? – spytał, robiąc krok naprzód.

- Ponieważ Malfoyowie nie chcieli, żebyś go widział.

- Och – powiedział Harry. Potrząsnął głową i dodał: - To oficjalne! Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tych wszystkich magicznych rzeczy.

Snape ścisnął delikatnie jego kark, zanim zabrał rękę.

- Nie martw się – stwierdził. – Ja również.

Harry zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem, a Snape powiedział nagle:

- Potter, muszę prosić cię o przysługę.

- Niech zgadnę. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Nie chcesz, żebym zrujnował nastrój, wspominając o Voldemorcie?

Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Mimo iż to z pewnością pomogłoby utrzymać gwiazdkową radość, nie o to chciałem cię prosić.

- O co więc chodzi?

Snape zatrzymał się. Harry również.

- Chciałbym, żebyś mi obiecał, że powiadomisz mnie niezwłocznie, jeśli tylko poczujesz dzisiaj jakiekolwiek połączenie z Czarnym Panem – powiedział mężczyzna.

- Masz na myśli na przykład fakt, że będę siedział przy stole Lucjusza Malfoya? – Potter nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Severus uśmiechnął się znacząco. _Jakby z podziwem_, pomyślał Harry.

- Nie do końca to miałem na myśli – stwierdził nauczyciel, a Harry skinął głową.

- Nie – powiedział gorzko. – Wiem. Mówiłeś między wierszami o mnie zamieniającym się w węża, gryzącym dobrych ludzi jak pan Weasley i zostawiającym ich, by wykrwawili się na śmierć. Dlaczego nie zostawiłeś mnie na Privet Drive, skoro obawiasz się, że mógłbym… jednak zmienić się w Voldemorta? Może powinienem wrócić, profesorze. To od początku nie był dobry pomysł!

Harry obrócił się na pięcie, chcąc odejść z powrotem do Snape Manor, ale powstrzymały go silne ręce na jego ramionach, a ciało bruneta poddało się im jak pod wpływem Imperiusa. Severus obrócił go przodem do siebie. Wciąż trzymając dłonie na ramionach chłopaka, Snape spojrzał na niego uważnie i powiedział:

- Nie bądź głupi, Potter! Obaj wiemy, że atak na Artura Weasleya nie był twoją winą!

Potrząsnął lekko Gryfonem.

- Nie byłeś wężem, Harry! Nikogo nie skrzywdziłeś! Nie martwię się, że mógłbyś dzisiaj kogoś skrzywdzić! Ale _istnieje_ ryzyko, że Voldemort będzie chciał ponownie wejść do twojego umysłu i musisz zrozumieć, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by temu zapobiec. By chronić moich najbliższych. By chronić _ciebie_.

Harry przełknął.

- Ok – wyszeptał. – Co powinienem zrobić, jeśli… - ucichł.

- Po prostu przyjdź do mnie tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Dzisiaj. Jutro. Kiedykolwiek, w dzień lub w nocy.

_Ha! To było dość proste!_

- Tak zrobię – powiedział Potter. – Obiecuję.

XXXXXXXXXX

Co dwie minuty jego matka wstawała z sofy w salonie jak oparzona i wpadała do jadalni, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko _wciąż_ jest na swoim miejscu i czy _na pewno_ o niczym nie zapomnieli. Jego ojciec udawał, że nie zauważa zdenerwowania żony, chodząc tam i z powrotem koło kominka, a co jakiś czas podchodząc do okna, odchylając zasłony i spoglądając na ogród przed domem.

Nie, pomyślał Draco, Malfoyowie nie znosili czekania zbyt dobrze. A czekanie na Harry'ego Pottera - jak mogło się wydawać - jedynie potęgowało ich męki.

Jednakże on sam był oczywiście uosobieniem spokoju. _On_ jedynie wstawał od czasu do czasu, by się upewnić, że wszystkie świece wciąż się palą. Albo by sprawdzić, czy jego włosy nadal są w idealnym stanie. Lub by się upewnić, czy indyk się nie spalił. Czy jego pokój jest posprzątany. Czy trawnik przed domem jest oświetlony. Czy jego szaty są czyste. Czy jego matka jeszcze nie zemdlała. Czy…

Pukanie do drzwi.

Draco, który zmieniał właśnie dekorację na stoliku kawowym, zamarł w pół ruchu i spojrzał na swoją matkę. Narcyza Malfoy, która dopiero co odeszła od stołu w jadalni (kolejny raz), zatrzymała się na środku pokoju i spojrzała bezradnie na swojego męża. Lucjusz Malfoy, również niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek gestu, patrzył na nich oboje. Wtem krzyknął:

- Na Merlina, to nie sam Czarny Pan jest naszym gościem na kolacji. To tylko ten… - skrzywił się, jak gdyby rozgryzł wyjątkowo kwaśnego dropsa cytrynowego - …_Harry Potter_, więc przestańcie robić cyrk. Wszyscy!

Wybiegł z pokoju i skierował się do drzwi wejściowych. Draco i Narcyza w bezpiecznej odległości podążyli za nim.

Po kolejnym pukaniu Lucjusz Malfoy otworzył drzwi.

_Przyszedł! Niech będzie błogosławiona gryfońska głupo… odwaga. No dobrze, dobrze!_

Tam, pomiędzy Priyą a jego ojcem chrzestnym, stał Harry Potter. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu nie spoczywało jednak na jego ojcu, a skierowane było wprost do środka. Draco zrozumiał, że Harry szukał _jego_.

Potter go _potrzebował_.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż chował się za swoją matką jak dziecko. Lekko podenerwowany, Draco zrobił krok naprzód.

- Dobry wieczór, przyjaciele – powiedział Lucjusz, zwracając się do Priyi i Severusa z uśmiechem i lekkim skinieniem głowy. Potem spojrzał na Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter – wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Draco uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, a brunet odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Malfoy – odparł, w końcu na niego spoglądając.

I wtedy uścisnął dłoń Lucjusza Malfoya.


End file.
